


Tale as Old as Time

by bluandgrin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Older Louis, Top Louis, beautyandthebeast
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluandgrin/pseuds/bluandgrin
Summary: „-Oddałbym wszystko, Harry, aby usłyszeć jeszcze raz, jak mówisz, że ten wszechświat był stworzony, tylko po to by ujrzały go moje oczy"Dla niego prawdziwa miłość nie istnieje i przez własny egoizm stracił możliwość życia w swoim ciele. Co się stanie, gdy nagle pojawi się pewne uczucie, przed którym tak uciekał? Czy otworzy mu oczy i poruszy jego zimne serce?alboXIX wieczna historia wyjątkowej miłości, dwojga mężczyzn z dwóch różnych światów. Lecz czy jest wystarczająco silna, by pozwolić żyć im długo i szczęśliwie?Opowieść na podstawie „Piękna i Bestia", niektóre elementy zostały celowo zmienione i odbiegają od czasów, w których rozgrywa się akcja.Dostępne również na wattpadzie @bluandgrin





	1. 0. Do you know what's worth fighting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r00ikilDxW4#action=share

**Czy wiesz, o co warto walczyć?**

_Szukałem ścieżki, którą znów mógłbym zacząć podążać. Szukałem osoby, która potrafiłaby zmienić nie tylko mnie, ale również rozświetlić świat, który mnie otaczał. Potrzebowałem Ciebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, chociaż tak naprawdę wiedziałem, że nie _ _zasługuję_ _ na żadne słowo wypowiedziane przez Ciebie, na żaden dotyk, który wydawał się tak bardzo szczery oraz na żadne spojrzenie, które ofiarowałeś mi od tego pamiętnego dnia. Pamiętasz te wszystkie rzeczy, które chcieliśmy i obiecaliśmy sobie pewnej nocy, gdy gwiazdy na niebie wydawały się wyjątkowo jasne? Zrozumiałem, że ktoś taki jak ja, nie ma prawa być kochanym, bo moja miłość jest zwyczajnie niewystarczająca. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie mogłeś kochać mnie bardziej i nigdy nie dam rady właściwie podziękować ci za każdą chwilę, którą postanowiłeś ze mną spędzić._

W ogromnej sali panowała atmosfera, która swą wystawnością i przepychem mogła zaskoczyć niejednego szlachcica. Wielki żyrandol świecący blaskiem tysiąca gwiazd, oświetlał dziesiątki głów, odzianych w różnorodne peruki. Ludzie tańczyli klasyczny taniec, jak przystało na osiemnastowieczną Francję.

Utalentowana śpiewaczka pobrzmiewała cicho w tle. Maestro delikatnie dotykał klawisze pianina, mogłoby się wydawać, że darzy je uczuciem. Para skrzypków grała swoją własną kompozycję, przygotowaną na tę specjalną okazję.

Ściany sali zdobione złotem tak jasnym, że płomienie świec ze świeczników nie mogły się z nim równać.

Władca siedział na swoim potężnym tronie, który nadawał mu iście reprezentacyjny charakter, ze względu na swój przepełniony zdobieniami wygląd. Znajdował się on w centrum całego balu, w ten sposób, aby mógł wzrokiem dogonić każdą postać znajdującą się we wnętrzu zamku.

Nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na przybycie uroczej kobiety w średnim wieku, która w swojej dłoni trzymała jedną, czerwoną różę. Ubiorem nie pasowała do otoczenia, bowiem na siebie narzucony miała płaszcz, który wyglądał, jakby był o wiele starszy od niej.

Zmarznięta kobieta pragnęła od władcy tylko schronienia, ponieważ była to dla niej kolejna noc bez dachu nad głową. W zamian chciała podarować młodzieńcowi różę, która tak naprawdę miała większe znaczenie, niż komukolwiek mogłoby się wydawać. On jednak nawet nie zastanowił się nad tym i odmówił jej pomocy, za co musiał odpłacić karą.  
Piękna kobieta o blond włosach i wyjątkowo jasnych oczach postanowiła ukarać króla za brak okazanego człowieczeństwa.

_"Daje Ci tę różę w prezencie. Jeśli nie pokochasz kogoś ze wzajemnością, do czasu opadnięcia wszystkich płatków, już na zawsze pozostaniesz w tej postaci."_

Piękne i zadbane, kasztanowe włosy chłopaka, które do tej pory pokrywały tylko czubek jego głowy, zaczęły pojawiać się na całym jego ciele. Dwunastoletnie ciało chłopca, zamieniło się w ogromnych rozmiarów bestię, której paznokcie nie były już dłużej krótkie i spiłowane, przemieniając się w przerośnięte szpony o kolorze spróchniałej kory drzewa. Oczy, będące wcześniej koloru lazurytu, przeobraziły się w szarą, ponurą barwę, zbliżoną do odcienia nieba po burzy. Zdawało się, że w jego tęczówkach szalały dzikie błyskawice.

Czarownica jednak nie spodziewała się tak rozszalałej reakcji. Próbując się bronić, złapała za trzon swojej laski, kierując ją w stronę rozdrażnionego zwierzaka, tym samym zdzierając z niego kawałek sierści. Potwór zawył przeciągle i nie czekając na kolejny ruch kobiety, ruszył w jej stronę, nie zważając na konsekwencje. 

Wtedy zaczęła się stara jak świat opowieść.


	2. 1. Don't waste your time on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE7KVkm_YFU#action=share

**Nie marnuj swojego czasu samotnie.**

Słońce wstało już jakiś czas temu, ptaki cicho ćwierkały na zewnątrz, chcąc dać znać o swojej obecności. Jasność która zapanowała w pokoju spowodowała, że Harry otworzył leniwie swoje zaspane powieki.

W jasnych i letnich promieniach słońca, które przedzierały się przez zasłony, widać było unoszące się pyłki kurzu. Z piwnicy dobiegał cichy głos ojca bruneta, który pewnie konstruował swój nowy wynalazek.

Harry powrócił myślami do książki, którą wczoraj skończył. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jego jedynym zajęciem było czytanie, przez co spotykał się z liczną krytyką mieszkańców wioski, w której mieszkał od przeszło osiemnastu lat.

Tak jak każdego dnia wyszedł z domu, cicho nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. W ręce jak zawsze trzymał swoją ulubioną powieść miłosną. Harry'emu od zawsze marzyła się miłość jak z bajki, pragnął żeby ktoś się o niego starał do tego momentu, aż odda tej osobie swoje serce. Chłopak był jednak świadomy swojej odmienności od mieszkańców, dlatego wiedział, że nie będzie mu łatwo. Śpieszyło mu się do miejscowej biblioteczki oraz pralni, gdzie mógłby oddać brudne rzeczy. Mijał wiele twarzy, które znał i tak dobrze kojarzył przez obelgi, które ich usta wypowiadały. Jedni karmili kury, miejscowe plotkary opowiadały historie z obecnego tygodnia, a dzieci bawiły się w berka. Nagle jego wzrok przykuła ich młodsza sąsiadka, która od kilku tygodni starała nauczyć się czytać, a on wiedząc, że nikt jej nie pomoże, starał się więc sam to zrobić.

\- Co trzymasz w ręce? - zapytała dziewczynka, siedząc na trawie.

\- Oh to.. to moja ulubiona książka - uśmiechnął się do niej uroczo. - Słyszałem, że ktoś tu chciał nauczyć się czytać? - zapytał, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy dziecko pokiwało ochoczo głową. Harry przysiadł się do niej, usadawiając się wygodnie i starając przekazać, jak prawidłowo wymawiać dane słowo. Nie obchodziła go zimna, zroszona trawa, która zapewne pozostawi ślad na jego znoszonych spodniach.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? Natychmiast skończ to robić, nie chcemy kolejnego dziwadła w wiosce! - powiedział po chwili głos zza jego ramienia.

Cały tłum ludzi zebrał się i krzycząc odciągnął Harry'ego od dziewczynki. W jednej chwili książka, którą trzymał w ręce, została wyrwana i rzucona w błoto. Chłopak szybko zareagował, zbierając swoją własność i ruszył jak najszybciej w kierunku domu. Na chwile się obrócił i powiedział do dziewczynki bezgłośne "przepraszam".

Przyspieszył trochę kroku i nie zauważając, wpadł na dobrze znaną mu sylwetkę. Nick Grimshaw.

-Harry, miło Cię widzieć - powiedział, po czym ukazał rząd swoich białych zębów. - Słyszałem, że okropnie Cię potraktowali, bo chciałeś nauczyć dziecko czytać. - Harry zawsze był miły, pomocny i traktował każdego z szacunkiem, nawet jeśli chodziło o Nicka. To nie tak, że brunet go nienawidził, nie odpowiadało mu po prostu to jak bardzo szatyn był w siebie zapatrzony. Nie docierało do niego to, że Harry nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć i nie chce pogłębiać ich relacji.

\- Jak widać. Po prostu chciałem coś dla niej zrobić - odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć na znudzonego.

\- Kochanie, skoro tak bardzo ciągnie cię do dzieci to wiesz - pokazał na siebie dłonią i uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, którego Harry tak nienawidził - do usług. - Puścił do niego oko i lekko otarł swoje palce o jego, chcąc złapać go za rękę.

-Nie nazywaj mnie kochaniem. - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i kierując wzrok w zarozumiałe oczy szatyna. - Poza tym nie zamierzam póki co zakładać rodziny i wybacz Nick, ale nawet jeśli... to nie zrobiłbym tego z tobą. - odpowiedział, starając się go wyminąć, jednak silne ramiona zagrodziły mu drogę.

-Hej, może chciałbyś wpaść dzisiaj do mnie na kolacje? Wino, świeczki, romantyczna muzyka, jestem pewien, że zmieniłbyś o mnie zdanie. - Ku uldze Harry'ego stali już pod jego domem więc w każdej chwili mógłby uciec, albo zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem, albo na przykład przyciąć mu palce drzwiami, albo... Nie, Harry na pewno by tego nie zrobił.

-Myślę, że nie.. i nie Nick, nie chciałbym wpaść.

-Jesteś zajęty? - słysząc to chłopak przewrócił tylko oczami i zdecydował się na drugi wybór.

Nick nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jego urok osobisty nie działa na kogoś takiego jak Harry. Grimshaw nie zauważał, jak bardzo był narcystyczny. Po zamknięciu drzwi przed nosem mężczyzny, Harry odetchnął z ulgą i postanowił udać się znów do miasteczka, przy tym unikając starszego mężczyzny.

❀

Miasteczko spowijało światło zachodzącego już słońca. Budynki w odcieniach pomarańczy nadawały klimatu rodem z powieści romantycznej, którą Harry czytał całkiem niedawno. Konie stały w swoich zagrodach, rozkoszując się sianem i zachodzącym słońcem. Pola zboża wyglądały wręcz powalająco w takim świetle, motyle zbierały nektar ze zjawiskowych kwiatów. Ludzie w powolnym tempie udawali się do swoich chatek, zapewne chcąc przygotować kolacę dla swoich rodzin. Budynek biblioteki stał całkowicie odsunięty od reszty, prezentując całym sobą klasycyzm, tutejsza społeczność nie akceptowała takiego rodzaju rozrywki. Harry otworzył potężne, mahoniowe drzwi, za którymi znajdowało się mnóstwo regałów, zapełnionych różnorodnymi księgami. Od klasyków, po romantyczne historie wprost ze słonecznej Wenecji.

-O Harry, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Skończyłeś już ostatnią powieść, którą wypożyczyłeś?- zapytał Robert, bibliotekarz, który jako jedyny zdawał się akceptować odmienne zainteresowania chłopaka.

-Tak, myślałem, czy nie wrócić myślami do pięknej Werony - odpowiedział Harry, sięgając po zakurzoną książkę na szczycie regału, a brązowe loki wpadały mu do oczu utrudniając widoczność. - Myślę, że wrócę tu pojutrze po coś nowego.

-Będę zatem czekał i może znajdę dla ciebie coś równie interesującego jak i nowego.

-Dziękuję, do zobaczenia - uśmiechnął się swoim żabim uśmiechem i machając, wyszedł.

Gdy Harry opuścił budynek, prawie nikogo nie było na dworze, słońce schowało się za horyzontem, gdy powolnym krokiem kierował się w stronę domu. Lekki wiatr sprawiał, że liście grały cicho melodie kojącą dla ucha, ptaki śpiewały delikatnie, czyniąc, że wszystkie zmartwienia odchodziły w dal. Nagle go olśniło, nie zrobił prania więc zanotował gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że musi to zrobić jutro.

Mimo wielkiej przykrości jaką sprawiali mu mieszkańcy wioski, życie Harry'ego było udane. Jego tata od zawsze starał się, aby niczego mu nie brakowało, nie raz oddając mu własną część obiadu, bądź ciepłą kołdrę. Jedyne czego chłopak pragnął, a niestety nie miał, była wiedza na temat jego matki, która zniknęła pewnego dnia, gdy brunet był jeszcze mały.

Wracając do domu, Harry zastał swojego ojca przy kolejnym wynalazku.

-Harry - zawołał go i poprosił, żeby ten do niego podszedł - mógłbyś mi z tym pomoc?

Chłopak podając mu wszystkie, potrzebne do skończenia zegarka rzeczy, odszedł kawałek dalej. Po jego głowie krzątało się jedno pytanie, które już od dawna chciał mu zadać.

-Tato? Czy ja.. umm czy ja jestem dz-dziwny? - Zapytał niepewnie, nie unosząc swoich zielonych oczu, nie chcąc aby jego ojciec zauważył w nich smutek. Nie lubił kiedy zamartwiał się o niego, a szczególnie przez takie błahe sprawy jak te.

-Dziwny? - zdziwił się, odkładając narzędzia i podchodząc bliżej do chłopaka - synu, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Po prostu - nieśmiało popatrzył na niego - nie jestem ślepy tato, widzę jak ludzie na mnie patrzą. Głuchy też nie jestem i nie raz słyszałem rzeczy, których nawet nie chce powtarzać i ja...

-Harry - mówiąc, położył mu obie dłonie na ramionach - nie gadaj bzdur, gdybym ja miał się zamartwiać każdym słowem, które usłyszałem odkąd tu zamieszkaliśmy, już dawno bym oszalał.

❀

Harry odprowadził Robina do przyczepy dopiętej do konia. Filip - bo tak wabiło się zwierzę - był pokryty sierścią białą niczym płatki śniegu. Jego oczy były żywe, a dorodna, siwa grzywa umiejętnie stroiła jego szyję.

Chłopak podarował ojcu pudełko, które mogłoby mu się przydać podczas jego podróży na jarmark.

\- Przywieźć ci coś jak będę wracał? - zapytał Robin, patrząc w stronę syna,

\- Jedną, małą, czerwoną róże - powiedział szybko, bez łapania tchu, tak jak zazwyczaj - jeśli byś mógł.

_Polana była otoczona z każdej strony pięknymi budynkami z beżowej cegły. Niektóre miały już swoje lata i z dnia na dzień ludzie zaczęli się z nich wyprowadzać. Powietrze było czyste i przyjemne dla turystów, którzy pomimo walających się budowli wciąż potrafili znaleźć w Paryżu coś bliskiego ich sercu. _

_Mały chłopiec biegł przed siebie, trzymając w dłoniach średniego rozmiaru pudełko. Było ono dla niego bardzo cenne, w końcu to w nim znajdowały się jego ulubione zabawki. _

_Po kilku minutach biegu w stronę jednej z kamienic nie zorientował się, że rozwiązała mu się sznurówka, tym samym przewracając się na ziemię i upuszczając swoje pudełko. Wszystkie zabawki wysypały się na trawę, a kolana obdarły się przez gruz znajdujący się na podłożu. Malec powoli podniósł się zauważając, że podbiegł do niego kilka lat starszy brunet. Jego włosy były schludnie zaczesane w górę, a żaden pojedynczy kosmyk nie ośmielił się nawet na moment opuścić reszty. _

_-Pomogę Ci - powiedział chłopiec powoli wkładając zabawki do pudełka. - Musisz uważać, bo zawsze jak tu chodzę to o mało nie potykam się z zawiązanymi butami - odpowiedział z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. - Chcesz się ze mną pobawić? _

_-Ja- tak, tak chcę. Właśnie szedłem na polane, na której są same kolorowe kwiaty!_

_Szli więc razem, rozmawiając o nieistotnych rzeczach. Kiedy dotarli na polanę, młodszy chłopiec poprosił swojego nowego kolegę o pozrywanie kilku ładnych i czerwonych róż. _

_-Hej! Twój pierścionek wygląda jak jedna z nich! _

_Zielonooki zarumienił się, spuszczając swoją głowę w dół. Czuł się źle z tym, że jego nowy kolega zauważył jego pierścionek. W końcu jest chłopakiem, a to nie do nich należy noszenie biżuterii. Nie chciał, by pomyślał o nim źle. _

_-Um tak... Właściwie- ja..._

_-Podoba mi się, mogę zobaczyć? - zapytał tym samym sprawiając, iż chłopczyk z burzą loków na głowie pomyślał, że wcale nie musi się o to martwić._

_Harry nie spodziewał się tego, że zrywając kwiaty z polany, pierścionek zsunie się z jego palca, pozostawiając puste miejsce zarówno na jego dłoni jak i w jego sercu._

_-_ Zawsze prosisz o to samo, Harry - zaśmiał się głośno, tym samym zwracając na siebie całą uwagę_._

Chłopak tylko nieśmiało się uśmiechnął, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Faktycznie zawsze prosił o to samo, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc co nim kierowało.

-Zawsze mi ją przywozisz.

❀

Pech chciał, że podczas podróży mężczyznę dopadła ogromna burza. Jego koń zboczył z trasy, a on przez okropne warunki, słabo widział drogę. Dotarł do miejsca gdzie panowała zima, a drzewa były przykryte grubą warstwą śniegu. Nie było widać żywej duszy i prawdopodobnie nawet zwierzęta stroniły od tego obszaru. Co zdziwiło go jeszcze bardziej, pogoda diametralnie się zmieniła, nie było śladu po burzy, tylko bezchmurne niebo. Las sam w sobie wyglądał magicznie, niczym wyjęty z powieści.   
Drzewa zapewne były starsze od miasteczka, w którym mieszkał Robin, powyginane i splątane ze sobą, tworzyły niesamowitą jedność, jednocześnie przerażając jak i zachwycając. W dali można było dostrzec tafle jeziora i obijający się w niej dumnie księżyc w pełni. Mimo bezchmurnego nieba cała okolica była pokryta śniegiem. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było wycie wilka, przez co Filip się spłoszył i popędził w stronę ogromnej bramy.

Jak się okazało, było to dla niego na rękę, ponieważ już po chwili stał przed wejściem do pałacu, gdzie mógłby spędzić tę noc. Jego uwagę przykuł ośnieżony ogród, w którym mimo to znajdowało się mnóstwo czerwonych róż. Od razu pomyślał o Harrym, który tak bardzo pragnął jedną z nich. Myśląc, że jest bezpieczny, ruszył pewnie w ich stronę, starając się nie zranić kolcami.

Nagle z ciemności wyłoniła się ogromna bestia, przewyższając mężczyznę wzrostem. Było w nim coś z lwa, kiedy stał tak dumnie i zerkał z pogardą w stronę człowieka. Spojrzenie miał dzikie przez niebieskie oczy w kolorze burzowego nieba, pomieszanego z głębią oceanu. Sprawiał wrażenie bardzo opiekuńczego w stosunku do roślin, które były tylko roślinami. Pewna część bestii wyglądała tak powabnie, pięknie niczym wilk, z którego zapewne coś w sobie miał, a jego sierść wyglądem przypominała tą niedźwiedzią, pomieszaną z wilczą.

-Co ty tu robisz?!- ryknął na niego potwór z furią w oczach. - Jak śmiałeś zerwać tę różę, ty głupcu?

-Ja prze-przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu mieszka, zamek wygląda n-na opuszczony, n-nie miałem pojęcia, j-ja przepraszam - jąkał się tata Harry'ego.

Bestia okazała się równie brutalna, jak samica dzika broniąca swoich młodych.

Starszego mężczyznę przeszły dreszcze i nie do końca wiedział, czy były one spowodowane śniegiem opadającym na jego ramiona, czy strasznym wyrazem twarzy stworzenia stojącego tuż przed nim.

W pewnym momencie ogromna bestia zrobiła krok w stronę Robina, a ostatnie co zdążył zauważyć, były pazury potwora, wbijające się w jego prawą rękę, w której wciąż trzymał różę.


	3. 2. Do you know where your heart is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRSZpV6WIuU#action=share

**Czy wiesz gdzie jest twe serce?**

_-Harry, podejdź tutaj szybciutko - usłyszał chłopiec z lokami na głowie, które wyglądały, jakby przeszła przez nie burza. Wpatrywał się swoimi jasno zielonymi oczami w otoczenie, szukając źródła głosu._

_-Pośpiesz się, skarbie. Matko, jesteś cały brudny. Znowu się wywaliłeś, Harry? Przecież mówiłam Ci, że powinieneś troszkę bardziej uważać. Chodź tutaj, skarbie - usłyszał po chwili delikatny jak letni wiatr głos, który prawdopodobnie zwracał się do niego. -Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie? Naprawdę musimy się pośpieszyć, zaraz się ściemni, a chyba nie chcesz po drodze spotkać żadnego potwora z twojej książeczki, prawda? - osoba zaśmiała się delikatnie, co lekko uspokoiło chłopczyka. Wciąż nie mógł dokładnie usłyszeć skąd dobiega głos._

_Nagle ją ujrzał. Kobieta, miała na sobie letnią sukienkę, która swoim kolorem przypominała pejzaż zachodzącego słońca. Prezentowała swoje długie, zadbane nogi, przyozdobione jedynie delikatnymi półbutami w kolorze beżu. Harry jednak nie mógł ujrzeć jej twarzy. Im bliżej był, tym bardziej stawała się ona rozmazana. Nie miał pojęcia czy to przez jej długie, lśniące, blond włosy, które falami opadały na ramiona i twarz, czy przez to, że nie stał wystarczająco blisko. Próbując wytężyć jeszcze bardziej wzrok, podszedł jak najbliżej się dało._

_On znał ten zapach, znał zapach domu._

_-Mamusiu?_

❀

Harry obudził się z szybko bijącym sercem i potem spływającym mu po skroni. Od najmłodszych lat pojawiały się sny, w których widział swoją mamę, lecz za każdym razem nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy. Nie były one też jakąś wskazówką, która mogłaby go naprowadzić na to gdzie jest. Sny zazwyczaj przypominały wspomnienia, które jakimś sposobem zostały wyrwane z jego pamięci.

Patrząc na zegarek, który wskazywał południe, zerwał się na nogi i szybko popędził do kuchni, mając nadzieję zastać w niej swojego ojca. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jednak dokładnie tak samo, jak zostawił je poprzedniego dnia. W rogu stała mała miotełka, którą Robin zostawił tam zamiatając ziemię, która sypała się z jego butów. Jedno z dwóch krzeseł było odsunięte od stołu, na którym na małym talerzyku leżała kostka masła i kromka chleba, stała tam również niedokończona filiżanka herbaty, którą Harry zaparzył po wyjeździe ojca. Każde naczynie znajdowało się w tym samym miejscu niezmiennie od wczorajszego południa. Mały, ceglany piecyk pokryty był kurzem i gdyby tylko go z niego zdmuchnąć, całe pomieszczenie zostałoby wypełnione sadzą.

Chłopak zaniepokoił się lekko, ponieważ zazwyczaj jego tata wracał nad ranem, mając czas na przygotowanie śniadania. Postanowił poczekać jeszcze odrobinę, mając świadomość, że mogły wystąpić jakieś komplikacje podczas drogi powrotnej lub jarmark mógł się po prostu wydłużyć.

❀

Chłopak plewiąc swój ogródek z warzywami, zobaczył jak koń jego ojca wbiega do uliczki, która prowadzi do centrum miasteczka. To co przeraziło Harry'ego to urwane lejce i brak jego ojca. Jak najszybciej wszedł do domu po zapasowa sztukę ogłowia i wsiadł na zwierzę, jadąc w stronę, w którą pogalopował koń, wierząc, że doprowadzi go do taty.

Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby zabraknąć osoby, która okazała mu tyle miłości i poświeciła większość swojego życia. Jego tata pojechał przecież na jarmark po to, aby zapewnić im godny byt. Nie wyobrażał sobie stracić osoby, która jako jedyna go akceptowała i nie uważała za dziwaka. Nie wyobrażał sobie stracić ojca, nie mając już matki. Nie chciał stracić części siebie.

❀

Wilgotne powietrze dostało się do jego nozdrzy rozbudzając go do końca. Jego szyja bolała od leżenia na... mokrej podłodze? Wstał powoli podpierając się na ręce, za którą wcześniej szarpała go przerośnięta małpa z rogami bizona - chwila, co do kurwy. Robin przetarł zaspane oczy, powoli notując, gdzie do cholery się znajduje. Zimny pokój, ze ścianami wybudowanymi za wzór koła oraz przesiąknięte wodą, spleśniałe cegiełki i wielka dwu i pól metrowa krata. 

Przeszedł się naokoło celi, aż w końcu dotarł do kraty, która uniemożliwiała mu wyjście. Wychylił się odrobinę by zobaczyć w jaki sposób mógłby się stąd wydostać, zauważając jedynie głęboką przepaść. 

-Halo?! - krzyknął, a jedyne co mu odpowiedziało było echo. - Słyszy mnie ktoś?! 

-Jezu, człowieku prawie potknąłem się na schodach - odpowiedział średniego wzrostu blondyn.

Mężczyzna nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że kupił na jarmarku jakieś zioło, które widocznie mu nie służyło, ale nie przypominał sobie nic takiego. Poza tym nie jest taki bezmyślny.

-Halo ziemia do więźnia? - powiedział nieco rozbawiony chłopak. - Słuchaj, wiem, że wygląda to co najmniej dziwnie, ale mój przyjaciel zawsze lubił dramatyczne sceny - wytłumaczył wzruszając ramionami.

-Gdzie Harry?

-Pod schodami - prychnął Ognik. Tak. Tak właśnie go nazwał. Przez jego wysoko postawione, prawie złote włosy wyglądał jak pieprzony płomyk ognia i dopóki nie pozna imienia tego przygłupa, tego będzie się trzymał.

-Wypuść mnie - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Słuchaj naprawdę miło się z Tobą rozmawia... - przerwał, mając nadzieję na usłyszenie jego imienia.

-Gdzie. Jest. Harry.

-Dobra, miło się z Tobą rozmawia _Gdzie jest Harry, _ale naprawdę powinienem pójść, zanim Louis zauważy, że znowu wszedłem tu bez pozwolenia - odpowiedział Ognik, denerwując Robina jeszcze bardziej. I kim do cholery jest Louis?

Zanim zdążył o to zapytać, Ognik zrobił krok w stronę schodów, znikając mężczyźnie z oczu, a Robin zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad składem ulubionych herbatek ziołowych Harry'ego.

❀

Droga przez las jeszcze nigdy nie była tak stresująca. Odkąd Filip przygalopował do ogródka, Harry nadal się nie uspokoił, jego serce biło w szaleńczym tempie i nie zwolniło nawet na sekundę. Miał szczęście, że koń był na tyle uważny, bez problemu zapamiętując drogę do celu.

Na lekkie pociągnięcie za wodze zwierze zwolniło, dzięki czemu Harry mógł na spokojnie rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Las wyglądał mrocznie, prawie tak, jak w najgorszych koszmarach z dzieciństwa. Zauważył kilka przewróconych drzew i błoto, po którym teraz Filip powoli stąpał. Rozglądał się tak jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki jego uwagi nie przykuło pudełko, takie same, jakie dał tacie, gdy odjeżdżał. W mgnieniu oka zszedł z rumaka i podbiegł do małej górki, na której leżała już trochę obita szkatułka. Otarł ją materiałem swojej brązowej koszulki i ruszył w stronę konia.

❀

-Louis! - kiedy usłyszał głos chłopaka, pierwszą reakcją było przewrócenie oczami. To nie tak, że nienawidzi Nialla, zawsze mógł na niego liczyć, ale Louis zawsze był królową dramatu, nie oceniajcie.

-Tak? Znowu znalazłeś mysz? Dobrze wiesz, że zamek ostatni remont przeszedł wtedy, gdy został wybudowany.

-Nie mówię o tym. Od kiedy to miejsce to hotel? Wiesz, nie będę mieszać się w Twoje decyzje, ale nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek normalny wybrałby to miejsce jako nocleg. Gdyby przyszło mi je oceniać, nie dostałoby nawet pozwolenia na to by tu stać, a co dopiero ramienia jednej gwiazdki - blondyn mówił jeszcze przez chwilę, ale Louis przestał go już słuchać.

-Odpowiesz mi? - domagał się Niall, ale co starszy miał powiedzieć? Zamknąłem kogoś w lochu, bo zerwał bez pozwolenia różę z mojego ogrodu? Oh, błagam.

Zawarczał jedynie w stronę swojego przyjaciela, okazując tym samym swoje podirytowanie samą jego obecnością.

-Wow spokojnie ogierze, tylko bez pokazywania kłów... swoją drogą mógłbyś je zacząć myć dokładniej. Coraz bardziej widoczny jest tutaj zbierający się osad, więc nie obraź się, stary, ale powinieneś zainwestować w nową szczoteczkę. Wiesz, to wszystko mówię tylko z grzeczności, dla twojego dobra - powiedział rozpromieniony chłopak, kładąc mu dłoń na ramię.

-Lepiej zadbaj o swoje dobro i zejdź mi z drogi, baranie, póki mam jeszcze cierpliwość.

-Nie uważasz, że to trochę hipokryzja z twojej strony nazywać mnie baranem, kiedy sam masz na głowie dwa rogi? - chłopak widząc, że Louis faktycznie staje się coraz bardziej nabuzowany, postanowił wycofać się z pomieszczenia. -Dobra spokojnie, przyjacielu. Już mnie nie ma, ale... pomyśl o tej szczoteczce, okej?

Chłopak kierując się powolnym krokiem do głównego holu, natknął się na szatyna, który wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i przerażonego. Jego czekoladowe oczy jak zwykle emanowały ciepłem i troską. Zmarszczka między jego brwiami stawała się coraz głębsza z sekundy na sekundę. Jego wysportowane ramiona pokryte były ciemną koszulką, a nogi opinały dość ciasne spodnie.

-Dobrze się czujesz, stary? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył przed chwilą dwumetrową bestię.

-Nie pora na żarty, Niall. Wyjrzyj przez okno. Na dziedzińcu jest chłopak.. młody chłopak. Myślisz, że to ktoś z rodziny naszego ostatniego gościa? - powiedział szeptem, jakby był to jeden z najważniejszych sekretów, a ściany które ich otaczały miały uszy. Po chwili drzwi od pałacu otworzyły się, a do holu niepewnie wszedł wysoki chłopak, z bałaganem loków na głowie.

❀

Harry przyjrzał się temu co widzi przed sobą.

Budowla już na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała tak, jakby nikt nie zamieszkiwał jej przez długi okres czasu. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że sięga ona chmur, a gigantyczne wieże tylko potwierdzały jego przypuszczenia. Do głównego wejścia gdzie znajdowały się potężne drzwi, prowadziły długie, rozłożyste, ciemne schody. Budynek posiadał też wiele ogromnych okien i Harry skłamałby, gdyby zaprzeczył temu, że nie pomyślał o tym, jak by to było obudzić się w jednym z pokoi pałacu. Na chwile zatopił się w swoich myślach, w których obudził się w ogromnym łożu, w towarzystwie jasnych promieni słonecznych.

Brunet zszedł z konia i podszedł wolno do ogromnych, dębowych drzwi. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta pierwsza, także chłopak był szczęśliwy, że prawdopodobnie dotarł do celu i nie będzie musiał dłużej szukać taty. Zapukał delikatnie, a po chwili wszedł niepewnie do środka.

Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nikt od wielu lat nie dbał o zamek, tak jak on sam tego wymagał, ale nadal z grubą warstwą kurzu wyglądał zniewalająco. Wnętrze zamku wyglądało magicznie, ściany obłożone były drewnem, które przyozdobione złotem, tak delikatnie jak krople rosy okalają źdźbła trawy o poranku. Kolumny ciągnące się od podłogi spotykały się jakby utęsknione przy sklepieniu sufitu, a grube złote linie na samym środku tworzyły wzór gwiazdy. Arkady w kolorze kości słoniowej, za którymi znajdowały się następne drzwi, prowadzące nie wiadomo dokąd, ciągnęły się od kolejnych wielkich dębowych drzwi do marmurowych schodów prowadzących na pierwsze, a następnie na drugie piętro. Poręcz schodów była poprzedzona dwoma białymi jak kwarc aniołami. Ściany były w odcieniach żółci, które mimo tylu lat nadal nadawały wnętrzu cieplejszego wyglądu, niż w rzeczywistości były.

Zdziwił go widok dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wydawali się niewiele starsi od niego i patrzyli takim wzorkiem jakby zobaczyli ducha, a nie człowieka. Harry znów poczuł się jak największy dziwak. Czy nawet ludzie, którzy go nie znają, uważają go za dziwnego? Stracił całą pewność siebie i poczuł się jak intruz, którym przecież nie był. On szukał tylko swojego ojca.

-Umm, przepraszam, czy nie było tu może starszego mężczyzny? Mój tata już dawno powinien wrócić.. a ja po prostu bardzo się o niego martwię? - powiedział niepewnie, podchodząc minimalnie bliżej, starając się nie patrzeć w oczy mężczyzn.

-Spokojnie kolego, czy twój tata jest po pięćdziesiątce i ma lekko siwe włosy? - zapytał wyższy i potężniejszy z nich.

-T-tak? Chyba mówimy o tym samym, widzieliście go? - ożywił się lekko, podnosząc wreszcie wzrok i napotykając dwie pary oczu, które przypatrywały mu się z niepokojem. Jedne swoim kolorem przypominały czekoladę, którą w dzieciństwie jego tata próbował mu za wszelką cenę ograniczyć. Gdy skierował wzrok na drugiego chłopaka i spojrzał w jasne jak błękitne niebo oczy, poczuł jakby znali się od lat.

-Niestety nie.

-Tak, chodź za mną.

Powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, przez co zmieszanie na twarzy Harry'ego pogłębiło się. Nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować również na to, gdy szatyn walnął drugiego chłopaka w potylice.

-Zamknij się, matole.

-Liam, spójrz na niego. Szuka taty i jest cały zmarznięty, przecież nie możemy go tak zostawić.

-Um-mm chłopcy wiecie, że ja wciąż tutaj jestem, prawda? - Powiedział niepewnie Harry, który czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

-Przecież jak Louis się dowie, że w holu stoi wyrośnięty dzieciak z buszem na głowie, to zamknie go razem z ojcem! Tak chcesz żeby skończył?

-A więc jest tutaj? - zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę schodów.

-Stój!

-Łap go, idioto!

Harry nie odwracając się ani razu, biegł nie zwracając uwagi na nawoływania chłopaków. Nie miał zbyt dobrej kondycji więc przez te kilka pięter i wołanie ojca, zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Oczy zaczęły go piec i czuł się jakby ktoś wyrywał mu płuca. Po chwili usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane głosem, który w tym momencie tak bardzo pragnął usłyszeć.

Widok jego rodzica zamkniętego za kratami w brudnej, obskurnej, cementowej celi, był tym którego nigdy, żadne dziecko nie chciałoby zobaczyć.

-Harry? Co ty tu robisz? Poza tym będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać na temat tej twojej pasji do ogrodnictwa.

-O czym ty mówisz, tato? Poczekaj chwilę, znajdę coś żeby otworzyć kraty. - powiedział, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Pomieszczenie przed "więzieniem" było okrągłe i małe, na ziemi leżały pozostałości po stogu siana, które zapewne przed wielu laty tutaj leżało. Obok przechodziły dalsze schody na szczyt zamku. Całość była zrobiona z małych, ciemnych cegiełek, co jakiś czas wspieranych ciemnym, dębowym drewnem. Przy kratach można było zauważyć powieszoną na specjalnym stojaku, wypalającą się świeczkę oraz dźwignie.

-Nie wiem, co ty dodałeś do naszego ostatniego obiadu, ale na pewno nic dobrego! Uwierzysz, że jakiś dwumetrowy ogr, mający twarz jakiegoś zwierzęcia i dwa rogi na głowie, mnie tutaj zamknął? - powiedział na jednym tchu, przerywając Harry'emu możliwość odpowiedzi. -Tak, ja też bym nie uwier... o matusiu..

Wzrok jego ojca skierował się na coś, co prawdopodobnie stało tuż za plecami chłopaka, który niepewnie odwrócił się w stronę, w którą patrzył Robin.

Pierwsze co zauważył Harry to duże oczy, które swoją barwą przypominały odcień nieba po burzy, wpatrujące się w niego ze złością.


	4. 3. You've broken my heart and now you leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3xwCkhmies#action=share

**Złamałaś mi serce i teraz mnie opuszczasz.**

-Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! - powiedział posiadacz jednych z piękniejszych oczu, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Chłopak czuł jakby przestał oddychać, kiedy zorientował się, że nie ma do czynienia z człowiekiem. Przed nim stała ogromna bestia, dokładnie taka jaką opisywał jego tata. Jej oczy z sekundy na sekundę stawały się coraz to ciemniejsze, ale mimo to chłopak nie mógł przestać zachwycać się ich kolorem.

\- J-Ja przepraszam, m-myślałem, że nikt tu nie mieszka - jąkał się Harry - szukałem tylko mojego taty.

-Ten dziwak to twój ojciec? - prychnął.

Brunet kiwnął niepewnie głową, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją. Zaraz to wszystko się skończy i wrócą do domu, prawda?

-Przykro mi dzieciaku, ale w najbliższej przyszłości stąd nie wyjdzie. - warknął niczym zwierzę. Niczym prawdziwe kurwa zwierzę. Harry'ego przeszły ciarki, a myśli dotyczącego jego oczu zeszły na tył głowy. Chłopak cofnął się, opierając plecami o kraty, które oddzielały go od taty. Zwierzę, człowiek, kimkolwiek był, znajdował się coraz bliżej niego, a pot spływający po jego plecach i trzęsące się nogi nie pomagały.

-Więc wypuść go. J-ja zostanę.

Nie myślał nad tym co mówi. W jego głowie było tylko jedno pragnienie - ocalić jego ojca.

-Chyba sobie ze mnie kurwa żartujesz, ten głupiec chciał ukraść moje róże. 

_-Dzień dobry, jest Harry? - usłyszał głos swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i wyprzedzając tatę, złapał go za rękę, ciagnąć w stronę drogi prowadzącej do lasu._

_-Gdzie ci tak śpieszno? Zaraz znowu się wywalisz i zwalisz wszystko na mnie - chichocząc, objął młodszego i żartobliwie walnął go łokciem w żebro - Harry, twoja mama - przerwał, patrząc niepewnie na reakcję chłopca - Czy ona wróciła?_

_-Nie.. jeszcze nie, ale tatuś mówi, że wróci. Mamusia zawsze wraca, a tatuś by mnie nie okłamał, prawda?_

_-Tak, Harry.. nie okłamałby cię. - powiedział cicho, nie chcąc myśleć jak zareagowałby jego przyjaciel, gdyby ona nie wróciła. -Dokąd tak w ogóle idziemy? - dodał, chcąc zmienić temat._

_-Na polanę. Chcę urwać różę i dać mamusi kiedy już wróci._

To jego wina. Przez Harry'ego jego ojciec siedzi teraz za kratami u stworzenia, o którym nawet nie śnił w swoich najgorszych koszmarach. To on poprosił tatę o różę, więc to on powinien być na jego miejscu. Wolał spędzić resztę swojego życia w lochu, niż żyć ze świadomością, że stracił kolejnego rodzica.

\- Nie ma mowy, Harry. Nigdzie nie zostajesz. - powiedział spanikowany Robin.

Brunet zwrócił się do Bestii - D-daj nam dwie minuty na osobności_. _Tylko dwie. - chłopak widząc jak na jego czole formuje się zmarszczka, a w oczach widać dezorientacje, pomyślał, że może jednak to wielkie coś ma uczucia.

-Zgódź się, Louis. - usłyszeli po chwili głos blondyna, który wyglądał jakby przebiegł maraton. Przeskakiwał wzorkiem od _Louisa _do Harry'ego, chcąc zrozumieć dokładnie co się wydarzyło. Do pomieszczenia po chwili wbiegł również jego drugi kolega, który miał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

-Nie nauczyła cię mamusia, że nie należy podsłuchiwać cudzych rozmów? - słysząc jak głośny głos miała Bestia, Harry pomyślał, że potrafiłaby obudzić całą wioskę. Cofnął się odrobinę, przerażony jego zachowaniem.

\- Niall ma racje. Dzieciak chce tylko sprawdzić, czy z jego ojcem jest wszystko w porządku. Zgódź się, Louis. To nie tak, że mogliby cię zaatakować i powalić czy coś. - powiedział chłopak z czekoladowymi oczami, którymi po chwili przewrócił.

-Ale to mój więzień! Nie mogę dawać mu ulgowego traktowania, do cholery.

-Oh zapomniałem, że za próbę urwania jakiegoś tam kwiatka idzie się za kraty, sory stary - dodał ironicznie blondyn.

-Dwie minuty i nie chcę go widzieć więcej na oczy.

Po tym jak kraty, za którymi znajdował się mężczyzna, otworzyły się, Harry nie chcąc czekać ani chwili dłużej, ruszył aby zrealizować swój plan. W jednej sekundzie znalazł się w tym samym miejscu co jego tata, tym samym wypychając go z lochy i zamykając ją tak, aby został w niej sam. 

\- Harry, zwariowałeś! Wychodź stamtąd natychmiast, proszę cię synku.. - mówił załamanym głosem, potrząsając za kraty. - wypuście go! to ja powinienem tam być, ty nic nie zrobiłeś. Dziecko, całe życie przed to- nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, ponieważ poczuł jak jakaś potężna siła go unosi. Jak się okazało, był to ten okropny stwór, który mimo że trzymał go tylko jedną łapą, był za silny, aby Robin dał radę się wyrwać. Po chwili zorientował się, że jest niesiony w stronę drzwi. - Powinieneś się leczyć! Jakbym mógł, to bym urwał ten pieprzony kwiatek i wsadził ci go w dupę. Ty jesteś.. jesteś chorym pojebem, jesteś potworem, rozumiesz to? Nic nie warty pieprzony potwór - krzyczał, powoli czując jak cała energia z niego wyparowuje.

Nim się zorientował, stał już przed zamkniętymi drzwiami pałacu w samym środku nocy i śnieżnej burzy. Czuł jak łzy zbierają się w jego oczach. Jego dziecko. Jego jedyne dziecko, osoba której poświęcił całe swoje życie. Osoba, która tak bardzo przypominała mu ją.. Nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze go zobaczy. Nie wiedział jaki los czeka teraz Harry'ego i chyba to było najgorsze z tego wszystkiego. Nie tęsknota. Nie poczucie winy, że nie mógł go uratować. A niewiedza.

❀

Po dwóch godzinach siedzenia w zimnej, betonowej celi, Harry stwierdził, że było warto. Miał czyste sumienie, wiedząc, że jego ojciec jest wolny. Jednak myśl, że już może nie zobaczyć swojego taty, sprawiała, że miał ochotę płakać, chociaż ostatni raz kiedy to robił, był wtedy gdy Robin powiedział mu, że jego mama nie wróci.

_Chłopczyk z burzą loków na głowie, w których plątały się kawałki liści, z umorusaną błotem twarzą i małymi rączkami, które zręcznie wyrywały chwasty z ogródka jego mamusi, siedział nucąc pod nosem niedawno poznaną mu piosenkę. Promienie, które oświetlały mu kwiaty, nagle znikły przez osobę, która okazała się jego tatą._

_-Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie siedział na ziemi, Harry. Chodź wracamy do domu. - powiedział, łapiąc syna za ramię._

_-Mamusia już wróciła? Obiecała mi, że pójdziemy na targ, kupić nowe nasiona._

_-Skarbie.. mamusia musiała wyjechać. - spojrzał na syna, próbując ukryć ból, domyślając się, że jest on widoczny na jego twarzy. Harry mimo swojego wieku, był bardzo inteligentnym chłopcem i oczywiście zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Wiecznie radosny i uśmiechnięty ojciec, nagle nie przypominał osoby, którą był._

_-Ale jutro wróci tak? Mamusia zawsze wracała najpóźniej po trzech dniach, więc teraz też wróci, prawda tato?_

_-Harry, synku to nie takie proste. Mama musiała wyjechać bardzo bardzo daleko wiesz? Ale poradzimy sobie, kochanie._

_Wyraz twarzy jego ojca i zaszklone oczy, będą towarzyszyły mu przez każdą następną chwilę, każdy kolejny rok jego życia. Pustka i cierpienie, które poczuł w tamtym momencie w sercu również nie będą zapomniane, ponieważ jak można pozbyć się bólu po stracie matki? Nadzieja. Także ona znalazła miejsce w sercu Harry'ego, który każdego dnia wierzył w powrót mamy, która przecież tej wiosny obiecała mu kwiaty._

-Hej, Harry! Wstawaj bo wilka dostaniesz - odezwał się dobrze znany mu już głos. Niall.

-Jakbyś nie zauważył, nie mam gdzie indziej usiąść, ponieważ jakiś pieprzony wybryk natury mnie tutaj uwięził? - starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej groźnie.

-Sam się tutaj zamknąłeś, kolego - widząc mord w oczach chłopaka, dodał szybko - Nie no, serio dzieciaku, zbieraj się.

-Po co była ta cała akcja, skoro i tak wychodzę?- widząc nadzieję na twarzy Harry'ego, blondynowi zrobiło się żal chłopaka. W jednej chwili stracił wolność i rodzica.

-Przykro mi stary, ale nie wychodzisz. Za to będziesz miał własną komnatę - spojrzał na niego, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję - wiesz własne, ogromne łoże, lustro i inne bajery. Nie będzie ci tak źle, zaufaj mi. Louis jest impulsywny, ale on.. nie zrobi ci krzywdy, a przynajmniej niecelowo..

-Dzięki, pocieszyłeś mnie.

-Do usług, kolego!

Harry zastanawiał się jak blondyn mógł mieć tyle energii i optymizmu, w takim miejscu jak to. Jak mógł mówić tak spokojnie i bez obrzydzenia o Bestii, która o mało co nie doprowadziła jego ojca do zawału. Kto wie, jakie jeszcze czyny miał na sumieniu.   
  


Powiedzenie, że bardzo mu się spodobała komnata, do której zabrał go Niall, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem, był wręcz pod wielkim wrażeniem, ponieważ ktokolwiek ją robił, włożył w to duszę jak i serce. Widowiskowe freski na ścianach i po części na suficie zajmowały cały pokój, nie było przepychu, nie były przesadzone. Gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały ściany w kolorze wytrawnego wina, które bardzo się spodobały Harry'emu, podłoga wyłożona w długie, hebanowe deski dodawała ciepłego, rodzinnego klimatu do pomieszczenia. Olbrzymie, królewskie łóżko stało na środku pokoju, a na nim gruba pościel obleczona czerwoną satyną. Dodatkiem była zdobiona złotem rama, która tworzyła różnorakie zawijasy. Naprzeciwko łóżka stała ogromna szafa. Jak na zamkową komnatę przystało, znajdował się tam również marmurowy kominek, gdzie stały róże wysuszone przez czas. Można było uważać, że komnata z wyglądu jest surowa i zimna, ale miała w sobie coś co ogrzałoby nawet najzimniejsze serce.

-Nieźle co? - powiedział Niall, zarzucając rękę na jego ramiona. - jest prawie tak duża jak ta Louisa. Postarał się, powinieneś to docenić.

-Może jeszcze mam mu się rzucić w ramiona? Muszę siedzieć w jakiejś pieprzonej komnacie, która rozmiarem przypomina mój dom. To nawet nie jest więzienie, a chyba właśnie dlatego tutaj mnie trzymacie. Więc? Jaki jest w tym sens? - powiedział zrezygnowany, kładąc się na łóżku, na którym miał spać od dzisiejszego dnia.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego życie potoczyło się w ten sposób. Jego wersja z przeszłości myślała, że w tym wieku pozna miłość swojego życia i będą razem szczęśliwi, a tymczasem siedzi samotnie w komnacie, w zamku prawdopodobnie jakiegoś szaleńca, ponieważ kto przy zdrowych zmysłach porywa starszego mężczyznę, ponieważ zerwał cholerną różę i zamyka go w lochu do końca jego dni? Ten cały Louis musi być naprawdę niewychowanym dupkiem, który z pewnością ma zbyt wysokie mniemanie o swojej osobie. Z opowieści Nialla wynika, że dla przyjaciół jest z reguły miły, co szczerze bardzo go zdziwiło. Bardzo wątpliwe jest również to, że ktoś taki umieściłby go w komnacie o rozmiarach dorównujących jego chatce.

-Harry? - Słysząc skrzypienie paneli, postanowił udać, że śpi. Nie miał ochoty widzieć się teraz z nikim, chyba że byłby to jego ojciec jednak ten głęboki głos nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał głosu jego taty. Zamknął szybko oczy i wstrzymał oddech, mając nadzieję, że intruz wyjdzie szybciej niż przyszedł. -Wiem, że nie śpisz, kolego. Louis czeka na ciebie z obiadem, powinieneś zejść, jeśli nie chcesz go jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć. - słysząc to, prychnął i nakrył się szczelniej kołdrą. Po chwili poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń, która je delikatnie ścisnęła. -Nie musisz jeść, po prostu tam zejdź. Zaufaj mi, nie chcesz zobaczyć go jeszcze bardziej wkurzonego. 

❀

Osiemdziesiąt trzy schody. Tyle dokładnie dzieliło jego komnatę od jadalni, w której siedziała już Bestia. Nie podnosząc wzroku, usiadł jak najdalej od niego i skupił wzrok na talerzu.

\- Um, cześć - powiedział nieśmiało Harry. Oczywiście nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, właściwie nie wie nawet dlaczego się przywitał skoro osoba, która siedzi po drugiej stronie stołu go tu przetrzymuje, może powiedział to tylko z grzeczności. Opuścił głowę i spojrzał na biały, porcelanowy talerz wypełniony jakimś kremem, być może zupą -Mhm, dobra.

Przez jakiś czas jadalnie wypełniały tylko dźwięki sztućców, obijających się o dno miski, Harry posyłał co jakiś czas spojrzenia w stronę Louisa, ale szybko odwracał wzrok widząc, że ten patrzy się na niego.

-Powiedz mi właściwie, dlaczego zgodziłem się żebyś to ty tu został? - głęboki głos odbił się echem od pustych ścian pomieszczenia.

-M-może pod całą sierścią i groźnym wyrazem twarzy przez cały czas kryje się twoja dobra strona? I może wcale nie chciałeś przetrzymywać mojego ojca tu-

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć czego chciałem, a czego nie?

-Przecież ja tylko przypuszczałem, nie musisz się od razu na mnie wydzierać - podniósł głos, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc skąd wzięła się u niego ta odwaga - Uważasz się za nie wiadomo kogo, a zapewne pod tą sierścią kryje się aspołeczny, niewychowany dupek, którego rodzice nie nauczyli szacunku, więc myśli, że jest pępkiem świata - powiedział na jednym wdechu Harry.

Oczy Louisa zacisnęły się, a twarz przybrała jeszcze groźniejszy wyraz. Brunet dostrzegł na niej jednak coś jeszcze, coś co przypominało ból. Ból? Na twarzy Bestii? -Wypierdalaj stąd - jego głos choć cichy i wolny, ociekał takim jadem, że prawdopodobnie mógłby dorównać najbardziej jadowitemu wężowi - i lepiej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy przez najbliższe dni.

Nie chcąc dłużej patrzeć na Louisa, ruszył biegiem schodami z dala od niego. Nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć jego oczu, które pałały tak wielką złością i nienawiścią. Nie rozumiał dlaczego wzmianka o rodzicach, tak bardzo wkurzyła szatyna. Mijał stare, pełne pajęczyn ściany, orientując się, że zmierza w odległym kierunku niż jego sypialnia. Dotarł do drewnianych drzwi, które lekko zaskrzypiały, gdy je otworzył. Przez duże okna wpadały promienie słońca, dzięki którym widoczny był kurz, unoszący się w pokoju. Uwagę Harry'ego przykuł kwiat w kolorze dojrzałej czereśni, u której podstawy leżało kilka brązowiejących płatków. Łodyga miała barwę igieł sosny, a jej kolce były praktycznie niewidoczne. Otoczona była cienkim szkłem przyozdobionym złotem lub innym drogocennym surowcem, który w blasku słońca mienił się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc zdjąć klosz, który oddzielał go od ujrzenia róży w pełnej okazałości.

-Co ty tu do cholery robisz? Nie wiesz gdzie znajduje się twój pieprzony pokój? - Przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał ryk za swoimi plecami.

-Ja n-nie..

-Może cię jeszcze za rączkę zaprowadzić, co? Mało ci jeszcze, dzieciaku? Kazałem ci nie pokazywać mi się na oczy - krzyknął, łapiąc swoją ogromną łapą ramię mniejszego.

-Przecież nawet nic nie dotknąłem! Mam siedzieć cały czas w pokoju i patrzeć się w ścianę? - spróbował się wyrwać, jednak jego starania dały liche skutki, ponieważ bestia tylko zacisnęła mocniej swoje palce. - Już wystarczy mi, że muszę patrzeć na ciebie - dodał cicho.

-Masz siedzieć w swojej pieprzonej komnacie, a nie urządzać sobie spacerki po pałacu, rozumiesz? Jak coś ci nie pasuje, to możesz wrócić do lochów tam gdzie twoje miejsce.

-A twoje miejsce jest w lesie, jednak wciąż tu jesteś.

Nie miał pojęcia skąd ten przypływ odwagi. Na co dzień był raczej nieśmiały, rumieniąc się gdy starsze panie z biblioteki, komplementowały jego włosy. Cała jego pewność siebie zniknęła w momencie, gdy poczuł jak jego plecy zderzają się z zimną ścianą.

-Nie wkurwiaj mnie, dzieciaku. Oszczędziłem twojego tatulka, powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, bo równie dobrze mogłem rozszarpać go na twoich oczach. - Harry prychając, wyminął go. Postanowił zamknąć się w swojej komnacie. Wolał już leżeć cały czas w łóżku niż mieć styczność z bestią. Miał nadzieję, że może to wszystko okaże się tylko jednym, wielkim koszmarem i jutro obudzi go głos jego ojca, przypominający o śniadaniu.

Jednak Harry już dawno nauczył się, że nadzieja jest tylko pustym słowem.


	5. 4. You fall away from your past but it's following you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uISDFuzAZTA#action=share

**Zostawiasz swoją przeszłość, ale ona za tobą kroczy.**

Promienie, które wpadały przez ogromne okna w sypialni Harry'ego, były pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę zaraz po przebudzeniu. Cisza, która panowała nieprzerwanie od kilku minut, została przerwana przez delikatne pukanie do jego drzwi. Chłopak będąc pewny, że zaraz jego przestrzeń osobista zostanie naruszona, przez jednego ze służby Louisa, naciągnął na swoją głowę kołdrę. Nie słysząc jednak kroków, wstał powoli kierując się do klamki.

Zdziwił się widząc pod drzwiami tacę, na której najwyraźniej stało przygotowane dla niego śniadanie. Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając czy nie jest to jakiś podstęp, przygotowany przez bestię, jednak nie widząc żywego ducha, schylił się i udał do łóżka wraz z jedzeniem. Zapewne gdyby nie był tak bardzo głodny jak teraz, nigdy by nawet tego nie podniósł, jednak zapach naleśników i świeżej kawy zwyciężył nad dumą.

Minęło kilka dni odkąd został tu uwięziony, przez które zdążył choć trochę poznać ludzi zamieszkujących pałac. W prawdzie obiecał sobie, że przez najbliższe godziny po kłótni z Louisem, a może nawet dnie, nie będzie się ruszać z komnaty, jednak przez styl życia jaki prowadził ze swoim ojcem, w jego rodzinnym mieście, Harry nie mógł usiedzieć zamknięty w jednym pokoju przez dłuższy czas i już następnego dnia po konfrontacji, młodszy spacerował po pomieszczeniach, starając się z każdym zapoznać. Dowiedział się, że osobą, która przygotowywała tutaj każdy posiłek, był Liam. Poznał też Zayna, z którym jednak nie zamienił ani jednego słowa, bojąc się jego kamiennej i tajemniczej twarzy. On również nie wykazywał chęci rozmowy, także póki co wystarczyła mu po prostu wiedza, że ktoś taki jak mulat istnieje. Najbardziej przyjazny wydawał mu się Niall, któremu buzia się nie zamykała, a uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. Jeśli na jego drodze pojawiał się Louis, brunet albo go unikał, albo kulił pod jego groźnym wzrokiem, uciekając do komnaty, lub miejsca gdzie znajdował się blondyn, z dala od Bestii.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania, które swoją drogą było przepyszne, postanowił znieść brudne naczynia do kuchni. Miał nadzieję spotkać Nialla, którego mógłby trochę wypytać o tajemniczy kwiat, który był tak strzeżony przez Louisa.

Docierając do wspomnianego pomieszczenia, zamarł widząc mężczyznę, siedzącego przy stole i jedzącego dokładnie takie same śniadanie jak on. Wstrzymał oddech, nie chcąc dawać o sobie znać i stojąc w jednym miejscu, wpatrywał się w nieznanego mu szatyna. Mężczyzna po chwili uniósł głowę doprowadzając do spotkania ich oczu.

Jego tęczówki wydawały się być znajome. Ich szaro-niebieski kolor można byłoby nazwać wręcz przeszywającym. Harry patrząc się w nie, zdawał się zatracić, czując dreszcze, ponieważ wydawało się jak gdyby siedzący przed nim nieznajomy, czytał mu w myślach i kontrolował każdy jego ruch. Lecz pomimo tych zimnych oczu jego twarz wydawała się delikatna. Odrobina zarostu na jego wyraźnie podkreślonych kościach policzkowych zamiast odtrącić - przyciągała wzrok. Siedział odrobinę zgarbiony, a z jego idealnej twarzy ciężko było odczytać jakiekolwiek emocje. Miał na sobie lazurowy płaszcz, sięgający połowy jego kształtnych ud, które z kolei były odziane w czarne dopasowane spodnie. Pewnie były szyte na miarę. Pod płaszczem koszula, bielsza niż padający śnieg na dworze, a na niej kamizelka pasująca do płaszcza jak i do jego oczu. Kolory jeszcze bardziej podkreślały ich odcień.

-Um, kim pan jest? - wyszeptał cicho i spuścił wzrok przez natarczywe oczy nieznajomego mężczyzny. Słysząc ironiczny śmiech, skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Smakowało ci śniadanie? - zapytał niebieskooki, ignorując pytanie. Groźny wyraz twarzy kontrastował z jego delikatnym, piskliwym głosem. Mimo, że próbował brzmieć groźnie, jego próby wyszły na marne. Dość mocno wyczuwalny akcent szatyna skłaniał Harry'ego do refleksji na temat jego pochodzenia.

-Gotujesz tutaj?

-Przeszliśmy na ty?

-N-nie, ja przepraszam. Jestem Harry. - powiedział, uśmiechając się niepewnie i wyciągając dłoń. Szatyn skrzyżował ramiona, a jego wzrok wędrował między twarzą a ręką Harry'ego.

-Oh, doprawdy?

-Nie rozumiem zbytnio o co c.. panu chodzi?

Chłopak nie mógł przestać podziwiać koloru tęczówek mężczyzny stojącego przed nim. Nigdy w swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu nie widział tak czystego błękitu.

-Louis! Oh, boże tu jesteś. Stary, przeszukałem cały pałac, nigdzie nie ma tych klu.. O cholera, Harry nie zauważyłem cię - powiedział blondyn, drapiąc się po głowie najwyraźniej zestresowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

-Zamknij się, pajacu - dodał szatyn, przewracając oczami.

-Skoro już i tak cię zobaczył może powiesz mu prawdę?

-Nie muszę i nie zamierzam się nikomu tłumaczyć, a już na pewno nie jemu.

-Um, przepraszam? Nadal tu jestem, jakbyście zapomnieli - chcąc przypomnieć o swojej obecności, powiedział cichutko i podszedł bliżej blondyna.

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja byłbym skołowany widząc przed sobą seksownego faceta, nie uśmiechaj się tak, idioto - blondyn przewrócił oczami - zamiast zarośniętego zwierza.

-Powie mi ktoś, co tu się do cholery dzieje?

-Język, dzieciaku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując zebrać wszystko w całość. Po chwili poczuł ręce, które pchały go do wyjścia. Obok siebie zauważył szatyna, który znajdował się w podobnej sytuacji do niego. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że tajemniczy mężczyzna był o wiele niższy od niego.

-Niall, kurwa, puszczaj mnie - krzyknął szatyn, próbując wyszarpać się z uścisku blondyna.

-Mówiłeś coś? Chyba się przesłyszałem.

Ostatnim czym zobaczyli przed zamknięciem drzwi wyjściowych pałacu, był ogromny uśmiech Nialla i dziwny wzrok, który kierował w stronę szatyna. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Harry skupił swój wzrok na drzewach i chodniku w śniegu. W oddali słychać było szum rzeki i śpiew jakiś ptaków. Słońce przyjemnie świeciło, oświetlając i rozjaśniając okolice. Promienie ogrzewały twarz Harry'ego, który przymknął oczy rozkoszując się ciepłem. Po chwili spojrzał na mężczyznę, chcąc spytać co zamierza, jednak widząc jego spojrzenie, skulił się i odwrócił głowę w przeciwnym kierunku.

-Ruszaj się, idziemy do ogrodu.

-Do ogrodu? - spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, marszcząc brwi. Dopiero patrzył się na niego, tak jakby chciał go zabić, a teraz proponuje mu spacer? - Um, okej? Niech będzie.

-Nie pytam cię o zdanie, mówię, że masz iść za mną do ogrodu.

-Nie musisz być taki niemiły, wiesz? Życzliwość nie boli. Właściwie nadal mi się nie przedstawiłeś.

-Jesteś taki głupi, czy naprawdę nie łapiesz?

-A ty jesteś taki niski, czy pomyliłeś pałac z podstawówką?

Słysząc to, szatyn prychnął i przewrócił oczami, a po chwili zaśmiał się ironicznie. Harry poczuł się głupio, jak z resztą zawsze. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

-Wczoraj mówiłeś coś innego, dzieciaku.

-Mógłbyś mnie proszę oświecić, o co ci chodzi? Myślałem, że Liam tu gotuje, więc jestem lekko zmiesz..

-Nie jestem pieprzonym kucharzem - powiedział słowo po słowie, zaciskając zęby - Zamknij się chociaż na moment i chodź za mną.

Spacerowali między krzewami, które aktualnie były przykryte warstwą śniegu, przez co brunet nie mógł rozpoznać ich nazw, kusiło go aby zapytać o nie swojego "towarzysza", ale zapewne znowu by dostał jakąś kąśliwą odpowiedź. Ogród był powalający, rozciągając się do linii lasu, gdzie kończyło się ogrodzenie. Na środku stała ogromna, zamarznięta fontanna, otoczona kilkoma białymi ławkami, zasypanymi śniegiem, na niektórych z nich farba zdążyła odprysnąć, ukazując brązowy kolor. Kawałek od nich stało ogromne drzewo, na którym wisiała huśtawka.

Nieznajomy prowadził go ceglaną ścieżką na lewo od fontanny, gdy przed oczami Harry'ego pojawiła się altanka porośnięta mnóstwem róż, od śnieżno białych po krwiście czerwone. Altana nie miała dachu, a w środku znajdował się kamienny stolik do gry w szachy, zniszczony przez czas. Chłopak zorientował się, że z wrażenia otworzył buzię, więc szybko ją zamknął, zanim jego bezimienny towarzysz by to zauważył.

-Co do cholery jest nie tak z tym miejscem, że nawet róże rosną tu w zimę? - zastanawiał się chodząc w kółko i dotykając altany - Więc? Poznam wreszcie twoje imię?

Szatyn przewrócił oczami. Harry miał wrażenie, że tylko to potrafi robić, bo odkąd go poznał, przewrócił nimi niezliczoną ilość razy.

-Louis.

-Gdzie? - rozejrzał się przerażony, a może raczej zniesmaczony, ponieważ nie miał ochoty teraz spotykać się z bestią. Poprawka. Nie miał ochoty już nigdy więcej spotykać się z bestią.

-Mam tak na imię, idioto.

-Słucham? Możesz zachować się jak dorosły człowiek i normalnie ze mną porozmawiać, skoro i tak zostaliśmy razem wypchnięci na dwór?

-Wow, dzieciak nauczył się pyskować. Nieźle - podszedł bliżej i złapał go mocno za ramię, przez co Harry odskoczył i syknął, ponieważ najwyraźniej nieznajomy mimo, że był niski, był bardzo silny, a Harry był drobny - Mam na imię Louis. Przeliterować ci? Jestem tym samym czymś, które zamknęło cię w lochu i jeśli mnie wkurwisz to zaraz znowu tam wylądujesz.

Chłopak zamarł, ponieważ Louis podszedł bliżej i skupił swój wzrok na nim, patrząc tak jakby potrafił czytać mu w myślach. Harry prawie zapomniał po co w ogóle była ta rozmowa, nie zwrócił uwagi na jego groźny ton, ponieważ ciekawsze było dla niego podziwianie jego oczu. Jeśli to co mówi tajemniczy mężczyzna jest prawdą, to to wyjaśnia fakt, że ich barwa wydawała się tak znajoma dla Harry'ego. Odcień lazurytu pomieszany z szarością, która przypominała niebo po burzy.

-A-ale jak t-to.. przecież ja-ty przecież miałeś włosy i byłeś w-wysoki i kły jak...

-Przestań paplać, bo się zapowietrzysz. Jak widzisz dzisiaj jestem troszkę ładniejszy i odrobinę mniejszy - powiedział śmiejąc się bez humoru, lecz natychmiast spoważniał - Dwudziestego ósmego dnia każdego miesiąca jestem normalnym człowiekiem, także, no. Oto moje wyjaśnienia. Nic więcej nie zamierzam ci mówić.

Harry spojrzał na niego, jednak twarz szatyna była zwrócona w stronę róż. Jego delikatne rysy i lekki zarost nie wskazywały na to, że każdego innego dnia ten człowiek był przebrzydłą bestią, która była zdolna do uwięzienia niewinnego staruszka, a potem jego syna. Louis uniósł dłoń, a jego długie, szczupłe palce powędrowały między kasztanowymi kosmykami, próbując na nowo ułożyć jego roztrzepane przez wiatr włosy. Jego kosmyki dzięki promieniom słońca wydawały się tak delikatne jak śnieg, którym przykryte były tutejsze krzewy i drzewa.

-Mój tata kochał róże. Zawsze przywoził mi jedną, gdy wracał z podróży - powiedział, patrząc na kwiaty - Ten jeden raz niestety mu się nie udało - wyszeptał zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język - Znaczy j-ja..

Spojrzał szybko na niego przerażony, ale Louis najwyraźniej go nie słuchał, bo kierował się już w stronę pałacu. Okej, lepiej żeby ignorował Harry'ego, niż się na niego wydzierał.

-Zaczekaj. Gdzie idziesz?

-Nie sądzę, że to twoja sprawa.

-Ja- przecież.. uh, nieważne - zrezygnował z jakiekolwiek próby nawiązania rozmowy z nim, doskonale wiedząc, że w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć. Jeśli jest coś co Harry nauczył się przez te kilka dni bycia w pałacu, to to, że Louis jest nieobliczalny.

-Masz ochotę na bułeczki maślane? - słysząc to brunet rozszerzył oczy i zatrzymał się w miejscu.

-Na bułeczki? Chcesz jeść ze mną bułeczki maślane?

-Zaraz będę je jeść tylko ja, a ty się będziesz przyglądać, jeśli się nie zamkniesz. Idziesz?

-Um, tak jasne. Prowadź.

-Proszę, panie przodem.

Harry spróbował spojrzeć na niego złym spojrzeniem, ale gdy Louis zrobił to samo, stwierdził, że jednak nie zamierza z nim zadzierać i przyspieszył, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ciepłym pałacu.

❀

Wchodząc do kuchni, osiemnastolatek był pewien, że już nic go dzisiaj bardziej nie zdziwi. A jednak się mylił. Stanął jak słup, wcześniej potykając się oczywiście o własne nogi mimo tego, że nie było tam żadnej przeszkody i rozdziawił buzię ze zdziwienia.

-Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zabijesz się na prostej drodz- rany, ludzie nie na moim blacie!

Louis krzyknął z obrzydzeniem mimo, że na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Harry nadał stał z otwartą buzią, nie wiedząc jak się zachować, ponieważ pierwszy raz znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Na blacie siedział Zayn, a pomiędzy jego nogami stał półnagi Liam. Ręce kucharza powoli wyślizgiwały się spod koszulki drugiego, a na szyjach obojga kształtowały się nowe malinki. Ich usta były napuchnięte i czerwone od skradzionych wcześniej pocałunków.

-Mam wam przypomnieć do czego służy blat? Czy może grzecznie pójdziecie dokończyć to co zaczęliście na gó-

-Louis, przestań - powiedział cicho zarumieniony Liam, chowając głowę w ramieniu Zayna.

-Już nas nie ma, stary - dodał mulat, przenosząc wzrok między Harrym, a Louisem i posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie.

Po chwili ponownie zostali sami, a w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Młodszy nadal stał oniemiały, opierając się o witrynę drzwi a tuż za nim szatyn, który spokojnie oddychał. Harry wciąż nie mógł pojąć jak taka drobna osoba jak on, mogła zamieniać się w tak ohydnego potwora. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać ciepłego oddechu Louisa na swojej szyi, ruszył do przodu, odchrząkając.

-Um, więc? Gdzie te bułeczki?

-Jak sobie zrobisz, to będą.

-Przepraszam?

-Uh, wygłupiam się. Chcesz z mlekiem, czy z dżemem?

-Z mlekiem - zastanawiał się się przez chwilę, siadając na wysuniętym krześle - Tak, poproszę z mlekiem.

-Zaraz się porzygam od tej twojej uprzejmości - szatyn wydał z siebie odgłos obrzydzenia, wyciągając z szafki wcześniej wspomniane jedzenie.

-Ludzie powinni być dla siebie mili, Louis. Świat byłby o wiele lepszy, gdyby każdy odnosił się do siebie z szacunkiem.

-Nie wierzę w bajki. To gówno.

Jego rodzice od najmłodszych lat wpajali mu, że każdy człowiek niezależnie od koloru skóry, wyznania, czy odmiennej racji zasługuje na szacunek. Nigdy nie rozumiał po co na świecie są wojny, które i tak nie przynoszą nic innego oprócz bólu, cierpienia i śmierci. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że świat nie jest tak kolorowy, a wszystko nie jest takie proste. Jednak wciąż uważał, że gdyby ludzie byliby dla siebie życzliwsi, świat byłby lepszy.

-Co jest złego w byciu miłym? Dlaczego zawsze jesteś taki oziębły i oschły?

-Znasz mnie kilka dni, Harry.

Chłopak skupił swoje spojrzenie na starszym i ze zdziwieniem mu się przyglądał. To był pierwszy raz gdy Louis wypowiedział jego imię, które w ustach szatyna przez mocny francuski akcent brzmiało, jakby kilkadziesiąt aniołów zaśpiewało właśnie najpiękniejszą pieśń, jaka kiedykolwiek powstała. Chłopak miał ochotę strzelić sobie w twarz przez to, że takie myśli nawiedziły jego głowę. Harry także miał wrażenie, że przez pewien moment twarz Louisa wykrzywiła się, a w jego oczach zobaczył ból i niezrozumienie.

-Tak, ale to nie przeszkadza mi w stwierdzeniu faktu, że jesteś dupkiem - oznajmił powoli, zajadając się maślaną bułeczką.

-Po prostu uważam, że lepiej być niemiłym niż- um, zostać potem zranionym. Wiesz, jeśli jesteś zbyt miły, ludzie to wykorzystają. Oni tylko na to czekają, polują na to, jak zwierzęta polują na jedzenie. Może ci się wydawać, że nic nie wiem o tym świecie, przecież jestem tylko wielką bestią zamkniętą w pałacu, ale mylisz się, dzieciaku.. i naprawdę jest mi przykro, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jacy ludzie są zawistni.

Szatyn skupił się na szklance z mlekiem, którą trzymał w dłoni, unikając wzroku młodszego. Harry obserwował, jak przykłada ją do ust i pije zawartość, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się smakiem. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i delikatnie, a kosmyk jego przydługich włosków, który wypadł zza ucha i zawieruszył się na czole, dodawał tylko łagodności.

To jakiś głupi żart, że ta istota jest tak naprawdę bestią, prawda?

-Um, Louis? - powiedział, śmiejąc się cicho.

-Hmm? - spojrzał na niego, a osiemnastolatek nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu, który cisnął się mu na usta.

-Masz wąsy z mleka - zachichotał głośno, lecz gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił, zarumienił się i szybko spuścił głowę, nie chcąc widzieć oczu Louisa, które prawdopodobnie z niego szydziły. Przygotował się już mentalnie na wyśmianie ze strony szatyna, a może nawet krzyk, za to że zwrócił mu uwagę, że jest brudny.

-Już? - usłyszał rozbawiony głos szatyna. Spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony, do ust wkładając sobie kolejną bułeczkę i kiwnął niepewnie głową.

Cóż, oczy szatyna posiadały teraz jasny odcień, a gdzieś w nich pomału rodził się jakiś blask, który przebijał się przez ciemną barwę pochmurnego nieba. Albo po prostu Harry miał zwidy. Cała aura została jednak szybko przerwana, a w miarę miła atmosfera odeszła z chwilą, gdy do kuchni wszedł Niall.

-O, tu jesteście! I jak wyjaśniliście sobie już wszystko? - spytał uśmiechnięty blondyn, zarzucając rękę na ramię Louisa.

-Odsuń się ode mnie, pajacu. Idź sprawdź, czy nie ma cię na górze.

-Teraz lepiej na górę nie wchodzić. Wiecie, jeśli nie chcecie ogłuchnąć - powiedział poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

-Ja pierdole, dlaczego ja cię jeszcze nie zwolniłem.

-Podoba ci się jego nowa twarz, Harry? - zaświergotał, łapiąc oba policzki szatyna w dłonie, tak jak mają w zwyczaju to robić ciocie i babcie.

-Harry właśnie wychodził.

Entuzjazm Nialla opadł tak szybko, jak uśmiech z twarzy osiemnastolatka. Naprawdę nie rozumiał co było nie tak z tym człowiekiem, przecież dopiero co śmiał się z pieprzonego wąsa z mleka. Harry spojrzał na niego, licząc na to, że tylko żartuje, chociaż tak naprawdę nie rozumiał własnego zachowania. Ten _człowiek_ najpierw uwięził jego ojca, a teraz przetrzymuje jego samego, a on mimo to i tak chciał spędzać z nim czas. Nie ukrywa, że trochę się go boi, jednak to również nie sprawiało, że tracił ochotę na przebywanie z nim. Słysząc z jaką obojętnością wypowiedział to zdanie i widząc ponownie jego oziębłe spojrzenie, miał pewność, że szatyn mówił całkowicie poważnie.

-Nie słyszałeś mnie? Wracaj do swojego pieprzonego pokoju.

Czy Louis jest bipolarny? Nie odpowiadając nic, Harry podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył ku wyjściu, posyłając smutne spojrzenie w kierunku niebieskookiego.

Ostatnim czym widział był zdziwiony wzrok Nialla, skrzywiona twarz szatyna i jego oczy, tracące ponownie blask, który pochłonięty został w całości nijaką szarością.


	6. 5. That darkness could turn into light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBe1L2RhVvw#action=share

**Ta ciemność może zmienić się w światło.**

Następny tydzień minął Harry'emu naprawdę szybko, bez żadnych wrażeń i jakiś sensownych czynności. Praktycznie każdego dnia spędzał czas z Niallem, pomagając mu sprzątać lub z Liamem, z którym przygotowywał obiad. Od pamiętnej, niezręcznej sytuacji w kuchni czuł, że Zayn unika go jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, bo za każdym razem, gdy Harry znajdował się w jego pobliżu, chłopak nagle szukał wymówki do wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

Jeśli chodzi o Louisa, to widział go tylko raz i to jedynie przez okno z jego sypialni.

Włosy niebieskookiego znów obejmowały całe ciało. Paznokcie przybrały ostry, zawiły kształt, a ciepłe niebieskie oczy, które tak podziwiał tydzień temu, przeistoczyły się w zimną otchłań, gdzieniegdzie przyzdobioną jaśniejszymi plamkami. Wyglądały jakby próbowały bronić się przed nimi samymi. Mimo, że postać Bestii mignęła mu jedynie urywkowo przed oczami, zdążył uchwycić niektóre szczegóły. Na przykład to, że jego sierść lekko posiwiała od ostatniego razu. Zaintrygowało to Harry'ego, więc postanowił dodać to do swojej: "_Pytania do Louisa, których nigdy mu nie zadam, a jeśli to zrobię, to mnie pożre._" listy.

Powoli przyzwyczajał się do swojego miejsca zamieszkania i godził się z faktem, że prawdopodobnie nigdy ponownie nie ujrzy swojego taty. Tęsknił za nim każdego dnia. Za jego głosem, który zawsze potrafił go uspokoić. Za jego dumnym wyrazem twarzy, gdy konstruował nowe maszyny i czułym, ojcowskim spojrzeniem, które rzucał w stronę Harry'ego, gdy chłopak przynosił do ich domu coraz to nowsze książki.

_-Tato, wróciłem! - krzyknął dwunastolatek, ściągając starą, ubrudzoną już od błota kurtkę i skopując w róg buty._

_Chłopczyk widząc swojego ojca drzemiącego na kanapie, położył nowe książki na drewniany stół i usiadł obok niego, wtulając się w jego ramię. Robin próbował nie ujawnić tego, że nie śpi, ponieważ nie chciał znów patrzeć w smutne oczy jego syna, pytającego o mamę, która przecież nigdy nie wróci. Po prawie czterdziestu minutach gdy usłyszał wyrównany oddech Harry'ego, podniósł się, chcąc przykryć dwunastolatka kocem i udać się do własnego łóżka. Przyjrzał się z uśmiechem książkom leżącym na ich stole, które były nową zdobyczą ich syna. Miłością do nich zaraziła go jego mama, czytając mu je w każdej wolnej chwili już od urodzenia. Gdy jej zabrakło, Harry za wszelką cenę chciał nauczyć się czytać i dokonał tego w wieku zaledwie dziewięciu lat. Biorąc coraz to nowszą książkę, zastanawiał się jak brzmiałaby ona w ustach jego matki, która delikatnym głosem czytała mu je na dobranoc, głaskając uspokajająco po głowie._

❀

Szelest zimowego wiatru próbował przedostać się przez małe szparki w oknach pałacu. Duże krople deszczu obijały się o kamienne parapetu, a pomimo grobowej ciszy w jednym z pokoi można było usłyszeć jęczącego ze złości Nialla. Po chwili jednak słychać dość mocne trzaśnięcie. Blondyn otwiera jedne z drzwi na oścież, a jego twarz jest czerwona ze zdenerwowania.

-Niall to tylko planszówka! - krzyczy za nim mulat, trzymając w jednej dłoni kostki do gry.

-Ale kiedy mówię, że gramy BEZ ZABIJANIA, to gramy BEZ ZABIJANIA. - podniósł głos, odwracając się gwałtownie w stronę zirytowanego chłopaka, prawie się przewracając. - CZEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ?

-Nie miałem żadnych pion...

-NIE KŁAM! - krzyczy zbiegając po schodach i puka do drzwi Harry'ego wiedząc, że młody go zrozumie.

Sen Harry'ego zostaje przerwany przez głośne pukanie do jego drzwi. Przez chwilę nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje i czy przypadkiem to mu się nie przyśniło. Przeciera leniwie oczy i spogląda w kierunku dźwięku.

Powoli podnosi się z łóżka, poprawiając swoje przydługie loki i kieruje się w stronę ciężkich drzwi. Kiedy je otwiera, a do komnaty wbiega rozwścieczony blondyn wie, że czeka go kolejna godzina zabawy w psychologa, ewentualnie Niall będzie kazał mu znowu grać z nim w kalambury. Kompletnie tego nie rozumie, ale nie odmówi mu, ponieważ chłopak twierdzi, że musi trenować swoje umiejętności aktorskie, jeśli kiedyś oficjalnie awansuje na błazna Louisa.

Brunet widząc, że nie mylił się co do gościa, zamyka drzwi i podąża wzrokiem za Niallem. Aktualnie leży na jego królewskim łóżku z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej.

-Harry, mam dość. - mówi, a na twarzy maluje się zrezygnowanie. - Znowu przegrałem z Zaynem w chińczyka. Nie dam rady tego dłużej ciągnąć.

-Niall... - do głosu dochodzi Harry - wiesz, że to tylko gra, prawda? I wiesz, że to ile kropek wyrzucisz na kostkach nie mówi o tym, ile masz IQ?

-Oh Harold, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu umówiliśmy się, że jeśli któryś z nas wygra trzy razy, jeden przejmuje obowiązki drugiego. A mi nie idzie na rękę, czesanie pleców Louisa.

-Co? Zayn czesze plecy Louisa? - nastolatek krzywi się, próbując to sobie wyobrazić. Nie żeby uważał to za dziwne, w końcu szatyn to jakby nie patrzeć zwierzę, ale dlaczego ma od tego ludzi?

-Boże, przecież żartowałem, a tak w ogóle jak tam wasze stosunki? - zadaje pytanie odwracając głowę w stronę Harry'ego i śmiesznie porusza brwiami, wyglądając przy tym jakby próbował pozbyć się czegoś z oka.

Na ten gest policzki chłopaka przyozdabia róż i pierwszy raz jest wdzięczny, że Niall obudził go w nocy i nie może tego zauważyć. Przykłada zewnętrzną część dłoni do swojej twarzy i próbuje przestać myśleć o Louisie w ciele człowieka.

-Oj no przestań, droczę się. Wciąż jesteś zły za to, że jesteś tu więziony? 

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie spędzi tu resztę swojego nudnego życia, jakkolwiek to nie brzmi. Czasami przyłapuje się na tym, że wyszedłby pospacerować na stary dziedziniec, wypożyczyłby książkę z miejscowej biblioteki od staruszka. Jego serce kłuję go na tę myśl, ale pociesza się tym, że Robin mógł być teraz na jego miejscu.

-Wiesz, Louis nie jest zły. Mam na myśli- uh, poznaj go trochę może? Na początku zawsze jest ciężko i w ogóle, ale- on jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem, bestią, zwierzakiem, cokolwiek wybierz sobie. Przeżył niezłe gówno w swoim całym dwudziestosześcioletnim życiu, więc nie możesz myśleć, że jego niektóre zachowania to jego widzimisię. - wstaje i podchodzi w stronę wyjścia. - Mówię ci to, bo mam wrażenie, że w końcu się przed tobą otworzy i to w całkiem inny sposób, niż zrobił to z nami.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę analizował jego słowa, ale w końcu jego oczy zbuntowały się, a z głowy uleciały wszystkie sprawy wraz z myślami, których nie potrafił rozpracować w ciągu dnia.

❀

Gdy słońce wychodziło zza horyzontu, wszystko zaczęło się budzić do życia, a krople rosy na przebijającej się trawie rozpoczęły powolne spływanie po źdźbłach, Harry ponownie otworzył swoje oczy. Tym razem powodem nie był Niall, czy ktokolwiek inny, ale ogromny głód. Patrząc na zegarek zdał sobie sprawę, że jest kilka minut po piątej, więc na pewno cały pałac był pogrążony we śnie. Szczególnie blondyn, który do późna grał w gry planszowe. Osiemnastolatek postanowił więc udać się do kuchni i coś przekąsić, nie mogąc wytrzymać już burczenia w swoim brzuchu.

Przekroczył próg drzwi, ziewając i poprawiając zmierzwione przez sen włosy. Podskoczył i pisnął widząc przed sobą Louisa, jedzącego bułeczki maślane. Natychmiast zasłonił sobie usta dłonią, zawstydzony tym co zrobił.

Miał ochotę się śmiał, bo wyobraźcie sobie wielkiego zwierza z długimi pazurami, kłami i sierścią, zajadającego się malutkimi bułeczkami. Zdecydował jednak powstrzymać się wiedząc, że tylko ośmieszyłby się jeszcze bardziej.

-Co się tak gapisz? Pierwszy raz mnie widzisz? - zapewne chciał brzmieć na ostrego i złego, jednak przez bułeczkę w jego buzi, brzmiał jak niezadowolone dziecko.

-Uh- nie j-ja.. ja tylko chciałem coś przegryźć.

Chłopak naciągnął na swoje dłonie przydługie rękawy swetra, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Stał tam na zimnej, marmurowej podłodze bez skarpetek, przez co przez jego całe ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Podniósł wzrok na Louisa, który wyglądał jakby odgrywał wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. Jego zwierzęca twarz była mocno skrzywiona, a dłonie ściśnięte w pięść. Zauważył również, że co chwile zamyka i otwiera lekko usta. Po chwili szatyn mruknął coś pod nosem i wyciągnął w jego stronę bułeczki. Harry rozdziawił usta, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować.

-No bierzesz to, czy mam tak stać w nieskończoność.

-Jasne, tak. D-dziekuję - powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. Ich dłonie lekko się musnęły, gdy Louis przekazywał bułeczki młodszemu. Nie chcieli tego przyznać, nawet w myślach, że dzięki temu delikatnemu jak piórko dotyku, przez ich ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Bestia nie dawała po sobie poznać, że coś się stało. Dla Harry'ego świat na moment się zatrzymał, odwrócił więc wzrok od starszego i wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech.

-Czemu nie śpisz? - dodał Harry, podchodząc niepewnie bliżej i opierając się o blat.

-Dlaczego ty nie śpisz?

-Pierwszy zapytałem.

-Jesteśmy w przedszkolu?

-W sumie patrząc na twój wzrost sprzed tygodnia, mogę stwierdzić, że ty tak.

Harry skrzyżował ręce i zadarł głowę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Widząc jego wściekłe spojrzenie, skulił się odrobinę, lecz po chwili opamiętał się. Przecież Louis nie mógł mu zrobić nic, gdy za ścianą znajdowali się jego słudzy. Prawda? Najwyżej Harry zaatakuje go nożem, który ma pod ręką.

No dobra, nie zaatakuje.

-Naprawdę chcesz teraz dyskutować o wzroście?

-A ty chcesz?

-Przestań do cholery zachowywać się jak dziecko!

-Wybacz, że w ogóle się do ciebie odezwałem! Jaśnie książę, siedź tu sam, bo tylko to najlepiej umiesz. Odtrącasz wszystkich dookoła, jesteś samolubem, z nikim nie chcesz gadać, nie wiesz co to rozmowa, nie wiesz co to przyjaźń, nie masz pojęcia co to dobre relacje z ludźmi. Jedyne co potrafisz, to nawrzeszczeć na wszystkich i odejść z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy - powiedział na jednym wydechu, ze łzami w oczach, które pojawiły się ze zdenerwowania. Przez twarz Louisa na moment przebiegł cień bólu, lecz po chwili znów przybrał obojętną postawę.

-Nie wiesz o czym mówisz, dzieciaku.

-Więc mi powiedz. Dlaczego nie chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? Nie widzisz, że ludzie chcą z tobą nawiązać jakiś kontakt, a ty ich odtrącasz?

-Jacy ludzie? - krzyknął, waląc swoją potężną łapą w kuchenny blat - Trójka pojebów, którzy dla mnie pracują i odzywają się tylko dlatego, bo im za to płacę i jakiś przybłęda, który potyka się o własne nogi na prostej drodze? No, kurwa powiem ci, że mam w chuj wielu rozmówców.

-Dupek - prychnął, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się, czując na swoim ramieniu olbrzymią łapę.

-Zaczekaj. Ja.. um, chciałem cię zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś pójść ze mną w jedno miejsce.

Harry stracił jakiekolwiek resztki nadziei na to, że kiedykolwiek rozgryzie tą istotę. Zmarszczył brwi, kierując swoje spojrzenie na Louisa, którego barwa oczu stała się odrobinę jaśniejsza, a źrenice znacznie rozszerzone.

-Jest po piątej, Louis. Normalni ludz- uh, stworzenia o tej porze śpią.

-Chyba zdążyłeś zauważyć, że nie jestem ani trochę normalny - uśmiechnął się, lecz jego uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu, które ponownie zaczęły tracić blask. Harry nie chcąc do tego dopuścić, wypuścił powietrze i machnął ręką w geście zgody. I tak nie mógł spać i nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

-Prowadź.


	7. 6. Take my past and take my sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWgUmtksj20#action=share

**Zabierz moją przeszłość i zabierz moje grzechy.**

Szli między korytarzami, które mimo swojego wieku i licznych pajęczyn w rogach, wydawały się być przyjazne. Harry nie czuł ani grama strachu mimo tego, że u jego boku znajdowała się ogromna bestia, która go tu uwięziła. Chłopak nie mógł opanować swojej ciekawości i co chwila ukradkiem patrzył na profil Louisa. Oddychał powoli, a jego twarz wydawała się być rozluźniona. Jeżeli w ogóle twarz Bestii można nazwać rozluźnioną.

-Przestań się na mnie gapić.

-Nie j-ja.. Um, p-przepraszam.

Louis wywrócił oczami, otwierając przed nim ogromne drzwi, przed którymi się znaleźli. Oczywiście Harry nawet ich nie zauważył zbyt skupiony na twarzy starszego.

-Proszę, panie przodem.

-Przestań mnie wciąż- o kurcze - przerwał widząc co znajduje się przed nim.

-Zamknij buzię, bo zaślinisz podłogę.

Ogromne pomieszczenie od podłogi do sufitu było wypełnione półkami z książkami, a przy każdym regale stała drabina by móc sięgnąć po te, które są najwyżej. Oceniając po ich stanie, księgozbiór był zbierany tutaj od lat, przez wiele pokoleń. Całość była utrzymana w kolorach drewna orzechu, a puste ściany w odcieniu turkusu dodawały klimatu i ciepła do całości. Na środku stał stół, również wypełniony książkami w prawie równe stosy. Harry zastanawiał się jakie konkretnie książki się tam znajdują, ale patrząc na ogrom pomieszczenia, zapewne znalazłby tu wszystko, od romansów jakie zwykł czytać po książki w innym języku, o którym pojęcia nie miał.

-Jestem tu prawie miesiąc i nie miałem pojęcia, że w tym cholernym pałacu, masz tak cudowne miejsce? Skąd i jak- przecież, uh tych książek są tysiące!

-Dokładnie dwadzieścia sześć tysięcy i dziewięćset dwadzieścia osiem książek - powiedział, a Harry słysząc pogodny głos towarzysza, ponownie skierował wzrok na jego twarz.

Louis obserwował z dumą wnętrze biblioteki, unosząc leciutko kąciki ust, tak jakby na siłę starał się nie uśmiechnąć. Osiemnastolatek tak bardzo pragnął go rozgryźć, pragnął wiedzieć co znajduje się w jego głowie, gdy zawiesza wzrok na kuchennej ścianie, wpatrując się w nią z pustymi oczami. Chciał wiedzieć czemu raz wydziera się na niego, patrząc tak jakby chciał go zamordować (czego Harry nie może wykluczyć), a następnie uśmiecha się i staje się choć trochę miły.

Chłopak nie chciał przyznać tego przed sobą, ale _bestia _ogromnie go zaciekawiła i zaintrygowała. Zdając sobie sprawę, że ponownie się w niego zapatrzył, odwrócił wzrok w przeciwnym kierunku.

-Moja mama uwielbiała czytać. Część z nich należało do niej. Niektóre są od Liama. Idiota myślał, że namówi mnie do czytania - prychnął cicho pod nosem.

Harry postanowił zakodować sobie w głowie, żeby potem dopytać go o jego mamę. Sądząc po braku jakichkolwiek oznak, że kobieta go odwiedza i wnioskując po tym jak o niej mówi, domyślił się, że nie żyje. Brał również pod uwagę, że kobieta po prostu się go wyrzekła, po tym jak stał się... taki.

-Um, mogę, którąś z nich pożyczyć?

-Nie, przyprowadziłem cię tu żebyś sobie popatrzył.

-Ja-

-Uh, boże. Jasne, że możesz. Częstuj się.

-Nie jesteś zabawny.

-Nie staram się taki być.

-Starasz.

-Znowu zaczynasz? Chcesz mnie znowu wkurwić? Dlaczego zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć - podniósł lekko głos, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

-Przecież tylko żartuje. Jeju, zluzuj trochę, gdzie twoje poczucie humoru?

Louis zmarszczył śmiesznie nos, przez co zamiast na wkurzonego zwierza, wyglądał jak dziecko, które znajdowało się w nowym otoczeniu, nie wiedząc gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Harry starał się nie uśmiechnąć, więc jak najszybciej odwrócił się w stronę ogromnych regałów na książki, chcąc którąś z nich wybrać.

-Nie przeczytałeś ani jednej z nich, prawda?

-Przeczytałem.

-Nadal to nie jest zabawne.

-Oh, Harry mówię prawdę. Czytałem z pięć razy _Małeg_\- urwał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

-Słucham? Nie wierze! - młodszy nie panował nad swoim piskliwym głosem i głośnym śmiechem, który rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu. Louis nie chciał tego przyznać, ale ten dźwięk, wydawał się być dla niego jednym z piękniejszych jakie usłyszał w ostatnim czasie. Na pewno był lepszy niż poranne śpiewanie Nialla w kuchni.

-Żartowałem.

-Nie żartowałeś! Naprawdę czytałeś _Małego Księcia _\- Chłopak był pewien, że każdy zareagowałby tak samo, gdyby dowiedział się, że wielka, owłosiona bestia, czytała wielokrotnie książkę dla dzieci.

-Cóż za ironia, prawda? - powiedział cicho, a jego uśmiech nie dotknął oczu.

-Gdzie tak właściwie są twoi rodzice? - zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat. Jednak już po chwili zorientował się, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

Louis zacisnął mocno oczy i szczękę, tak jakby wypowiedziane słowa sprawiły mu ból i złapał go mocno swoimi łapskami za nadgarstek, ciągnąć w stronę drzwi.

-Louis, puść to boli.

Nie widząc jednak, aby starszy miał poprzestać, zaczął się wyrywać i szamotać, jednak jego próby wydawały się być na nic.

-Nie wziąłem nawet jednej książki!

-Wybierzesz następnym razem.

-Chcę teraz.

Gdy Louis wypchnął go za drzwi, uprzednie nimi trzaskając, spojrzał na niego wzorkiem pełnym gniewu, w którym jednak Harry dostrzegł minimalny gram bólu. Co się przytrafiło temu chłopakowi? Jego lista z pytaniami (których prawdopodobnie i tak nigdy nie zada, za bardzo bojąc się, że Louis go pożre, rozszarpie czy coś) wciąż się powiększała, a odpowiedzi wciąż brakowało.

Harry zdecydował się cofnąć i otworzyć drzwi, a po chwili je zamknąć, tylko po to by trzasnąć nimi podobnie jak Louis. Wiedział, że było to niezwykle dziecinne, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Starszy widząc postępowanie osiemnastolatka, przewrócił oczami, a po chwili uśmiechnął się, nie wierząc, że ma do czynienia z takim dzieciakiem. Zielonooki wyminął go, oczywiście _niechcący _ocierając się i szturchając ramię bestiii zbiegł po schodach.

Louis jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Harry i zastanawiał się jak doszło do tego, że jednak przystał propozycji chłopaka i to jego uwięził zamiast jego ojca. Być może starzec nie pożyłby długo, nie denerwując Louisa i nie wymagając zbyt wiele. Być może nie byłby tak ciekawski, dziecinny i wkurwiający jak jego durnowaty syn. Być może to głębokie dołeczki, pucowate policzki i kasztanowe, gęste loki sprawiły, że Louis zdecydował, że to Harry będzie przez najbliższy czas zamieszkiwał jego pałac.

❀

Następnego dnia Harry nie mogąc wysiedzieć dłużej zamknięty w czterech ścianach, postanowił odwiedzić ogród. Mimo tego, że wszystko dookoła było pokryte śniegiem, który ukrył całą zieleń, chłopak uważał, że jest to najpiękniejsza część tej posiadłości. Zaraz po wyjściu z pałacu ujrzał Nialla, który nieudolnie starał się odgarnąć śnieg z chodnika. Nogi blondyna co chwile się rozjeżdżały, ponieważ cały beton był pokryty lodem. Harry uśmiechnął się i przyjrzał twarzy chłopaka, która miło nieudanych prób i mrozu, promieniała. Zastanawiał się skąd w nim tyle radości i energii. Nie przypominał sobie ani jednej sytuacji, w której Niall się nie uśmiechał. Jego oczy wydawały się być pełne promyczków i tak bardzo dla niego dziwnie znajome. Problem polegał na tym, że Harry za cholerę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd je kojarzy.

-Cześć, Harry! Szukasz Louisa?

-Um, nie? Dlaczego miałbym go szukać?

-Znowu się pokłóciliście? Wczoraj przy kolacji był nieźle nie w sosie.

-Czy on kiedykolwiek jest w sosie, Niall? - powiedział wzdychając. - Spytałem tylko o jego mamę, a on w jednej sekundzie zezłościł się i wrócił do Pana Naburmuszonego Gbura, który zabiłby wzrokiem, wszystko co się rusza.

Blondyn upuścił łopatę do odgarniania śniegu i walnął ręką prosto w swoją twarz. Zapomniał o fakcie, że jego rękawica była cała w śniegu. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Nialla i jego ośnieżoną twarz.

-Debil.

-Debilem jesteś ty, debilu zdebilony. Jak mogłeś go spytać o jego matkę?

-Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nie mogę? To jest zabronione, czy co?

-Po prostu go o to nie pytaj, Harry. Zaufaj mi.

-Um, a ty- mógłbyś mi o niej opowiedzieć? - powiedział podchodząc odrobinę bliżej, z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. Może to byłby jakiś krok do rozgryzienia zagadki, jaką był Louis. Może wreszcie zrozumiałby, dlaczego zachowuje się tak, jak się zachowuje i przede wszystkim dlaczego jest bestią.

-Nie, młody. Wybacz, ale to sprawa Louisa. Jeżeli on nie jest jeszcze gotowy, żeby ci o tym opowiedzieć, to nie naciskaj. W sumie ja sam mało wiem. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie do końca dlaczego jej nie- znaczy, wiesz po prostu nie pytaj o to. Idź już, bo się zaziębisz. Sprawdź może co robi Zayn? Albo nie, bo znowu będziesz mieć traumę na tydzień. Nie jesteś głody?

-Mam wrażenie, że mnie nie lubi.

-Oh, on się tak do wszystkich na początku zachowuje, musisz go poznać, zaufaj mi.

-Um, nie sądzę, że on chce poznawać mnie.

-Nie gadaj bzdur. Jest tu zamknięty od kilku dobrych lat w ciele jakiegoś zwierza, na pewno chce towarzystwa, nawet jeśli tego nie przyznaje.

-Co? Oh, boże. Mówię o Zaynie.

-A to całkowicie inny przypadek. On po prostu.. jest troszkę gburowaty? Przyzwyczaisz się. Ale to tylko taka jego otoczka, zobaczysz. Udaje niby takiego tajemniczego, hop siup nie podskoczysz mi, a tak naprawdę płacze, gdy Liam napisze mu piosenkę.

Niall wyraźnie zdenerwował się wcześniej zaistniałą sytuacją, na jego twarzy pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka, która wskazywała na to, że blondyn się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Harry postanowił na razie odstawić ten temat i poszukać Louisa, który posiadał klucze do biblioteki.

Osiemnastolatek zdecydował zaryzykować i udać się do sypialni bestii. Nigdy jeszcze tam nie był, ale wyłapał z rozmów z chłopakami jak tam się dostać. Najwyżej Louis pokrzyczy na niego i zamknie drzwi przed nosem. Może w ogóle ich nie otworzy, a Harry uda się z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Zapukał lekko w drzwi, które po minucie otworzyły się gwałtownie. Przed nim stał Louis, który prawdopodobnie dopiero się obudził. Sterczące włosy, pognieciona, ogromna koszulka i gniew w oczach wystraszyły lekko Harry'ego, przez co się cofnął. Gdy starszy zorientował się, kto postanowił go odwiedzić, jego wzrok lekko złagodniał. Jego dłoń powędrowała w górę, aby wygładzić potarganą sierść i oparł się o witrynę drzwi. Uniósł brwi i skupił spojrzenie na Harrym, który przygryzał wargę.

-Czego chcesz, Harry?

-Um, j-ja chciałem zapytać czy mógłbym wybrać jakąś książkę? Naprawdę nie mam już co robić.

Louis przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z ciekawością w oczach, po czym głośno wzdychnął i ruszył w głąb pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Młodszy chłopak odebrał to jako zaproszenie, więc niepewnie wszedł za nim, rozglądając się po pokoju.

-Muszę się przebrać, poczekaj moment. Niczego nie dotykaj - powiedział, znikając za drzwiami, znajdującymi się w ścianie, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do garderoby, albo łazienki. Harry tego nie wiedział i szczerze mówiąc mało go to obchodziło. Był zadowolony, że miał chwilę, na przyjrzenie się pokojowi Louisa.

Jako, że niebieskooki był panem na zamku spodziewał się czegoś ogromnego i zdumiewające, a tymczasem jego komnata była zwyczajna, skromna. Obok wyjścia na balkon stało ogromne, drewniane łóżko, widać było, że szatyn dopiero z niego wstał mimo tak późnej pory. Ogromny, perski dywan dodawał ciepła do pomieszczenia. Ściany zdobiły różne portrety, a na jednym z nich widać było ślady pazurów bestii. Gdy Harry podszedł bliżej okazało się, że to podobizna właściciela pokoju. Wyglądał na nim na niezadowolonego, z posępna miną i obojętnym wzrokiem.

Zaciekawił go malunek obok, a właściwie portret pięknej kobiety wraz z dzieckiem. Widać było, że miała długie włosy, mimo że były spięte. Niektóre kosmyki opadały jej na twarz i wymykały się z upięcia. Łagodne i delikatne rysy twarzy w pewnym sensie go uspokajały. Dziecko obok niej miało na sobie brązowe spodnie oraz niebieską koszule, malutkie dołeczki i szeroki uśmiech, który był widoczny na jego twarzy, fryzura przypominała grzyba. W tle Harry spostrzegł hol zamku.

Nim zdążył mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, ktoś stojący za nim rozproszył go. Po ocierającej się sierści o jego plecy, domyślił się, że to Louis. Czuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i niespokojne poruszanie się klatki piersiowej. Powoli odwrócił się i uniósł głowę, będąc przygotowanym na wściekły wyraz twarzy bestii, jednak jedyne co zobaczył to zamknięte oczy i zaciśnięte usta. Nie wiedząc co nim kierowało, uniósł powoli rękę i położył dłoń na jego policzku. Czuł delikatne łaskotanie przez jego sierść, jednak ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gładził delikatnie policzek Louisa, tak naprawdę nie zastanawiając się co robi i jakie może mieć to skutki. Niebiesko-szare oczy znajdujące się przed nim otworzyły się szeroko, a błękitne plamki i iskierki, które się w nich pojawiły, przyćmiły odcień zburzonego morza. Wpatrywali się w siebie, zapominając o czasie i nienawiści, którą podobno do siebie pałali. Zabrakło im myśli, wyłączyli je na chwilę, skupiając się jedynie na swoich oczach. Oddech Louisa zwolnił, a twarz rozluźniła się. Marszczył śmiesznie nos i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, mogąc z tej odległości policzyć jego piękne, gęste rzęsy. Dłoń młodszego wciąż znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu, nawet nie drgając. Słychać było jedynie topniejący śnieg, który skapywał na parapet, tykanie zegara i ciche oddechy tych dwóch, tak bardzo różnych od siebie istot. Zmniejszali pomału odległość, nie myśląc racjonalnie, nie mogąc, a może nie chcąc poprzestać, tego co nieubłaganie się zbliżało.

-Louis? Stary, potrzebujemy cię w kuch- Oh, kurwa

Harry odskoczył od od niego jak oparzony, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się zdezorientowany Zayn. Louis nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, nie ruszając się nawet odrobinę. Gorący rumieniec oblał twarz Harry'ego, gdy uświadomił sobie do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby mulat tego nie przerwał. Spuścił głowę, nie chcąc widzieć wyrazu twarzy Louisa, ani przenikliwych oczu Zayna, który wycofał się z komnaty bestii.

Ponownie zapanowała cisza, która tym razem nie była ani trochę przyjemna. Po chwili Louis podszedł do komody, która stała przy łóżku i wyjął kluczyk ze skrzypiącej szufladki. Cóż, możliwe, że zamknął ją z trochę zbyt wielką siłą. Nie patrząc na Harry'ego, nie rzucając nawet jednego spojrzenia, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, mrucząc cicho pod nosem „ruszaj się, dzieciaku".


	8. 7. This feeling begins just like a spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzR8BCmV9Ew#action=share

**Nikt nie wie jak ani kiedy, to uczucie zaczęło się po prostu jak iskra.**

Ponownie znaleźli się w ogromnej bibliotece, a Harry mógł stwierdzić, że tęsknił za zapachem książek. Podchodził coraz to do nowszego regału, wyjmował co chwilę coraz to nowsze książki, nie mogąc zdecydować się, którą chce tym razem przeczytać.

-Weź sobie ile chcesz i jakie chcesz.

Osiemnastolatek odwrócił się, słysząc te słowa i posłał Louisowi ogromny uśmiech. Może, któregoś razu zdoła namówić go do przeczytania, którejś z nich i starszy dostrzeże jak magiczne są książki.

-Moja mama też uwielbiała czytać - powiedział, kładąc książki na stoliku i przysiadając na ogromnej sofie.

Twarz Louisa wskazywała na to, że toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Wahał się jednak tylko przez moment, bo po chwili Harry poczuł, jak miejsce obok niego się zapada.

-Gdzie ona teraz jest?

-Ja- tak naprawdę nie wiem. Wyszła gdy byłem mały i nigdy nie wróciła, więc no- został mi tylko tata. Miałem też przyjaciela, który był dla mnie jak starszy brat, ale on też zniknął. 

-Mówiłem ci, że świat jest popierdolony. Wszyscy i tak od ciebie odejdą.

-Ona od nas nie odeszła, Louis. Nie mogłaby tego zrobić. Musiało jej się coś stać, a ja zrozumiałem to dopiero po czasie, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że śmierć w tych czasach nie jest czymś nadzwyczajnym. 

-Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Chcę ci po prostu uświadomić, że świat nie jest tak kolorowy, jak myślisz i wszyscy prędzej, czy później i tak cię zostawią. Znudzisz się im, nie będziesz wystarczający. Tak działają ludzie, to popierdolone, ale tak jest.

-I mówisz to ty, który najpierw uwięził bezbronnego mężczyznę, a potem wsadził do lochu jego syna?

Louis spuścił wzrok i zaczął bawić się swoimi dużymi dłońmi. Harry przez chwilę, ale tylko przez chwilę, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinien tak na niego naskakiwać, ale to starszy jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej winny.

-Nie wiesz jeszcze wielu rzeczy, dzieciaku.

-Próbuję się dowiedzieć.

-Chcesz może zjeść bułeczki?

-Nie możesz zawsze tego proponować, gdy chcesz uciec od tematu, Louis.

-Mogę, nikt mi nie zabroni. - powiedział, wstając i kierując się do drzwi. Harry wywrócił oczami, wziął wybrane książki i poszedł w ślady Louisa.

-Nie wywracaj na mnie oczu.

❀

Gdy dotarli do kuchni, Harry usiadł na blacie, na którym przesiadywał zawsze, gdy spędzał czas z Liamem. Machał wesoło nogami, przypatrując się starszemu, który szperał w szafce. 

-Obawiam się, że mamy problem - Louis odwrócił się do niego, jedną z dłoni trzymając na swoim biodrze, a drugą drapiąc się po karku. Harry uniósł brew i zaprzestał swoich ruchów. -Bułeczki się skończyły.

Osiemnastolatek uśmiechnął się promiennie i zeskoczył z blatu, podchodząc do lodówki i wyjmując potrzebne składniki. Louis przyglądał mu się w zmieszaniu, a widząc co młodszy zamierza, pokręcił głową i podszedł do niego, łapiąc go za nadgarstek.

-Nie, Harry.

-Przecież możemy je zrobić sami - starszy widząc jego podekscytowanie, przewrócił tylko oczami i cofnął się wzdychając.

-Może pójdę po Liama? Jedyne co umiem zrobić to herbata, a nie ośmiela mi się mieć spaloną kuchnię. Chociaż ten blat możemy spalić. Nie wiem ile razy był używany przez Liama i Zayna do-

-Jezu, Louis! - pisnął, zasłaniając sobie uszy.

-Oh, Harold, nie bądź taki niewinny.

-Gdzie masz drożdże? - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc rumieńce na twarzy młodszego.

-Powinny być w tej szafce na górze.

Pech chciał, że wszystkie górne szafki były bardziej dostosowane do Louisa, niż normalnych rozmiarów ludzi. Harry tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ tak jak on sam mówił, nawet nie potrafił gotować i to Liam przygotowywał wszystkie posiłki. Tłumaczył to sobie tym, że Liam był o wiele wyższy od niego, więc nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na to, że wiszą tak wysoko. Podszedł do szafki, próbując dosięgnąć do uchwytu, jednak jego próby były na nic.

Po chwili poczuł za sobą ciało Louisa, który przyległ do jego pleców i wyciągnął powoli rękę w kierunku szafki. Czuł po raz kolejny jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i w tym momencie zapragnął poczuć go gdzie indziej. Po tym jak Louis wyciągnął potrzebny składnik, położył obie dłonie na blacie po obu stronach Harry'ego, uniemożliwiając mu wyjście. Chłopak bardzo powoli obrócił się w jego ramionach, stając do niego twarzą w twarz. Oczy starszego już się w niego wpatrywały, usta były zaciśnięte, a twarz rozluźniona. Harry otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Czy powinien coś w ogóle mówić. Ręce Louisa, które go tak naprawdę otaczały i ocierały o jego własne, spowodowały, że nie potrafił normalnie oddychać. Tym razem nie był to strach, złość, czy obrzydzenie. Było to coś znacznie większego, coś co przerażało Harry'ego. Była to ogromna fascynacja osobą, stojącą przed nim.

Louis zgarbił się odrobinę, gdy oboje zaczęli się powoli przybliżać. Byli tak blisko, że ich oddechy się mieszały, odległość między nimi zanikała, sierść starszego łaskotała twarz osiemnastolatka, a klatki piersiowe ocierały o siebie. Harry zamierzał już unieść się na swoich palcach, gdy nagle cały nastrój prysnął jak bańka. Louis odepchnął się od blatu i ciężko dysząc, poszedł w drugi kąt kuchni. Stał teraz odwrócony, więc Harry nie mógł zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy.

-Lou? - powiedział ciuchutko, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. -Louis - poprawił się szybko, a jego delikatny głos lekko zadrżał, dłonie zatrzęsły. Niebieskooki w tym czasie zakrył swoją twarz dłońmi, nadal się do niego nie odwracając. -Robimy te bułeczki?

Nie chcąc dłużej trwać w tak niezręcznej ciszy, Harry zebrał wszystkie składniki i zaczął wyrabiać ciasto. Starszy wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, zasłaniając swoją twarz, tak jakby próbował zniknąć.

-M-mógłbyś um, podać mi jajka?

Louis po chwili otrząsnął się i ruszył w kierunku lodówki. Chciał mu je podać, naprawdę chciał, ale niestety jego dłonie były zbyt wielkie i zbyt silne, aby donieść dwa małe i delikatne jajka. Usłyszeli trzask, po czym jego środek zaczął spływać po ręce starszego, który cicho przeklął.

-Ale jaja - powiedział Harry, a Louis wywrócił oczami na jego słabą grę słów.

-Obawiam się, że nie mamy więcej, bo Liam zużył ostatnie do śniadania.

-Więc musisz iść po nowe.

-No, już pędzę w tę śnieżyce do kurnika.

-Pójdziesz - powiedział, kładąc oskarżycielsko brudny od mąki palec na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Fuj, mąka. Weź to bo będę-

Po chwili Harry usłyszał cichy odgłos kichania, który powinien brzmieć jak ryk bestii, jednak nie przypominał go ani trochę, bo był słodki i niewinny. Młodszy uśmiechnął się i zachichotał.

-Czy ty właśnie zachichotałeś?

-Uh, nie?

-Oh, boże, Harry jesteś takim dzieciuchem.

-Idź po jajka, bo nie będzie bułeczek.

❀

Gdy Louis wrócił z całą torbą świeżych jaj (tym razem niosąc je wyjątkowo delikatnie), Harry miał już większość składników zmieszanych w misce i brakowało mu tylko jajek.

-Nigdy więcej nie wysyłaj mnie do tych cholernych kur. To jakieś bestie wcielone, a nie zwierzęta. Doceń to i zrób mi pyszne bułeczki.

-O, spotkałeś swoich krewnych? - powiedział, oddzielając żółtko od białka. Po chwili poczuł, że coś odbija się i pęka na jego plecach. Odwrócił się szybko i widząc pęknięte przy jego nogawce jajo, rozdziawił usta. -Nie zrobiłeś tego.

-Pewnie, że nie. To ten chłopak, który stoi przy lodówce.

Harry nie rozumiejąc sarkazmu, spojrzał w stronę lodówki, a po chwili usłyszał prychnięcie i głośny śmiech Louisa. Był to pierwszy raz gdy go słyszał i zapragnął zarejestrować go w głowie już na zawsze. Był tak delikatny i uroczy, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uniesienia kącików ust.

-Proszę - powiedział podając mu połowę wygniecionej masy - formuj małe bułeczki.

W tym czasie młodszy zajął się tym samym, próbując zrobić jak najładniejszy kształt. Patrzył co jakiś czas na Louisa, sprawdzając jak sobie radzi. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że prawdopodobnie jego bułeczki będą gigantami, liczyło się tylko to, że za każdym razem gdy patrzył w jego stronę, przyłapywał go na wpatrywaniu się w niego. Śmiesznym było widzieć to jak Louis, ten który zawsze był tak pewny siebie, odwracał szybko wzrok, gdy orientował się, że został przyłapany.

Po trzydziestu minutach gdy Harry wyjmował pierwszą blachę bułeczek, do kuchni weszli Niall i Liam. Ich rozmowy ucichły, gdy zobaczyli osiemnastolatka w kuchennych rękawicach i Louisa, który przyglądał się przez okienko w piekarniku, drugiej porcji bułeczek.

-Na pewno one się nie spalą? Wyglądają jakby były gotowe.

Louis odwrócił się szczerze zmartwiony w kierunku Harry'ego, lecz gdy dostrzegł kto im się przygląda, jego ramiona lekko opadły, a usta zacisnęły się.

-Potrzebujecie czegoś? - powiedział ostro, krzyżując ręce.

-Pieczecie bułeczki? - spytał Niall, którego oczy były szeroko otwarte.

-Razem? - dodał Liam, na którego twarzy błąkał się mały uśmiech.

-Nie, patrzymy jak się same pieką.

-Skąd wzięliście jajka? Przecież z ostatnich zrobiłem rano jajecznice.

-Louis poszedł do kurnika.

-Ty? Ty poszedłeś do kurnika? Nie wierzę - Liam złapał się za serce.

-Czego chcecie? Nie macie przypadkiem jakiejś swojej pracy?

-Chcieliśmy coś zjeść i widzę, że świetnie trafiliśmy - zadowolony blondyn, wziął w usta dwie bułeczki -Mhm, kurwa jakie dobre. Musicie częściej razem gotować.

-Um, Niall, powinniśmy naprawić tą szafę w pokoju gościnnym - powiedział Liam, drapiąc się po karku.

-Jaką szafę?

-Ta, która zepsuła się po wyjeździe twojej mamy.

Harry przeskakiwał wzrokiem między nimi dwojga, uśmiechając się czule, gdy zauważył, że cała twarz Nialla była brudna od okruchów. Louis wciąż stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Jego oczy były puste, a kąciki ust opadnięte.

Osiemnastolatek uwielbiał towarzystwo zarówno Nialla jak i Liama, ale w tej chwili modlił się, aby zniknęli, bo być może wtedy powróciłby Louis, który towarzyszył mu przy gotowaniu. Ten sam Louis, który strzepywał delikatnie mąkę z jego loków i ten, który klął pod nosem, gdy zamiast bułeczki wyszedł mu jakiś potwór o dziwnym kształcie. Harry nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale to bułeczki robione przez Louisa, były dla niego najpiękniejsze.

-Przecież naprawiliśmy ją zaraz gdy wyjechała.

Liam przewrócił oczami na niekumatego blondyna, mruknął pod nosem "sorry, chłopaki" i pociągnął go za ramię w kierunku wyjścia.

❀ 

Dwie szklanki mleka, talerz pełen bułeczek maślanych, iskrzący się ogień w kominku i cicha muzyka, która dodawała ciepła. Zapach wanilii pomieszany ze świeżością, który był tak typowy dla Louisa i ich nogi ocierające się o siebie nawzajem. Nie było innego miejsca, w którym Harry pragnął się teraz znajdować. Siedzieli razem, blisko siebie na sofie i w komfortowej ciszy zajadali się przygotowanym jedzeniem.

\- Czytałeś kiedyś _Romeo i Julię?_

\- Głupie pytanie, Harry. Przecież mówiłem ci, że czytałem tylko jedną książkę w życiu.

\- No tak, ale myślałem, że żartujesz bo jak ktoś, mający prawie dwadzieścia siedem tysięcy książek, czytał tylko jedną z nich? Jak mogłeś nie przeczytać tak pięknej historii miłosnej? - powiedział, wygodniej się opierając i przeczyszczając gardło.

-Nie wierzę w takie gówna.

-Dlatego właśnie powinieneś ją przeczytać. To historia pokazująca jak dwie osoby z innych rodów, całkiem różniące się od siebie, mogą się w sobie zakochać i poświecić miłości.

-Jednorożce też tam były? - prychnął, lecz Harry nawet go nie słuchał i kontynuował dalej.

-Pokazuje również jak przyjaźń może być wielka, wiesz? Patrząc na Merkucjo poświęcającego się dla Romea. Szekspir idealnie to wszystko ukazał i to jest w tym wspaniałe. To jak uczucia mogą być silne - mówił pełen pasji, patrząc na jasny i ciepły ogień przed nim.

Louis wpatrywał się w profil Harry'ego, podziwiając jego uwydatnioną szczękę. Patrzył na jego usta, które powoli poruszały się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Samotny loczek opadł na jego czoło, przez co przez chwilę zapragnął mu go schować za ucho. Może również myślał o tym, jakby to było wpleść palce w jego gęste włosy.

-I um, ta książka jest dla mnie ważna.. była ulubioną mojej mamy i odkąd pamiętam zawsze mi ją czytała, gdy ja sam jeszcze tego nie potrafiłem. Najbardziej podoba mi się w niej chyba mimo wszystko historia przyjaźni, wiesz Merkucjo i Romeo - zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, kontynuując swój monolog - Po tym jak zniknęła moja mama - zączal cichym głosem - spędzałem dużo czasu na polanie, na której zbierałem kwiatki, które obiecałem sobie jej dać gdyby kiedyś wróciła. No więc będąc tam, przewróciłem się i wtedy... podszedł do mnie taki jeden i mi pomógł. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, naprawdę czułem, że mogę na nim polegać i to nie tylko dlatego, że był starszy. Trzymaliśmy się razem kilka miesięcy, aż pewnego dnia zniknął - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Powiedzieć ci jeden z moich ulubionych cytatów Szekspira?

Louis nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa, będąc zbyt zaczarowany słowami chłopaka. Kiwnął jedynie głową i przysunął się odrobinę do młodszego, pozbywając się przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ciałami.

\- _Miłość, przyjacielu, To dym, co z parą westchnień się unosi, To żar, co w oku szczęśliwego płonie_ \- powiedział z pamięci. - Mama mi to często powtarzała, dlatego też... wierzę w prawdziwą miłość. Wierzę, że dla każdego z nas przeznaczona jest ta jedna, jedyna osoba i nieważne są różnice, ważne jest tylko uczucie.

Po chwili przybrał fałszywy uśmiech i klasnął głośno w dłonie - No dobra koniec tych smutków, bo zrobiła nam się tutaj nędzna atmosfera, powiedz mi dlaczego nigdy tego nie przeczytałeś, Louis. Nie rozumiem, jak tak można, naprawdę - powiedział, przesadnie łapiąc się za serce, aby dodać dramatyzmu.

Louis zaskoczony jego nagłą zmianą nastroju, spojrzał na niego szerokimi oczami i zająknął się - J-ja nie wiem, nigdy nie mogłem się do tego zabrać. Poza tym nie lubię czytać, już ci to mówiłem.

-Więc polubisz. Trzeba to zmienić jak najszybciej. - powiedział z buzią pełną bułeczki i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Fuj jesteś obrzydliwy, kawałki buły wylatują ci z buzi. - Szatyn zmarszczył śmiesznie nos, strzepując ze swojej nogi okruszki.

Harry trzymając w ręce _powieść, zaśmiał się głośno _przez co spowodował, że jeszcze więcej kawałków wyleciało z jego buzi na podłogę. Louis przewrócił oczami, nie mogąc jednak ukryć jego czułego, ledwo widocznego uśmiechu. Młodszy nie za bardzo się tym przejmując, podniósł rękę z utworem do góry i zapytał - Czytamy?

Louis przewrócił oczami i pokiwał delikatnie głową. Być może uśmiechnął się również szerzej, ale nikt nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

❀

Następnego dnia, obudziło go głośne pukanie i głos Louisa, który oznajmił mu, że ma być ubrany za góra dziesięć minut. Gdy zszedł na dół, starszy czekał już na niego przy drzwiach, mówiąc głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, że zabiera go na spacer.

Szli między ośnieżonymi krzewami, zmierzając w niewiadomym kierunku. Harry szedł kilka kroków za Louisem, nie mogąc nadążyć za nim przez jego zmarznięte nogi.

-Louis, zimno mi. Będę chory, a ty będziesz musiał, wykombinować skądś leki. No chyba, że chcesz żebym umarł. W sumie to by się zgadzało, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wychodzi na dwór w taki mróz? Wszystko jest w śniegu, po co my tu w ogóle idziemy? Mogłem teraz leżeć w cieplutkim- przerwał czując, że jego tyłek zderza się z lodowatą ziemią, a twarz jest cała w śniegu. Uniósł zdziwiony wzrok, widząc nad sobą kręcącego głową Louisa.

-Zamknij się wreszcie.

-Powaliło cię? Cała pupa mnie teraz boli.

-Oh, Harold, chyba nie wiesz co to prawdziwy ból tyłka.

-Słucham? - powiedział otwierając szeroko oczy.

-Pocałować żeby nie bolało? - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, podając mu dłoń, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

-Pieprz się, Louis.

-Nie dąsaj się i chodź za mną, dzieciaku.

-Teraz już na pewno będę chory. Mam całe mokre ubrania i śnieg za bluzką. Jak mogłeś być tak nierozmyślny? Po co my idziemy na spacer w taką pogodę, Louis! Nienawidzę być chory, a przez ciebie będę na pewno. Już mnie bolą wszystkie kości i jest mi tak cholernie zim-

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo coś mu to uniemożliwiło. Harry teraz zamiast chłodu czuł miękkie i słodkie usta Louisa.


	9. 8. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqfRCPLOEcA#action=share

**Zakochuję się w twoich oczach, ale one jeszcze mnie nie znają.**

Brunet przestał już nawet zwracać uwagę na śnieg za swoją koszulką, bo w jednej chwili jego ciało rozzarzyło się, powodując niemałe zawroty głowy. Kiedy już się ocknął, zaczął oddawać pocałunek, lecz nie próbował przejąć kontroli, bo podświadomie wiedział, że w prawie każdej sytuacji ma ją Louis. Mimo wielkiego mrozu panującego na zewnątrz, ich ciała ogrzewały się wzajemnie, jak gdyby energia, zauroczenie oraz fascynacja rozpalały w nich malutką iskierkę, która miotała się i skręcała w głąb ich rozkołatanych serc. Długie palce Harry'ego powoli i nieśmiale wkradały się między kasztanowe kosmyki, a druga dłoń powędrowała w stronę jego policzka, dotykając delikatnymi opuszkami sierści. Louis nie pozostając bierny zniżył się, by móc pogłebić pocałunek. Chwycił biodra Harry'ego kręcąc na nich kciukiem kółeczka, który nawet pomimo kilku warstw ubrań mógł poczuć. Wiedzieli, że w ich włosach będzie można dostrzec miliony płatków śniegu, które zaraz przemienią się w zimną kropelkę wody, ale nie obchodziło ich to zbytnio. Nie, dopóki mieli w swoich dłoniach dwa światy, które zaczynały tworzyć jeden wszechświat.

Po długiej chwili odsunęli się od siebie, by zasięgnąć trochę powietrza. Ich serca biły jak oszalałe, a oni czuli, jakby każde ich żebro było destruowane wraz z murami, jakie Louis wybudował wokół siebie w ciągu swojego całego życia.

Harry pomimo wcześniejszego wspaniałego i zapierającego w płucach momentu, poczuł się jak niewinny, mały chłopiec. Jego loki nagle stały się bardziej zakręcone, oczy przybrały znów tak mocno jaskrawy, trawiasty oddcień, a w środku poczuł rozsypkę. Miał świadomość, że to błąd i przypadkowe działanie. Wiedział, że nawet jeżeli to Louis zdecydował się na ten krok, zdawał sobie sprawę z jego nieprzewidzianych zachowań, do których myślał, że przywykł. Cóż, kolejne do kolekcji.

Przeczuwając co może się zaraz zdarzyć, zawołał wewnętrznie wszystkie swoje zmysły, aby obwieścić im, że mają przygotować się na ból.

Krzyczy rozumowi, by przestał mu plątać w myślach, prosi wzrok o posłuszeństwo, błaga dotyk o trzymanie rąk przy sobie, a węch o zapomnienie Louisowego zapachu, do którego chciałby wracać nieograniczoną ilość razy.

Jego oczy wędrują do chłopaka-bestii, który wyciąga owłosioną dłoń w jego stronę. Wyglądająca przerażająco łapa z długimi pazurami, przybliża się do delikatnej, teraz bladoróżowej od pocałunku, twarzy Harry'ego, delikatnie dotykając prawego policzka. Brunet wzdycha przymykając oczy, lecz gdy jego twarz traci kontakt z ciepłym dotykiem, otwiera je, a zmysł mowy, którego nie poprosił o nic próbuje coś zdziałać, próbuje się bronić, ale słysząc ciche _„Przepraszam"_ z ust Louisa, poddaje się.

Ostatnie co czuje to zimny podmuch wiatru i wciąż ciepłe usta, które niedawno czuły się, jakby się zakochiwały.

❀

Wciąż zdumiony tym co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, Harry zmierzał korytarzem w kierunku schodów. Pragnął zamknąć się w pokoju, zwinąć pod kołdrą i nie wychodzić przez najbliższe godziny, może dni, może lata. Chciał zniknąć. Już był prawie u celu, gdy nagle stanęła przed nim kobieta z ogromnym uśmiechem, delikatnymi zmarszczkami i włosami w nieładzie, który jednak dodawał jej tylko ciepła i łagodności.

-Harry.

-Um, skąd pani zna moje imię? - przez twarz kobiety przebiegła przez moment nutka strachu, jednak szybko udało jej się to ukryć i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Harry po raz drugi poczuł to dziwne uczucie. Uczucie jakby znał już wcześniej te kobietę. Dokładnie tak samo miał z Niallem, jednak za nic w świecie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, skąd kojarzył błękitne oczy blondyna i kobiety stojącej przed nim.

-Niall mi o tobie opowiadał, skarbie. Jesteś tu od niedawna prawda?

-Um, od jakiegoś miesiąca? Nie wiem, tak sądzę. Jest pani matką Nialla?

-Tak, zdążył ci już zaleźć za skórę? - kobieta zaśmiała się, a w jej głosie nie było ani grama złości.

-Niall jest... pełen energii, wszędzie go pełno i naprawdę nie rozumiem jak przez cały czas potrafi być uśmiechnięty. No chyba, że przegra w grę... - Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. -Ale jest również jedną z osób, które potrafią mnie... nie wiem, pocieszyć? Naprawdę cieszę się, że mam go tu przy sobie.

-A Louis? - powiedziała ściszając swój głos i podchodząc odrobinę bliżej.

-Um, to już całkowicie inny przypadek. On- nie wiem, powinienem być wkurzony i go nienawidzić, bo w końcu mnie tu uwięził, ale nie potrafię - spojrzał w oczy kobiety, która posłała mu uspokajające spojrzenie, przez co poczuł się jakby rozmawiał z kimś naprawdę bliskim. - Mam wrażenie, że on jest czymś o wiele większym, że... w nim kryje się o wiele więcej.

-Musisz być cierpliwy, skarbie. Uwierz mi, że ci się to opłaci. Może na to nie wygląda, ale Louis w środku jest naprawdę wspaniałą osobą. Potrzebuje tylko czasu, może trochę zrozumienia.

-Każdy tutaj mi to mówi - mruknął, wzdychając i naciągając przydługie rękawki na jego piąstki.

-Idź spać, Harry. Już późno.

Kobieta podeszła do niego i pocałowała w głowę, po czym zniknęła na schodach. Chłopak tylko przez chwilę stał w jednym miejscu, po czym poszedł w jej ślady i udał się do własnego pokoju.

❀

Nie mógł zasnąć. Całą noc przekręcał się z boku na bok, poprawiał kołdrę jeszcze więcej razy. Większość poduszek leżało w nogach łóżka, ponieważ żadna nie była tą, na której miał ochotę leżeć nastolatek.

Jego głowa wybuchała od nadmiaru myśli, mięśnie były spięte, a Harry nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane brakiem snu, czy sytuacją, która miała miejsce kilkanaście godzin temu.

Postanowił dłużej się nad sobą nie użalać, bo nie miało to sensu. Tak przynajmniej podpowiadał umysł, serce było na drugim planie. To mózg odpowiada za pamięć, uczucia i inne pierdoły, a nie serce, które jest jedynie mięśniem pompującym krew.

Wyczołgał się z łóżka, kiedy naszła go ochota na herbatę. Szedł przez korytarz, nie przejmując się swoją czarną rozciągniętą koszulką i krótkimi spodenkami, w których zmieścił by się jeszcze jeden Harry. Kiedy był kilka kroków od wejścia do kuchni usłyszał swoje imię.

\- Harry jest... specyficzny. Mam na myśli- wiesz, to jest jeszcze dziecko. Może nie takie małe jak myślisz, że myślę, ale-

\- Nie sądzę, że ty myślisz, Niall - słyszy cienki głos Louisa.

Oh, więc Louis i Niall rozmawiają o nim. Cóż za miła niespodzianka.

\- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie możesz go traktować obojętnie. Każdy ma uczucia i ja wiem, że ty jesteś tego najlepszym przykładem, mimo że ich nie okazujesz.

\- Ale Niall, ja naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. Miałem po prostu zapewnić mu rozrywkę, żeby nie siedział tu jak pies, a zapewniłem mu pewnie tylko zmartwień. Jestem genialny, _on_ miał rację, zawsze miał pieprzoną rację.

\- Nie miał racji i nie możesz pozwolić jego słowom z przed lat, zostać w twojej głowie na zawsze. Powtarzałeś, że nie chcesz go pamiętać? Więc pozwól sobie na coś, co pomoże ci o tym zapomnieć. Lub kogoś.

Harry poczuł, że jego brwi są prawie złączone, ale nie pozwolił swojej ciekawości zabrać kontroli. Słyszy oduwające się krzesło i odgłos kubka stawianego na drewnianym blacie, więc postanawia wrócić na górę. Ma nadzieję, że jeśli zejdzie tam za pół godziny, to nikogo tym razem nie zastanie.

Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, choć jeśli zobaczyłby _go_, ostatnie umarłoby jego serce. 

❀

Po śniadaniu Harry postanowił wyjść na krótki spacer po ogrodzie, zaczerpnąć odrobinę świeżego powietrza, zamiast wdychać kurz w zamku. Zabrał ze sobą nową książkę z myślą, że po drodze ją zacznie i pozbędzie się ze swojej głowy poprzedniej, która była troszeczkę przygnębiająca w zdaniu Harry'ego. Naprawdę mu się podobała, ale nie była to powieść, po którą by sięgnął kolejny raz. Werter był szczęśliwy ze swoją wybranką, ale tylko w swoich wyobrażeniach, rzeczywistość była taka, że cierpiał, ponieważ Lotta była niedostępna dla niego. Stwierdził, że opuści miasto, by zająć się pracą, ale to nie wystarczyło żeby wyrzucić swoją wybrankę z głowy, cierpiał. Skrócił swoje męki, zabijając się. Naprawdę przykra historia, której brunet nie chciałby przeżyć za nic w świecie.

-Harry! - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Louisa, który właśnie zbiegał po schodach zamku. Cóż, Louis znów jest człowiekiem, przez co młodszy na moment zapomniał, jak się oddycha - Gdzie idziesz?

-Na spacer - powiedział niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak zareaguje po wczorajszym incydencie.

-Um, ja-

-Możesz dołączyć, oczywiście jeśli chcesz?

-Właściwie ja... właściwie to świetny pomysł.

Więc wszystko jest w porządku.   
Nie czekając na zielonookiego, Louis ruszył przed siebie w stronę ogrodu. Młodszy patrzył się przez jakiś czas na jego plecy, dopóki również nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przechadzali się między krzewami, które były pokryte śniegiem i niestety nic na nich nie rosło. Przy altance Louis skręcił w kierunku, gdzie Harry nie miał jeszcze okazji być. Jedną alejkę akacji później ich oczom ukazało się średnich rozmiarów jezioro, pokryte cienką warstwą lodu. Długi, marmurowy pomost zdobiony różnymi posągami przyciągnął jego uwagę.

-Czy przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym zaczął czytać książkę? Chciałbym ją zacząć i z takim zamiarem wybrałem się na spacer, a pytam bo może miałbyś coś przeciwko skoro jesteśmy na spacerze i ja- przerwał wpadając na Louisa, bo jak dotąd patrzył na swoje stopy. Podniósł głowę i zauważył, że szatyn przygląda mu się z rozbawieniem w oczach, próbując ukryć uśmiech.

-Nie musisz się pytać o pozwolenie, to nie tak, że zabije cię, bo czytasz przy mnie książkę.

Wchodząc na pomost Harry miał właśnie otworzyć wybrany utwór i zacząć czytać, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił cichy głos Louisa - Jeśli chcesz możesz czytać na głos.

-Um, jasne - powiedział zdziwiony, oczyszczając gardło - _Mróz się w powietrzu skrzy błękitem i w śniegu cały świat spowity. Krzewy, drzewa, traw każde źdźbło, zaklęte jakimś cudem w szkło._

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niebieskookiego, który stanął w połowie i przyglądał się jezioru - Louis?

-Tak?

-Co robisz?

-Po prostu dawno mnie tutaj nie było. Mama zawsze mnie tu zabierała ze sobą. Mogliśmy się wtedy powygłupiać, popływać, gdy słońce już nie dawało wytrzymać, nie wiem.. po prostu spędzić razem czas - mówił rozmarzony.

-Co się stało? No wiesz z twoją mamą? - odezwał się cicho Harry, bojąc się, że Louis zaraz wybuchnie i zacznie rzucać w niego przekleństwami, których nawet nie znał, bo znowu zapytał o jego mamę, a to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze.

-Nie żyje. Poczytasz jeszcze? - powiedział i ruszył w stronę brzegu. Brunet popatrzył ostatni raz na jezioro i zaczął iść razem z nim wracając do czytania.

-_Lecz w tej posępnej ciszy, czujne ucho łowi , śpiących rzeczy drżenie: chodź spójrz na mnie, wybudź mnie ze snu, czekam tu na ciebie._

Louis nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas, szli brzegiem jeziora, oglądając kaczki, które pływały na jego środku. Harry zauważył, że posmutniał odkąd zapytał o jego mamę. Żałował, że nie ugryzł się wtedy w język i nie powstrzymał tego pytania, ale ono samo wyleciało z jego ust, nim zdążył to lepiej przemyśleć. Szturchnął go lekko ramieniem, a ten się na niego spojrzał z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i lekko zmarszczył nos. Zielonooki nie chciał przyznać przed sobą, że widok był niesamowicie uroczy i gdyby tylko mógł, uszczypnąłby go w ten nosek. Louis nie pozostając bierny, oddał mu z troszeczkę większą siłą, przez co Harry się zachwiał, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę. W momencie, w którym uśmiechy zaczęły się rozciągać na ich twarzach, brunet pchnął go tak, że tamten nie zdążył zareagować i wylądował w zimnej wodzie. Kaczki słysząc plusk odleciały, a Harry spojrzał z przerażeniem na twarz Louisa, który wyłonił się z wody.

-Przepraszam! Boże, Louis przepraszam, ja nie chciałem. Przepraszam ja- naprawdę nie chciałem, nie miało być tak mocno. Pozwól, że ci pomogę - powiedział wyciągając rękę w kierunku mokrego Louisa.

Harry kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że niebieskooki pociągnie za jego rękę i wciągnie do wody. Poczuł jak lodowata ciecz otacza jego ciało, a zimno przeszyło jego ciało.

-Kurde, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Umiesz w ogóle przeklinać, dzieciaku?

-Jestem cały mokry przez ciebie!

-Oh, Harold jeszcze nic tak naprawdę nie zrobiłem, szybki jesteś.

-Co? - spojrzał się na niego ze zdezorientowaniem, a gdy zrozumiał co Louis miał na myśli, schował twarz, która w tej chwili była cała purpurowa, w swoje dłonie i jęknął żałośnie -Jezu, Louis! 

Niebieskooki jedynie się zaśmiał i szturchnął bruneta w ramię, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i ciągnąc w stronę brzegu.

❀

\- Niall - mówi Louis do blondyna, który aktualnie leży na kanapie, zajadając się paluszkami. Odwraca głowę w stronę szatyna, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. - Musisz pomóc mi zrobić kolację dla Harry'ego.

Oczy Nialla stają się dwa razy większe, a paluszki lądują w sekundzie rozsypane po świeżo wytrzepanym dywanie. Blondyn wstaje z kanapy z rękami skierowanymi ku górze i klęka na słonej przekąsce przymykając oczy.

\- Chwała Ojcu, i Synowi, i Duchowi Świętemu...

\- Czy z nim jest wszystko w porządku? - zza drzwi wychodzi Zayn i zwraca się do Louisa, widząc Nialla klęczącego na podłodze. Louis jedynie ze zrezygnowaną miną wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zayn! Louis idzie z Harrym na randkę! Chce mu zrobić kolację! Boże Święty, moje modły zostały wysłuchane. - potrząsa ramionami mulata, a w jego oczach można dostrzec iskierki.

Zayn obraca się w stronę Louisa podnosząc brwi z małym uśmieszkiem i pyta:

\- To prawda?

\- Tak, Boże, a teraz, czy mogę na was liczyć, błagam?

\- Zależy od tego czym się z nami później podzielisz. - wtrąca Niall dziwnie poruszając brwiami.

Szatyn upada bezwładnie na kanape, nie mając siły na dalszą dyskusje. Wie, że tak czy inaczej mu pomogą, gdy słyszy Nialla nawołującego imię Liama pytając, gdzie podziała się książka kuchenna i Zayna, który przygotowuje naczynia. Nikt nie ma lepszych przyjaciół od niego.

❀

Kilka ciastek, sałatkę i guacamole (Louis ich tak bardzo nienawidzi) siedzą w jadalni, czekając na należącą do nich porcję czekoladowego ciasta. Niall co chwilę sprawdza, czy przypadkiem się nie przypiekło i czy temperatura nie jest zbyt wysoka.

\- Niall, kurwa przysięgam, że opiekujesz się tym ciastem lepiej niż niejednym dzieckiem.

\- Cicho! Jeszcze je wystraszysz i przestanie rosnąć.

\- Właśnie, Louis - przytakuje mu Zayn. - Poza tym, nie klnij przy nim.

Liam tylko kiwa głową i szczerzy się z Zaynem siedzącym aktualnie na jego kolanach, a blondyn pomimo bardzo stresującej sytuacji jaką jest pieczenie ciasta, uśmiecha się głupkowato do przyjaciół.

\- Jesteście takimi dzieciakami przysięgam. - mówi Louis przewracając oczami, ale w głębi serca wie, że kocha tą swoją małą rodzinę.

❀

Ręce Louisa się pocą. Nie wie jak powstrzymać ich drżenie, ale siedzi przy rozpalonym kominku, czekając na pięknego chłopca, który kilka sekund później pojawia się w salonie. Ma na sobie lawendowy sweterek, do którego ma dopasowaną chustkę znajdującą się w lokach. Rozkoszne. Louis być może myśli, że chciałby go położyć w łóżku i usługiwać mu przez resztę życia, ponieważ jego serce zostało stopione przez jego słodkość.

Harry staje niedaleko Louisa, a jego dłoń pociąga za nitkę znajdującą się na końcu swetra. Szatyn podchodzi do młodszego, zapraszając go gestem do jadalni, kładąc przy tym dłoń na dole jego pleców.

Kiedy Harry został już zaprowadzony do stołu (przy okazji Louis odsunął mu krześło jak prawdziwy genetelman, ale Harry rozładował napięcie parsknięciem i żartem "to, że jestem w zamku, nie znaczy, że mam być traktowany jak księżniczka" to nie było zabawne, ale Louis się śmiał) zaczęli rozmawiać o swoim dzieciństwie. Harry wyżalił się jak reagowali na niego mieszkańcy wioski i opowiadał o swoich dawnych przyjaciołach. Dowiedział się też, że chciałby kiedyś mieć domek w Holandii obok pola kolorowych tulipanów, a Louis chciał mu wszystko dać. Brunet czytał kiedyś małym dzieciom z wioski, czasami ucząc je potajemnie czytać. Louis nie wiedział czy topi się przez swój szary sweter, rozpalony kominek czy urok Harry'ego.

Kiedy wszystko już jest zjedzone i posprzątane (Harry nalegał mówiąc, że Louis jest leniwy i da sobie głowę uciąć, że nie zrobi z tym porządku jutro) przenoszą się do salonu. Na stoliku stawiają pozostałe ciasteczka i miseczke z guacamole i małym chlebkiem, którym będą to zagryzać (Louis naprawdę nie cierpi tego zielonego gówna).

Kto by się spodziewał, że skończą leżąc na dywanie przed ciepłym ogniem z kominka, stykając się ramionami. Harry wciąż karmił Louisa małym chlebkiem z wielką ilością ohydnego awokado, a szatyn rozważał opcję wrzucenia się do ognia.

Louis układa się na prawym boku podpierdając głowę na ręce, gdy Harry opowiada mu głupie żarty z serii "Puk, puk", które nie są nawet zabawne, ale roześmiany Harry i jego głupi, słodki dołeczek przewracają mózg Louisa do góry nogami, sprawiając, że jednak są.

Trzeci raz zmieniają pozycję, tym razem głowa Harry'ego znajduje się na kolanach Louisa, a zgrabne palce przebiegają przez jego kosmyki. Każdy loczek nawija na swój palec, następnie rozplątując i patrząc jak ładnie zakręcone są. Podziwia każdy szczegół jego twarzy, która przez promienie ognia wydaje się być obsypana drobinkami złota. Jego oczy świecą niewyobrażalnie jasno, ale tylko wtedy, gdy patrzy w stronę Louisa. On na razie tego nie zauważa.

❀

Kiedy nadchodzi wieczór i teraz tylko jasny ogień oświetla duży pokój, Harry wpada na naprawdę głupi pomysł. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy się ośmieszy, ale wie, że zrobił to dziś już nie jeden raz. Otrzepuje spodnie wstając i nie mówiąc wcześniej nic Louisowi, ale gdy szatyn widzi jego szeroki uśmiech zaczyna się bać jego planu.

\- Mam plan. - mówi szczerząc się szeroko, co wygląda na dość bolesne.

\- Widzę...

Brunet pochyla się przed Louisem, mrugając tymi okropnie ślicznymi oczami z wachlarzem ciemnych rzęs, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy, oblizuje usta i mówi:

\- Louisie, czy uczyniłbyś mi ten zaszczyt i zechciał ze mną zatańczyć?


	10. 9. May I have this dance to make it up to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF-8Goo9AFA#action=share

**Czy mogę mieć ten taniec żeby ci to wynagrodzić? **

Louis patrzy na dużą dłoń Harry'ego wyciągniętą w jego kierunku. Jego oczy świecą się jaśniej niż jakakolwiek gwiazda na obecnym wśród nich gwiazdozbiorze.

\- Harry, ja naprawę nie potrafię tańczyć. Widziałeś, kiedykolwiek tańczącą bestię? Nie. Ja też nie. Usiądź, błagam.

Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi i postanowił ukucnąć przy siedzącym po turecku Louisie. Nos szatyna delikatnie się zmarszczył, a Harry nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, postanawia go nacisnąć jak guziczek. Jego uśmiech poszerza się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, kiedy widzi zdezorientowaną minę chłopaka przed sobą.

\- Powiedz mi mój drogi, widzisz gdzieś bestię?

\- Zobaczę ją rano.

\- Widzisz, więc masz czas zanim ona znowu przyjdzie. A teraz, czy mogę prosić cię do tańca?

Wstaje strzepując ze swoich spodni resztki okruszków z ciasteczek i ponownie wyciąga dłoń w stronę Louisa. Tym razem szatyn nie sprzeciwia się i pozwala się poniżyć swoimi umiejętnościami tanecznymi.

Mija kilka sekund, a Harry wie, że jego prawa stopa jest prawdopodobnie fioletowa, a mały palec u lewej mógłby uznać także za zwichnięty, ale nie powie tego Louisowi.

\- Lou mam pomysł. Stań na moich stopach.

\- Harold, słyszysz siebie czasami?

\- Mówię poważnie - kłóci się brunet wskazując na swoje stopy. - Proszę bardzo, panie przodem.

\- Odwdzięcze ci się za to.

Dłonie Louisa na obu biodrach Harry'ego, a ręce bruneta przeplecione przez kark niebieskookiego, bawiące się dłuższymi kosmykami karmelowych włosów. Za muzykę uznają swoje mieszające się oddechy i chichot Harry'ego, który występuje od czasu do czasu. Zielonookiemu nie przeszkadza ciężar na jego stopach, dzielnie go wytrzymuje, a mogąc trzymać Louisa przy sobie, mógłby przenieść każdą istniejącą górę nawet na całkowicie inną galaktykę.

\- Harry - nagły i niespodziewany, cichy głos Louisa rozchodzi się po "salonie".

\- Hm?

Louis zatrzymuje Harry'ego powoli schodząc z jego (zapewne) obolałych stóp. Poprawia swoją grzywkę, próbując zarzucić ją do tyłu, co niestety się nie udaje bez lakieru, ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze.

\- Daj mi te swoje niemożliwie wielkie ręce - prosi Louis, sam uprzednio wyciągając swoje w jego stronę.

Harry z wahaniem robi to i mimo to, że jest strasznie zdezorientowany to na jego twarzy błąka się delikatny uśmiech.

Louis podnosi ich złączone dłonie do swoich ust, lekko muskając wargami zewnętrzną stronę dłoni Harry'ego, szepcząc w jego skórę:

\- Czy ten taniec mógłby być tym, który wszystko ci wynagrodzi?

❀

Leżą teraz oboje na kanapie, mając dość tańca. Okej, to Louis ma go dość, Harry powiedział, że chętnie znowu zatańczy, gdy jego kości się zrosną. Po powiedzeniu tego szatyn uderza go łokciem w żebra, a Harry śmieje się tak bardzo, że rozsypuje resztkę popcornu na dywan.

Po pięciu głupich kawałów z serii "Puk, puk..." Harry'ego, dwóch kolejnych rozsypanych przekąskach i jednym przypadkowym zepchnięciu Louisa z kanapy, brunet jest tak bardzo zmęczony, że praktycznie zasypia słuchając odgłosu pękającego w kominku drewna i głosu chłopaka obok. Niebieskooki aktualnie opowiada o tym, jak w zeszłym roku Niall przycinał krzewy w jego ogrodzie nożyczkami do papieru, ponieważ dał się nabrać Louisowi, że pójście na łatwiznę i obcinanie gałęzi sekatorem sprowadzi na pałac duchy.

Głowa Harry'ego leży na podłokietniku, a nogi przełożone ma przez uda Louisa. Ciepło z kominka wprowadza go w bardzo przyjemny stan, a jego organizm prosi o chwilę odpoczynku. Chwila ta zmienia się w całkowity sen, cień długich rzęs pada na blade policzki, a przez lekko otwarte usta można dostrzec jego królicze jedynki.

Louis przez chwilę myśli, czy będzie sens go budzić po tak wyczerpującym dniu, aż w końcu stwierdza, że musi mu się odwdzięczyć za pokiereszowane stopy. Powoli wyślizguje się z pod łydek Harry'ego i próbuje podnieść go tak, aby koc którym jest okryty został na swoim miejscu.

Trwa to jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu jest w połowie drogi do pokoju Harry'ego. Otwiera drzwi nogą, szybko je zatrzymując, nim uderzą w szafkę obok i obudzą chłopaka.

Louis kładzie go delikatnie na zimnej pościeli, a zanim wychodzi upewnia się sto razy, czy koc nigdzie nie tworzy szczeliny, a okno jest zamknięte i żaden zimny podmuch wiatru nie sprawi, że jego sen zostanie przerwany.

Nie poznaje samego siebie, gdy wraca i składa całusa na splątanych loczkach.

❀ 

Harry nie wiedział, jakim cudem zgodził się po raz kolejny na wyjście na zewnątrz w taką pogodę. Być może to oczy pełne nadziei, delikatny głos i lekki uśmiech były przyczyną opuszczenia przez niego ciepłego łóżka. Nie wiedząc co zrobić ze swoimi dłońmi, zaczął formować kulkę śniegu, która wciąż się powiększała. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, dokładając coraz to nowszego śniegu.

-Co ty wyrabiasz? Dopiero narzekałeś, że ci zimno - powiedział Louis, podchodząc do Harry'ego, który z wyciągniętym językiem był pochłonięty tym, aby druga kula miała idealny kształt.

-Lepię bałwana, nie widzisz?

-Jeden bałwan w tym pałacu zdecydowanie wystarczy.

Harry nie łapiąc słów starszego, zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając tak, jakby obliczał właśnie jakiś trudny rachunek matematyczny. Louis przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową, po czym podszedł do osiemnastolatka i swoimi wielkimi łapami naciągnął mu wełnianą czapkę na oczy.

-Jesteś taki głupi, Harry - w jego słowach nie było słychać jednak ani trochę złości, gniewu, czy znieważenia. Jedyne co dało się wyłapać to czuły i delikatny ton.

-Jestem ciekawy ile twoja matka musiała zjeść śniegu, żeby urodzić takiego bałwana jak ty - załapując wreszcie wcześniejsze słowa niebieskookiego, skrzyżował ręce, nie myśląc nad tym co mówi. Nim zdążył ugryźć się w język, było już za późno, a uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Louisa. -Ja... n-nie miałem tego na myśli, przepraszam - położył swoje dłonie na jego policzkach, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Louis uniósł dłoń i wskazującym palcem dotknął delikatnie nosa Harry'ego. Pech chciał, że cała jego łapa była w śniegu, przez co znalazł się on również na twarzy młodszego. Harry zmarszczył śmiesznie nos i zamknął oczy, kręcąc głową tak, jakby chciał pozbyć się zimnego pyłu z jego twarzy.

-Wracamy? Zimno mi.

-Tobie jest cały czas zimno. Jeszcze chciałbym... - urwał, wyciągając za swoich pleców dwa worki.

-Nie ma mowy.

-Nie bądź tchórzem. Wystarczająco już się dziecinnie zachowujesz.

Słysząc to, coś w środku młodszego pękło i zaczęło buzować. Nie chciał żeby Louis myślał o nim w taki sposób, nawet jeśli to tylko żarty. Złapał za worek i przysiadł na nim, nie patrząc na niebieskookiego. Zamierzał pokazać mu, że nie ma prawa nazywać go dzieckiem. Na początku nie przejmował się tym, jednak z czasem zaczęło go to denerwować, bo starszy nie dostrzegał, że sam czasem zachowywał się jeszcze gorzej. Nim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym co robi, odepchnął się od ziemi i z wielką szybkością zaczął zjeżdżać w dół.

Jego uśmiech opadł, gdy zobaczył przed sobą ogromną zaspę śniegu. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, wpadł w nią z ogromną siłą. Jego twarz zderzyła się z lodowatą, ośnieżoną ziemią, a noga była nienaturalnie wygięta. W jednej sekundzie poczuł na swoich plecach wielką dłoń Louisa, która nim potrząsała.

-Harry? Jezu, nic ci nie jest?

-Mhmm nogmhm mhmm - jego usta wciąż były wciśnięte w śnieg.

-Nie rozumiem cię, wstawaj z tej ziemi.

-Nie mogę - wyszeptał, unosząc lekko głowę.

-Jak to nie możesz?

-Moja noga. Cholernie boli - jęknął, chowając głowę w śniegu, a jego głos ociekał cierpieniem.

-Nie wygłupiaj się - przez twarz Louisa przebieg cień strachu, przybliżył się do niego, starając się go podnieść. Słysząc jednak głośny jęk, poprzestał swoich działań i wstał, łapiąc się zdenerwowany za sierść na swojej głowie. Był przerażony. Uświadomił sobie, że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby Harry'emu stało się coś poważnego. Jego serce pękało, widząc młodszego w takim stanie. Zaczął przeklinać pod nosem, chodząc w kółko i zastanawiać się co powinien zrobić -Nie ruszaj się stąd, dobrze? Pójdę tylko po Zayna - schylił się, przeczesując swoimi dużymi palcami jego włosy, które teraz były całe w śniegu.

Po chwili całe ciało młodszego się zatrzęsło, a z jego ust wyrwał się stłumiony śmiech. Harry zaczął powoli się podnosić, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech. Do Louisa zaczęło powoli docierać, że brunet przez cały czas go wkręcał. Pokręcił tylko głową i wyrwał się w stronę pałacu. Buzowała w nim złość i był pewny, że gdyby ktoś stanął mu teraz na drodze, wybuchnąłby, nie panując nad sobą. Naprawdę martwił się o tego małego gnojka, a on sobie z nim tak pogrywał.

-To za to nazywanie mnie dzieciakiem - usłyszał za sobą, wciąż śmiejącego się osiemnastolatka.

-Pierdol się, Harry. 

❀ 

Louis unikał go przez następne dwa dni. Widząc bruneta w kuchni lub w salonie, czytającego książkę, zawracał szybko, nie chcąc być zauważonym. Ale Harry widział. Wiedział, że starszy go ignoruje, przez co pomału zaczęły go dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Może faktycznie trochę przesadził, może faktycznie zachowywał się dziecinnie.

Aktualnie robił herbatę, ponieważ od rana męczył go okropny ból gardła. Do kuchni wszedł rozpromieniony Zayn, na którego biodrach znajdowały się dłonie Liama. Harry uśmiechnął się, chcąc ich wyminąć i udać się do ciepłego łóżka.

-Harry - usta Zayna odrobinę się zacisnęły, a wyraz twarzy zaostrzył się.

-Hm?

-Co zrobiłeś Louisowi?

-Dlaczego to od razu ja coś zrobiłem?

Zayn uniósł brew, krzyżując swoje ramiona.

-Uh, dobra! Troszkę sobie zażartowałem i się na mnie obraził.

-Do rzeczy, dzieciaku.

Miał wrażenie, że Zayn go nie lubi i traktuje go z dystansem. Wiedział, że stanie po stronie Louisa, nieważne co tamten by zrobił. Przez ten miesiąc pobytu tutaj zauważył, że ci dwaj byli ze sobą naprawdę blisko.

-Czemu masz taką chrypę? Źle się czujesz? - Liam przerwał, podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu dłoń na czole. -Cholera, Harry. Jesteś cały rozpalony, dobrze się czujesz?

-Um, boli mnie troszkę gardło.

-Idź się połóż, przyniosę ci jakieś leki.

Harry skinął lekko, nie patrząc w oczy Zayna i skierował się w stronę schodów. 

❀ 

Leżał pod kołdrą, ubrany w gruby sweter i wełniane skarpety, lecz nawet to nie pomogło mu pozbyć się dreszczy. Był cały mokry, przez co loki przykleiły mu się do czoła i jeszcze bardziej poskręcały. Drżał z zimna, nie mogąc zapanować nad jego trzęsącym się ciałem. Usłyszał jak drzwi do jego pokoju się otwierają, lecz nie miał siły podnieść głowy i zobaczyć kto przyszedł. Prawdopodobnie był to Liam, który obiecał mu przynieść leki.

-Harry? - usłyszał łagodny i cichy głos Louisa, którego dłoń delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. Chłopak pomyślał, że przez gorączkę prawdopodobnie majaczy i tak naprawdę tylko mu się to wyobraża. Możliwe, że to po prostu sen, więc nawet nie zamierzał odwracać się w stronę głosu. 

-Jak się czujesz? Liam mówił, że nie najlepiej z tobą.

-Lou? - jego gardło cierpiało przy nawet najmniejszym wypowiedzianym słowie.

-Uh, widzę, że serio jest kiepsko. Przyniosłem ci leki.

-Już się na mnie nie gniewasz?

-Myślę, że jesteśmy kwita - jego palce odgarnęły mokre loki z czoła Harry'ego i nakryły go szczelniej kołdrą. -Trzymaj, wypij to. To jakiś specjalny przepis mamy Nialla. Myślę, że postawi cię na nogi.

Pijąc napój, który podał mu starszy, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać kichnięcia, przez które z jego buzi lek wyprysnął wprost na twarz Louisa. Brunet widząc zmarszczoną twarz i zaciśnięte usta bestii, zachichotał podając mu puste naczynie.

-Zostaniesz?

Widząc kręcącego głową Louisa, jego kąciki ust odrobinę opadły.

-Idź spać.

Harry ułożył się wygodniej, naciągając na siebie jeszcze szczelniej kołdrę, tak aby nawet gram zimna nie dostał się do jego ciała. Zamknął oczy, przed którymi wciąż widział kasztanowe włosy, delikatne dłonie i jasne lazurowe oczy, które świeciły się w świetle promieni słonecznych. W oddali słyszał głośny śmiech Nialla i uciszającego go Liama.

Był na granicy snu gdy usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Poczuł jak miejsce obok niego zostaje zajęte, a kołdra lekko ściągnięta. Trwało to tylko chwilę, bo ktoś ponownie go nią mocno okrył. Czyjaś dłoń dotykała jego włosów i gładziła delikatnie głowę. Spokojny oddech i palce wciśnięte w jego kosmyki były ostatnim czym doświadczył, zanim usnął. 

❀ 

Następnego dnia miejsce obok niego było puste, jednak wciąż ciepłe i niepościelone, więc Harry był pewien, że wszystko co wczoraj czuł, nie było snem. Mimo bólu gardła i kataru czuł się o wiele lepiej, a jego gorączka całkowicie odpuściła.

Zakładając koc na swoje ramiona, ruszył w stronę schodów. Docierając do kuchni usłyszał przeklinającego Louisa i śmiech Nialla. Cóż za nowość.

-No podaj mi to debilu.

-Przesoliłeś to.

-Zamknij się, kurwa mać i podaj mi sól.

-Tego się nie da jeść!

-I chwała Bogu, że ci nie smakuje. Więcej dla Harry'ego.

-Ty nie wierzysz w Boga, Louis.

-Jeżeli nie zamierzasz pomagać, to nie przeszkadzaj mi, do cholery. Idź do kurnika, zobacz może twoje kurki jaja zniosły, będziesz mieć co jeść.

-Może jednak zawołam Li- słowa Nialla ucichły, gdy zobaczył stojącego w drzwiach osiemnastolatka.

Louis odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć co było powodem, dla którego blondyn przestał paplać. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się, widząc owiniętego w koc bruneta. Wyglądał na tak małego i niewinnego z roztrzepanymi lokami, zaspanymi oczami, czerwonym noskiem i ręką, którą zasłaniał sobie usta gdy ziewał. Kichnął, przez co starszy otrząsnął się i podszedł do niego bliżej.

-Harry. Jak się czujesz? Boli cię nadal gardło?

-Um, tak.. ale lepiej. O wiele. Dzięki. - powiedział drapiąc się po karku, po czym przeniósł swój wzrok na Nialla, który obserwował ich z uśmiechem.

-Zrobiłem ci zupę. Powinna cię trochę rozgrzać i dodać sił. Siadaj, naleję ci.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis stojący przed nim, martwiący się, dopytujący o jego samopoczucie i gotujący mu jedzenie, jest tą samą bestią, która bez jakichkolwiek skrupułów go tutaj zamknęła.

-Nie jedz tego, Harry - odezwał się cichym głosem blondyn.

-Niall właśnie wychodził.

Osiemnastolatek zmarszczył nos, siadając na krześle przy stole. Po chwili przed nim znalazł się gorący i pachnący talerz zupy.

-Um, Lou? Czemu tu pływa trawa?

-Dodałem ci trochę zieleniny, żeby cię wzmocnić.

Harry nie mówiąc nic więcej, wziął łyżkę i zaczął powoli jeść danie. Najwyżej umrze. Louis usiadł na przeciwko niego, patrząc wyczekująco na jego twarz.

-Dobre?

-Mhm, pycha - tak naprawdę posiłek był jednym z najgorszych, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek jadł. Ze wszystkich sił próbował się nie skrzywić, gdy brał kolejne łyżki zupy, do której starszy prawdopodobnie dodał pół torebki soli. Widząc jego dumny uśmiech na twarzy, przez który przy jego rozpromienionych oczach tworzyły się malutkie zmarszczki, Harry stwierdził, że mógłby zjeść nawet dziesięć takich talerzy tylko po to, aby Louis wyglądał tak jak teraz.

-Może mógłbym ci częściej gotować, skoro tak ci smakowało - powiedział, widząc pusty talerz bruneta, który wrzucił do zlewu.

-Um, czy to nie Liam powinien się tym zajmować?

-Zawsze mogę go trochę odciążyć.

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, modląc się w duchu, aby żadna siła ziemska nie pozwoliła już nigdy Louisowi gotować. Brunet to naprawdę doceniał, ale... nie, po prostu nie.

Do kuchni weszła Maura, która widząc rozgrywającą się scenę, na chwilę przystanęła. Po chwili podeszła do Louisa, łapiąc go za owłosione policzki, tak jak łapią ciocie, czy babcie małe dzieci. Pocałowała go w czubek głowy, po czym zrobiła dokładnie to samo z Harrym.

Louis jęknął głośno, odsuwając się od niej i stając za osiemnastolatkiem. Mama Nialla jednak nie poczuła się tym ani trochę urażona, a wręcz przeciwnie, brunet miał wrażenie, że jej uśmiech się powiększył.

Widząc otwierające się usta kobiety, starszy złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek i wyprowadził z kuchni.

-O Louis, ugotowałeś zupę? - było ostatnim czym usłyszeli, zanim zniknęli na schodach.


	11. 10. I'm scared to show how much it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ECjkZg95No#action=share

**Za bardzo boję się pokazać, jak dużo to znaczy.**

Louis cały wczorajszy wieczór zastanwiał się, czy jest gotowy zaprowadzić _tam_ Harry'ego. W momencie gdy do kuchni weszła Maura, dużo bardziej wolał wyjść, niż oglądać szklące się ze wzruszenia oczy starszej kobiety. Zrobił zupę, wielkie mi halo. W końcu tak się robi, nie? Ktoś jest chory, zje zupę, jest zdrowy. Tak to chyba działa. Z resztą nie wie.

Szedł z Harrym po ogromnych schodach, wciąż nieświadomie trzymając jego nadgarstek. Najbardziej dziwiło go to, że chłopak się nie wyrywa. Przecież mógł prowadzić go do lochu, w którym jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu siedział.

Milczeli przez całą drogę na górę. Louis puścił jego nadgarstek, a Harry miał ochotę złapać go z powrotem. Jest tylko głupim, zauroczonym nastolatkiem, a Louis poważnym i dorosłym mężczyzną, który nie zwraca uwagi na takie rzeczy jak trzymanie się za dłonie. _Powinieneś przestać_ mówi sobie w myślach. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Louis poprawi zsuwający się z jego pleców ciepły materiał, a następnie położy rękę nisko na jego plecach. Gdyby Harry nie czuł się wciąż tak źle przez chorobę, prawdopodobnie zacząłby skakać tak wysoko, że mógłby zobaczyć pałac z lotu ptaka.

Louis swoją lewą dłonią sięgnął po mały kluczyk i otworzył ogromne drzwi.

Pierwszym na co zwrócił uwagę Harry, był fortepian. Biały, lekko zakurzony instrument stał prawie na środku pokoju. Pokój wyglądał tak jak każdy inny w zamku, z tą różnicą, że z sufitu zwisał _ogromny żyrandol_, a na nim kilkadziesiąt wypalonych świeczek. Pomieszczenie przypominało salę balową. Za to niedaleko wyjścia na taras można było dostrzec małą, zamkniętą w szkle różę. Spód klosza ozdobiony był złotem, a na nim leżało kilka zeschniętych, czerwonych płatków. Już miał zamiar zapytać się czy to ta sama róża, którą już kiedyś widział i dlaczego Louis wcale o nią nie dba, ale nagle doszedł do niego ciepły głos szatyna:

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego cię tu zabrałem.

Kiedy to usłyszał jego serce opadło, a humor zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Myślał, że Louis zabrał go tu specjalnie, że jest to dla niego ważne pomieszczenie. Przeciez ma do niego złoty klucz, na Boga.

\- Ale właściwie... - nie dokończył, bo zaczął szperać w starej szufladzie, po czasie wyciągając z niej coś, czego szukał.

Louis otworzył starą teczkę, wyciągając kilkadziesiąt kartek, na których widniały różne zapisy. Harry domyślił się, że muszą być to nuty. Papiery były już lekko odbarwione, a czarny tusz, którym zapisane były coraz to wymyślniejsze akordy, powoli blakł.

\- Wybierz coś - powiedział szatyn, podając zielonookiemu stos kartek z przeróżnymi kompozycjami.

Przez chwile się zastanawiał, ale w końcu zdecydował się na tę, która wydawała się być najspokojniejsza. Louis spojrzał na tytuł widniejący na górze strony.

\- Nuvole Bianche?* Dlaczego akurat to? - zapytał patrząc się prosto w oczy Harry'ego. Chłopak siedział na krześle obok niego, jego ramiona były opuszczone, a palce bawiły się małym sygnetem.

\- Um, nie wiem tak właściwie... Przykuło moją uwagę - wzruszył ramionami, wciąż patrząc na swoje dłonie. - Tyle.

\- W porządku.

Louis ustawił wszystkie kartki na pulpicie i ułożył swoje dłonie na klawiszach. Mimo długiej przerwy od grania, wciąż pamiętał każdy ruch, każdy dźwięk, oraz każde, ciche słowo brunetki szepczącej mu do ucha, jak wspaniale mu idzie i jaka jest z niego dumna.

Zamknął oczy gdy pierwszy akord wybrzmiał z instrumentu. Każdy kolejny ruch był jak wpisany w jego DNA, nie myślał nawet o patrzeniu w zapis na kartkach, pamiętał wszystko tak dokładnie, jak wczoraj. Z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz bardziej go to pochłaniało, jego ciało przybliżało się w kierunku fortepianu, próbując w niego wniknąć, stać się jego częścią.

Harry obserwował go z boku. Dla niektórych musiałoby wyglądać to zabawnie - przerośnięty pies grający delikatną melodię, ale nie dla Harry'ego. W jego oczach Louis nie był bestią, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie ich znajomości. Coraz częściej dostrzegał w nim uczucia, emocje, których strzegł się na co dzień. Te, właśnie te, które zaczął pokazywać Harry'emu, jak gdyby to on je w nim codziennie na nowo rozbudzał.

Jak gdyby Louis był kiełkiem fioletowego hiacynta, który delikatnym głosem wiatru oznajmia, że zrobił coś źle, że pragnie przebaczenia, wolności oraz miłości, a Harry chłopakiem, który codziennie po południu przychodzi do niego i podlewa, wierząc, że wszystko co usłyszał, jest szczere.

Ostatnie akordy rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a gdy Louis otworzył swoje oczy, widać w nich było połyskujące w świetle słońca łzy. Małe kropelki słonej cieczy powoli spływały po jego policzkach, a on nie fatygował się ich nawet zetrzeć, więc to Harry był tym, który to zrobił. Przybliżył się tak, jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć, a niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w niego z żalem, cierpieniem, przypominały Harry'emu małe, białe chmurki, które przeżyły zdecydowanie zbyt wiele sztormów. Jedyne czym odpowiada brunet jest wzruszenie ramionami i ciche słowa mówiące_ "Jestem tu."_

❀

Po tym jak Louis ochłonął, zdecydowali się wrócić do salonu. Harry nie miał zamiaru zaczynać tematu jego rodziny, widząc w jakim stanie jest niebieskooki. Mimo, że nic mu nie powiedział, osiemnastolatek był szczęśliwy, że tak się przed nim otworzył. Jego łzy były dowodem na to, że gdzieś w środku kryło się jego całkowicie inne, lepsze oblicze, które Harry powoli odkrywał.

Ich dłonie ocierały się o siebie, tak jakby coś je do siebie przyciągało. Brunetowi nie przeszkadzała jego owłosiona ręka, ani okropnie długie pazury, ważne było tylko ciepło, które od niego promieniowało. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy starszy zaczepił swój mały palec o jego. Spojrzał na niego, dostrzegając, że patrzył się przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na bruneta. Wyglądał tak jakby za wszelką cenę próbował się nie uśmiechnąć, przygryzając górną wargę.

Zatrzymali się na korytarzu, gdzie zauważyli rozbite szkło, dużo krwi, spanikowanego Liama i Nialla, w którego oczach Harry dostrzegł łzy.

-Co ty znowu narobiłeś, idioto? Nawet na godzinę nie można cię samego zostawić - Louis burknął, patrząc na blondyna, z którego palca sączyła się krew. Jedna samotna łza wydostała się spod powieki Nialla.

-Louis! Musisz reagować, gdy ludzie płaczą - powiedział Liam.

-Zareagowałem. Przewróciłem oczami.

Harry zniknął na moment w kuchni, z której przyniósł szmatkę nasączoną wodą utlenioną. Blondyn cicho syknął, gdy materiał zetknął się z jego raną, na co niebieskooki oczywiście prychnął.

-Trzymaj tutaj. Jak do tego właściwie doszło?

-Niosłem wazon i nagle poślizgnął się i upadłem razem z nim i.. no. Tak jakoś wyszło?

-Boże, broń mnie od debili - fuknął Louis, który uniósł ręce w geście załamania.

-Lou, bądź trochę czulszy.

Starszy mężczyzna przewrócił ponownie oczami, ale więcej się już nie odezwał. Obserwował, jak Harry oczyszcza ranę Nialla i zawija ją bandażem.

-Gotowe - brunet poklepał go po ramieniu, wstając i podchodząc do Louisa, który pociągnął go w stronę salonu.

❀

-Knock, knock.

-Nie, Harry.

-No Louis!

-Nie.

-Knock, knock.

-Kto tam? - wzdychając, oparł się wygodniej o sofę. Wyciągnął swoją rękę, kładąc ją na całej szerokości kanapy, przez co wyglądało to tak, jakby obejmował Harry'ego.

-Hula.

-Hula who?

-P - brunet umieścił swój palec wewnątrz policzka i po chwili wyciągnął go z głośnym "oppp". Wybuchnął śmiechem, opierając się o ramię starszego.

-Nie wierzę. Jesteś takim dzieciakiem, Harry.

-Ciii! - powiedział, wyciągając palec w stronę Louisa, aby go uciszyć.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy jego skóra złapała kontakt z ciepłymi ustami bestii. Przytrzymał go tam przez chwilę i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, zaczął się pomału przybliżać. Pragnął znów czule muskać jego wargi, aby przekazać mu wszystkie uczucia, które głębił gdzieś wewnątrz siebie. Te uczucia, które jeszcze do końca nie potrafił nazwać. Harry sunął swoim palcem przez całą twarz Louisa, próbując poznać każdy centymetr jego ciała. Widząc, że przymknął oczy, przysunął się do niego tak, że ich oddechy ponownie się zmieszały, a kolana ocierały o siebie.

-Siema, gracie z nami?

-Ja pierdole, Niall, nie widzisz, że jesteśmy zajęci? - Louis fuknął, odsuwając się od młodszego i przenosząc swój wściekły wzrok na blondyna.

-Dokończycie wieczorem, no proszę, chodźcie!

-Paluszek cię już nie boli? - dodał ironicznie.

-Dzięki, że pytasz, ale Harry czyni cuda. Nie boli ani trochę.

-W co gracie? - brunet odezwał się cicho, otrząsając się wreszcie po zaistniałej sytuacji.

-W chowanego.

-O świetnie się składa. Dużo wiesz o tej zabawie prawda?

Nie rozumiejąc słów Louisa, blondyn uniósł brwi.

-Twój mózg bawi się z tobą w chowanego już od dłuższego czasu.

Po pokoju rozniósł się śmiech Harry'ego, który szybko zasłonił sobie buzię, nie chcąc zrobić przykrości blondynowi. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszli Liam z Zaynem, którzy czekali na rozpoczęcie gry.

-No dawaj, Lou. I tak ci się nudzi - powiedział Harry, swoim słodkim głosikiem.

-No właśnie. Dawaj, _Lou - _usłyszał ironiczny i cienki głos Zayna, który bez wątpienia przedrzeźniał młodszego.

Louis spojrzał na bruneta, a widząc jego oczy w kolorze mchu, które w tej samej chwili pałały nadzieją, pokręcił głową i wzdychnął głośno. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę zamierza brać udział w tej zabawie dla dzieci, ale widząc uśmiechniętą twarz osiemnastolatka, nie potrafił odmawiać.

-Ja liczę, moi panowie - usłyszał wesoły głos Nialla, po którym wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się w swoje strony.

❀

Może i Harry był mało oryginalny. Może i był świadomy tego, że prawdopodobnie Niall odkryje jego kryjówkę najszybciej, ale nie miał wyjścia, bo nadal nie znał zbyt dobrze tego pałacu. Schował się więc w starej szafie, którą znalazł w pokoju Louisa. Usadawiając się w niej wygodnie, starał się opanować swój oddech, tak aby pozostać nieznalezionym. W garderobie było ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła był promień słońca, który wlatywał przez dziurkę na kluczyk. Pod swoimi dłońmi poczuł kartki papieru, a będąc zbyt ciekawym, uchylił delikatnie drzwi, aby się im przyjrzeć.

Kartki okazały się być rysunkami, które przedstawiały mężczyznę. Harry nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, ponieważ była zamazana i przekreślona. Na kolejnych widoczny był nóż i jakieś dziecko, po którego twarzy spływały łzy. Pojawiały się też rysunki fortepianu i kobiety, która całowała w czoło małego chłopczyka. Nim zdążył się przyjrzeć reszcie kartek, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, więc jak najszybciej je odłożył i zamknął drzwiczki szafy.

Wstrzymał oddech, jednak było to niepotrzebne, bo nagle do jego kryjówki dostało się światło, a on został znaleziony. Przed nim stał Louis, który uśmiechał się bezczelnie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, poczuł na nich ogromną dłoń starszego.

-Ciii, nic nie mów bo nas znajdą - wyszeptał, wchodząc do szafy i zamykając szczelnie drzwiczki -Posuń się.

-To moja kryjówka. Idź stąd, Louis.

-Nie dąsaj się, bo wylecisz.

-Słucham? Byłem tu pierwszy.

-Ale to moja szafa.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa, które wydawały się w tej chwili czarne przez otaczającą ich ciemność, ale mimo tego nadal były dla niego najpiękniejsze. Stali i wpatrywali się w siebie jak zahipnotyzowani. Świat na chwilę się zatrzymał i byli tylko oni. Czuli na swoich twarzach ciepłe oddechy, a w powietrzu pełno niewypowiedzianych słów.

-Co się tak patrzysz, po prostu mnie pocałuj głupku - szepnął po chwili Louis, a kim byłby Harry, gdyby go nie posłuchał?

Jeszcze przez sekundę obserwował starszego, jakby upewniając się czy na pewno to powiedział, czy może po prostu to sobie wyobraził i nie mogąc wytrzymać już dłużej, stanąwszy na palcach, owinął ręce wokół szyi bestii, przyciskając swoje usta do jego rozgrzanych warg. Serce biło mu jak szalone, trochę przez pocałunek i trochę przez lekką adrenalinę, że w każdej chwili mogą zostać przyłapani, bo gra wciąż trwała.

Powolne muśnięcia ust przeobrażały się w coraz to namiętniejsze pocałunki, smakowali siebie nawzajem, ręce błąkające się po ciałach tworzyły bałagan na głowie, wszystkie słowa, które nigdy nie miały ujrzeć światła dziennego zostały przekazane przez dotyk ich ust. W niczym nie przypominało to ich pierwszego pocałunku, którego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał, a niewyjaśnione sprawy zostały odstawione na bok, ponieważ teraz liczyły się usta Louisa na ustach Harry'ego i palce kręcące uspokające kółka na biodrze młodszego. Brunet przekręcił głowę, by pogłębić pocałunek, całkowicie zapominając o całej zabawie, jak i o tym, że ktoś może ich przyłapać. Szatyn przyparł zielonookiego do tylnej ściany szafy i złożył ostatniego całusa na jego ustach, nim docisnął do siebie ich czoła. Szybkie oddechy spotykały się w połowie drogi, a klatki piersiowe w wytchnieniu ocierały się o siebie. Ręka starszego gładziła policzek Harry'ego, gdy ten chciał skraść kolejny pocałunek. Nagle drzwi od szafy się otworzyły i pomarańczowe światło świec wlało się do środka, a mimowolny uśmieszek zaczął się pojawiać na twarzy blondyna. Przyłapani na gorącym uczynku, nadal znajdowali się w takiej samej pozycji, gdy uśmiech ustąpił miejsca grymasowi, a chwilę później Niall zaczął krzyczeć.

-HA! Tu was mam. Oszukujecie.

-Czy on musi się zawsze zjawiać w takich momentach? - Harry wyszeptał, opierając swoje czoło o ramię starszego.

-Oszukujecie, przegrywacie całą grę.

-Mam w dupie tą grę, zrozum to, Niall - wysyczał Louis.

-Pierdolę, nie gram z oszustami - fuknął, odwracając się w stronę drzwi, którymi po chwili trzasnął.

-Myślę, że z tym człowiekiem nie jest najlepiej.

Harry zaśmiał się słysząc słowa Louisa, po czym złapał go za nadgarstek i wyciągnął z szafy. Ziewnął przeciągle, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. Przez jego całe ciało przeszedł dreszcz, więc potarł ramiona w geście ogrzania się.

-Jesteś śpiący?

-Tak.

-Zimno ci?

-Tak.

-Chcesz iść do łóżka?

-Tak.

-Znasz inne słowa oprócz "tak"?

-Tak. Znaczy- tak, znam i tak chciałbym już się położyć.

-Chodź.

Louis towarzyszył mu przez całą drogę do jego sypialni. Nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, ponieważ nie czuli takiej potrzeby. Nie była to niezręczna cisza, wręcz przeciwnie. Osiemnastolatek był szczęśliwy słysząc spokojny oddech Louisa. Gdy dotarli do jego pokoju, Louis przysiadł na jego łóżku, gdy on poprawiał swoje poduszki i naciągał pod samą szyję ciepłą, puchową kołdrę. Siedział zgarbiony, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt na ścianie. Jego wzrok był ponownie nieobecny, a twarz napięta. Brunet wyciągnął niepewnie dłoń, kładąc ją na jego plecach, przez co starszy drgnął, odwracając się w jego stronę.

-Lou? Zostań na noc.

-Nie.

-Proszę.

-Mam własne łóżko, Harry - powiedział, wstając i zostawiając po sobie jedynie ciepłe miejsce na kołdrze, na której siedział. Osiemnastolatek miał wrażenie, że mógłby nawet błagać, ale chciał zachować resztki swojej godności, więc zrezygnował.

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Louis rozgrywał właśnie wewnątrz siebie bitwę. Czuł się jakby coś rozrywało go od środka, bo milion myśli na sekundę zalewało jego głowę. Nie zdawał sobie również sprawy z tego, że niebieskooki próbował za wszelką cenę pozbyć się z umysłu jego twarzy, jego cholernych oczu i głębokich dołeczków. Przerażał go fakt, że coraz rzadziej potrafił się kontrować i przez większość czasu pragnął jedynie czuć jego usta na sobie, czuć jego gęste loki między palcami i wdychać jego słodki zapach, którym pachnie tylko Harry. Bał się tego, kim stawał się w towarzystwie bruneta. Chciał pozbyć się całej ostrości i nieczułości. Harry budził w nim delikatną i wrażliwą stronę, o której nie miał nawet pojęcia. Czuł się jak bałagan, nie wiedząc co dalej powinien robić. Wiedział, że nie jest dobry i nawet w najmniejszym calu wystarczający dla Harry'ego. Trząsł się zmierzając w stronę swojej sypialni, ponieważ teraz nie pragnął niczego innego oprócz tego, aby objąć tego chłopca swoimi dużymi, silnymi ramionami, ale z drugiej strony chciał wyrwać to ze swojej głowy. Dochodziło jednak do niego pomału to, że potrzebuje go bardziej niż się tego spodziewał.

Osiemnastolatek nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Louis odkrywał powoli to, że jego serce już od dłuższego czasu bije w rytm serca Harry'ego i już dawno przestał być dla niego tylko więźniem czy wkurzającym dzieciakiem. Nie chciał do tego dopuścić, ale otworzył się przed tym chłopakiem, którego skóra była tak aksamitna, że Louis mógłby dotykać tylko ją i byłby spełniony, którego oczy radośnie rozświetlały się gdy na jego drodze pojawiał się niebieskooki, którego włosy wydawały się być milsze niż niejeden najdroższy materiał, a dotyk tak delikatny, że można by było go porównać do spadającego płatka śniegu, ocierającego się o skórę. Być może pomału oddawał część siebie tej wyrośniętej żyrafie, która potykała się na prostej drodze i rumieniła z byle czego.

Harry nie zdawał sobie również sprawy z tego, że po jakimś czasie miejsce obok niego zostało zajęte, kołdra szczelniej nakryta, pocałunek na jego skroni złożony setki razy, a ciepłe usta wciśnięte w bałagan na jego głowie.

Louis za bardzo bał się pokazać mu jak dużo to dla niego znaczy. To, że Harry dostrzega w nim zupełnie coś innego niż owłosione ciało, twarz przypominającą prawdziwą bestię i zlodowacone serce, które pomału z jego pomocą się roztapiało.

*polecam włączyć melodię, którą grał Louis, bo ma o wiele większe znaczenie, niż wam się wydaje ;)


	12. 11. I came here with a load and it feels so much lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmyq9tIiu8g#action=share

**Przyszedłem tu z ciężarem i teraz wydaje się być o wiele lżejszy, odkąd poznałem ciebie.**

Zdrętwiałe ciało, które lekko kleiło się od potu, coś łaskoczące jego szyję i ciche, delikatne chrapanie wprost do jego ucha, było pierwszym co Harry poczuł i usłyszał, zaraz po otworzeniu oczu.

Brunet odwrócił się w lewo zauważając, że nie jest w łóżku sam. Obok niego leżał skulony Louis, a jego twarz, mimo że nie była ludzkiej postaci, nadal wyglądała na kruchą i delikatną. Włosy na jego głowie były zmierzchwione i każdy kosmyk zwrócony był w inną stronę.

Podniósł się na łokciu najdelikatniej jak potrafił, by nie zbudzić chłopaka obok siebie. Kiedy siedział już w wygodnej pozycji, ściągnął z siebie koc i okrył nim Louisa. Przykrył go najszczelniej jak potrafił, ponieważ sam czuł lekkie podmuchy zimnego wiatru na swoich odkrytych nogach.

Obserwował Louisa, który co kilka minut bardziej przymykał powieki lub uśmiechał się delikatnie przez sen. Harry poczuł, że mógłby budzić się tak codziennie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc wyciągnął dłoń w stronę twarzy Louisa i zaczął gładzić jego policzek. Zauważył, że reaguje na to głębokim wdechem, jakby uspokajał go dotyk bruneta.

Siedział tak kilkanaście minut, ale nie potrafił wytrzymać głuchej ciszy, więc przybliżył się do twarzy niebieskookiego i zaczął składać na niej delikatne, prawie niewyczuwalne pocałunki. Słyszał, że oddech chłopaka stał się nieregularny i wiedział, że już nie śpi.

\- Louuu nudzi mi się... - starszy w końcu zlitował się nad Harrym i otworzył swoje oczy. Mrugnął kilka razy, żeby zyskać pożądaną ostrość i zaczął wpatrywać się w chłopaka przed sobą, który siedzi w samej, ciemnej i rozciągniętej koszulce i czarnych, obcisłych bokserkach. Brunet orientując się, że nie ma na sobie żadnych spodni, zarumienił się, więc sięgnął szybko po kawałek kołdry i zakrył swoje blade nogi.

Louis przewrócił oczami na jego nieśmiałe zachowanie, ale uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, mamrocząc ciche ''Dzień dobry, Harold".

\- Przestań się tak patrzeć.

\- Jak? - droczył się, specjalnie poprawiając kołdrę, żeby odkryła Harry'ego.

\- Louis! - pisnął młodszy, a jego ton przypominał głos małej dziewczynki.

Niebieskooki zaśmiał się i zaczął szarpać się z Harrym o koc, co oczywiście starszy wygrał. Zrzucił materiał na podłogę obok łóżka, skacząc w stronę chłopaka, siadając na nim okrakiem i gilgocząc go po boczkach. Kiedy zauważył, że Harry nie potrafi złapać powietrza, przestał wciąż siedząc na jego udach, a dłonie ułożył na jego obu policzkach i pochylił się składając słodki pocałunek na jego nosku. Następnie widząc, że chłopak próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech, ucałował jego czoło, dalej zszedł do żuchwy, delikatnie ją przygryzając i zostawiając mały ślad.

❀

Louis nie widział się z Harrym od rana, od kiedy opuścił jego sypialnie i szczerze mówiąc brakowało mu już tego wkurzającego śmiechu, nie mających najmniejszego sensu żartów i ciągłego uśmiechu. Przerażało to Louisa, ponieważ minęło dosłownie kilka godzin. Kierował się właśnie do kuchni, chcąc napić się szklanki wody. Widząc siedzącego przy stole Nialla, który grał z mulatem w karty, przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie dawaj mu żołędzia - powiedział w stronę Zayna, odwracając się do nich tyłem i nalewając sobie wody. Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś uderzył go w głowę, a tym ktosiem był na pewno Niall, który stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i naburmuszoną twarzą.

\- Znowu przez ciebie przegrałem, idioto.

\- Tylko się nie rozpłacz.

\- Wiesz, że Harry ma jutro urodziny, prawda? - blondyn powiedział spokojnym tonem, zmieniając temat i ignorując zaczepkę Louisa, który słysząc to otworzył szeroko oczy i przez pewien moment nie odzywał się ani słowem.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiał o tym z Harrym, więc mógł się domyśleć, że prędzej, czy później brunet będzie obchodzić swoje urodziny. Chciał mu dać coś specjalnego, ale jego możliwości ucinały się, żyjąc w pałacu i mając dookoła zaśnieżony las. Pragnął jedynie wywołać na jego twarzy uśmiech.

\- A skąd ty to niby wiesz?

\- Bo um- ja, no wiesz on... on mi powiedział.

\- Kręcisz. Jąkasz się zawsze, gdy kłamiesz.

\- Zamiast skupiać się na mnie, powinieneś skupić się na tym, jak w jeden dzień ogarnąć te wszystkie gówna związane z urodzinami, stary.

\- Powiemy Liamowi, żeby upiekł jakieś ciasto i tyle.

\- Oh, Louis dobrze wiemy, że twój maleńki móżdżek pęka właśnie od planowania jakieś wykurwistej niespodzianki, tylko po to żeby uszczęśliwić tego dzieciaka - dodał Zayn, zarzucając mu rękę na ramię.

\- Jaką niespodziankę? - spytał Liam, który nagle zjawił się w kuchni.

\- O dobrze, że jesteś. Upieczesz Harry'emu tort na jutro? Tylko dodaj dużo czekolady, bo ją uwielbia. I pamiętaj żeby nie wsypywać orzechów, bo ma alergie, tak?

Cała trójka stała z rozdziawianymi ustami, nie wierząc, że zachowanie Louisa zmieniło się aż tak bardzo. Z naburmuszonego dupka stał się _chłopakiem_, który przejmuje się dobrem innych.. no dobra przejmuje się Harrym, ale to wystarczyło. Wystarczyło, aby jego przyjaciele dostrzegli w nim tego samego Louisa, którym był lata temu. Powoli jego skorupa pękała, a serce rozmrażało się, ukazując jego wnętrze.

\- Jasne, stary.

❀

\- Zamknij oczy.

Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły w górę, widząc kolorowy materiał, który Louis kierował w stronę jego twarzy. Wyciągnął rękę chcąc go odepchnąć, ale starszy tylko pokręcił czule głową i jednym sprawym ruchem odsunął jego chudą dłoń, zawiązując mu chustę na oczach. Harry jęknął przeciągle, próbując zdjąć to cholerstwo z siebie, ale niebieskooki w porę złapał jego dłonie.

\- Teraz się uspokoisz i pójdziesz grzecznie za mną, jasne? - powiedział, chcąc brzmieć na ostrego i groźnego, ale _osiemnastolatek_ usłyszał w jego głosie uśmiech. Louis puścił jedną z jego dłoni, a z drugiej złapał tylko najmniejszy palec, splatając go ze swoim.

Harry nie widział ani grama drogi przed sobą, więc niebieskooki był zmuszony go kierować w wyznaczone miejsce, trzymając swoje dłonie na jego plecach.

\- Nie pchaj tak mocno, Lou.

\- Harold, jest zbyt wczesna pora na podteksty seksualne, rzucane z twojej strony.

\- Oh, Boże-

\- Jeszcze kilka minut temu nazywałem się Louis, ale mogę się mylić.

\- Dlaczego zawsze to robisz?

\- Robie co?

\- Wprowadzasz mnie w zakłopotanie.

\- Koch- uwielbiam gdy się rumienisz.

Brunet poczuł, że przez całe jego ciało przebiegły dreszcze, a twarz oczywiście przybrała kolor purpury. Dotknął dłoni Louisa, która z jego pleców przesunęła się na jego biodra. Poczuł jak starszy szczypie go lekko, przez co pisnął.

\- Masz takie urocze boczki, ty naprawdę masz osiemnaście lat? Bo twoje ciało najwyraźniej zatrzymało się przy dwunastu.

Chichocząc, odwrócił się w jego kierunku (przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo Harry nadal nic nie widział) i unosząc się na palcach przybliżył się w jego stronę. Louis oczywiście będąc Louisem i widząc, że młodszy gotowy jest do pocałunku, odsunął się przez co brunet pocałował pustą przestrzeń. Widząc wydęte wargi i naburmuszoną twarz Harry'ego zaśmiał się lekko i schylił się, całując go w nos.

\- Fuj, ślinisz.

\- Ostatnio jakoś nie narzekałeś.

\- No to właśnie zacząłem.

\- Nie dąsaj się tak - powiedział, a widząc jak młodszy próbuje odejść, złapał go szybko za rękę. - Harry, wejdziesz w ścianę.

\- Po co to całe zamieszanie?

\- Dowiesz się za chwilę, chodź.

Wchodząc do salonu, Louis ściągnął mu opaskę z oczu, którą po chwili zawiązał mu na głowie, odgarniając włosy. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno i cicho, przez co odwrócił się zdezorientowany w stronę niebieskookiego.

W pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny krzyk „niespodzianka", a przed nimi stanął Liam z tortem, Niall z jakąś śmieszną czapeczką i Zayn, który wyglądał tak jakby był tu na siłę.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, młody - powiedział blondyn, przytulając go mocno i wręczając mu książkę. Widząc ją i dostrzegając zabrudzone prawdopodobnie od błota kartki, poczuł tak jakby nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy ją trzyma w swoich dłoniach. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na Nialla, ale nie miał szansy się odezwać, ponieważ doskoczył do niego Liam, życząc mu spełnienia marzeń.

Na koniec podszedł do niego Louis, trzymając coś za swoimi plecami i uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Trzymaj. Otwórz gdy będziesz sam, dobrze?

Harry kiwnął jedynie zdezorientowany głową i wziął w ręce szkatułkę zdobioną złotem.

\- Um, a skąd wy w ogóle wiedzieliście o moich urodzinach? Przecież nikomu o tym nie wspominałem.

\- Ale Niall mówił, że-

\- Kochani, myślę, że czas pokroić tort - blondyn powiedział nerwowo, łapiąc za nóż, który przyniósł Liam.

Louis uniósł wysoko brwi i skrzyżował ręce, doskonale wiedząc, że Niall kłamie. Postanowił jednak odstawić narazie ten temat i skupić całą swoją uwagę na Harrym. Jakby wcześniej tego nie robił.

❀

Harry czuł, że żył. Znów. Dzisiejszy dzień i niespodzianka przygotowana przez Louisa, przeniosą się na listę jego ulubionych chwil, znajdując się na podium. Zastanawiał się czym było uczucie, którym darzył niebieskookiego i kiedy stało się one tak silne. Poczuł też wyrzuty sumienia przez to, że coraz rzadziej myślał o tym, że gdzieś po drugiej stronie lasu znajduje się jego ojciec.

Leżał w łóżku Louisa, który rozmawiał jeszcze z Liamem na dole i czytał wczorajszą zdobycz z biblioteki. Nie mógł się skupić na zdaniach, bo jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół lazurowych tęczówek i słodkich pocałunków składanych na całej jego twarzy. Wydawało mu się, że wciąż je czuł. Przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się i odkładając książkę na szafkę nocną.

Złapał w swoje dłonie prezent, który dostał od Louisa i delikatnie, odrobinę bojąc się co zastanie w środku, otworzył go. Jego serce zamarło, gdy zobaczył pozłacaną, pasującą barwą do całego pudełka, miniaturową różę. Przestał oddychać, gdy usłyszał wydobywającą się melodię z wcześniej wspomnianej pozytywki. Była to ta sama piosenka, którą Louis zagrał mu wtedy na pianinie. _Nuvole Bianche._

Brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że szkatułka miała o wiele większe znaczenie niż zwykły prezent urodzinowy. Ponieważ pewnego pamiętnego dnia pewna brązowowłosa kobieta z błękitnymi jak niebo oczami, dała swojemu synkowi właśnie tą samą szkatułkę mówiąc mu, aby dał ją w przyszłości osobie, do której będzie żywić uczucia.

Louis tak właśnie zrobił.

❀

Niebieskooki widząc zwinięte w kokon z kołdry ciało, leżące w jego łóżku, pokręcił czule głową i położył się, przyciągając je do siebie. Czuł spokojny oddech na jego klatce piersiowej przez co był pewny, że młodszy śpi.

\- Być może nie potrafię jeszcze nazwać tego co do ciebie czuję, ale wiem na pewno, że jest to cholernie ogromne.. i to jest przerażające. Wiem też, że nie powinno tak być, bo zasługujesz na kogoś znacznie lepszego, Harry. Jest tyle osób na świecie, które mogą sprawić, że będziesz szczęśliwy, będziesz spełniał marzenia, podróżował, a ja? Co ja ci mogę dać oprócz pieprzonej komnaty i kilku pięter pałacu? Czuję się jak hipokryta mówiąc to i _więziąc_ cię tutaj ale- nie potrafię, Harry. Od kilkunastu lat dźwigam ze sobą ogromny ciężar, ale dzięki tobie on wydaje się być lżejszy. Po prostu nie potrafię, wyobrazić sobie, że któregoś dnia mogę nie usłyszeć tego twojego wkurzającego śmiechu, wiesz? Ale w końcu i tak ja- uh, nieważne.

Szeptał do jego ucha, będąc pewnym, że brunet śpi. On jednak ze wszystkich sił starał się zaciskać oczy, tak aby żadna łza nie wydobyła się spod powiek. Louis nie wiedział, że każde pojedyncze słowo, które powiedział mu cicho do ucha, wtopiło się w jego ciało, dotarło wprost do serca i rozpaliło jeszcze silniej uczucia, którymi go darzył.

\- Być może jestem pieprzonym egoistą, ale chyba nie potrafię cię stąd wypuścić - powiedział, całując go w skroń.

\- Być może jestem cholernym głupkiem, ale chyba się w tobie zakochuje.

Gdzieś na wyższym piętrze, w pokoju, który przypominał salę balową, opadł kolejny płatek krwiście czerwonej róży.


	13. 12. Show me a garden that's bursting into life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2URIAPegF4#action=share

**Pokaż mi ogród tętniący życiem.**

Była druga dwadzieścia siedem kiedy Harry otworzył oczy i nie potrafił dalej usnąć. To nie tak, że nie lubił sobie pospać, ale poprzedniego dnia usnął bardzo wcześnie i szybko przy spokojnych pocałunkach Louisa, który teraz leżał na brzuchu, z głową zwróconą w drugą stronę i ręką wykrzywioną w nienaturalny sposób. Wplótł palce w jego owłosioną głowę i delikatnie przeczesał jego włosy. Pragnął w tej chwili, aby starszy znów był człowiekiem. Naprawdę nie przeszkadzała mu taka postać Louisa i uwielbiał każdy pojedynczy włos sierści na jego ciele, wielkie dłonie i śmiesznie długie paznokcie... ale zdecydowanie wolał gdy jego ciało było drobne, niskie, a skóra miększa niż aksamit. To oblicze ukazywało Louisa, takim jakim jest naprawdę. Harry przez te kilkanaście tygodni poznał starszego i ma pewność, że jest całkowicie inny niż ukazuje jego postać, gdy jest w ciele ogromnego zwierzaka. Louis jest czuły (mimo, że się do tego nie przyznaje), opiekuńczy i ma w sobie cholernie dużo wrażliwości mimo, że tego nie widać. A Harry być może chce oddać mu swoje serce.

\- Louuu.

\- Mhm.

\- Nudzi mi się, obudź się - powiedział, siadając mu na plecach. Niebieskooki mruknął coś niewyraźnie, a jego ciało poruszyło się.

\- No wstań, bo nie rozumiem co mówisz.

Louis w jednym momencie odwrócił go sprawym ruchem, przez co młodszy znalazł się pod nim, uwięziony między jego ramionami.

\- Harold, jest noc, a noc jest od spania. Więc albo pozwolisz mi to dalej robić, albo pogadamy inaczej.

\- Tak? Co mi zrobisz? - uniósł ironicznie brwi, oblizując usta, a w jego oczach Louis dostrzegł tańcujące ogniki. Harry uniósł również dłoń, pozwalając sobie kciukiem dotknąć jego wargi.

Niebieskooki pokręcił jedynie głową i zniżył głowę, wpijając się w jego usta. Dziewiętnastolatek owinął swoje ręce wokół jego szyi, wplatając palce we włosy na karku. Poruszył się również, chcąc znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję, przez co nieświadomie otarł swoim kroczem o to Louisa, który zachłysnął się powietrzem. Przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, a krew zaczęła płynąć w miejsce, w które nie powinna. Niebieskooki wcisnął swoją głowę w jego szyję, owiewając je gorącym oddechem i po chwili delikatnie go tam pocałował i przygryzł jego skórę. Harry wypuścił z siebie cichy jęk, nie wiedząc nawet, że jest do tego zdolny, oraz że jego ciało jest tak wrażliwe w tym miejscu. Poczuł, że Louis uśmiecha się w jego szyję, po czym całuje go ponownie w usta.

Był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby usłyszeć dlaczego nagle starszy oderwał się od niego z głośnym mlaskiem i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jego oddech był tak szybki, że Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.

Po chwili do jego uszu dotarły głośne jęki i sapnięcia, przez co na jego twarz od razu wpłynął gorący rumieniec. Poczuł jak Louis opada na jego klatkę piersiową z głośnym śmiechem i wtula się w niego, łapiąc jedną z jego dłoni i łącząc razem ich palce.

\- Czy wspominałem, że Liam ma sypialnie obok mnie?

\- Oh, mój boże, jakie to żenujące - powiedział, słysząc dźwięk uderzającego o ścianę łóżka. Poczuł jak Louis kładzie swoje gigantyczne dłonie na jego uszach.

\- Dzieciaki w twoim wieku nie powinny słuchać takich rzeczy.

\- Przestań, mam dziewiętnaście lat - przewrócił oczami i zepchnął z siebie Louisa, wstając z łóżka i zakładając dresy, które zdjął przed wejściem do łóżka.

\- Chodź, idziemy.

\- Harry, jak chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film pornograficzny, to mam kilka na strychu. Nie potrzebujemy podglądać naszych znajomych.

Widząc jak młodszy rzuca w niego poduszką, która trafia prosto w jego twarz, śmieje się i odwdzięcza tym samym. Może zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale naprawdę w tej chwili go to nie interesuje.

❀

Harry zdołał namówić Louisa, aby wyszli na dwór zobaczyć gwiazdy i księżyc, który swoim światłem rozświetlał całe wnętrze pałacu, dodając mu ciepła i domowości. Zatrzymali się widząc wychodzącego z łazienki Zayna, który był w samej koszulce, z potarganymi włosami i jakąś szmatką w ręce.

\- Następnym razem moglibyście być trochę ciszej - powiedział Louis, krzyżując ramiona i stając za dziewiętnastolatkiem. Mulat zauważając ich, przez chwilę wyglądał jak sarna złapana w świetle reflektorów, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Harry. Nie wiedziałem, że mamy w pałacu wampiry - brunet uniósł brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi Zaynowi, ale widząc, że jego wzrok skupiony jest na jego szyi, dotknął ją, przez co odczuł lekki ból. Domyślając się o co mu chodzi, spuścił wzrok, a słysząc prychnięcie, zarumienił się krwiście.

\- Nie czeka na ciebie przypadkiem ktoś w łóżku? - przejął pałeczkę Louis, kładąc dłoń na plecach młodszego w uspokajającym geście.

Mulat nie spuszczając z ich oczu oraz nie ściągając ze swojej twarzy wszechwiedzącego uśmieszku, odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami pokoju.

\- Jesteście blisko, prawda? - powiedział Harry, gdy schodzili schodami, zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia, ale widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy starszego, dodał - Ty i Zayn.

\- Oh, tak. Znamy się praktycznie od urodzenia.

\- Um, a gdzie jego rodzice?

\- Mają dom po drugiej stronie miasta. Tak poza tym prowadzą jakąś tam firmę, więc są nieźle ustawieni.

\- Ja- um, a mogę spytać dlaczego on jest tutaj, a nie z nimi?

\- Ponieważ - westchnął, drapiąc się po karku - ponieważ miałem trudny okres w moim życiu, Harry - prychnął i pokręcił głową - Mówię tak, jakby coś się zmieniło. Nieważne. Po prostu potrzebowałem kogoś kto mnie zna i mnie zrozumie, a on był zawsze dla mnie. Nigdy mnie nie oceniał i wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę na niego liczyć. Poza tym ma tutaj swoją miłość, prawda? - uśmiechnął się.

\- A Liam i Niall?

\- Rodzice Liama znali się z mamą Zayna. Po tym jak zginęli w wojnie, jego matka ich razem poznała, a on poznał mnie z nim. W sumie Liam i tak nie miał gdzie się podziać i sam rozumiesz... nie chciał zostawiać Zayna, więc obaj znaleźli się tutaj. A Niall? Niall przyjechał tutaj z mamą, którą też już znasz.

Harry przytaknął głową, przelatując przez listę pytań do Louisa, by jeszcze mu jakieś zadać i posłuchać jego głosu, który tak bardzo uwielbiał. Jednak starszy wyprzedził go, mówiąc - A ty? Tęsknisz za swoją mamą? - jego dłoń wciąż znajdowała się na plecach bruneta - Nie, to było głupie. Jasne, że tęsknisz.

\- Każdego dnia zastanawiam się, co się z nią stało i dlaczego nigdy nie wróciła, albo chociaż nie dała jakiegoś znaku, że zamierza nas zostawić, czy coś - w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które starał się ze wszystkich sił odgonić, przez szybsze mruganie powiekami. - Ja... raz miałem sen, w którym widziałem jej dłoń i próbowałem ją złapać, ale n-nie mogłem. Mimo, że była tak blisko, nie potrafiłem jej dotknąć. Potem na jej ręce pojawiły się jakby rysy pazurów? Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jak to nazwać... i pełno krwi. To odebrało mi jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że ją jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę.

❀

Słońce powoli wychodziło zza horyzontu, a ciepłe promienie słoneczne trafiały w zimne skarpy śniegu, sprawiając błyszczenie zimnych płatków.

Brązowe loki wpadały młodszemu do oczu, zasłaniając bez przerwy piękną pogodę. Chłopak przyłapywał się na myśleniu o tym, jakby to było, gdyby to Louis odgarniał jego włosy, ewentualnie trzymając go przy tym za rękę i co jakiś czas całując jego pełne usta.

Spacerowali tak dość długo, ponieważ można było zauważyć prawie górujące słońce, a zimne poranne powietrze zaczęło nabierać ciepła. Ręka Harry'ego bezwiednie dotykała tej Louisa, a potem stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Louis sięgnął po jego dłoń, splatając ich palce. Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie.

Ich rozmowy wędrują od śmiesznych sytuacji z dzieciństwa kończywszy na ulubionym smaku lodów. (Ulubione Louisa to te miętowe z kawałkami czekolady.) Harry czuł jakby w jego piersi zaczęło rosnąć coś dziwnego. W dodatku rozwijało się to z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem na szatyna.

Przysiedli w końcu na ławeczce, która jako jedyna nie nosiła oznak zimowej pogody. Louis strasznie narzekał na swoje bolące nogi i mówił, że tak naprawdę nienawidził spacerów. Kłamał.

\- Kochasz spacery. Nie okłamiesz mnie.

\- Nie prawda! Widzisz jak cierpię, Harold! - krzyczał dramatycznie Louis, co tylko rozśmieszyło młodszego, który wciąż uparcie stał przy swoim.

\- Dobra w porządku wygrałeś, okej? - śmieje się Louis i kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Kocham spacery, moja mama też je kochała - mówi to takim smutnym głosem, że Harry'ego serce zaczyna boleć, naprawdę.

\- Hej, Lou - delikatny głos Harry'ego zmusza szatyna do otworzenia swoich oczu. - Nie możesz się tym dołować, tak? Masz chłopaków, Maurę... mnie. - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział ciszej niż pozostałe, ale wciąż patrzył w oczy Louisa, który odwrócił wzrok. Okej, to boli. - Louis ja wiem, że to wcześnie, ale-

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę. - Louis wstaje, wyplątuje dłoń z ciasnego uścisku Harry'ego i kontynuuje. - Ja nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że to będzie coś więcej, nie. Nie będzie. Nigdy, Harry.

\- A-ale przecież ty- nie możesz tego mówić po tym wszystkim

-Za dużo sobie wyobrażałeś. To wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko.

Głowa Harry'ego nie nadążała za słowami Louisa. Jego ręce się trzęsły, nie zwracał uwagi na poprawienie włosów, którymi teraz kierował zimny wiatr. Oczy zaszły łzami, które nie potrafiły wypłynąć, a klatka piersiowa była pusta. Harry nie czuł nawet zimna, które panowało na zewnątrz.

Widzi jak Louis odchodzi, nie odwracając się nawet, by sprawdzić czy Harry w ogóle żyje. Siedzi na niewygodnej ławce, dopóki się nie ściemnia i myśli o tym czy kiedykolwiek znajdzie kogoś, kto po prostu z nim zostanie i położy się z nim pod gwiazdami, zapominając o całym świecie.

❀

Nie miał pojęcia co nim kierowało i dlaczego te słowa wydostały się z jego ust. Przecież był prawie pewien swoich uczyć do Harry'ego i nie chciał go zranić.

-Ty debilu zdebilniony! Jak mogłeś mu coś takiego powiedzieć przecież-

-Nie drzyj się.

-Mówiłeś, że coś do niego czujesz.. nawet nie musisz mówić. Przecież to widać, Louis! - krzyknął Niall, trzymając się za głowę i chodząc w te i z powrotem po pokoju.

-Wiem, kurwa, nie wiem czemu to powiedziałem, okej?

-Idź go przeproś, nie niszcz takiej szansy - westchnął - możliwe twojej ostatniej. 

Zapukał lekko w drzwi Harry'ego i nie czekając na jego pozwolenie, otworzył je. Dostrzegł bruneta siedzącego na brzegu łóżka z opuszczoną głową i okropnie smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Okej, jego serce zabolało, wiedząc, że to on jest powodem, dlaczego Harry siedzi tutaj w takim stanie, a nie z nim w jego sypialni, albo w ogrodzie.

Był skołowany swoimi uczuciami i tym co powinien zrobić. Wiedział jedno, chciał mieć dziewiętnastolatka tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe, chciał spędzać z nim każdą chwilę i trzymać w swoich ramionach w nocy, wciskając swoją twarz w jego włosy. Chciał widzieć jego rumieńce i słyszeć jego beznadziejne żarty. Chciał mu pokazać tyle rzeczy i zabrać go w tyle miejsc, ale problem polegał na tym, że było to niewykonalne i to powstrzymywało Louisa, przed przyznaniem przed sobą i przed nim, że być może to co czuje do młodszego, nie jest tylko jakimś głupim zauroczeniem, czy fascynacją, ale miłością.

Podszedł do niego, kucając przy jego nogach i odgarniając kosmyk jego włosów za ucho.

\- Harry, wtedy w ogrodzie- ja nie miałem tego na myśli. Po prostu jestem tak cholernie skołowany, nie wiem jak powinienem się zachowywać. To jest wszystko dla mnie takie nowe, wiesz? Kochanie, spójrz na mnie - powiedział, umieszczając dwa palce pod jego brodą, którą uniósł, aby ich twarze były na równi. Po chwili zamarł, uświadamiając sobie jakie słowo wymsknęło mu się z ust. Widząc szeroko otwarte oczy i rozdziawione usta bruneta, odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na zegarze, który wskazywał godzinę siódmą. - Mam na myśli, że tak naprawdę jesteś pierwszą osobą, do której coś czuję.

\- Ty też... bo j-ja nigdy, nie- ja nigdy nie doświadczyłem czegoś takiego.

Louis uśmiechnął się, łapiąc za jego dłonie, które uniósł do swoich ust i ucałował.

\- Proszę nie oczekuj ode mnie na razie wiele, bo sam to dopiero odkrywam, tak? Pewnie jeszcze wiele razy nieumyślnie cię zranię, albo powiem coś czego tak naprawdę nie mam na myśli, ale pamiętaj, że to nie zmieni tego, że wkradłeś się tutaj i raczej szybko się nie wydostaniesz - powiedział, kierując dłonie bruneta do jego klatki piersiowej, w miejsce gdzie biło jego serce. - Teraz zadam ci bardzo ważne pytanie, przygotuj się.

Harry uniósł brwi, oblizał usta i poprawiając się na swoim miejscu, skupił swój wzrok na lazurowych tęczówkach Louisa.

-Masz ochotę na bułeczki?

❀ 

Oddychanie świeżym powietrzem to naprawdę ogromna nagroda po wytrzymaniu tak długiego dnia w zakurzonym pałacu. Głowa Louisa pękała od właściwie dudniącej ciszy, a jego oczy tęskniły za przepięknym i zimnym ogrodem.

Gdy znalazł się już przy bramie ogrodu zauważył, że jedna z róż wyłania się spod tafli grubego lodu. Może nie jest to dziwne, ale dla Louisa właśnie takim było. Skoro odkąd został owłosionym potworem wszystko było z lodu, dlaczego teraz nagle miało być inaczej?

❀

\- Myślę, że to ma związek z Harrym. - mówi opanowany Liam. Louis wzdryga się na tą myśl. Boi się.

\- Nie cieszysz się? - pyta Niall, ale mimo wszystko zajęty jest grą w uno z Zaynem.

\- To nie tak po prostu... Dlaczego ogród? Czemu nie jestem człowiekiem, skoro coś zaczyna być na rzeczy?

\- Może po prostu... UNO, musisz poczekać? - to coś pomiędzy pytaniem a oznajmieniem, ale cieszy się, że Niall angażuje się w dyskusję.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, czuję, że on zostanie z tobą mimo wszystko. - Liam przytula Louisa, a on poddaje się temu, ponieważ to jest to czego najbardziej w tym momencie potrzebuje.

Niebieskooki nie potrafi ukryć małego uśmiechu, który zaczyna wkradać mu się na usta, gdy myśli o tym lokowatym człowieku. Nawet krzyczący ze złości, przegrywający po raz kolejny Niall, nie jest w stanie zepsuć mu tej chwili.


	14. 13. Don't care what is written in your history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czghb8RB-eE#action=share

**Nie obchodzi mnie, co jest wpisane w naszą historię tak długo, jak tu ze mną jesteś.**

Mijały tygodnie, mogłoby się wydawać, że poznawali się z dnia na dzień coraz lepiej, a Louis odkrył każdy czuły punkt na ciele Harry'ego. Kilkaset pocałunków, kilkanaście obściskiwań, kilka poważnych rozmów, lekkie sprzeczki, codzienne dzielenie łóżka, trochę niezręcznych sytuacji, godziny śmiechu i wiele głupiutkich chwil spędzonych z Harrym, do których Louis nigdy się prawdopodobnie nie przyzna później on nadal nie był pewny, czy to wszystko zmierza w dobrą stronę i czy na pewno powinien pozwolić się temu rozwijać. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie dać Harry'emu wiele, jednak był cholernym egoistą i nie potrafił tego przerwać.

Opierając się o kuchenny blat i rozmawiając z Liamem, przypomniał sobie wczorajszą sytuację, gdy obudził się sam w łóżku z rozkopaną kołdrą i wciąż ciepłym miejscem obok.

_Gdy zszedł na dół, domyślając się, że zastanie tam Harry'ego, usłyszał muzykę, która dochodziła z kuchni. Oparł się biodrem o ramę drzwi i rozszerzył zabawnie oczy, dostrzegając trzęsącego w rytm muzyki biodrami, podśpiewującego pod nosem i przygotowującego śniadanie bruneta. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, skupił swoje spojrzenie na jego małym, ale kształtnym tyłku, który odziany był tylko w czarne bokserki. Harry miał na sobie rozciągniętą koszulkę i puchate skarpetki w serduszka przez co wyglądał dość zabawnie. Być może Louis to w nim uwielbiał. W momencie, w którym młodszy zrobił obrót, wyłapał spojrzenie Louisa, który uśmiechał się bezczelnie._

_-To... - Harry przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc jak się wytłumaczyć - To naprawdę nie tak jak wygląda._

_-Więc to nie ty tańczysz w kuchni o piątej rano, tak? - powiedział podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu dłonie na biodrach, kreśląc tam malutkie kółka - Czemu nie śpisz, Harry? Wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy wstajesz tak wcześnie i porzucasz mnie w zimnym i pustym łóżku - jęknął, chcąc brzmieć na bardziej dramatycznego._

-Louis! Słuchasz mnie? - poczuł, że ktoś potrząsa jego ramieniem i otrząsając się, dostrzegł stojącego przed sobą Liama.

\- Powiedzmy.

\- Lepiej spytaj swojego chłopaka, co chce zjeść na obiad, bo skończyły mi się pomysły - powiedział Liam.

-Harry nie jest moim chłopakiem - syknął.

Po chwili do kuchni wszedł brunet, niosąc ze sobą książkę, którą wczoraj czytał przed snem.

-Co byś chciał na obiad, kochanie? - powiedział Louis, podchodząc do niego i łapiąc za wolną dłoń. Gdzieś w tle usłyszał prychnięcie Liama, ale mało go to obchodziło, kiedy przed nim stał Harry z błyszczącymi oczami i pięknym bałaganem włosów na głowie.

Przypomniał sobie również moment, gdy pewnego dnia nie widział bruneta od południa, co było dość dziwne, bo Harry'ego zawsze było wszędzie pełno i zawsze jakimś dziwnym trafem znajdował się w tym samym miejscu co Louis.

_Chcąc sprawdzić czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku, postanowił zajrzeć do jego sypialni. Zapukał do jego drzwi, w sumie nie wiedząc po co, bo i tak nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, otworzył je. Zmarszczył brwi, orientując się, że drzwi ani drgnęły. Dziewiętnastolatek nigdy ich nie zamykał na klucz, przez co zaczął się odrobinę martwić._

_-Hej, Harry, wszystko dobrze? Nie zszedłeś na kolację - przyłożył swoje ucho do powierzchni drzwi, nasłuchując, czy brunet wykonuje jakiś ruch. Zdaje mu się, jakby młodszy nagle zamarł. Zapukał ponownie. -Kochanie?_

_Nie rozumiejąc dlaczego Harry nie otwiera, doskonale słysząc, że tam jest, bo co chwile do jego uszu docierał dźwięk skrzypiącego łóżka, niebieskooki szarpnął za klamkę. Louis zastanawiał się, czy może nie zrobił czegoś źle, może powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego, przez co brunet się do niego teraz nie odzywa, ale jest to raczej niemożliwe, bo jeszcze kilka godzin temu odbywali swoją codzienną serie obściskiwania._

_-Nie zamierzam stać pod tymi drzwiami jak idiota, Harry._

_Do jego uszu doszło westchnięcie pełne zirytowania i desperacji, a po chwili cichutki jęk. Louis zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej._

_-To n-nie jest najlepsza pora. Ja- muszę skończyć. Nie teraz, proszę. Daj mi kilka minut._

_-Co skończyć? Otwórz te cholerne drzwi._

_-Lou - jęknął przeciągle, a na twarzy starszego pojawiło się zrozumienie. Otworzył szeroko usta, nie będąc w stanie nic z siebie wydusić._

_-Kurwa - było jedynym, co mógłby powiedzieć w tym momencie._

_Po chwili drzwi sypialni się otworzyły, a przed nim stanął Harry z mocno zarumienioną twarzą, rozczochranymi włosami i ubranymi na lewą stronę, tył na przód bokserkami. Pojedyncze, sklejone kosmyki włosów opadały mu na czoło, a głowa spuszczona była w dół._

_-Jak się ogarniesz to.. um, to będę na dole - powiedział, szybko znikając na schodach pałacu._

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie to jak Harry przez kolejne godziny, a nawet dnie był niepewny i skrępowany w jego towarzystwie, nie umiejąc mu nawet spojrzeć w oczy. Louis nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale czuł się trochę głupio i było mu cholernie źle ze sobą, że nie mógł nawet zaspokoić Harry'ego, który właśnie mieszał razem z Liamem masę na naleśniki.

Przypomniał sobie również to, kiedy brunet wymyślił sobie robienie aniołków na śniegu, który znajdował się już tylko w nielicznych miejscach. Codziennie zastanawiało to przyjaciół Louisa, którzy byli tu od kilkunastu lat i ani razu jeszcze nie widzieli zieleni w tym ogrodzie, ponieważ panowała tu podobno wieczna zima.

Harry widząc pięknego aniołka, którego zrobił, był wniebowzięty i mimo przemoczonych ubrań wciąż robił nowe. Louis zaś widząc postać bestii odbitą w śniegu, stracił cały swój dobry humor i postanowił wrócić do swojej komnaty.

Nigdy nie da Harry'emu, tego na co zasługuje. Przez jego okropne ciało nie ma możliwości zabrać go nawet na prawdziwą randkę w restauracji. Miał ochotę zakończyć to wszystko i sprawić, że Harry ponownie go znienawidzi, tylko po to żeby młodszy potem nie cierpiał. Jednak czując drobne ciało bruneta, które tego wieczoru owinęło się wokół jego pleców i słysząc szept_ „Nie obchodzi mnie, co jest wpisane w naszą historię tak długo, jak tu ze mną jesteś, Lou."_ stwierdził, że dopóki Harry chce z nim być, on mu na to pozwoli.

-O czym myślisz? - wyrwał go ze wspomnień głos bruneta, którego twarz umazana była od rozpuszczonej czekolady, którą polewał naleśniki.

-Czy ty zawsze musisz się tak wybrudzić? - powiedział, wyciągając obśliniony palec w stronę brody Harry'ego, aby wyczyścić brudne miejsce, po czym wsadził go sobie do buzi. Młodszy skrzywił śmiesznie swój nos, przez co Louis się zaśmiał i ucałował go w to miejsce.

-Oh, boże zaraz się porzygam - jęknął Zayn, przewracając oczami.

-To wyjdź.

-Cicho Zayn, ja tu oglądam - dodał Niall, zajadając się babeczkami i patrząc na rozgrywającą się scenę. Tym razem to niebieskooki przewrócił oczami.

Po tym jak cała piątka zjadła obiad (oczywiście przez cały czas ogromna dłoń Louisa znajdowała się na udzie Harry'ego), po obściskiwaniu w bibliotece, w której dziewiętnastolatek wybrał kolejną książkę, którą potem czytali wspólnie, siedząc na sofie przy kominku, zdecydowali się położyć do łóżka, ponieważ Harry'ego niemiłosiernie mocno bolała głowa. Louis przyciągnął go do siebie, całując w skroń i chowając nos w jego lokach, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. To sprawiło, że ich serca się zsynchronizowały, oddechy wymieszały, a słodki głos mówiący_ „śpij, kochanie" _był ostatnim czym dziewiętnastolatek usłyszał, zanim zasnął.

❀

Obudził go głośny krzyk i szarpiące się obok ciało. Zapalił lampkę nocną, dostrzegając szybko oddychającego i trzęsącego się Louisa. Mimo tego, że nabierał duże i głośne wdechy, wyglądał tak jakby miał się za chwilę udusić. Otrząsając się z szoku, podsunął się bliżej jego spoconego ciała i wziął w swoje dłonie jego twarz.

-Lou, już wszystko okej, tak? To tylko sen.

Starszy nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wciąż patrząc się w jeden punkt na ścianie i głęboko oddychając. Wciąż się trzęsąc, położył się, nakrywając się kołdrą i skupiając swój wzrok na suficie. Harry przysunął się do niego nieśmiało, a widząc, że nie protestuje, objął ramionami i nakierował jego głowę na swoją klatkę piersiową. Nie liczył się fakt, że Louis był dużo większy i potężniejszy. W tym momencie, leżąc ulegle w ramionach młodszego, wciąż nie mogąc uspokoić swojego oddechu, był tylko drobnym i słabym stworzeniem.

-Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Pokręcił jedynie głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie teraz ani słowa. Mimo uspokajających ruchów dłoni Harry'ego, niebieskooki nie mógł pozbyć się ze swoich myśli obrazów koszmaru, który pomału przenikał całe jego ciało.

Wciąż widział zapłakanego małego chłopca. Widział również swoje zakrwawione ręce i ciało kobiety o gęstych blond włosach, leżące tuż przy jego stopach. Słyszał płacz dziecka, które błagało matkę, aby wróciła do domu i przeczytała mu książkę.

Louis nie zasnął tej nocy.

❀

Harry obudził się z pustym i zimnym miejscem obok siebie, pościelą idealnie zaścieloną i zapachem Louisa unoszącym się dookoła. Założył swoje grube, puchate skarpetki w marchewki i nie przejmując się kołdrą, która spadła na podłogę, skierował się w kierunku drzwi, aby coś zjeść.

Pierwszym co poczuł, gdy zszedł na dół był przepiękny zapach, który zaprowadził go wprost do kuchni. Spostrzegł Liama stojącego przy kuchence i przyrządzającego coś co prawdopodobnie tak pięknie pachniało i Nialla, który grzebał w lodówce. Jego oddech zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy zobaczył siedzącego przy stole Louisa, który jadł zupę prawdopodobnie przyrządzoną przez Liama. Jego ciało było napięte, a wzrok nieobecny, skupiony na talerzu. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet go nie zauważył.

-Co tak ładnie pachnie? - spytał, zaglądając przez ramię bruneta.

-Mój nowy przepis - powiedział, uśmiechając się. - Siadaj, zaraz ci nałożę.

Nie odzywając się już ani słowem, usiadł na wysuniętym krześle, które znajdowało się naprzeciw Louisa.

-Hej - wyszeptał, wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, chcąc dotknąć jego dłoni. Palec też by w pełni wystarczył. Jednak w tym samym momencie niebieskooki złapał za szklankę wody, przykładając ją sobie do ust, odsuwając swoją dłoń z dala od tej Harry'ego. Młodszy zmarszczył nos, a jego serce lekko zakłuło. Czy coś się zmieniło? Przyjrzał się mu, a pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy były okropne doły pod oczami, przez co wyglądał tak, jakby nie spał kilka nocy. Jego oczy straciły blask, który zastąpiło zmęczenie, usta były opadnięte, a twarz napięta tak jak reszta części ciała.

-Lou? Wszystko okej? - spytał najciszej jak umiał, bojąc się jak zareaguje.

Louis pokiwał jedynie głową i skupił swój wzrok ponownie na zupie.

-Jeśli chcesz pogadać, to pamiętaj, że zawsze tu dla ciebie jestem.

-Nie.

-Wiesz.. zrobiłoby ci się lepiej, gdybyś się przed kimś-

-Do cholery, Harry! Nie rozumiesz słowa _nie_? - krzyknął, rzucając sztućce na talerz, przez co po pomieszczeniu rozległ się nieprzyjemny dźwięk, a resztki zupy rozprysnęły się na stół. Wstał gwałtownie, powodując, że krzesło na którym siedział, przewaliło się. Harry pisnął cicho i podskoczył nie kontrolując swojego ciała.

Po tym jak Louis wyszedł, zapanowała cisza, w której słychać było jedynie szybki oddech dziewiętnastolatka i burczenie brzucha Nialla. Oczy młodszego piekły nieprzyjemnie, a ręce trzęsły się tak, że nie potrafił nad nimi zapanować. Podskoczył ponownie, gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

-Harry. On taki jest. Nie przejmuj się, tak? Czasem jest po prostu zbyt impulsywny.

Przyłożył przydługi rękaw swetra do swoich oczu, nie chcąc, aby żadna łza wydostała się na zewnątrz. Nie będzie płakać przez Louisa. Nie ma powodu, żeby marnować swoje łzy na jego humorki. Jedyne czego chciał, to dowiedzieć się czego dotyczył koszmar, skoro tak bardzo wpłynął na jego zachowanie.

❀

Przez resztę dnia grał z Niallem w planszówki, chcąc zająć czymś swoje myśli. Nie widział Louisa od rana, ale wiedział, że znajduje się na wyższym piętrze, w pokoju w którym był tylko dwa razy, bo cały zamek wypełniała muzyka z fortepianu, na którym prawdopodobnie grał. Nie chciał na niego naciskać i zakłócać jego prywatności, bojąc się, że wybuchnie jeszcze bardziej. Szczerze mówiąc, dziewiętnastolatek dawno nie widział go w takim stanie i naprawdę minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd bał się go tak jak dziś.

Po tym jak blondyn przegrał kolejną rundę w warcaby, rzucił pionkami o stół i wyszedł z salonu. Harry pokręcił rozbawiony głową i wstał, chcąc wziąć kąpiel.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zatrzymało się, przy okazji lekko pękając, gdy zauważył stojącego w progu Louisa, którego twarz przypominała dziecko, któremu zabrano zabawkę. Niebieskooki zaczął podchodzić do niego powoli, a czas dla Harry'ego się zatrzymał. Liczył jego każdy pojedynczy krok, dopóki starszy nie znalazł się kilka centymetrów przed nim. Uniósł wzrok, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Serce Harry'ego pękło bardziej, gdy zauważył ból w jego oczach.

Nie spodziewał się, że długie i silne ramiona owiną się wokół niego, przyciągając go do siebie, a twarz zanurzy się w jego szyi, wypuszczając tam ciepłe powietrze, które łaskotało jego skórę. Nie spodziewał się również, że wielkie, przypominające okropną bestię ciało, zacznie się trząść, a on poczuje ciesz spływającą mu po obojczykach.

-Przepraszam, kochanie. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przeprosiny mają tak naprawdę o wiele głębsze znaczenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli byście chcieli dzielić się wrażeniami na Twitterze, to zapraszamy pod hasztag #taoatff


	15. 14. Tale as old as time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axySrE0Kg6k#action=share

**Opowieść stara niczym świat.**

-Um, Liam.

-O, to ty. Coś się stało, stary?

-Nie, nic.. tylko- ja, chciałbym zrobić coś dla Harry'ego.

-Coś?

Louis stał w kuchni kilka dni przed dwudziestym ósmym dniem miesiąca, próbując zmusić się o poproszenie o pomoc Liama.

-No tak. Jakby, no wiesz. Kolację, czy coś.

-Randkę, Louis. Chcesz przygotować randkę.

-Zwykła pieprzona kolacja.

-Oh, Louis, przestań się zgrywać. Każdy widzi jak na niego patrzysz i wie co wyprawiacie po kątach.

-Mówisz to ty, który pieprzy się ze swoim chłopakiem w każdym możliwym miejscu w tym pałacu?

-Przykro mi, że twoje życie seksualne nie istnieje, stary, ale nie musisz się przez to wyżywać na mnie.

-Wiesz co? Zapomnij, że tu przyszedłem - powiedział, przewracając oczami i kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Poczuł na swoim nadgarstku dłoń, przez co kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły. Odwracając się, przyjął znów swój obojętny wyraz twarzy.

-Okej, czyli chcesz go zabrać na kolację, tak?

-Tak, ale wypad gdzieś poza ogrodzenie pałacu odpada.

-Um, tak - powiedział drapiąc się po głowie - Więc w takim razie skoro wy nie możecie iść do restauracji, niech restauracja przyjdzie do was.

❀

Zapukał delikatnie w drzwi, nie wierząc, że to robi, ale ślęczący mu nad uchem Niall i zachęcający Liam, sprawili, że Louis stał właśnie w tym miejscu i za kilka minut zamierzał zrobić z siebie debila.

-Louis, kochanie. Co tu robisz?

-Um, tak właściwie to- ja chciałbym

Maura pogładziła go uspokajająco po dłoni i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, chcąc dodać otuchy.

-Czymogłabyśtańczyćmnienauczyć? - powiedział tak szybko i niewyraźnie, że nie był pewny, czy kobieta stojąca przed nim zrozumiała. Jej twarz zmarszczyła się, ale oczy wciąż się śmiały.

-Jeszcze raz. Powoli i wyraźnie, tak?

-Uh, nie każ mi tego powtarzać.

-Po prostu nie zrozumiałam, kochanie.

-Dobrze wiem, że kłamiesz - przewrócił oczami, ale po chwili spuścił wzrok i dodał - Mogłabyś mnie nauczyć tańczyć?

Widząc szeroko otwarte oczy Maury, zdumioną twarz i wciąż powiększający się uśmiech, pierwszy raz w życiu czuł, że mógłby się zarumienić, gdyby jego ciała nie pokrywała sierść. Wykręcał nerwowo palce, chcąc mieć już to za sobą.

-Jasne, że tak! - powiedziała, łapiąc go za jego dużą rękę i wciągając do pokoju.

Mnóstwo przekleństw, niewiele upadków, kilkanaście rezygnacji i załamań, kilka trzaskań drzwiami, ciągle podeptane stopy, dużo użytego słowa _„przepraszam"_, jeszcze więcej _„wybacz Maura, po prostu się do tego nie nadaję" _i kilka godzin później, Louis chyba w końcu zaczynał łapać, o co tak naprawdę chodzi w tańcu. Prowadził pewnie kobietę, stawiając przemyślane kroki, które czasem (ale tylko czasem) nie zgrywały się, ale Maura nie miała serca zwracać mu uwagi, widząc jak bardzo był dumny i podekscytowany pokazaniem pewnemu zielonookiemu chłopakowi, czego się dla niego nauczył.

Louis być może myślał, że nie ma rzeczy, której by dla niego nie zrobił.

-Chyba już nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, kochanie. Bądź sobą i pamiętaj, najważniejsze to bylebyś nie deptał mu stóp, jasne? Reszta jakoś pójdzie.

-Dziękuję, Maura.

❀

Dnia dwudziestego ósmego ktoś się postanowił wygadać się z planami Louisa i teraz głównym tematem na ustach służby była jego randka z Harrym. Czekał już tylko, aż chłopak się dowie. To nie tak, że nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć, po prostu tą częścią miał zająć się Niall i dopilnować, by chłopak odpowiednio się ubrał.

Zmierzał w stronę kuchni, by wspólnie z Liamem przygotować kolację dla ich dwojga. Szczerze mówiąc był przerażony i wizja gotowania samemu była dla niego jak myśl samobójcza, więc gdy przyjaciel zaproponował pomysł wspólnego gotowania, miał ochotę całować mu stopy (tego już nikt nie musiał wiedzieć).

Służba ścierała kurze na drodze do przeszklonego balkonu, a szatyna dopadł stres, bo co jeśli Harry'emu nie posmakuje jedzenie? A jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to co jeśli go podepcze podczas tańca? Pewność siebie uleciała z niego na ułamek sekundy, ale mimo wszystko dotarł do drzwi prowadzących do kuchni i przybrał zawadiacki uśmiech na twarz.

-Gotowy? - zapytał Liam.

-Pewnie. Zacznijmy to już robić. Chcę mieć to z głowy, proszę.

-Najpierw mój drogi musisz mi powiedzieć co chcesz zrobić, bo bez tego nie ma co zaczynać.

-Pamiętasz tego kurczaka z mozzarellą?

-Owiniętego w szynkę szwajcarską. No pamiętam. Twoje ulubione danie, gdy byłeś młodszy.

-Możemy do tego dać ziemniaki i jakieś warzywa? Nie mam pojęcia, Liam. Nie wiem po co się za to zabierałem, skoro nawet prostego posiłku nie potrafię sam przygotować.

Poczuł jak ktoś uderza go mocno w głowę, przez co jęknął i potarł bolące miejsce.

-Weź się w garść, idioto.

Liam wyciągnął kurczaka i szynkę, podczas gdy Louis zrywał zioła, by cała potrawa miała jakiś smak.

-Weź przekrój kawałki kurczaka, tak żeby włożyć do środka mozzarelle, dobrze? Tylko błagam, nie strać palców, bo przydadzą Ci się później - Liam uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Louis rozumiejąc przekaz i nawet nie chcąc tego komentować, wziął się za krojenie. Jego przyjaciel w tym czasie przygotowywał oliwę z kawałkami czosnku i bazylią do wysmarowania kurczaka. Kuchnie ogarnął piękny zapach, a niebieskooki zaczynał coraz bardziej się stresować.

Po chwili gdy kawałki kurczaka były gotowe, dodali do każdego plastry mozzarelli, owinęli w szynkę i posmarowali oliwą, na koniec wkładając wszystko do piekarnika. Całość wyglądała naprawdę apetycznie, przez co starszemu zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu.

-O ktoś tu chyba jest głodny, spokojnie najpierw kolacja, a potem Harry na deser - brunet zaczął się śmiać.

-Błagam, skończ już z tymi tekstami. Jesteś gorszy niż Niall. Gdyby nie fakt, że ratujesz mi dupę, dawno bym cię z tej kuchni wykopał.

Chłopak już nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko z czułością obserwował niebieskookiego, który ukucnął przy piekarniku i zaczął patrzeć przez szybę na robiącego się kurczaka. Nie widział żeby się tak zachowywał od cóż, zawsze. To naprawdę miłe i inne widzieć _takiego_ chłopaka.

Gdy minęło już czterdzieści minut i danie było gotowe, wyciągnęli je i zaczęli układać na talerzu. Liam lekko się uśmiechnął, widząc iskierki w oczach Louisa i dumę, że niczego nie spaprał, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Tak, zdecydowanie był z siebie cholernie dumny.

-Widzisz? Udało Ci się, teraz idź po swojego chłopca, a my nakryjemy do stołu.

„_Swojego chłopca" _Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i gdy miał już wychodzić, do kuchni wtargnął zdyszany blondyn z radosnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Holandia. - było jedyną rzeczą jaką powiedział.

-O czym ty gadasz?

-Harry chciałby się wybrać do Holandii. To nie było takie trudne zadanie wyciągnąć to z niego, naprawdę myślałem, że mi nie powie, bo wydaje się taki nieśmiały. Ale cholera jasna jak zaczął to stary...

-Świetnie, Niall - powiedział ironicznie -A coś więcej powiedział, skoro tyle gadał? - zapytał troszeczkę zbyt poddenerwowany szatyn.

Jak mógł zapomnieć. Przecież już kiedyś o tym rozmawiali i dokładnie pamięta twarz Harry'ego, gdy opowiadał mu o domku w Holandii, z polem tulipanów dookoła. Obiecał sobie wtedy, że zrobi wszystko, aby mu to wszystko dać.

-Tylko tyle, że uwielbia tulipany, ale róże to nadal jego ulubione. Gadał o tych kwiatach przez tyle czasu... Nie mam pojęcia, co wy w nich widzicie, przecież to tylko kwiaty.

-A ja nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz tak uważać, ale do rzeczy. Czy mógłbyś załatwić jednego czerwonego, czerwonego Niall, nie malinowego czy pomidorowego, czerwonego tulipana?

-Jasne, ale myślę, że Harry'emu wystarczy jeden tulipan w tym momencie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi na słowa Irlandczyka, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli, ale gdy to do niego dotarło, prosił w duchu, by tamten opuścił kuchnie, nim dojdzie do morderstwa. Blondynowi wystarczyło to jedno spojrzenie w jego kierunku, by wyjść, posyłając przy tym buziaka w ich stronę.

❀

_piętnaścieście minut wcześniej_

Harry leżał na łóżku czytając książkę, gdy do jego pokoju wszedł zdyszany Niall. Wyglądał jak burak, ale nie miał serca mu tego powiedzieć.

-Stary, musimy ci zmienić tą komnatę, bo wchodzenie po tych schodach jest cholernie męczące.

-Mi się tu podoba, za to ty musisz sobie wyrobić kondycję - zaśmiał się, unosząc się na łokciach i odwracając się na brzuch, by kontynuować książkę, chłopak mógł się zając sam sobą. Poczuł jak łóżko się ugina, a stopy blondyna lądują na jego plecach.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez dobre dziesięć minut, brunet był pochłonięty światem wyobraźni, gdy nagle Niall ją przerwał swoim pytaniem.

-Harry, jaki kraj chciałbyś najbardziej odwiedzić? - zapytał go, ponieważ Louis poprosił go o to rano i jakim przyjacielem byłby chłopak, gdyby odmówił.

-Hmmm, nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, nie mieliśmy z tatą nigdy tylu pieniędzy, by myśleć o podróżach dalszych niż wioska obok naszej - zmarszczył brwi, lekko się ożywiając. -Naprawdę dużo czytam i chciałbym pojechać do każdego kraju, który był chociaż wspomniany w książce. Mimo wszystko jestem ciekawy świata. Hmm... może Włochy, nie, nie. - zamyślił się na moment siadając po turecku i opierając brodę na ręku - Wielka Brytania, nie. Paryż chociaż wiem, że to nie kraj, ale naprawdę chciałbym tam pojechać, zobaczyć katedrę.. ale nie to nadal nie jest to. W sumie od zawsze marzyłem o Holandii, o tych polach tulipanów, o wiatrakach i wiesz, nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądają te kwiaty, a naprawdę chciałbym je zobaczyć, chociaż raz. Muszą wyglądać nieziemsko, może mogłyby być moimi ulubionymi. Chociaż róże.. róże pewnie by były nadal tymi jedynymi - zachichotał. -Wyglądają tak dostojnie w czasie swojego rozkwitu. Zawsze prosiłem ojca, by przywoził mi jedną kiedy wyjeżdżał na te jarmarki... ale wracając do Holandii, będąc tam chciałbym zobaczyć morze, bo nigdy go nie widziałem. No także.. Holandia jest krajem, który chciałbym odwiedzić. - powiedział Harry kończąc swój monolog, a Niall patrzył oszołomiony na chłopaka, który uświadamiając się, że popadł w słowotok, z zapaleńca stał się znowu nieśmiałym brunetem z lokami opadającymi na twarz.

-Wow curly, spodziewałem się czegoś w stylu "Hiszpania to kraj, który chciałbym odwiedzić, bo jest tam ciepło". Naprawdę dużo czytasz, myślałem, że Louis mnie wkręca z tym. - usłyszał śmiech Harry'ego i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, by zobaczyć, że zagryza wargę.

-Nie jestem taki płytki. Nie lubię uogólniać rzeczy.

-Wiem, że nie jesteś płytki. Nie to miałem na myśli.

-Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie, po prostu wolałem to powiedzieć.

-Także cieszę się, że mamy wszystko wyjaśnione. - powiedział wstając z łóżka i wygładzając spodnie, podszedł do drzwi - Ubierz się ładnie, widzimy się na schodach za trzydzieści minut. Nie spóźnij się, ani nie przychodź za wcześnie. Rozumiesz? Tak? To świetnie. - opuścił pomieszczenie zostawiając zdziwionego bruneta.

Harry patrzył się przez chwilę na drzwi zanim wstał i zastanowił się co ma robić. "Ubierz się ładnie" co to miało w ogóle znaczyć, z jakiej okazji miał to robić? Ociągając się, brunet wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szafy, by wybrać coś co będzie "ładne". Przeszukując wieszak, znalazł na nim białą koszule z wiązaniem przy kołnierzu, a kilka ubrań dalej, brązową kamizelkę ze złotymi wzorami.

Zielonooki spojrzał na zegar i zobaczył, że ma całkiem sporo czasu. Denerwował się tą całą szopką, w jaką Niall go wciągnął. Nie miał pojęcia, czego mógł się spodziewać, sfrustrowany przejechał dłonią przez loki i ubrał na siebie płaszcz również znaleziony w szafie. Przez cały dzień nie wychodził z komnaty zbyt pochłonięty książką, więc nie za bardzo wiedział co się dzieje na zamku. Czas ciągnął się nieubłaganie, najdłuższe dziesięć minut w jego życiu.

Gdy została tylko minuta, Harry prawie wybiegł z pokoju. Szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze w drodze na główne schody. Jego płaszcz uderzał miarowo o kolana, a włosy podskakiwały na ramionach. Od schodów dzielił go ostatni zakręt, więc zwolnił kroku.

Spodziewał się wszystkiego, nawet swojego ojca na tych schodach, ale gdy zobaczył Louisa ubranego w strój, pasujący do jego oczu, stanął w miejscu. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po jego ciele i przypomniał sobie by oddychać. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy wstrzymał oddech. Otrząsnął się, gdy szatyn zaczął iść w jego stronę. Spotkali się na półpiętrze, a oczy chłopaka nie mogły opuścić ciała drugiego. Idealnie dopasowane spodnie opinały uda szatyna, a luźna biała koszula wsadzona w spodnie kontrastowała z czarną kamizelką. Piękny niebieski płaszcz do połowy ud odziewał ramiona starszego. Srebrne zdobienia pokrywały część rękawa oraz miejsce obok guzików. Louis wyglądał oszałamiająco.

Brunet podniósł oczy na jego twarz i zarumienił się lekko, widząc, że ten go obserwuje. Przenikliwe niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w jego twarz jak w najpiękniejszy obraz na wystawie, gdy starszy oblizał usta, rumieniec rozszedł się na szyję i uszy Harry'ego. W tym momencie naprawdę cieszył się, że jego włosy zwisają luźno, a nie są związane.

Niebieskooki wystawił rękę w niemym zapytaniu, a młodszy z rozpromienioną twarzą przyjął jego dłoń i tak zeszli po schodach. Promienie świec w lekkich podmuchach wiatru tańczyły na ich twarzach, a radosne uśmiechy nie znikały. Rzucali sobie nawzajem ukradkowe spojrzenia, zachowując się jak nastolatkowie zabiegający o swoje względy. Szatyn prowadził ich pewnie w stronę sali z fortepianem. Po drodze Harry zauważył sporą ilość bukietów składających się z samych czerwonych róż, z tego co pamiętał nie było ich tu wcześniej kiedy chodził tymi korytarzami, a skoro Louis kazał coś takiego zrobić, okazja może być jednak ważniejsza niż mu się wydawało.

Niegdyś zakurzone ściany wyglądały teraz jak nowe, piękny żółty kolor z elementami złota zdobił ściany, a ten sam piękny żyrandol świecił blaskiem tysiąca gwiazd nad ich głowami. W kącie stał ten sam fortepian, na którym grał mu starszy chłopak, a za nim siedział Zayn z uśmiechem przyglądając się tej dwójce. Okej, to było naprawdę dziwne. Znajdowali się na środku parkietu, a instrument cicho pobrzękiwał w tle.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz, jeżeli poproszę Cię do tańca. Więc Harry, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zatańczysz ze mną? - jego głoś lekko się zatrząsł pod koniec pytania.

\- Jasne. Ale... Po co to wszystko?

-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, kochanie - możliwe, że serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na chwilę przez określenie jakiego użył Louis. Roztapiał się na myśl, że starszy mógłby go tak nazywać do końca ich dni, szepcąc mu do ucha parę innych ciepłych słówek, od których młodszemu miękły nogi.

Z tymi słowami szatyn położył jedną z dłoni na talii zielonookiego, a drugą pochwycił tą jego, by unieść ją do góry i przycisnąć do swojej piersi. Pomieszczenie wypełnił cichy głos mulata, a niebieskooki zaczął się powoli ruszać, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka. Harry położył głowę na ramieniu Louisa, wsadzając nos w zagłębienie szyi i zaciągając się jego zapachem. Tym, który pachniał domem.

Przyglądał się ich złączonym dłonią, gdzie różana skóra spotykała się z tą opaloną. Nogi plątały się, ale oni wciąż sunęli do przodu, z gracją czy bez niej wyglądali magicznie w świetle świec. Nerwowy oddech szatyna spotykał się z włosami młodszego chłopaka.

Głowa Harry'ego poruszyła się, przykładając usta do ucha starszego, a gorące powietrze spowodowało drżenie ich rąk. Młodszy pocałował go delikatnie w tym miejscu, przez co obaj zgubili się w swoich ruchach dosłownie na dwie sekundy, tylko po to by ich ciała zgrały się ponownie, a muzyka przepływała w żyłach. Długie nogi bruneta wyprzedzały te krótsze szatyna, a niezdarne dłonie ześlizgiwały się.

Taniec nie był idealny, ale był ich, tylko ich. Cały świat razem z Zaynem grającym na pięknym instrumencie był u ich stóp. Ich własną ciszę przerwał szept.

-Lou?

-Hmm?

Oddech Harry'ego stał się jeszcze bardziej nierówny, dłonie zaczęły się pocić, a całe ciało wydawało się trząść. Oderwał się od jego ucha i skierował swój wystraszony wzrok wprost na niebieskookiego.

-_Ten wszechświat był stworzony, tylko po to aby ujrzały go twoje oczy_. - powiedział tak cicho i niepewnie, że nie wiedział, czy te słowa dotarły do Louisa. One jednak przeniknęły go, docierając do jego najmniejszych zakamarków i powodując, że niebieskie tęczówki spotkały te zielone po raz kolejny. Jednak tym razem wszystkie mury zostały zburzone, a każde uczucie uwydatniło się, wychodząc na wierzch bez skrępowania czy obawy.

Opowieść miłosna, stara jak świat właśnie znalazła swój moment kulminacyjny, gdzie uczucia były zbyt wielkie, by utrzymać je w sobie, a dwa krótkie słowa wypłynęły między parę kochanków, utwierdzając ich w swoich uczuciach - Kocham cię.

Taniec nie był taki sam, a gwiazdy na niebie świeciły wyraźniej niż wcześniej. Jakby wszechświat czekał na ten moment i odetchnął z ulgą na te dwa słowa. Muzyka nie miała teraz znaczenia, a Louis doszukiwał się kłamstwa w oczach chłopaka, jakichkolwiek wątpliwości lub paniki. Jego oczy były przepełnione miłością, a łzy zbierały się w nich, przez co brunet znowu oparł głowę o jego ramię, a krótki pocałunek znalazł swoje miejsce w jego lokach.

Mimo to Harry nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Głos Zayna dawno ucichł i towarzyszyły im tylko dźwięki fortepianu, więc tkwili w swoich objęciach nie poruszając się, aż melodia całkowicie ustała. Zostali sami w ogromnej sali balowej, gdzie jedynymi dźwiękami były ich oddechy.

Gdzieś w powietrzu wisiało zapewnienie miłości, które tylko czekało by wypłynąć na powierzchnie ze strony drugiego chłopaka. Ręce Louisa zjechały na biodra młodszego, przyciągając go bliżej i składając lekkie pocałunki na jego twarzy.

Jedyne o czym nie mógł przestać myśleć szatyn, była róża, której płatki nieubłaganie opadały, a tylko prawdziwa miłość mogła temu zapobiec.

Trzymając się za ręce zmierzali w stronę oszklonego tarasu, gdzie czekała na nich kolacja. Miejsce wyglądało magicznie, nad nimi księżyc świecił jasno w otoczeniu tysięcy gwiazd, Harry przywykł już do tego, że mimo obecnej pory roku rośliny tutaj wyglądały nieziemsko. Stół przykryty białym jak śnieg obrusem znajdował się w samym środku tego "ogrodu".

Brunet liczył na to że jedzenie, które wyglądało po prostu pięknie, nie było przygotowane przez Louisa jak ostatnie danie. Zajęli swoje miejsca, a szatyn nalał im lampkę wina.

-Um...

-Przepraszam - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie Harry - nie powinienem tego mówić.

-Kłamałeś?

-Co? Oczywiście, że nie. Ja-

Wiele słów chciało teraz wypłynąć z ust Louisa, ale nie potrafiło. Oczy bruneta zaszły łzami, więc ręka niebieskookiego wystrzeliła w stronę jego policzka.

-Danie przygotował Liam razem ze mną, więc nie musisz się martwić zatruciem pokarmowym.

Młodszy zachichotał, a atmosfera stała się odrobinę luźniejsza. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i niczym, ich dłonie co jakiś czas sięgały po dłoń drugiego, a oczy nie potrafiły się od siebie oderwać.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko jak sobie zapale? - głos Louisa przerwał ich przekomarzanki.

-Nie. Nie wiedziałem, że palisz.

-Nie robię tego zbyt często może dlatego, że przez większość czasu jestem przerosniętym psem. - powiedział i sięgnął do kieszeni po skórzane pudełko wyciągając papierosa, a z drugiej zapalniczke.

Powiedzenie, że szatyn wyglądał niesamowicie zaciągając się dymem, byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Harry nie potrafił oderwać oczu od uwydatnionych kości policzkowych, dodatkowo długie rzęsy rzucały na nie cień, przez co gęsia skórka zawładnęła ciałem młodszego. 

-Podoba ci się to co widzisz? - zapytał niebieskooki, a piękny rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach młodszego chłopaka.

-Myślałem, że to na parkiecie było wystarczającym zapewnieniem. - z tymi słowami chłopak zatopił widelec w pierwszym lepszym warzywie na talerzu, a jego wzrok z twarzy szatyna przeniósł się na świece na środku stołu.

Louis widzał, że coś dręczy chłopaka i nie wiedział czy wyciągnąć to z niego siłą, czy pozwolić mu samemu o tym powiedzieć. Jedli przez chwilę w ciszy, gdy pytanie Harry'ego sprawiło, że widelec starszego zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do jego ust.

-Czy mógłbym też spróbować? No wiesz papierosa?

W głowie Tomlinsona pojawił się pewnien pomysł i nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Zaciągnął się dosyć mocno papierosem, pochylając się w stronę zielonookiego. Połączył ich wargi, nie całując się, a wpuszczając niewielką ilość dymu w jego usta, nie chciał by Harry zaczął się dusić. Powoli odsunęli się od siebie, a młodszy wypuścił dym z przymkniętymi oczami. Jeżeli Louis miałby to jakoś nazwać, to zabrakłoby mu słów, by opisać jak gorące to było.

-Są takie wielkie.

Harry przestał przeżuwać swoje jedzenie, nie rozumiejąc słów Louisa, a widząc jego rozmarzony wzrok, którym wiercił dziurę w twarzy młodszego, zarumienił się i spuścił głowę.

-Um, nie rozumiem o czym mówisz-

-Twoje dołeczki - powiedział, umieszczając palce pod brodą bruneta, tylko po to aby ją unieść i wsadzić swojego palca w dziurę w jego policzku. -Mam nadzieję, że jak dorośniesz, to te małe gówna nie znikną. Biorę cię w pakiecie z nimi.

-Dopiero mówiłeś, że są wielkie. Poza tym mam dziewiętnaście lat, Louis!

-Oh, zamknij się, dzieciaku. Dla mnie zawsze będziesz już tym małym chłopcem z gniazdem na głowie zamiast włosów - położył dłoń na sercu, aby dodać dramatyzmu.

-Um, zabrzmiałeś jak pedofil.

Louis przewrócił oczami i pstryknął go w nos, być może odrobinę zbyt mocno, tylko po to żeby usłyszeć jego jęk i mieć pretekst do pocałowania go w to miejsce, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

❀

Drobna dłoń Louisa pochwyciła tą większą dziewiętnastolatka, kreśląc kciukiem delikatne kółka na jego skórze, która wydawała się delikatniejsza niż nie jeden najdroższy materiał. Światło księżyca oświetlało całą jego twarz, przez co stała się jeszcze piękniejsza, a oczy pałały szczęściem i uczuciem.

-Wiesz, kiedyś zabiorę cię do Holandii - powiedział cichym głosem, powodując, że młodszy przestał przeżuwać kurczaka i uniósł wysoko brwi -Zabiorę cię gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, Harry. Będziemy podróżować i będę ci codziennie przynosił te pieprzone kwiatki całymi bukietami. Urwę ci je nawet z jakiegoś strzeżonego ogrodu, jeżeli tylko tego zapragniesz. Poznamy tyle ludzi, kultur, odwiedzimy tyle krajów. Każdy o jakim przeczytałeś w książkach.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego nie wiedząc do czego zmierza. Resztki kurczaka, które przestał przeżuwać, wciąż spoczywały w jego ustach, przez co zaczął się czuć niekomfortowo.

-To wszystko kochanie, ale być może dopiero w następnym życiu.

Uśmiech bruneta opadł, a na jego miejsce wstąpiło zdezorientowanie i niezrozumienie. Louis nachylił się bliżej do niego, przez co młodszy czuł na swojej twarzy ciepły oddech niebieskookiego.

-Teraz mogę ci jedynie obiecać, że będę się o ciebie troszczyć i będę się tobą opiekować, robiąc tyle ile będę tylko w stanie. Obiecuję ci, że każdej nocy będę trzymać cię w ramionach, albo pozwolę ci trzymać mnie, jeżeli tego właśnie będziesz chciał. Będę głaskać te twoje pogmatwane loki, wiedząc jak cholernie to uwielbiasz. Kurwa, Harry mógłbym to robić nawet do końca życia, jeżeli tylko byś tego zapragnął, wiesz? Mógłbym nie robić nic innego przez całe dnie, tylko słuchać jak czytasz mi jedną z tych twoich książek, albo patrzeć jak marszczysz nos, gdy coś ci się nie podoba. To jak twoje oczy śmiesznie szybko mrugają, gdy chcesz coś przede mną ukryć, albo jak rozjaśniają się gdy mnie widzisz. To jak twoje ciało robi się bezwładne, gdy zasypiasz na dole na sofie, a ja marudzę, że muszę cię znowu zanosić, mimo to tak naprawdę czekając tylko, żeby znów to zrobić. Mógłbym robić to wszystko przez całe pieprzone lata i byłbym spełniony, wiesz?

Oczy Harry'ego niebezpiecznie piekły, grożąc wypłynięciem łez, a dolna warga drżała, więc przygryzł ją, próbując się opanować. Patrzył w oczy Louisa, które nigdy nie były tak szczere i tak jasne jak dziś. Może to wina księżyca, może uczuć, które unosiły się wokół.

-I ja będę... cholera, będę robić to wszystko a nawet więcej, tak długo jak mi na to pozwolisz - powiedział, wstając i podchodząc do niego po to, aby ukucnąć przed nim, złapać w swoje drobne dłonie jego twarz i złączyć usta, przekazując wszystkie uczucia. Poczuł słoną ciecz na swoich wargach i ogromny uśmiech bruneta.

-Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki romantyczny - szepnął, chichocząc.

-Jak o tym komuś powiesz, to jedyne co możesz dostać to moją popisową zupę - powiedział groźnym głosem, wyciągając wskazujący palec, aby dodać powagi, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło, bo Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

Louis przewrócił czule oczami.

-Albo zamknę cię znowu w lochu.

Uśmiech bruneta lekko opadł, gdy przypomniał sobie jak tutaj trafił.

-Wiesz.. tak naprawdę jedyne czego chcę to ty- i kontakt z moim tatą.

-Tęsknisz za nim.

-Bardzo. Cholernie mocno.

Louis odwrócił od niego wzrok, nie chcąc widzieć bólu w jego oczach i skupił się na gwiazdach, zamyślając się. Obaj wstali, podchodząc do balustrady.

-Są piękne - brunet powiedział cichym, nieśmiałym głosem.

-Hm? - starszy spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

-Gwiazdy.

-Są po prostu gigantycznymi kulami gazu, Harry.

-Oh, nie psuj momentu - walnął go w ramię, przez co niebieskooki się lekko zaśmiał.

Po chwili Harry poczuł, jak silne ramiona obejmują go od tyłu, a broda zostaje wciśnięta w jego szyję.

-Jednak żadna z nich nie jest tak wielka, jak moje uczucie do ciebie.

Przez całe ciało bruneta przeszedł dreszcz. Przymknął oczy i odwrócił się delikatnie w jego ramionach, łącząc ich dłonie. Przez moment stali tak, nie odzywając się ani słowem, dopóki Louis nie uniósł dłoni i nie dotknął palcem jego ust.

Harry pochylił się, przykrywając wargi Louisa swoimi. Pocałunek, który na początku był delikatny i łagodny, przemienił się w niechlujne i namiętne poruszanie ustami. Nie byli do końca świadomi tego, że ich ciała, między którymi jedyną przestrzenią było powietrze, kierowały się w stronę sypialni Louisa. Nie odrywając od siebie warg, niebieskooki otworzył kolanem drzwi, nie zważając na to, że drewno uderzyło o ścianę stojącą za nimi.

Na jedną chwilę, dosłownie na kilka sekund oderwali się od siebie, tylko po to żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Szatyn spojrzał w oczy młodszego, niemo pytając o pozwolenie. Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie, a jego dłonie powędrowały do guzików koszuli Louisa, co było dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Niebieskooki ułożył jedną dłoń na klatce piersiowej bruneta, lekko popychając go w stronę łóżka.


	16. 15. Got the music in you baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sElE_BfQ67s#action=share

**Masz w sobie muzykę, kochanie.**

Łydki bruneta spotkały się z miękkim materacem, przez co opadł na delikatmy koc. Po chwili uniósł się na łokciach, by głową opaść na kilka poduszek ułożonych przy zagłówku, a Louis wczołgał się, by nad nim górować.

Pochylił się odrobinę, cały czas patrząc młodszemu w oczy, traktując go tak delikatnie, jakby był ze szkła, ale widząc jego ciemne od podniecenia tęczówki, postanowił przyspieszyć i dodać wszystkiemu pikanterii.

Ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku, Louis złapał za dłonie Harry'ego kierując je nad jego głowę. Czuł, że chłopak chce być zdominowany, więc postanowił zająć się nim najlepiej jak potrafił.

\- Czy to jest okej? - pyta szatyn, patrząc się mu głęboko w oczy, próbując sprawdzić, czy Harry nie czuje się z tym niekomfortowo.

\- Bardzo okej. - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się niewinnie i ułożył usta w dziubek, prosząc o kolejny pocałunek.

Szatyn przewrócił na to oczami z małym, prawie niezauważalnym uśmiechem i spełnił niemą prośbę chłopaka. Kiedy był pewien, że młodszy będzie trzymał dłonie nad sobą, puścił je i zaczął błądzić swoimi po jego boczkach, klatce piersiowej i udach. Harry coraz bardziej miał ochotę wtopić swoje długie palce w karmelowe kosmyki Louisa, ale wiedział, że jeszcze dostanie na to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Tomlinson nie tracąc ani chwili, odkrył delikatnie materiał koszuli Harry'ego i musnął opuszkami palców jego delikatną skórę, a widząc jak ciało bruneta reaguje, uśmiechnął się, ponieważ czuł jego gęsią skórkę.

Jego palce zmierzały w stronę czarnych guzików należących do ubrania Harry'ego, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie, na które on oczywiście zareagował bardzo entuzjastycznie pomimo małej niepewności, którą można wykryć teraz w jego oczach. Jednak kiedy Louis ponownie pochylił się nad Harrym, by tym razem złożyć pocałunek na jego czole, cała niepewność uleciała. Miał wrażenie jakby jechał teraz jakimś emocjonalnym rollercoasterem bez zapięcia.

Wszystko przyspieszyło, koszula wylądowała na ziemi, a spodnie Louisa leżały niedaleko niej.

Pierwszym czym Louis się zajął były boczki Harry'ego. Wystarczyło mu tylko jedno spojrzenie na nie i już wyobraził sobie jak dużo ciemnych znaków na nich pozostawi. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, od razu zszedł na ich wysokość i delikatnie przygryzł, na co Harry od razu uniósł swoje biodra. Jego dłonie już nie znajdowały się nad głową, tylko stanowczo ciągnęły palcami przydługie kosmyki włosów Louisa.

\- Skarbie, ręce do góry.

\- Louis... - jęczał chłopak wciąż ciągnąc jego włosy. Przestaje jednak, gdy poczuł, że jego chłopak wstaje.

\- Jeśli następnym razem będziesz niegrzeczny, będę musiał cię związać. - powiedział to bez zawahania z tonem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu, a Harry wzdychnął i poczuł jakby w środku jego klatki piersiowej ktoś rozpalił płomień.

Wrócił do bioder młodszego, a kiedy pomyślał, że już wystarczy wsunął długie i chłodne palce za gumkę jego bokserek. Czuł, że już jest podniecony, ale mimo świadomości, że to pierwszy raz Harry'ego chciał się z nim trochę podrażnić.

Kiedy Harry leżał przed nim nagi, Louis nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie chodziło mu jedynie o to, by go rozebrać i zrobić z nim to wszystko, co go samego zaspokoi. Czuł, że w pełni sobie ufają i to tylko następny, ale nie niezbędny krok w ich związku.

Brunet czuł się niewinnie czując na sobie przeszywający wzrok starszego tymbardziej, że szatyn wciąż miał na sobie bieliznę, a tej Harry'ego już dawno się pozbył. Może i młodszy znalazł się pierwszy raz z kimś w takiej sytuacji, ale wiedział, że nie musi się hamować, więc zbliżył się do szatyna, próbując tym samemu dać mu troche przyjemności.

Louis był odrobinę zdziwiony, ale dał pokierować się młodszemu. Chwilę później to on leżał na plecach, opierając się na łokciach i podziwiał jak Harry nieudolnie pozbywa się jego bielizny. Mimo wszystko było to urocze, ponieważ młodszy zauważając swoją niezdarność zarumienił się, a mały loczek opadł na jego czoło.

Harry pochylił się nad penisem Louisa tak, że starszy mógł poczuć na sobie jego urywany oddech. Podniósł dłoń by móc przeczesać jego włosy, a zagubionego loczka wsadzić za ucho.

\- Nie denerwuj się, nie musisz tego robić, kochanie.

\- Ja nie... nie zmuszam się do tego. Tylko boję się, że zrobię coś nie tak.

\- Zrób tak jak myślisz, że powinno być, to nie może być złe, gdy robisz to ty - powiedział starszy, uspokajająco gładząc policzek młodszego.

\- W porządku. Mów jeśli zrobię coś źle. - Louis pokiwał na to głową, pokazując, że rozumie, ale Harry wyczuł jego zniecierpliwienie, więc postanowił wziąć się do pracy. Owinął swoją dłoń wokół członka Louisa czując ciepło, które z niego emanuje. Powoli pochylił się, nieprzerwanie patrząc w oczy ukochanego. Kiedy był już na tyle spokojny by móc działać, zakrył jego główkę swoimi ustami, a widząc twarz Louisa wykrzywiającą się w grymasach przyjemności, zachęcił się do kontynuowania. Nie próbował zejść niżej, tylko ssał, czując jak słony smak pojawia się na jego języku. Wyjął mokrego penisa z buzi liżąc od podstawy aż po czubek, jak gdyby była to najlepsza rzecz, której próbował. Louis nie potrafił znieść więcej, więc pociągnął za loki Harry'ego, przyciągając go brutalnie do swoich ust. Całowali się zachłannie, a Louis mógł poczuć swój smak na języku Harry'ego. Nie żeby narzekał.

Tym razem nie obchodził się z Harrym jak z piórkiem. Chwycił go mocno zmieniając ich pozycje na taką, że Louis spokojnie mógłby zacząć go pieprzyć. Oczywiście nie zrobił tego bez przygotowania, to, że od czasu do czasu zmienia się w bestię, nie równa się z byciem barbarzyńcą.

\- Ssij skarbie. - przybliżył dwa palce do buzi Harry'ego, a ten posłusznie uchylił swoje czerwone i opuchnięte od gorących pocałunków wargi. Mocno zacisnął usta na palcach, co kilka ruchów przejeżdzając przez oba językiem.

Louis wyciągnął je z głośnym mlaśnięciem, drugą ręką rozchylając uda Harry'ego, by móc dostać się do jego dziurki. Kiedy jeden palec znajdował się już przy jego wejściu, brunet wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, a Louis chcąc złagodzić mu ból, który nastąpi, wziął jego penisa do buzi wraz ze wsunięciem palca. Widząc reakcję wijącego się Harry'ego mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak mocno teraz wszystko czuł. Kolejne palce wchodziły coraz łatwiej oraz przyjemniej, a jęki Harry'ego tylko to potwierdzały.

Kiedy Harry myśli, że to już jego koniec Louis wyciągnął z niego palce, przybliżając się do jego wejścia i powoli się w niego wsuwając. Pomimo zmroku mógł dostrzec łzy płynące w dół twarzy Harry'ego, więc pocałował te części skóry, które zostały pokryte słoną cieczą. Nie przestawał składać małych pocałunków, nawet gdy Harry przyzwyczaił się do uczucia wypełnienia.

Wiedział, że młodszy staje się niecierpliwy, kiedy poczuł na swoich plecach jego nienaturalnie duże, ale zgrabne dłonie i stopy na górze swoich pośladków, które próbowały przysunąć jego biodra w stronę zielonookiego.

Louis zlitował się nad nim w końcu wykonując pchnięcie, a w pokoju jedyne co było słychać to głośny jęk Harry'ego i skórę obijającą się o skórę. Ciasnota bruneta doprowadza starszego do szału i wiedział, że nie będzie to długie.

Dłonie obdarzone zgrabnymi palcami przebiegały przez opalone i umięśnione plecy, tworząc artystyczną wizję miłości, czułości i w pewnej części nieładu, który nie znajdował się tylko na ich głowach lecz także w sercach.

Prześcieradło zaplątało się w ich nogi, a usta ocierały o siebie kolejny raz próbując swoich smaków. W pewnym momencie zderzyli się zębami, przez co parsknęli śmiechem, a Louis był tym, który odrobinę się odsunął od twarzy Harry'ego i posłał mu ten wzrok pełen podziwu, miłości oraz uwielbienia, wciąż nie wiedząc jak sobie na niego zasłużył.

Dostrzegł w pewnym momencie łzy w oczach swojego chłopca i zamiast wykonać kolejny ruch biodrami, przebiegł palcami po jego włosach, składając przy tym delikatny pocałunek na jego nosie, czole i wargach.

Kiedy w końcu się uspokajają, kontynuują uprawianie miłości. Biodra Louisa przyspieszyły, a oddech Harry'ego stał się nierówny. Młodszy w pewnym momencie przyłożył do ust dłoń, by stłumić dźwięki, które z nich ulatywały. Przez mocne pchnięcia Louisa czuł, że nie będzie umiał być już cicho. Szatyn jednak odciągnął ją delikatnie od jego ust, zamiast tego przybliżając się do jego twarzy i szepcząc w jego usta:

-_Masz w sobie muzykę, kochanie._

Z gardła Harry'ego wyrywał się niski jęk, a jego ciało stało się bezwładne, czując wszechogarniającą przyjemność. Zacisnął się na Louisie, który nadal poruszał się w jego wnętrzu i wiedział, że nie brakuje mu dużo. Brunet wciąż wydawał z siebie ciche jęki co szybko doprowadziło go na krawędź, a Harry czuł w sobie ciepłą ciecz.

Louis upadł na brudną klatkę piersiową Harry'ego i czuł na swoich barkach masujące go dłonie i pocałunki na szyi. Jego powieki wydawały się wyjątkowo ciężkie, więc postanawił śnić o swoim kochanku wśród kolorowych, kwietniowych tulipanów, w ładnej pudrowej koszuli i o jeszcze ładniejszych szmaragdowych tęczówkach.

❀

-Jak się czuje najpiękniejszy mężczyzna na swiecie? - powiedział brunet następnego dnia.

-Nie wiem, jak się czujesz? - Louis spytał słodkim głosem, całując go w nos.

Okej, Harry właśnie umarł.

Rozdziawił usta, po czym schował swoją zaczerwienioną twarz w dłonie i jęknął. Szatyn zaśmiał się i złapał go za nadgarstki, odciągając jego ręce. Przybliżył się blisko jego twarzy, przez co dziewiętnastolatek zrobił zeza i zmarszczył nos. Louis widział każde przebarwienie i każdy pieprzyk na jego buzi. Czuł jego słodko świeży zapach, który prawdopodobnie przewędrował na jego ciało, tak jak zrobił to wcześniej z pościelą.

Harry był dla niego idealny. Każdy pojedynczy, przydługi lok, który opadał mu na czoło, sprawiając, że młodszy się irytował, wyglądając jak zdenerwowane dziecko, każdy pojedynczy krok, który stawiał swoimi żyrafimi nogami w jego stronę, każdy pojedynczy uśmiech, który był przeznaczony dla niego, każda pojedyncza iskierka, którą dostrzegł w jego oczach, każdy pocałunek, który przekazywał wszystko to, co nie potrafili jeszcze powiedzieć na głos, każda noc, która uświadamiała Louisowi jak bardzo był w dupie i jak bardzo będzie cierpieć gdy... to wszystko było dla niego idealne. To wszystko było Harrym, jego Harrym.

-Dobrze się czujesz? Nic cię nie boli?

-Nie schlebiaj sobie aż tak.

-Dzieciak nauczył się pyskować, o proszę.

Harry walnął go piąstką w klatkę piersiową, wydając z siebie oburzone westchnięcie. Spojrzał na niego, chcąc wyglądać na wkurzonego i nagle coś do niego dotarło, przez co otworzył szerzej swoje oczy.

-Um, Lou. Dziś jest dwudziesty dziewiąty, prawda?

-O, na kalendarzu też się znasz. Jakie zdolności jeszcze przede mną ukrywasz, Harold? - zaśmiał się, ale widząc poważną minę dziewiętnastolatka dodał - Na to wychodzi, skoro wczoraj był dwudziesty ósmy, kochanie.

-Więc dlaczego ty... no wiesz - pokazał na jego ciało - wciąż jesteś taki?

Louis zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na swoje ciało. Zapanowała cisza, w której słychać było tylko ich oddechy.

-Um, to się czasem zdarza. Nie mam pojęcia od czego to zależy.

❀

-Zayn! Cholera, stój tu - krzyknął, łapiąc za jego ramiona, gdy mulat miał już wychodzić z kuchni, do której niebieskooki przyszedł po bułeczki maślane i herbatę dla Harry'ego.

-O kurwa.

-No właśnie _„o kurwa"_.

-Myślisz, że co? Że podziałało?

-Płatki róży nadal opadają, więc nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi - powiedział, kręcąc głową. 

Wszedł najciszej jak potrafił do sypialni, wiedząc, że gdy opuszczał pokój, Harry znów zasnął. W jednej dłoni trzymał tacę z bułeczkami i herbatą, a drugą przytrzymywał drzwi, aby nie trzasnęły za mocno i nie obudziły dziewiętnastolatka. Odstawił jedzenie na stolik nocny i położył się obok nagiego, śpiącego ciała, całując go w plecy i wtapiając swoje drobne palce w jego bałagan na głowie. Słysząc pomruk, uśmiechnął się szeroko i nakrył go kołdrą.

-Nie obnażaj się, Harold.

Mógł się założyć, że gdyby twarz młodszego nie byłaby schowana w pościeli, zakryłby ją swoimi dłońmi, nie chcąc ujawnić, że się rumieni.

-Daj mi spać. Jest noc.

-Jest dwunasta w południe, kochanie.

-No właśnie - jęknął, odwracając się w jego stronę i wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami wyciągnął ręce, wyglądając jak dziecko, które chce by je podnieść. Louis pokręcił głową i położył się na jego klatce piersiowej, powodując, że brunet owinął wokół niego swoje ramiona.

-Pachniesz seksem.

-Zamknij się - powiedział, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ustach.

Louis prychnął, po czym uśmiechnął się przebiegle i wyciągnął swój język, liżąc wewnętrzną stronę jego dłoni.

-Fuj, jesteś obrzydliwy - pisnął, zabierając rękę i wycierając ją o jego twarz.

-Nie to mówiłeś, kiedy moje palce były głęboko w tobie.

Harry jęknął zniesmaczony, ale jego kąciki i tak uniosły się ku górze na wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy. Pomyślał też, że jego życie mogłoby tak wyglądać, a on nie zmieniłby ani jednej rzeczy, oprócz braku ojca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #taoatff


	17. 16. We were always meant to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FbZvDba6ew#action=share

**Od zawsze byliśmy przeznaczeni do pożegnania się.**

-Nie ruszaj się, bo wyjeżdżam.

-Przecież się nie ruszam!

-Nie unoś na mnie głosu, Harry.

Brunet przewrócił oczami.

-I nie przewracaj oczami.

Tydzień później siedzieli na dywanie, napawając się ciepłem bijącym z kominka i słuchając spokojnej muzyki wydobywającej się z gramofonu. Louis starał się pomalować młodszemu paznokcie, jednak przez jego ogromne dłonie i długie pazury, nie wychodziło to zbyt dobrze i cała skóra dookoła paznokcia była pokryta lakierem. Oh, cóż, Louis znów był w postaci bestii, zastanawiając się co poszło nie tak.

Dziewiętnastolatek widząc zapał niebieskookiego i to z jakim skupieniem i determinacją wystawiał swój język, nie miał serca narzekać.

Na sofie siedział zajadający się winogronem Niall, który przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu i od czasu do czasu komentował zdolności Louisa, przez co był on już oczywiście na skraju wytrzymania. Jedyne co go powstrzymywało przed wybuchnięciem i wywaleniem blondyna z salonu to Harry, który uspokajająco gładził jego drugą, wolną rękę.

-Hej Lou, nie poprawiaj już tego. Jest okej.

-Przecież widzę, że jest okropnie - jęknął zrezygnowany, zakręcając tubkę czarnego lakieru.

-Wow, spostrzegawczy jesteś - powiedział z pełną buzią Niall, przez co kawałek owocu wypadł mu z buzi, prosto na kanapę.

-Ja pierdole - warknął, łapiąc za poduszkę z zamiarem walnięcia blondyna.

Harry wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, aby pokazać paznokcie, chcąc aby to na nich skupił swoją uwagę. Mógł dostrzec jak wzrok starszego łagodnieje, a na twarz wstępuje czuły uśmiech. Louis przejechał swoim kciukiem po jego skórze, wywołując dreszcze na całym jego ciele. Brunet wyszeptał ciche _„dziękuję" _po czym pocałował go przelotnie w usta i udał się pomóc Liamowi z obiadem.

-Kiedy zamierzasz mu powiedzieć?

-Nigdy.

-On na to zasługuje, Louis. Pokochał cię, nie zwracając uwagi na te twoje obleśne szpony i kłaki - twarz blondyna skrzywiła się - Doceń to - dodał, klepiąc go w ramię, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Louisa sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

❀

Dokładnie pięć dni później Louis decyduje się na bardzo ważny krok.

Znajduje bruneta w ogrodzie, siedzącego w dość śmiesznej pozycji na ławce. W jego dłoniach oczywiście jest książka. No tak, czego innego można by było się spodziewać. Odkąd śnieg zaczął topnieć, ukazując świeżą, zieloną trawę i rośliny, które budziły się do życia, a w tle słychać było ptaki, Harry praktycznie cały czas przesiadywał w ogrodzie. Zaciągał tam też oczywiście Louisa, który nie był zbytnio z tego faktu zadowolony, ale nie potrafił oprzeć się zielonym oczom, głębokim dołeczkom i słodkiemu głosowi.

Zaszedł ławkę od tyłu i zakrył dziewiętnastolatkowi oczy, przez co lekko podskoczył.

-Zgadnij kto to?

-Niall?

-Śpisz na kanapie - odburknął, siadając obok i krzyżując ręce.

-Louuu - jęknął, siadając mu na kolanach i biorąc w swoje dłonie jego twarz. Pocałował go w usta, chcąc pozbyć się jego naburmuszonej miny.

-Oh, jednak wiesz jak się nazywam?

Brunet przewrócił oczami, za co dostał pstryka w nosa.

-Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział, sięgając do torby, którą ze sobą przyniósł.

-Lusterko? Wow, um- dziękuję?

-Jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć, to miejsce nie jest do końca normalne - zatrzymał się, aby zobaczyć jego reakcje. - Mówiłeś, że tęsknisz za tatą, prawda?

Twarz dziewiętnastolatka rozświetliła się na wzmiankę o jego ojcu, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki nadziei. Pokiwał ochoczo głową i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

-Jeżeli chcesz, to możesz spojrzeć w te lusterko, myśląc o nim i wtedy ono pokaże ci co aktualnie robi i inne takie gówna.

-Naprawdę? - powiedział, uśmiechając się i otwierając szeroko oczy, przez co wyglądał jak żaba.

Bał się, cholernie się bał tego co młodszy zobaczy w zwierciadle, ale mimo to, ważniejsze dla niego było jego szczęście. Wszystko co dotyczyło Harry'ego było ważniejsze. Był w stanie poświecić dla niego całe swoje dobro.

W chwili gdy uśmiech opadł z twarzy dziewiętnastolatka, a zmartwienie i strach zastąpiło jego miejsce, niebieskooki był pewny, że postąpił źle, dając mu dostęp do lusterka. Nachylił się, chcąc zobaczyć co wywołało taką reakcję u bruneta. Obraz przedstawiał drewniane, stare łóżko, w którym znajdował się mężczyzna. Louis od razu rozpoznał w nim ojca Harry'ego, mimo że teraz wyglądał całkowicie inaczej. Jego już teraz całkowicie siwe włosy sięgały praktycznie ramion, broda była tak długa i gęsta, że mogłaby dorównać Świętemu Mikołajowi, a twarz, która ostatnim razem była promienista, a cera oliwkowa, teraz była blada i sina. Wory pod oczami i zapadnięte policzki dodawały upiorności. Przy łóżku znajdowało się pełno pudełeczek po lekach i niedokończone herbaty.

Widząc jak brunet zasłania oczy swoją ręką, jego całe ciało a szczególnie dolna warga zaczynają drżeć i trząść się, Louis przyciąga go do siebie najbliżej jak potrafi i całuje w czubek głowy. Kawałek jego serca pęka, gdy młodszy wyrywa się z jego objęć i wstaje z ławki.

-Louis j-ja muszę mu pomóc.. on sobie sam n-nie poradzi.

-Jest dorosły, da sobie radę - powiedział obojętnie, w środku jednak umierając.

-Widziałeś w jakim jest stanie! On umiera, Louis!

Widzi jak mokre oczy bruneta, mienią się w słońcu.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić? - westchnął.

-Ja- nie wiem.

Nie.

Wstaje z ławki, nie mogąc już wytrzymać buzującego uczucia, które rozsadza go od środka. Nie może odejść. Nie pozwoli mu odejść.

-Lou, tak bardzo przepraszam. On mnie potrzebuje. Błagam cię.. wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale-

Obaj wstrzymują oddech. Ma wrażenie, że nawet ptaki przestały śpiewać.

-Proszę cię, wypuść mnie.

_Nie._

-Okej.

Historia zatacza koło. Ma ochotę strzelić sobie w twarz za to, że pozwolił sobie zagłębić się w tym uczuciu, skoro sam zawsze powtarzał, że każdy i tak go w końcu opuści. Wiedział, że tak to się skończy szkoda tylko, że Louis zdołał przez ten czas oddać mu część swojego serca. Wiedział, że to nieważne gdzie obiorą kierunek drogi i tak ktoś musiał odejść, a i tak w to brnął.

-O-okej? Tak po prostu?

-Proszę droga wolna. - starał się powiedzieć to z jak największą obojętnością, nie poznawał samego siebie, ale cóż, musiał się jakoś bronić, prawda? Nie mógł pokazać mu jak bardzo cierpi.

-Pojedź ze mną. Proszę cię. Jedź ze mną.

-Co ty pieprzysz? Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

-L-lou ale-

-Mam na imię Louis - zacisnął zęby, odwracając wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na jego twarz, po której spływały łzy. -Myślę, że powinieneś poprosić Nialla o wyprowadzenie konia.

_Zostań._

-Zrozum mnie, muszę mu pomóc, potrzebuje mnie.

_Ja potrzebuję cię bardziej._

-Przecież powiedziałem kurwa, że możesz iść, mam cię jeszcze za rączkę do bramy zaprowadzić? - złapał go za nadgarstek, nie panując dłużej nad sobą. Nie tak miało się to skończyć.

-Puść, Louis. To boli.

Widząc wystraszone spojrzenie bruneta i ból w jego oczach, popchnął go i przeklinając ruszył w kierunku pałacu.

Harry stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią, aby żaden żałosny szloch nie wyrwał się z jego wnętrza. Czuł się rozdarty, jednak dla niego w tej chwili najważniejszy był ojciec.

❀

-No zatrzymaj go, debilu! - krzyczał zdenerwowany Niall, biegając od komnaty Harry'ego, w której młodszy pakował swoje rzeczy, do kuchni, w której siedział Louis, Liam robiący młodszemu kanapki na drogę i Zayn, który przyglądał się wszystkiemu z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

-Sam zdecydował.

-Ale przecież.. tak to nic się nie uda i ty-

-Mam to w dupie, Niall, zrozum i tak to by nie zadziałało. Prędzej czy później i tak by odszedł.

-Co to pieprzysz! On cię kocha, idioto! - powiedział, łapiąc jego twarz w ręce i potrząsając nią.

_Nigdy nie byliśmy przeznaczeni by razem zaryzykować._

Louis odepchnął go w momencie, gdy do kuchni wszedł Harry. Jego oczy były czerwone i podpuchnięte, tak jakby brunet płakał przez kilka nocy. Loki opadały mu na czoło, przez co niebieskooki zapragnął mu je odgarnąć, ale wiedział, że nie może. Już nie.

-Harry - blondyn szybko do niego doleciał, obejmując go mocno. -Musisz już iść?

-Tata mnie potrzebuje, Niall. Umrze, jeśli mu nie pomogę - powiedział łamiącym się głosem, a jego wzrok skupiony był na Louisie.

-Kto teraz będzie mi dawał wygrywać w chińczyka? - przytulił go jeszcze mocniej. -Odwiedź nas czasem, tak? - odsunął się, krzywo się uśmiechając.

-Um, Louis, możemy porozm-

-Myślę, że powinieneś odprowadzić _go_ do drzwi - warknął, patrząc w stronę Nialla.

Harry spuścił głowę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to wszystko się tutaj kończy. Jest wdzięczny, że Louis pozwolił mu odejść, bo przecież przyrzekł, że będzie go tu więził do końca życia, ale mimo to nie czuje się szczęśliwy. Nie czuje się tak, jak myślał jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, gdy planował stąd uciec. Jego serce zostało złamane w momencie, w którym Louis zdecydował nie walczyć o niego. Przecież mogliby zachować kontakt, istnieją listy, Harry mógłby go odwiedzać, prawda? Tymczasem niebieskooki zachował się tak, jakby te wszystkie chwile nie istniały, jakby nie miały jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

Spojrzał na Liama, który miał zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy i wpatrywał się w Louisa, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową. Gdy przeniósł na niego wzrok, powiedział bezgłośnie "przepraszam", tak jakby chciał to zrobić za niebieskookiego. Podszedł do niego, podając mu zapakowane jedzenie i przytulił, klepiąc po plecach.

Podnosząc swoją torbę, spojrzał ostatni raz na Louisa, który stał przy oknie, odwrócony do niego tyłem. Jedna, jedyna, najbardziej bolesna łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Mógłby przysiąc, że pozostawiła tam ślad. Mógłby przysiąc również, że usłyszał dźwięk pękającego po raz kolejny serca. Cóż. Skierował się w stronę drzwi, przystając przed nimi jeszcze na chwilę, z ostatnią garstką nadziei. Nadziei, która po raz kolejny go zawiodła. Pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pałacu, zostawiając za sobą wszystko co tam przeżył. Każdy pocałunek, który wywoływał ciarki na jego ciele, każdą spędzoną noc w jego ramionach, gdzie czuł się bezpieczniej niż nigdzie indziej, każdą szczerą rozmowę, którą Louis postanowił z nim dzielić, każdy szept, każdy śmiech, każdą kłótnię, każde zapewnienie, każdy moment gdy starszy przytulał go i całował w głowę, pokazując, że być może mu zależało.

❀

-Jesteś kurwa takim idiotą - warknął Zayn, gdy wreszcie zostali sami.

Siedzieli wciąż w kuchni, popijając jakiś drogi trunek, który Louis znalazł w barku. Niall obraził się i zamknął w swoim pokoju, a Liam stwierdził, że jest zmęczony i postanowił się położyć, oczywiście przed tym całując na dobranoc mulata. -Jak mogłeś pozwolić mu wyjść?

Louis wpatrywał się beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy w ścianę, jego oczy wydawały się być puste, a postawa obojętna, jednak Zayn zbyt dobrze go znał, by nie dostrzec bólu i cierpienia wypisanego na jego twarzy. Słysząc słowa przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się, jednak jego uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu.

-Musiałem - wzruszył ramionami - Jeśli kogoś kochasz, pozwolisz mu odejść - powiedział, pijąc kolejny kieliszek alkoholu.

_Od zawsze byliśmy przeznaczeni do pożegnania się._


	18. 17. Take me back to the night we met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU#action=share

**Zabierz mnie do nocy, podczas której się poznaliśmy.**

Nigdy nie zamierzał się do niego przywiązywać, jednak już na samym początku wiedział, że jest przegrany. Nigdy również nie zamierzał pozwalać mu się stąd wydostać, jednak to też zmieniło się w chwili, gdy dotarło do niego to, że nic dla niego nie liczyło się bardziej od szczęścia Harry'ego.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie czuł pustkę i osamotnienie, mimo że nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać. Wrócił dawny Louis, dla którego najważniejszy był czubek własnego nosa. Nie dało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać i nawet Niall, który zazwyczaj zlewał to co niebieskooki do niego mówił, poczuł się urażony i smutny, gdy nakrzyczał na niego, wyzywając od nieudaczników, gdy przez przypadek potłukł doniczkę. Louis zamykał się w swojej komnacie, nie schodząc nawet na posiłki, które przygotowywał dla niego Liam. Nie rozmawiał z nikim, a gdy już to robił, był oziębły i chamski. Nawet Zayn, który zazwyczaj potrafił do niego dotrzeć, tym razem rozkładał ręce w geście rezygnacji.

Cały pałac wydawał się być otoczony smutną aurą, bo nawet blondyn, który zawsze emanował pozytywną energią, był uśmiechnięty i energiczny, teraz chodził rozkojarzony, smutny, z opuszczoną głową i brakiem jakichkolwiek chęci do rozmowy, czy gry w jego ulubione planszówki.

Pałac bez Harry'ego był po prostu nijaki. Nie słychać było śmiechów, które zawsze wydobywały się z kuchni, gdy brunet pomagał Liamowi, nie czuć było zapachu bułeczek, które piekł wspólnie z niebieskookim, nie rozlegały się radosne okrzyki Nialla, gdy Harry dawał mu wygrywać w gry, nie widać było uśmiechu, który zawsze widniał na twarzy Louisa, gdy młodszy był w pobliżu.

Pałac był pusty, dokładnie tak samo jak puste było serce Louisa.

❀

-Jak się czujesz?

-Harry, pytałeś o to minutę temu.

-Po prostu się martwię, tak? - wzdychnął, łapiąc ojca za rękę.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie praktycznie nie rozmawiali, bo starszy mężczyzna był zbyt wykończony chorobą i całe dnie przesypiał. Gdy Harry wrócił do wioski, zastał sinego ojca, leżącego na mokrym od potu łóżku. Podejrzewał, że gdyby nie jego powrót, zapalenie oskrzeli, które męczyło mężczyznę, po prostu by go zabiło. Chłopak jak najszybciej sprowadził miejscowego lekarza, który podał odpowiednie leki i w ciągu tych kilku tygodni, Robił dochodził do zdrowia. Brunet opiekował się nim dzielnie, będąc wdzięczny losowi, że zdążył na czas. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie straty kolejnego rodzica.

Mimo tego, że był szczęśliwy z możliwości zobaczenia i pomocy ojcu, każdego dnia myślał o Louisie, nie mogąc wyrzucić tej twarzy z głowy i barwy jego tęczówek sprzed swoich oczu. Wciąż czuł na sobie jego gorący oddech, jego ciepłe ciało, które tuliło go każdej nocy i silne ramiona, otaczającego go całego. Czuł jego delikatne usta na swoich, mimo że minął prawie miesiąc. Wciąż słyszał jego czuły głos, gdy nazywał go _kochaniem _oraz jego śmiech, gdy nabijał się z jego żartów, bądź gdy Harry potykał się o swoje nogi. Słyszał niestety też jego obojętny głos, gdy tak po prostu pozwolił mu odejść, nawet się z nim nie żegnając.

Najwyraźniej jego miłość nie była wystarczająca, aby przełamać jego nieczułe oblicze i rozmrozić zlodowacone serce do końca.

Harry w tym momencie pragnął wiele rzeczy, ale najbardziej mimo wszystko pragnął _cofnąć się do nocy, podczas której się poznali _i przeżyć te wszystkie chwile jeszcze raz.

-Co o tym myślisz? - z rozmyśleń wyrwał go wciąż zachrypnięty głos jego ojca, przez co podniósł szybko głowę.

-Um, przepraszam tato, ale nie za bardzo słuchałem o czym mówiłeś.

-Przecież widzę, Harry. Co się dzieje? Co ten okropny bydlak ci zrobił?

-Nie, on-

-Nawet nie mieliśmy szansy porozmawiać, przepraszam synku, ale sam słyszysz jak mówię. Teraz opowiadaj. Do czego to przerośnięte stworzenie cię zmusiło? - mówił na jednym wdechu, przez co jego twarz stała się czerwona.

-Naprawdę, tato, on-

-Jezu, moje biedne dziecko, mówiłem ci, że to ja powinienem tam zostać! Pewnie chodziłeś głodny i spałeś w tej zimnej celi, zamiast w swoim cieplutkim łóżku.

-Tato! Daj mi dojść do słowa! - krzyknął, przez co od razu poczuł się źle i szybko przeprosił. -Louis jest.. specyficzny. Ale jest całkowicie inny niż myślisz. Ja- chodzi mi o to, że.. jest o wiele lepszy niż wskazuje jego postać. Być może jest nieczułym, aroganckim, nieuprzejmym, chamskim, ordynarnym, wulgarnym, zarozumiałym, gburowatym, nieznośnym, zimnym chamem - przerwał na chwilę, ponieważ się zapowietrzył - ale w środku jest też naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem, który troszczył i opiekował się mną przez te miesiące, bardziej niż sobie wyobrażasz. Naprawdę tato, niczego mi nie brakowało oprócz ciebie. - spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się. Usta Robina były szeroko otwarte, a oczy pełne zdumienia.

-I Louis ma taką ogromną bibliotekę, wiesz? Tam jest ponad dwadzieścia sześć tysięcy książek! A gdyby nie ja, on prawdopodobnie nie przeczytałby żadnej z niej - zachichotał, przypominając sobie o popołudniach przy kominku, gdy leżąc w ramionach niebieskookiego, czytał mu historie miłosne, chcąc zmienić jego spojrzenie na świat.

-Dał mi tyle pięknych wspomnień i chwil.. i ja myślę, że z chęcią mógłbym tam zostać na dłużej - wyszeptał niepewnie, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego tata to słyszał.

-O czym ty mówisz, Harry? Przecież to przerośnięty, włochaty potwór z obrzydliwymi kłami i pazurami! - krzyknął z obrzydzeniem.

-„Nie oceniaj książki po okładce", czy to nie ty mi to tak często powtarzałeś?

-No tak, ale.. ale to bestia! On mnie uwięził za jakiegoś pieprzonego kwiatka, a potem zrobił to samo z tobą!

-Kocham go, tato.

-Słucham?

-Kocham go i przepraszam, że nie potrafię nad tym zapanować.

-Nie wiesz co to miłość, Harry - powiedział, kręcąc głową.

Dziewiętnastolatek spuścił wzrok, skupiając go na swojej dłoni. Uśmiechnął się, dotykając palcem sygnetu.

_-Zamknij oczy i podaj dłoń._

_-Lou- myślę, że za wcześnie na oświadczyny, nie sądzisz?_

_Niebieskooki przewrócił oczami i dotknął swoimi palcami jego powiek, zmuszając Harry'ego do ich zamknięcia. Gdy dziewiętnastolatek wyciągnął swoją dłoń, Louis nałożył na jego pal_ _ec _ _pierścionek. To żadne oświadczyny, po prostu znalazł go kiedyś w szafce i od razu skojarzył mu się z Harrym, okej? Brunet otworzył swoje oczy, które po chwili przybrały rozmiar spodków. Niebieskooki przez moment stresował się, że sygnet po prostu mu się nie podoba, jednak widząc powiększający się uśmiech na jego twarzy, odetchnął głęboko._

_-Róża._

_-Tak.. od razu pomyślałem o tobie, gdy to zobaczyłem, bo lubisz te wszystkie kwiatuszki więc, ta. Um-_

_-Jest piękny, Louis - powiedział wzruszony, łapiąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie i łącząc ich usta._

_Harry nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że ten pierścionek należał już kiedyś do niego. Nie mógł też przypomnieć sobie dokładnie skąd go kojarzył. Po chwili przed jego oczami stanęła rozpromieniona twarz, blond włosy i jasno niebieskie oczy._

_-Coś się stało? - zapytał Louis, gdy młodszy odskoczył od niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami._

_-Ja.. nie. Coś mi się tylko przypomniało._

Pokilku godzinach rozmowy Robin dostrzegał iskierki w jego oczach i docierało do niego to, że jego syn prawdopodobnie naprawdę zauroczył się w tym stworzeniu. Harry nie wyglądał na ani trochę wygłodzonego, mężczyzna nie widział również śladów siniaków, czy jakiś zadrapań więc być może naprawdę było mu tam.. dobrze?

❀

Tydzień później Harry spacerował ulicami wioski, wracając z miejscowej biblioteki. Ponownie czuł się samotny, brakowało mu ciągle śmiejącego się Nialla, który stał się dla niego jeszcze bliższy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że... Brakowało mu nawet Zayna, który tajemniczymi i ponurymi oczami skanował codziennie jego twarz. Najbardziej brakowało mu oczywiście niebieskich oczu i słodkich ust, jednak starał się wyrzucić je z głowy. Zamyślony nawet nie zauważył nadchodzącego Nicka. „Tylko nie on" Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty widzieć jego przemądrzałej twarzy i słuchać jego żenujących tekstów.

-Harry! Kochanie, wieki cię nie widziałem. Jesteś jeszcze piękniejszy - powiedział swoim irytującym głosikiem, łapiąc za jeden loczek, który wydostał się spod beretu młodszego.

_Nie mów do mnie_ _kochanie, bo słyszę jego głos._

-Nick. - zacisnął zęby, odsuwając się minimalnie.

-Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - pokręcił głową - Zamierzałem właśnie iść do karczmy, trochę się odstresować. Idziesz ze mną? - widząc jak brunet otwiera usta, a jego twarz wydaje się być zniesmaczona, Nick szybko dodaje - Oh, Harry nie daj się prosić. Rozerwiesz się trochę. Będę trzymał ręce przy sobie - chcąc wyglądać bardziej wiarygodnie, szatyn przyłożył dłoń do swojego serca i uniósł dwa palce.

Być może to przez to, że przez ostatni miesiąc dziewiętnastolatek był cholernie samotny, być może przez to, że chciał po prostu przestać myśleć o posiadaczu niebieskich oczu, Harry kiwnął zrezygnowany głową i po tym jak ubrał się trochę bardziej wyjściowo, ruszył wraz z Nickiem w stronę pobliskiej karczmy.

❀

Siedzieli przy barze w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu, grała głośna muzyka, od której bolała go odrobinę głowa. Kilku mężczyzn w kącie wznosiło toast za cichego chłopaka skulonego na swoim siedzeniu, rumieniec rozchodził się po całej jego skórze, która była widoczna. Harry go rozumiał, nie lubił być w centrum uwagi. Za głową barmana stało mnóstwo alkoholi, większości z nich nawet nie znał, obok wisiało parę obrazów martwej natury, które widziały więcej niż wszyscy w tym budynku. Przy wejściu zauważył schody prowadzące na górę, a obok do piwnicy. Tam pewnie trzymali resztę butelek, które nie zmieściły się na półkach. Stoliki stały dość blisko siebie i trzeba było uważać, by nieznajomy nie usłyszał czegoś, co nigdy nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego, a jednak to robiło, mieszając się z dymem papierosowym i popadając w zapomnienie. Deski podłogowe trzeszczały za każdym razem, gdy ktoś podchodził po dolewkę piwa, a różne zapachy drażniły nos Harry'ego. Drewniane kolumny zasłaniały pole widzenia bruneta, zdobione były w różne mitologiczne postaci, może po prostu komuś się nudziło, nie miał pojęcia co natchnęło kogoś do zrobienia czegoś takiego w kawałku drewna. Tapeta lekko odchodziła od ścian, ukazując czerwone cegły. Miejsce było dość przytulne, mimo że wyglądem nie zachęcało, to atmosfera nadrabiała wszystko.

Harry przyszedł tutaj w długim, czarnym płaszczu, który w tym momencie wisiał na oparci siedzenia. Na sobie miał brązową koszulę w kratę i czarne obcisłe spodnie, które idealnie przylegały do jego szczupłych nóg. Jego loki ukryte były za granatową bandaną, niechlujnie zawiązaną. Pił kolejnego z kolei drinka, przez co całe jego ciało wydawało się być rozluźnione, widok lekko rozmazany, a wszystko wokół trochę bardziej weselsze. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet Nick, który siedząc na stołku obok, ocierał się swoją nogą o jego i zamawiał dla niego nowy alkohol.

-Tęskniłem za tobą, Harry. Może teraz dasz się zaprosić na kolacje? Co ty na to?

-Nie- czknął, biorąc do dłoni kieliszek.

-Czemu się przed tym tak bardzo bronisz? Ty podobasz się mnie, a ja tobie. Powinniśmy to wykorzystać, oboje będziemy mieć z tego przyjemność, kochanie.

-On też nazywał mnie kochaniem.

-Kto? - Nick zmarszczył brwi, nachylając się bliżej.

-Dlaczego mnie tak potraktował? Przecież robiłem mu bułeczki.

-Mi też możesz robić bułeczki - powiedział, ruszając brwiami.

-Tak bardzo za nim tęsknie - zignorował towarzysza, a jego wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej rozmyty, słowa niewyraźne.

Gdzieś w oddali, kilka stolików dalej siedział dość niski szatyn, którego niebieskie oczy skierowane były na dwójkę mężczyzn siedzących przy barze. Rękawy jego zniszczonej, gdzieniegdzie ubrudzonej, dżinsowej kurtki naciągnięte były na jego dłonie. Nogi odziane w czarne, obcisłe spodnie drgały pod stołem, wyznaczając swój własny rytm. Popijał swojego drinka, chcąc wyrwać się z rzeczywistości i zapomnieć o pewnym właścicielu pięknego bałaganu loków na głowie. Pech chciał, że dokładnie ten sam chłopak siedział kilka metrów dalej, w towarzystwie przystojnego mężczyzny z zaczesanym quiffem na głowie. Wpatrywał się w niego, chcąc dostrzec jakiekolwiek emocje wypisane na jego twarzy, jednak jedyne co widział to jego zgrabne, długie nogi odziane w obcisłe, czarne spodnie, plecy i twarz jego towarzysza. Buzowało w nim gdy szatyn przybliżał się do niego i podkładał pod jego usta coraz to nowsze drinki.

Harry był już kompletnie pijany, przez co trudno było mu odpychać nachalnego Nicka. Jego ręce stawały się bezwładne, a wszystko wokół wydawało się kręcić. Poczuł na swoim kolanie dłoń szatyna, którą od razu udało mu się zrzucić.

-No nie bądź taki, kochanie. Nic ci nie zrobię - wyszeptał, przybliżając się do niego i objął go ramieniem.

Powiedzieć, że niebieskooki, który siedział kilka stolików dalej, był wkurwiony, to było za mało. Jego wręcz rozsadzała chęć wstania i strzepnięcia tego wielkiego łapska z jego ramienia. Widział w jakim stanie był dziewiętnastolatek i jak próbował się bronić, ale alkohol krążący w jego żyłach dawał się we znaki.

Harry poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i wielką dłoń na udzie, która wędrowała coraz wyżej. Był tak zmęczony, jego oczy praktycznie się zamykały, a ręce odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

-Chcę do Lou - wybełkotał.

-Chodź, kochanie - wyszeptał, przygryzając ucho dziewiętnastolatka i złapał go, próbując pomóc mu wstać.

-Idziemy do Lou?

Niebieskooki obserwując całe zajście i widząc, że Harry już po prostu nie ma siły się bronić, ruszył pewnie w ich stronę. Stając przed wyższym o pół głowy mężczyzną, z buzującą zazdrością i adrenaliną w jego żyłach, zamachnął się i ze wszystkich swoich sił uderzył pięścią prosto w jego twarz, powodując, że dupek z quiffem osunął się na stołki, a dziewiętnastolatek stojący obok, potknął się i upadł na brudną podłogę.


	19. 18. Don't quit loving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RyInjfgNc4#action=share

**Nie rezygnuj z miłości do mnie.**

-Harry, nic ci nie jest? - kucnął przy nim, łapiąc go pod pachami, tak aby pomóc mu wstać. Usadził ledwo przytomnego nastolatka, który patrzył się na niego szerokimi oczami, na stołku i pogładził go po włosach. Poczuł po chwili jak ktoś łapie go za ramię i odwraca w swoją stronę. Zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy pięść mężczyzny wylądowała na jego twarzy, powodując, że z ust zaczęła sączyć się krew.

-Ty pieprzony kutasie - wysyczał, doskakując do niego.

Jego wcześniej zaciśnięta pięść znalazła się na nosie mężczyzny, przez co po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk łamanych kości. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, obserwując akcję rozgrywającą się przed nimi. Wściekłe oczy Nicka ponownie złączyły się z jego, przez co Louis uśmiechnął się ironicznie i pokazał palcem w swoją stronę, chcąc zakomunikować, że nie boi się go ani trochę.

Okej, może jednak trochę się bał, gdy po chwili ciężkie ciało faceta przygniatało go do ziemi, a umięśnione i sprawne ręce okładały jego twarz i żebra.

Czując kopnięcie w brzuch, zwinął się i jęknął cicho z bólu. Nie chciał dać temu skurwielowi satysfakcji, ale jego ciało w tym momencie nie współpracowało z nim, wydając z siebie nieproszone dźwięki.

Unosząc swój wzrok, zauważył Harry'ego, którego spojrzenie (mimo tego, że ledwo kontaktował) było przerażone, tak bardzo, że Louis śmiał rzec, że nawet bardziej niż wtedy gdy pierwszy raz go poznał. Niebieskooki dokładnie pamiętał wyraz jego twarzy, który nie może równać się z tym, co widnieje na niej teraz.

-Nigdy. Więcej. Go. Nie. Tkniesz - wysyczał słowo po słowie, podnosząc się szybko i niespodziewanie, przez co zdezorientowany Nick nie zdążył zareagować, gdy Louis rzucił się na niego, popychając na ścianę. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, łajdaku.

Zawarczał, łapiąc jego koszulkę w dłonie tylko po to, aby walnąć jego ciałem ponownie o ścianę. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się huk, gdy jego głowa odbiła się od muru. Cóż, Louis wiedział, że jest pusta, ale że aż tak?

-Gdyby nie Harry, który teraz ledwo trzyma się na nogach, co również jest twoją pieprzoną winą - plunął mu w twarz śliną, która wciąż pomieszana była z krwią - to postąpiłbym z tobą zupełnie inaczej. Masz szczęście, że teraz ważniejszy jest on, mimo tego, że chęć zajebania ci tak, że będziesz spływać po tej ścianie jest cholernie duża. Ale kurwa podjedź do niego.. spójrz chociaż na niego, to załatwię cię tak, że własna matka cię nie pozna, jasne? Popatrz na niego tymi paskudnymi oczami, to ci je kurwa wydłubie własnymi palcami. Rozumiesz? Czy może twój mózg jest zbyt mały, a ty potrafisz myśleć tylko swoim kutasem i nie pojmujesz co do ciebie mówię? Powtórzyć?

Widząc jak mężczyzna przed nim kręci głową, Louis uśmiechnął się przebiegle, klepiąc go troszkę zbyt mocno po policzkach i odszedł, tylko po to by po chwili cofnąć się w jego stronę i, cóż, złapać za jego penisa i ścisnąć tak mocno, że jego gałki prawie wyskoczyły ze swojego miejsca.

-I jeszcze jedno sukinsynu. Spróbuj skrzywdzić kolejną niewinną osobę, a pozbędę się bardzo prosto i łatwo tego twojego robaczka - wysyczał, ściskając jego przyrodzenie jeszcze mocniej. Po chwili zmierzał już w stronę Harry'ego szczęśliwy, że wreszcie zabierze go z dala od tego skurwiela.

-Pieprzony pedał - usłyszał, przez co zatrzymał się w miejscu i uśmiechnął ironicznie. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć, Nick leżał na brudnej podłodze zwijając się z bólu, a Louis kręcił głową, prychając „chciałem na spokojnie, to nie".

Łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię i przyciągając do siebie, rzucił ostatnie, zniesmaczone spojrzenie w stronę Nicka, plując krwią wprost pod jego nogi. Wysyczał pod nosem ostatnie przekleństwa, po czym odwrócił się w stronę młodszego i spojrzał na jego twarz.

-Harry, kurwa, ile ty wypiłeś? - widząc niezgrabny uśmiech na jego twarzy i to jak młodszy wyciąga w jego stronę ramiona, dosłownie po chwili opadając na niego, będąc cholerną przylepą, przewrócił tylko oczami, wzdychając i obejmując go tak, aby nie stracił równowagi. Poczuł jak młodszy wtula swoją twarz w jego szyję, wydychając ciepły oddech i składając tam mokre, niechlujne pocałunki.

-Pachniesz jak Lou - mruknął, śliniąc mu skórę.

-Oh, naprawdę? -prychnął, mocniej go do siebie przyciągając.

-Mhm.

-Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu.

-Do Louisa?

-Miałem na myśli twoje mieszkanie, Harry. Wiesz, do twojego taty? Pewnie się o ciebie martwi.

Poczuł jak młodszy kręci głową, wciąż mając twarz wciśniętą w zagłębienie jego szyi.

-To nie dom, jeśli nie ma tam Lou.

Nie wiedząc jak powinien zareagować, niebieskooki tylko pogładził go delikatnie po włosach. Wiedział jedno, chciał Harry'ego z powrotem, ale nie zamierzał zmuszać go do przesiadywania w pałacu, w którym oprócz bandy debili, wielkiego zwierza i kilkunastu tysięcy starych książek, nie było nic innego. A już na pewno nie było tego, co dla niego najważniejsze - jego ojca. Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że potraktował go chujowo, po tym wszystkim do czego między nimi doszło, nawet się z nim nie żegnając, jednak nie zamierzał za to przepraszać. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, objął chłopaka w pasie i wyprowadzając na zewnątrz, wpakował go do czegoś co przypominało karotę. Jedynie przez moment zawahał się, czy na pewno powinien to robić, jednak już po chwili wybrał kierunek jego pałacu.

Jego nos okropnie pulsował, a z warg wciąż wypływała świeża krew. Dłonie również nie były w najlepszym stanie, jednak dzielnie znosił ból, który towarzyszył mu przy trzymaniu lejców. O jego ramie opierał się Harry, który zasnął od razu po tym jak usadził go na siedzeniu, uprzednio sprawdzając czy na pewno znajduje się w bezpiecznej pozycji. Ślinił jego płaszcz i cicho pochrapywał do ucha, a Louis być może uważał, że nie wytrzymałby kolejnych tygodni bez tego dzieciaka.

❀

Harry otworzył swoje oczy, a widok zdawał się już nie wirować. Mimo to wciąż czuł alkohol płynący w jego żyłach i pot na karku, który spowodowany był grubym kocem, okrywającym jego ciało. Uniósł się delikatnie na łokciach, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę gdzie się znajduje i co się wydarzyło. Miał jedną wielką dziurę w swojej głowie i był tym szczerze przerażony. Dostrzegł palący się kominek, który prawdopodobnie również był powodem tego, jak bardzo było mu gorąco i poczuł znajomy zapach. Spojrzał na bok, gdzie dostrzegł niebieskie oczy, wpatrujące się w niego. Dreszcz przeszedł przez całe jego ciało, gdy zobaczył zaciśniętą szczękę Louisa, który siedział na fotelu, opierając się łokciami o kolana z ostrym wyrazem twarzy.

-Czy to sen? - zapytał, siadając i opatulając się kocem, mimo że wciąż było mu gorąco. Niemożliwe było być z Louisem w tym samym pokoju.

-Tak, a ja przyszedłem by cię zabić - powiedział przewracając oczami i jeszcze mocniej zaciskając szczękę.

-Uh-um ja-

-Byłeś najebany w trzy dupy, cóż nadal nie wytrzeźwiałeś, co nie? Co w ciebie wstąpiło, dzieciaku? Przecież to do ciebie nie podobne.

-Oh, więc wracamy do dzieciaka?

-I jeszcze ten pieprzony gbur, który się do ciebie dobierał. Jak mogłeś pozwolić mu siebie tam zabrać? Ja pierdole, Harry, umiesz w ogóle używać mózgu? - krzyknął, ignorując jego pytanie. Po chwili wstał, wczepiając palce w swoje włosy i szarpiąc nimi. Wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego, a Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego - Gdyby mnie tam nie było, zapewne leżałbyś właśnie w jego łóżku bez- nie kurwa, nie chce o tym myśleć.

Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na jego ustach i brodzie zaschniętą krew i napuchnięty nos, który być może był złamany. Skrzywił się odrobione, widząc w jakim stanie była jego twarz. Miał do niego ogrom pytań, bo tak naprawdę wciąż nie wiedział, co tu robi.

-O czym ty mów-

Przerwał, czując jak coś wzbiera się w jego gardle. Louis widząc, że chłopak nagle cały zbladł, podbiegł do niego i jak najszybciej zaprowadził do łazienki. Po chwili młodszy klękał przed muszlą sedesową i wydobywał z siebie wszystko, co połknął w ciągu ostatnim godzin, a niebieskooki marudził pod nosem i przeklinał Nicka, dodając, że tak właśnie kończy się picie niedoświadczonych dzieciaków, którym jest on. Harry wyszeptał tylko "mam dziewiętnaście lat, Louis" po czym kolejne wstrząsy przeszły przez całe jego ciało. Mimo to szatyn delikatnie gładził jego plecy i odgarniał loki, które spadały mu na twarz. Czuł się tak zażenowany, że starszy ogląda go w takim stanie, jednak nie mógł zapanować nad swoim organizmem. Po kilkunastu minutach, po których brunet się uspokoił, Louis podniósł się, kręcąc głową i oparł się plecami o szafkę z założonymi rękoma.

-Byłeś w karczmie razem z tym kutasem, który chciał wykorzystać fakt, że jesteś najebany i dobrać się do twoich majtek - powiedział po chwili a Harry, który siedział z nogami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej, opierając się o ścianę, uniósł głowę i otworzył szeroko oczy. 

-N-nick?

-Nie wiem, chuj mnie to szczerze obchodzi. Przywaliłem mu i mam nadzieję, że więcej nawet na ciebie nie spojrzy, bo inaczej-

-Nie możesz być zazdrosny, Louis. Zostawiłeś mnie.

Usłyszał prychnięcie, przez co poczuł ukłucie w sercu.

-Zazdrosny? Co ty pieprzysz? Gdyby nie ja, ten dupek prawdopodobnie.. uh naprawdę nie chcę o tym myśleć, musiałem coś zrobić, no nie?

-Zostawiłeś mnie. Nawet się nie pożegnałeś.

-Kurwa, Harry. Ty _ty _mnie zostawiłeś - powiedział, kierując w niego oskarżycielsko palec.

-Przecież wiesz, że musiałem! Tata umarłby beze mnie. A ty potraktowałeś mnie tak, jakby do niczego między nami wczesnieś nie doszło.

Prawdopodobnie alkohol, który wciąż w jakiś ilościach krążył w jego krwi, był przyczyną jego odwagi.

-A doszło?

-Ty dupku. Nie musieliśmy nawet urywać kontaktu! To ty do tego doprowadziłeś. To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.

-No popatrz, naprawdę?

-Jezus Maria, mam cię dość - jęknął i zajrzał do szafki pod zlewem, gdzie znalazł wodę utlenioną i jakieś bandaże.

-Co ty robisz? - powiedział Louis, gdy młodszy wylewał trochę substancji na kawałek gazy.

-Nie widzisz? Muszę ci przetrzeć tą twarz. Wszędzie masz zaschniętą krew. Jeszcze wda ci się zakażenie, czy coś.

-Oh, Harold, zginąłbyś na wojnie. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie widziałeś prawdziwej rany. Przecież to nawet nie jest- przerwał, sycząc odrobinę, gdy do jego ust przycisnęła się dłoń Harry'ego z okładem.

Czuł jak palce młodszego drżą i widział jak przygryza swoją dolną wargę, przez co cała jego złość pomału wyparowywała. Gorący oddech na jego twarzy, spowodowany minimalną odległością między nimi, wywoływał dreszcze na jego karku. Nie podnosił swoich oczu, nie chcąc patrzeć w te zielone, które prawdopodobnie pałały do niego złością. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całe trzydzieści minut, w ciągu których Harry zdołał opatrzeć jego twarz i stwierdzić, że jego nos nie był złamany. Szli właśnie korytarzem, tak naprawdę nie wiedząc, gdzie zmierzają, gdy szatyn usłyszał szept chłopaka.

-Starałem się ciebie znienawidzić.. po tym jak mnie potraktowałeś. Naprawdę się starałem. Dlaczego nie walczyłeś? Przecież- myślałem, że może ty

-O co ci kurwa chodzi? Przecież wróciłeś do domu. Do swojego ojca. Nie tego chciałeś od samego początku? Nikt cię nawet nie zatrzymywał.

-Właśnie o to chodzi - szepnął, spuszczając głowę.

-Miałem cię błagać na kolanach, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak byś odszedł?

-Tak, właśnie tak.

-Jesteś popieprzony - krzyknął, kręcąc głową i pchnął młodszego mocno na ścianę, przez co głośno syknął.

Patrzyli sobie nawzajem w oczy, szukając oznak bólu lub niepewności. Louis zmniejszył odległość między nimi i oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego. Powoli oblizał usta, a wzrok młodszego zjechał na ten gest i nie czekając chwili dłużej, złączył ich usta w tęsknym pocałunku.

Ich wargi ocierały się wysyłając iskierki w dół kręgosłupa, z każdą sekundą ich usta napierały na siebie coraz mocniej, robiąc pocałunek bardziej namiętnym i żarliwym. Język bruneta otarł się o zęby starszego, który pogłębił pieszczotę i położył mu rękę na tali, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej, by nic między nimi nie było, nawet powietrza.

Zielonooki pierwszy przerwał ich sesję obściskiwania i otarł swoim nosem o szczękę chłopaka przed nim. Złożył krótki pocałunek za jego uchem, co wywołało u Louisa krótkie jęknięcie, przeniósł swoje usta w dół szyi, zatrzymując się nad kołnierzem koszuli, którą szatyn miał na sobie, by wyssać tam fioletowy ślad. Odsunął się i z dumą w oczach przyjrzał znakowi jaki powstał. Ręce szatyna zjeżdżały stopniowo w dół, by ścisnąć pośladki Harry'ego. Oddechy odbijały się echem od ścian pustego korytarza, a serca biły tym samym przyspieszonym rytmem. 

-Powinniśmy...- muśnięcie ust przerwało mu w wypowiedzeniu pełnego zdania - chyba pójść do, uh, sypialni. - powiedział między kolejnymi pocałunkami - Ktoś może przyjść w każdej chwili, Louis.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, kochanie. Moja kolej.

Nie za bardzo wiedząc co ma na myśli, chciał zainicjować kolejny pocałunek, gdy starszy się odsunął tak, by młodszy nie mógł sięgnąć. Pokiwał głową z zadziornym uśmiechem i pocałował jego ucho, miał zamiar spróbować każdego kawałku jego skóry tej nocy.

Przeniósł się na twarz, całując przymknięte powieki i czubek nosa na co Harry zachichotał. Musnął oba jego policzki, przesuwając się na szczękę, a brunet odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając mu więcej miejsca. Niebieskooki nie ukrywał, że wizja tak uległego chłopaka niesamowicie na niego działała. Wysysał czerwone znaki pod jego uchem i w dół szyi, słuchając cichych jęknięć. Odłączył się od jego ciała i podziwiał widok przed sobą. Zamknięte oczy, rozchylone, spuchnięte i czerwone usta, sine ślady na bladej skórze były widoczne z dość daleka i nie mógł być bardziej dumny. Wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że należy już do kogoś i powinni trzymać się z daleka.

Złapał go za rękę ciągnąc w stronę swojej komnaty. Chłopak ruszył się leniwie spod ściany, pospiesznym krokiem przemierzali korytarze skradając sobie co jakiś czas pocałunki. Dotarcie do sypialni szatyna zajęło im dłużej niż myśleli.

Gdy drzwi komnaty zatrzasnęły się za nimi, oboje byli w trakcie rozwiązywania swoich koszul, Louis w miarę odsłaniania kolejnego kawałka skóry Harry'ego składał tam pocałunek, czasami zatrzymując się na chwilę by stworzyć tam ładny znak, który przypomni młodszemu o tej nocy. Biały materiał opadł obok nóg bruneta, jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i odpadała w przyspieszonym tempie, gdy szatyn zjeżdżał ustami coraz niżej. Napotkał na swojej drodze spodnie młodszego i gdy miał je odpiąć, postanowił się podroczyć z chłopakiem, wracając obdarzył pocałunkami jego boczki.

Wyprostował się i podłożył mu dwa palce pod usta niemo nakazując ssanie, zielonooki otworzył usta wysuwając język gotowy przyjąć to co oferował mu Louis, przymknął oczy i postarał się, by było na nich dużo śliny. Intensywne spojrzenie Tomlinsona spowodowało ponowne otwarcie przez niego oczu.

Mimo całego podniecenia wyczuwalnego w powietrzu, kontakt wzrokowy był czymś intymnym, delikatnym jak płatki róży. Przekazywał wszystkie niewypowiedziane uczucia, emocje, mówił jak wiele znaczą i jak bardzo troszcząc się o siebie nawzajem.

Wyciągnął swoje palce z głośnym mlaśnięciem ze strony młodszego. Przyłożył je do jednego sutka chłopaka, podczas gdy pracował językiem na drugim. Przesuwali się powoli w stronę fotela przy łóżku, a gdy łydki starszego zetknęły się z krawędzią mebla, usiadł na nim wciągając go na swoje kolana. Harry przeciągnął jego koszulę przez głowę odrzucając ją gdzieś do tyłu, ocierał się o jego krocze chcąc jakoś sobie ulżyć, ale niebieskooki zacisnął swoje dłonie na jego biodrach. Zanotował w głowie, by sprawdzić później czy zostawił tam ślady na mlecznej skórze.

Ciało loczka wyginało się w jego ramionach z przyjemności, ręce tworzyły bałagan na głowie Louisa, dźwięki jakie wydawał Harry naprawdę na niego działały i, mimo że chciałby w niego wejść, tu i teraz, obiecał sobie podroczyć się z nim. Złapał go przez spodnie za penisa czując jak twardy jest, nic dziwnego, że chciał sobie ulżyć, muskał jego usta raz po razie, a paznokcie bruneta zostawiały ślady na jego lekko opalonej skórze. Pomyślał o tym jak jego pomalowane paznokcie kontrastują przy jego ciele i mimowolnie jęknął, wprost do ust chłopaka. Przeniósł dłonie na jego pośladki, lekko ściskając.

Brunet zsunął się z jego kolan, klękając sięgnął do guzika jego spodni, Louis uniósł biodra pomagając mu je zdjąć. Czerwony członek szatyna wyskoczył z materiału i uderzył o jego nagi brzuch, a Harry uchylił usta. Nie przypominał sobie żeby był aż taki duży.

-Dziękuję, kochanie. - jak się okazało powiedział to na głos, a policzki zajął odcień purpury, dość ironicznie patrząc na to jakie zamiary miał chłopak. Louis sięgnał w kierunku szafki nocnej po to, by wyciągnąć z niej papierosa i zapałki.

Brunet patrzył jak ogień oświetla jego kości policzkowe, a widok zaciągającego się chłopaka sprawiał, że na całym ciele miał gęsią skórkę. Louis nie miał pojęcia jak to działało na Harry'ego, sprawiało że jego nogi były jak z waty, mimo że klęczał.

Szatyn odłożył zapałki i sięgnął po popielniczke, ktorą położył na podłokietniku. Spojrzał na młodszego spod przymkniętych powiek jeszcze raz się zaciągając.

Brunet chwycił jego penisa poruszając kilka razy dłonią rozsmarowując preejakulat i dodając trochę poślizgu własnej dłoni, po czym poruszył nią kilka razy w górę i w dół. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głośny jęk, pomieszany z dźwiękiem przyspieszonego oddechu Harry'ego, który powoli i niepewnie schylił się, by polizać Louisa od podstawy po samą główkę, składając na niej pocałunek, a następnie biorąc ją do buzi.

Zamglone oczy szatyna wpatrywały się w te błyszczące Harry'ego, gdy wydmuchiwał dym papierosowy. Krótkie jęki z jego strony zmotywowały drugiego chłopaka do dalszego działania. Palce niebieskookiego wplątały się w bałagan na głowie młodszego, delikatnie ciągnąc i powodując tym razem jęki z jego strony, które odnalazły swoje miejsce na penisie mężczyzny.

Po raz ostatni zaciągnął się papierosem, by pociągnąć chłopaka z kolan stykając ich wargi razem i wdmuchując dym do ust bruneta. Zgasił papierosa i zaczął wyciskać pocałunki na zarumienionej twarzy chłopaka.

-_Masz w sobie muzykę, kochanie_ -powiedział Louis nawiązując do ich pierwszej nocy, w których ciała stały się jednością.

Harry uniósł swój wzrok, a niebieskooki dostrzegając rumieńce, które zapewne wywołane były wspomnieniami, prychnął po czym ponownie jęknął.

Cóż za ironia. Tylko jego Harry może rumienić się i w tym samym czasie być przed nim na kolanach.

Widok Harry'ego zasysającego policzki, podczas gdy pracował na penisie szatyna, sprawiał, że Louis czuł się jak nigdy wcześniej, nie mogąc porównać tego uczucia do niczego innego.

Obiecał sobie, że podroczy się z nim więc nie mógł dopuścić, by to on był tym pierwszym, który dojdzie. Chwycił chłopaka za pośladki wstając z fotela i przechodząc na łóżko, dość brutalnie go na nim położył, zabierając się za ściąganie z niego ubrań.

-Przesuń się do góry.

Bałagan czekoladowych loków i jasna mleczna skóra bez żadnej skazy na białej pościeli uświadamiały Tomlinsonowi, jak bardzo Harry jest uległy, jeżeli chodzi o sytuacje takie jak ta, skanował wzrokiem jego ciało i sine ślady na nim pozostawione. Był piękny. I był tylko jego. Po chwili zdjął resztę swoich ubrań, rzucając je gdzieś w głąb pokoju i dołączając do niego na łóżku.

-Dzisiaj spróbujemy czegoś innego - mruknął Louis, oblizując usta i nie czekając na odpowiedź młodszego, odwrócił go tak, że leżał przed nim na brzuchu.

Jego małe, ale jędrne pośladki były jedynym o czym teraz niebieskooki potrafił myśleć i jedynym na co chciał patrzeć. Jednym sprawnym ruchem złapał go za biodra, tak że brunet był przed nim na czworaka, wypinając się. Zauważył jego zdezorientowany, a zarazem lekko wystraszony wzrok, którym patrzył na niego przez ramię, więc chcąc go uspokoić, objął całe jego ciało swoim ciałem, stykając ze sobą jego plecy i swój brzuch i wpił się w jego usta, aby bez słów przekazać wszystkie swoje uczucia.

To Harry'emu w zupełności wystarczyło do tego, aby się zrelaksować.

Kilka sekund później Louis był już za brunetem, łapiąc w dłonie jego dwa pośladki i rozchylając je tylko po to, aby po chwili umieścić swój język w miejscu, w którym Harry nigdy w życiu nie zamarzył go mieć. Z jego gardła wyrwał się przerażony skowyt, spowodowany nowym doznaniem, który szybko ustąpił miejsca głośnym jękom. Oczywiście Harry, będąc Harrym, szybko zakrył sobie dłonią usta, co spowodowało, że prawie stracił równowagę. Jego policzki były tak czerwone i rozpalone, że ktoś mógłby śmiało powiedzieć, że ma wysoką gorączkę.

Louis powodował, że brakowało mu jakiegokolwiek powietrza w płucach, a jego oczy wykręcały się tak, że widział coś w rodzaju gwiazd. Przez ciepłe podmuchy i mokry język niebieskookiego, ręce bruneta odmówiły posłuszeństwa, przez co opadł bezwładnie na pościel, jęcząc, gdy jego nabrzmiały penis, który już ociekał preejakulatem, dostał wreszcie jakieś tarcie. Skierował własną rękę w stronę członka, który wręcz błagał o to, aby ktoś się nim zajął, tylko po to, żeby po chwili cofnąć ją wraz z dłonią Louisa, który mocno ściskał jego nadgarstek.

Widok tak uległego i wrażliwego na każdy jego ruch Harry'ego sprawiał, że niebieskooki ledwo się kontrolował, żeby po prostu szybko i bez droczenia się w niego nie wejść i zaspokoić ich obojga. Obiecał sobie jednak, że tym razem przedłuży to jak najdłużej się da, wydobywając jak najwięcej doznań i skupi się na Harrym, bo teraz chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o niego i o sprawieniu mu przyjemności.

-Dojdziesz bez dotykania, jasne? - powiedział ostrym tonem i gdyby nie to, że Harry przez te kilka miesięcy zdążył go poznać, zapewne by się go przestraszył.

Brunet jedynie jęknął, słysząc te słowa, które wywołały jeszcze większe dreszcze i pogłębiły jego podniecenie. Jego włosy były tak mokre i roztrzepane, że przyklejone do czoła, łaskotały w powieki i lekko uniemożliwiały widok.

Każdy pojedynczy dźwięk wydawany przez młodszego, popychał Louisa do dalszych działań, masując jego dwa pośladki i sprawnie pracując swoim językiem, sprawiał, że Harry był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Dokładnie nawilżając śliną swoje dwa palce, otarł się nimi o dziurkę młodszego, przez co wypchnął on gwałtownie swoje biodra w jego stronę, prosząc o więcej. Louis uśmiechnął się przebiegle, wsadzając swoje palce szybko i głęboko, co wywołało głośny skowyt u bruneta. Nie czekał nawet sekundy, tylko od razu zaczął nimi ostro poruszać, krzyżując je w każdej możliwiej stronie, aż w końcu dotarł w to jedno miejsce. Wiedział o tym, bo plecy Harry'ego wygięły się gwałtownie, a jego nogi zatrzęsły tak, że upadł całym ciałem na materac.

-L-lou, cholera. Nie wytrz- ah - przerwał gdy niebieskooki ponownie naruszył ten punkt w jego tyłku, o którym jeszcze do niedawna nie miał pojęcia.

Był tak zamroczony przez uczucie, które ogarnęło każdy pojedynczy kawałek jego ciała, że nie spostrzegł chwili, gdy Louis wszedł w niego i bez ostrzeżenia zaczął pieprzyć.

-Kurwa - szatyn wychrypiał, nachylając się swoim ciałem nad Harrym, tylko po to żeby wsadzić palce w jego loki i pociągnąć tak, że plecy młodszego ponownie się wygięły. Nie zmieniając pozycji, wciąż pieprząc go mocno i przyciskając brzuch do jego mokrych pleców, złapał za jego twarz, odwracając w swoją stronę i łącząc razem ich usta. Pocałunek nie przypominał go ani trochę, zbyt na to niechlujny, wargi co chwile odrywane, wydobywając westchnięcia Louisa na przemian z jękami zrujnowanego Harry'ego.

Dźwięki, które wydawali, trzeszczące łóżko, które za każdym razem gdy szatyn wchodził w niego głębiej, spotykało się ze ścianą, wydobywając hałas i krople deszczu uderzające o okno, były tym co wypełniało pomieszczenie. Pokój, w którym unosił się zapach spoconych ciał, podniecenia, a przede wszystkim miłości.

Jednym sprawnym ruchem Louis odwrócił go tak, że ich twarze były na przeciwko siebie, a jego penis wciąż głęboko w jego wnętrzu. Ułożył swoje łokcie po obu stronach Harry'ego nachylając się nad nim i patrząc na twarz osoby, którą tak bardzo kochał, tak zranił i którą w tym momencie zrujnował.

-Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, kochanie. Kurwa mać. Nie masz pojęcia.

Jego napuchnięte i krwiście czerwone usta, które teraz były rozchylone, zachęcając do pocałowania i przygryzania ich, zaszklone oczy i pot spływający po jego skroni składały się na jego ideał, którym był Harry. Zamglony wzrok, którym patrzył na szatyna, jego splątane włosy rozsypane na pościeli i każdy siny ślad, który Louis pozostawił na jego ciele, były dowodem tego, że Harry jest jego i tylko jego. Był cholernie zniszczony i to wszystko było zasługą Louisa, z czego był cholernie dumny.

Nie zamierzał zwalniać, mimo że brakowało mu tchu, a zielonooki pod nim wydawał się już długo nie wytrzymać, wręcz przeciwnie, on przyśpieszał, wbijając się w niego coraz mocniej, dążąc do upragnionego orgazmu.

Naprawdę Harry myślał, że to już koniec i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, po raz kolejny ścisnął swojego penisa, sprawiając że w jego głowie zaczęło szumieć, a obraz przed nim się zamazał. Nagle Louis przestał się poruszać, boleśnie i męcząco wolno z niego wychodząc. Odsunął się od niego, wstając z łóżka w nieznanym kierunku. Brunet uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na poczynania starszego mężczyzny. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń w niemej prośbie, jednak on tylko pokręcił głową z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Szatyn podszedł do szafy, z której wyciągnął jeden ze swoich krawatów i w ciągu kilku sekund był już nad nim, łącząc zachłannie ich usta i łapiąc jego dłonie.

-Powiedziałem, kurwa, że dojdziesz bez dotykania, to tak będzie, tak? - wysyczał, związując razem jego nadgarstki, co uniemożliwiło mu jakiekolwiek poruszanie dłońmi i po chwili wypełnił go ponownie całym sobą.

Jeśli ktoś miesiąc temu powiedziałby mu, że będzie leżeć nagi i związany przed istotą, która go tu uwięziła, wyśmiałby go.

Niebieskooki złapał jego szyję, ściskając ją i wykonując ostatnie niechlujne pchnięcia, które doprowadziły ich obojga do krawędzi. Louis zmienił całkowicie swoje ruchy, które teraz były głębokie i nieznośnie powolne, jednak to one pomogły im w ujeżdżaniu ich orgazmów.

-Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi.

Po raz kolejny.

Ale drobne i delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy i pytanie „na pewno czujesz się w porządku?" były tym co zielonookiemu w zupełności wystarczyło na ten moment.

Nad ranem, gdy słońce dopiero wychodziło zza horyzontu, ptaki odgrywały swój koncert, a cała natura budziła się do życia, Harry obudził się zastając obok siebie puste i zimne miejsce w łóżku, mimo że mógłby założyć się, że usypiał przy przyspieszonym biciu serca i ciepłym oddechu pewnego właściciela najpiękniejszych niebieskich oczu, jakie on kiedykolwiek widział.

-Nie rezygnuj z miłości do mnie, Lou - wyszeptał w pustą przestrzeń i zasnął ponownie, śniąc o lazurowych tęczówkach, guzikowym nosie i malutkich zmarszczkach przy oczach.


	20. 19. The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo#action=share

**Radość i chaos, demony, z których jesteśmy stworzeni.**

Szedł tak dobrze znanymi mu korytarzami, schodził schodami, po których potrafiłby zbiec z zamkniętymi oczami, kierował się w stronę kuchni, gdzie dobiegały wesołe głosy, za którymi tak tęsknił. Stając w framudze kuchennych drzwi, usłyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i ujrzał szeroko otwarte dwie pary oczu.

-O kurwa.

-Harreh!

Już po chwili obejmowały go silne ramiona blondyna, który praktycznie trząsł się z podekscytowania.

-Puść mnie Niall, zaraz mnie zgnieciesz - niebieskooki nie zrobił sobie jednak nic ze słów młodszego, tylko objął go mocniej, wciskając swoją twarz w zagłębienie szyi.

-Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, ten debil Louis był nie do wytrzymania bez ciebie. Jezu jak dobrze, że wróciłeś. Pokaż no mi się - odsunął się na odległość ramion i złapał go za policzki, dokładnie przyglądając się jego twarzy - Wreszcie będę miał z kim grać w monopoly - trajkotał, przez co po chwili zabrakło mu tchu, jednak nawet to nie spowodowało, że uśmiech na jego twarzy opadł chociaż odrobinę.

-Ta, dobrze, że wróciłeś, młody - powiedział Liam, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, które wciąż było obejmowane przez ciało Nialla.

-Harry'emu pomyliły się drogi i po prostu zabłądził na te noc, prawda? - usłyszał po chwili ostry głos Louisa, przez co zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy szatyn żartuje, czy serio znów zamierza być w stosunku do niego oschły. Chłopak wciąż był w swojej człowieczej postaci, przez co brunet nie mógł powstrzymać przygryzienia górnej wargi. Przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, który nie był spowodowany wrogim nastawieniem niebieskookiego a obrazami z poprzedniej nocy, które automatycznie pojawiły się przed jego oczami. Włosy Louisa wydawały się być jeszcze bardziej roztrzepane i miękkie niż zwykle, przez co zapragnął przebiec przez nie palcami i wyrównać bałagan na jego głowie. Za duża czarna, rozciągnięta koszulka dodawała mu drobności i delikatności, co kontrastowało tylko z jego ostrym wyrazem twarzy.

-Przestań zachowywać się jak chuj, Louis. Doskonale każdy z nas widział jak zachowywałeś się, gdy go tu nie było - powiedział Zayn, który dopiero co wszedł do kuchni, opierając się o ścianę i krzyżując swoje ręce. Harry wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony jego zachowanie, bo zawsze miał wrażenie, że mulat był do niego źle nastawiony. Louis prychnął jedynie i mijając bruneta, oczywiście trącając przy tym jego ramię, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Chłopak postanowił póki co się tym nie zamartwiać i skupić się czymś, nad czym myślał już od jakiegoś czasu.

-Um, Niall? Możemy porozmawiać?

-Pewnie, kolego. Pójdziemy do ogrodu, pewnie jesteś ciekawy jak teraz wygląda. A wygląda przezajebiście! Wszędzie są te twoje kwiatki i jakaś zielenina, od której w nosie mnie kręci.

Harry uśmiechnął się jedynie i pokiwał głową, a słysząc jak blondyn mamrocze "czekaj tylko wezmę naleśnika na drogę" roześmiał się głośno, uświadamiając sobie jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. 

❀ 

-Więc? O czym chciałeś pogadać?

Siedzieli razem na ławce, a Harry nie mógł przestać zachwycać się tym jak ogród, który jeszcze niedawno był cały pokryty śniegiem, teraz wydawał się tętnić życiem. Brunet już od dawna, odkąd doszedł do pewnej rzeczy, wymyślał w głowie to co zamierza mu powiedzieć. Rozgrywał te scenę wiele razy, więc miał nadzieje, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

-J-ja um, czy ty.. nie pamiętasz mnie może - przerwał, chcąc spojrzeć na reakcję blondyna, którego twarz nagle przybrała poważny wyraz, a usta zacisnęły się - z dzieciństwa?

-Słucham? - wyczuł jak jego głos drży, a oczy powiększyły się odrobinę.

-Mam wrażenie, że znamy się od dawna.. i jeszcze ten pierścionek od Louisa - uśmiechnął się, patrząc w dół na swoją dłoń - powiedz, przyjaźniliśmy się, prawda? Mieszkałeś w mojej wiosce, a potem ty.. zniknąłeś, tak?

-Um.. tak, Harry. To byłem ja - uśmiechnął się koślawo.

-Dlaczego-

-Dlaczego wyjechałem? - przerwał mu - musiałem, mama dostała dobrą pracę u rodziców Louisa, więc tak jakby nie miałem wyjścia. Przepraszam, Harry. Naprawdę nie chciałem cię zostawiać.

-Nawet się nie pożegnałeś. I- czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Musiałeś wiedzieć odkąd mnie zobaczyłeś w tym pałacu, prawda?

-Tak, od razu cię poznałem.

Harry pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, którą po chwili spuścił. Czuł się oszukany i było mu cholernie smutno.

-Naprawdę przepraszam, Harry. Mogłem ci od razu powiedzieć. Sam nie wiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłem.

-Ty dupku - powiedział ostrym tonem, podchodząc do niego

-Harry, przepraszam! Nie bij mnie - krzyknął przerażony, podnosząc ręce w geście obrony. Blondyn zamarł, gdy poczuł jak ramiona młodszego obejmują go, szepcząc „tęskniłem za tobą, idioto". Stali przytulając się do siebie przez dobre kilka minut, dopóki nie usłyszeli za sobą chrząknięcia. Widząc Louisa, odsunęli się szybko od siebie, a uśmiech z twarzy Harry'ego zniknął szybciej niż się pojawił. Szatyn stał z opuszczonymi ramionami i niepewnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Niall? Zostawisz nas samych?

-Jasne, stary. Już mnie nie ma.

Niebieskooki przysiadł się do bruneta, zachowując bezpieczny dystans między nimi. Przez moment panowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerywał co jakiś czas śpiew ptaków.

-Zmieniło się tutaj.

-No wiesz, minął prawie miesiąc. Dziwne żeby się nie zmieniło - powiedział oschle.

Słysząc to, podniósł się z miejsca. Jeżeli szatyn zamierzał się do niego tak odzywać, po tym wszystkim co się wczoraj stało, nie miał ochoty z nim gadać i chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Poczuł jak Louis łapie go za nadgarstek, przez co zmuszony był się odwrócić.

-Zaczekaj - usłyszał cichy głos szatyna - _nadal cię potrzebuję, Harry._

Brunet otworzył usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Jednak nawet nie miał okazji pomyśleć, bo niebieskooki wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i dodał-

-Pozwól mi chwycić cię za rękę, naprawię to.

-Okej.

Louis zaprowadził go do pokoju, do którego tylko on miał klucz. Nad stojącym pianinem unosił się kurz, który przez promienie wdzierające się przez okno, był lepiej widoczny. Na moment zawiesił swój wzrok na wciąż więdnącej róży. Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem, jednak niebieskooki nawet na sekundę nie puścił jego dłoni i nie poluźnił uścisku. Poprowadził go do pianina, przy którym oboje usiedli, nie przejmując się tym razem odległością, która dzieliła ich ciała. Jego palce znalazły się na klawiszach, a z instrumentu po chwili zaczęła wydobywał się tak dobrze znana mu melodia.

_Nuvole Bianche_.

Miał wrażenie, że znał ją na pamięć, a jednak za każdym razem odkrywał w niej coś nowego. Dłonie Louisa wydawały się drżeć, mimo że pewnie naciskały na klawisze. Harry po raz kolejny dostrzegł na jego twarzy ból, co prawdopodobnie było tradycją, przy wykonywaniu tej piosenki.

-Zawsze grasz mi to samo - wyszeptał, po tym jak szatyn ułożył swoje palce na kolanach i spuścił głowę.

-Nigdy nie narzekasz.

-Nie mówiłem, że mi to nie odpowiada.

-Przepraszam. Wiem, że zachowałem się jak dupek. To wszystko mogło potoczyć się całkowicie inaczej.

-To prawda.

-Powinieneś teraz powiedzieć „nie mów tak, kochanie, to wcale nie twoja wina" - jęknął, przewracając oczami.

-Mam kłamać? Zraniłeś mnie. Cholernie. Wiesz, że straciliśmy trzy tygodnie tylko i wyłącznie przez ciebie? I to zachowanie rano.. co to było Louis? Masz mnie za jakiegoś cholernego debila? - powiedział zbyt ostrym tonem. Widząc skruszoną minę na twarzy Louisa, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Był zbyt miękki jeżeli chodziło o niebieskookiego, ale naprawdę nie potrafił inaczej.

-Przepraszam, kochanie - cichy głos przerwał jego myśli.

Poczuł jak dłoń szatyna ląduje na jego kolanie, przez co mimowolnie przysunął się bliżej.

-Dlaczego zawsze ona? - widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy Louisa, dodał - ta piosenka. Dlaczego zawsze ją grasz?

-Um- moja mama.. zawsze mi ją grała.

-A więc też lubiła grać?

-Ta, to jej pianino. Ona mnie nauczyła tych wszystkich akordów i innych gówien.

-Lou, mogę mieć pytanie? - chłopak nie odpowiedział, jedynie pokiwał głową, wciąż jej nie unosząc - Gdzie ona teraz jest?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie ich głośnymi oddechami i szybkim biciem serc.

-Nie żyje. Ojciec zabił ją na moich oczach gdy miałem osiem lat. Błagam, nie mów jak bardzo ci przykro, nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia. Nawet na nie nie zasługuję.

-Louis, ja-

-Jest okej. Najwyraźniej tak chciał mnie pokarać los, za to co odjebałem później, nie? - prychnął.

Harry zasłonił sobie usta dłonią, nie wiedząc jak powinien zareagować. Przed jego oczami stanął mały chłopczyk z włosami na głowie, przypominającymi grzyba i ze smutnymi, niebieskimi oczami, które patrzyły na to, jak jego własny ojciec zabija matkę. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie tego, co znajdowało się wtedy w głowie tak małego dziecka. Przyciągnął Louisa do siebie, nie mówiąc ani słowa i zaczął kreślić delikatne kółka na jego plecach. Wiedział, że nie jest okej gdy poczuł jak ciało szatyna się trzęsie i gdy usłyszał stłumiony szloch, wydobywający się z jego ciała. Doskonale wiedział, że Louis z całych sił starał się go ukryć, dlatego nie skomentował tego tylko przyciągnął go najbliżej jak się dało, delikatnie całując zagłębienie jego szyi.

-Tak bardzo go nienawidzę, Harry - serce bruneta pękało, gdy słyszał jego łkanie - Prawdopodobnie spalę się w piekle, ale kurwa, cieszyłem się gdy zdychał w cierpieniach - powiedział drżącym głosem, który stłumiony był przez to, że jego twarz wciśnięta była w ramię młodszego.

-Co mu się stało? - zapytał delikatnie, głaskając tył jego głowy.

-Zapalenie płuc, czy jakieś inne gówno. Szczerze, Harry, miałem na to wyjebane. Kurwa, należało mu się. Jak mógł to zrobić? Przecież- boże - jęknął, kręcąc głową - Mówiłem ci, że wszyscy i tak kiedyś odejdą i nas zostawią, no nie?

Harry wiedział, że szatyn nie potrzebował teraz niczego innego, oprócz ciszy i zapewnienia, że ktoś się o niego troszczy, że komuś na nim zależy. Brunet chciał dać mu to wszystko, a nawet więcej. Mógłby oddać mu wszystko, tylko po to, żeby był szczęśliwy.

Odsunął się od niego po kilku minutach, przez co starszy szybko przetarł piąstką swoje oczy, prawdopodobnie nie chcąc, aby chłopak dostrzegł jego łzy. Okej,

Harry umierał, widząc go w takim stanie.

Brunet złapał jego twarz w swoje dłonie, przybliżając się i całując kolejno jego czoło i nos, następnie oczy i obydwa policzki, zniżył się do szyi i szczęki, zatrzymał się przy kąciku ust, wydychając tam ciepłe powietrze i szepcząc "będę dla ciebie, tak długo na ile mnie zechcesz, okej?" i pocałował go, oddając bez słów wszystkie uczucia, które do niego żywił.

Tego dnia skończyli, przytulając się w ciepłym łóżku szatyna, nie myśląc o tym co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień. Liczyło się dla nich tylko to, że mieli siebie w swoich ramionach.

Mimo tego wszystkiego, kolejny płatek róży opadł powoli na podstawkę, na której znajdował się krwistoczerwony kwiat, który obserwował przebieg historii, która pomału zmierzała do końca.

❀

Rano Harry obudził się jako pierwszy, a doskonale wiedząc, że Louis był śpiochem, postanowił zejść na dół, nie chcąc go budzić. Niebieskooki wrócił do swojej codziennej, włochatej i wielkiej postaci, ale Harry oczywiście mimo tego, nie odpuścił sobie przyglądania się mu gdy spał. Uważał, że wtedy był najbardziej bezbronnym i najbardziej uroczym stworzeniem na świecie.

-Uśmiechasz się.

-Hmm?

-Patrzysz się na jajko i się uśmiechasz. Wiem, że wyszło idealne i rozpływające żółtko daje dużo satysfakcji, ale nie sądziłem, że spowoduje, że będziesz się szczerzyć jak głupi do jedzenia - powiedział kąśliwie Liam, przyglądając się mu z uniesioną brwią i talerzem, który przecierał szmatką w ręku.

-Nie, ja.. um- ta, pyszne to jajko, dzięki Liam. Gdzie Niall? - postanowił jak najszybciej zmienić temat, ponieważ czuł jak jego policzki zaczynają piec.

-Nie wiem, ostatni raz widziałem go w salonie, jak krzyczał, bo Zayn zjadł mu jakieś babeczki.

Brunet kiwnął głową i wpakował do buzi kawałek chleba z dżemem.

-Um, Harry, twój tata wie, że tu jesteś?

-Prawdopodobnie Nick mu powiedział. Mam taką nadzieję, nie chcę żeby się martwił..

-Zamierzasz wrócić do nas?

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ poczuł jak silne ramiona oplatają go od tyłu, a mokry całus wraz z głośnym cmoknięciem został złożony na jego policzku.

-Gdzie mi uciekłeś? Nieładnie tak - Louis pokręcił głową, przysuwając sobie krzesło obok tego, na którym siedział młodszy. Harry poczuł na swoim kolanie dłoń niebieskookiego, która lekko ścisnęła tamto miejsce.

-Payno, zrobisz mi coś do jedzenia?

-Jasne, stary. Już się robi - uśmiechnął się, widząc, że dawny Louis powrócił. Żaden z nich nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać jego humorków i osępiałych min. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że tym razem wszystko pójdzie tak jak należy i w końcu stanie się to na co wszyscy, którzy są zagłębieni w tą sprawę, czekają.

Louis wyrwał widelca z dłoni Harry'ego, nabijając na niego kawałek jajka, które młodszy planował zjeść. Cóż, nie pozostał po nim nawet okruszek.

-Hej! Co ja teraz mam zjeść? Też jestem głodny.

Poczuł gorący podmuch na swojej szyi, a przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, gdy starszy wyszeptał do jego ucha „mam jeden pomysł". To było takie żałosne, ale nogi Harry'ego w jednej chwili stały się miękkie i miał wrażenie, że spada mimo, że siedział. Cała jego twarz była czerwona, a oddech przyspieszył tak, że prawdopodobnie nawet Niall, będący w salonie, go słyszał. Schował twarz w swoje ręce, gdy usłyszał głośny śmiech Louisa.

-Nie dąsaj się. Zaraz Liam coś tam zrobi, to może się z tobą podzielę.

-Może?

-Cóż, zostawiłeś mnie w pustym łóżku, nie powinieneś dostać nawet kawałka chleba, no nie? - powiedział poważnym tonem, po chwili wybuchając jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, gdy zauważył minę młodszego - Masz kochanie - dodał po chwili, wstając do szafki, w której zawsze trzymał bułeczki maślane i podając mu jedną.

Po śniadaniu, które swoją drogą trwało trochę zbyt długo, przez ich przekomarzanie się, Harry postanowił podjąć temat, który był nieunikniony.

-Lou?

-No?

-Tylko się nie denerwuj - powiedział, unosząc ręce.

-Hm? - uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zastępując go zmarszczką.

-Uh- co byś powiedział gdybym ja.. gdybym poprosił cię- żebyśpojechałzemnądomojegotaty - wymamrotał na jednym wdechu.

\- Oddychaj, kochanie. Powiedz to jeszcze raz, bo cię nie zrozumiałem. Wróć do swojego codziennego tempa mowy, wolnego jak żółw. I powiedz to troszkę głośniej.

-Chcę żebyś poznał mojego ojca - powiedział szybko, zaciskając oczy, żeby nie widzieć jego rekacji.

-Przecież go znam.

-No tak, ale źle zaczęliście. Chcę, żeby zobaczył jaki jesteś naprawdę. Proooszę Louuu - przeciągnął słowa i usiadł mu na kolanach.

-Nie ma mowy, Harry. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? W ogóle jak on- przecież on mnie nienawidzi.

-Opowiadałem mu o tobie i już wcale tak źle o tobie nie myśli. Proszę, Lou. Przecież musimy to jakoś rozwiązać, jeżeli my chcemy- uh, jeżeli chcesz mieć ze mną kontakt.

Tak naprawdę Harry wciąż nie wiedział czy mogą nazwać się parą. Louis był jego chłopakiem? Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali i nigdy nawet nie starali się określić. Po prostu byli.

-Zamknąłem tego człowieka, a potem jego dzieciaka w lochu. Naprawdę sądzisz, że wpuści mnie do domu, uprzednio nie nabijając na mnie wideł?

-Ten człowiek również zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego dzieciak jest w tobie zakochany więc wątpię, że skończysz nadziany na widły.

Wyraz twarzy niebieskookiego złagodniał. Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i po chwili szepnął „okej" przez co został ściśnięty i obcałowany po całej twarzy. Louis nie narzekał, mimo że cała jego skóra była obśliniona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #taoatff na twitterze


	21. 20. I could hold you for a million years.

**Mógłbym trzymać Cię milion lat.**

-Wstawaj, Lou. Mieliśmy jechać do mojego taty.

-Nastawiłem budzik na ósmą.

-Jest dziesiąta.

Niebieskooki wzdychnął, po czym jęknął głośno w poduszkę. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, powodując, że na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech, który zniknął w momencie, w którym Louis złapał go w pasie i powalił na siebie, zakopując w pościeli. Młodszy przewrócił oczami, ale wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową, wdychając zapach.

-Jeszcze pięć minut - Louis poprosił, całując bruneta w czubek głowy - mógłbym trzymać Cię tak milion lat.

Harry umarł.

Wiedział, że jest zbyt uległy dla niego, ale nie potrafił inaczej, kiedy słyszał takie słowa wypowiadane przez te delikatne usta. Poczuł jak na jego twarz wkrada się rumieniec, przez co wtulił się w starszego jeszcze mocniej i czując ciepły oddech na swoim ciele, nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnął.

Pięć minut przedłużyło się w godzinę, przez co dopiero po obiedzie zdecydowali się wziąć konie i ruszyć w kierunku wioski.  
  


\- Harry ja nie dam rady, wracajmy do domu. Jestem obsrany - powiedział panicznie szatyn, co było dość komiczne zważając na to, że był w postaci bestii. Harry z trudnością powstrzymał parsknięcie.

Louis był w trakcie zawracania do zamku, gdy poczuł rękę chłopaka na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił do niego głowę i zobaczył jak ten delikatnie się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Wyluzuj _człowieku_ nic się nie stanie, polubi cię.

\- No jasne, na pewno mnie polubi po tym jak zamknąłem go w zamku, a później jego jedynego syna, którego do tego momentu przetrzymuje. Ha, zabawne.

\- Louis, kochanie. Zaufaj mi. Znam mojego tatę, wiem jaki jest. Może i nie mieliście dobrego początku, ale na pewno zrozumie.

Tomlinson wahał się przez chwilę, bijąc się ze swoimi myślami, co zrobić. Czy wrócić do zamku i pokazać, że był tchórzem, czy może iść na bardzo ryzykowne spotkanie z ojcem Harry'ego?

\- Tak myślisz? - powiedział spuszczając wzrok na swoje palce.

\- Ja to wiem, Lou. Chodź - mówiąc to wyciągnął do niego wolną od wodzy rękę i gdy ten mu ją podał, ruszyli dalej.

\- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, jest mi strasznie wstyd.

Harry już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pochylił się do niebieskookiego i pocałował go delikatnie w usta.

❀

Gdy byli juz w pobliżu miasteczka, w którym niegdyś mieszkał Harry, zaczęli się zastanawiać jak przejść niezauważonym przez żadnego mieszkańca wioski.

\- Może nikogo nie będzie w ogrodzie i mnie nikt nie zauważy?

\- Tak, Louis, z całą pewnością nikt nie będzie odpoczywał na świeżym powietrzu, gdy jest tak piękna pogoda. Jestem tego pewien.

\- Dobra nie wymądrzaj się juz tak, bo ci się mózg przegrzeje.

Harry nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa, wyjął z torby wielki płaszcz, idealnie pasujący na postać Louisa i podał go chłopakowi.

\- Ubierz to, a ja przywiążę tutaj konie i za chwilę po nie wrócę żeby nie stały tutaj tak długo same - widząc przerażone oczy Louisa i to, że już otwierał usta żeby się odezwać, powiedział - nawet nie próbuj.

Będąc już ubrany, Louis założył kaptur na głowę i stanął obok Harry'ego.

\- Dobra, teraz idziesz cały, powtarzam, cały czas za mną, a gdy powiem ci, że masz się schować, ty to robisz, jasne? Ja w sumie też, ale to ciebie tutaj próbujemy ukryć.

\- Jak słońce - powiedział poważnie, prawie wybuchając śmiechem, ponieważ władczy Harry był przekomiczny.

Jakimś cudem udało im się przejść bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. No cóż, prawie. Nie licząc tych dwóch razy, gdy musieli się chować w krzakach, gdy za pierwszym razem dzieci biegły w ich stronę, idąc zapewne na polane znajdującą się niedaleko ich domów, na szczęście ich nie widząc, a za drugim urocza staruszka, z którą Harry miał cudowny kontakt, przed tym gdy tajemniczo zniknął, prawie ich zobaczyła, gdy wypadły jej pomidory z torby i jeden z nich poleciał do zarośli, w której byli. Na szczęście brunet szybko zareagował, wziął go do ręki i delikatnie wytoczył z ich kryjówki.

\- Tato? - zawołał Harry wchodząc do domu, zaraz za Louisem i zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Nikt nie odpowiedział, jednak z innego pomieszczenia było słychać stukanie młotka, co oznaczało, że Robin pewnie coś naprawia.

\- Zaczekaj tu minutkę - zwrócił się do Louisa, z pocieszającym uśmiechem, pokazując mu, gdzie ten może usiąść.

\- Tato? - powiedział wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodziły dźwięki. Mężczyzna jednak nie usłyszał, ponieważ miał zasłoniete uszy. Chłopak podszedł do niego i położył rękę na ramieniu, czując wzdrygniecie taty.

\- O Boże, Harry - mówił nadal przestraszony, z szybkim oddechem i ręką na sercu. - Wystraszyłeś mnie. Wiesz, że jestem juz stary i to mogło się źle skończyć - pouczył go, ale mimo to wziął go w swoje ramiona i mocno przytulił. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Minęło tylko kilka dni, tato - odwzajemnił jego uścisk. - Mimo wszystko też za tobą tęskniłem.

\- No dobra, mów co cię tutaj sprowadza, bo zniknąłeś mi tak nagle tamtego wieczoru i nie miałem pojęcia, co się z tobą stało.

\- No właśnie, po to tu przyszedłem i chcę ci kogoś przedstawić. Tylko nie bądź zły i pamiętaj co ci mówiłem, gdy tutaj byłem, kiedy byłeś chory - zaczął mówić, idąc w stronę drzwi, którymi wszedł do pomieszczenia. - Wiem, że wy się już znacie, ale to były złe okoliczności i cóż, chciałbym, abyście zaczęli od nowa. Dla mnie.

Louis natychmiast gdy zobaczył ich wchodzących do kuchni, wstał ze swojego krzesła przy stole mniejsza z tym, że prawie przewrócił mebel, jak i siebie, potykając się o własne nogi i stanął prosto wyciągając rękę do pana-taty.

Robin w tym samym czasie, zatrzymał się w miejscu, chowając się za synem, z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzącymi wprost na bestię.

Harry patrzył na tą scenę ze stresem widniejącym na twarzy, lecz można było na niej zobaczyć też delikatny uśmiech i szczęśliwe iskierki w jego oczach, w momencie kiedy patrzył na takiego Louisa.

\- No więc. Louis, to jest mój tata, Robin. Tato, to jest Louis, mój _chłopak _\- ostatnie słowo powiedział trochę niepewnie, patrząc wprost na szatyna. Widząc jego zaskoczenie i szeroko otwarte oczy, od razu chciał cofnąć swoją wypowiedź, ale gdy zobaczył jak jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się ze zdziwionego na szczęśliwy i jak jego kąciki ust podnoszą się delikatnie w górę, wiedział, że użył odpowiedniego słowa.

Harry widział też w jego oczach iskierki miłości. Być może zapragnął widzieć takiego Louisa już do śmierci. 

Harry tak jak wcześniej obiecał, poszedł po konie, które zostawili przed bramą wioski. Miał małe wątpliwości, czy może zostawić Louisa i swojego tatę samych, ale Robin przekonał go, że sobie poradzą i nikt nikomu nic nie zrobi. Patrząc na szatyna uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco, widząc jego błagalne spojrzenie, żeby został.

Styles myśląc, że może przejść niezauważony, tak jak wcześniej, poszedł po swoich czworonożnych przyjaciół. Idąc w stronę stajni, pech chciał, że spotkał Nicka.

Wyglądał on, cóż... źle. Bardzo źle. Wielki fioletowy siniak z kolorem żółtym w niektórych miejscach, zdobił jego lewe oko. Miał rozciętą wargę i łuk brwiowy, a jego nos był krzywy, prawdopodobnie od złamania.

\- O kogo ja tu widzę.

\- Idź sobie, Nick.

Brunet przywiązał konie do słupa, rozsiodłał je, nalał wody do wiaderka i dał siana, którego powinno wystarczyć do jego powrotu z Louisem do zamku.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Myślałem, że zabrał cię ten pedał i już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Tak poza tym, czemu masz dwa konie? Przyjechałeś z kimś?

\- Nie, przyjechałem sam. Zabrałem drugiego konia na spacer.

\- Tak? - uśmiechnął się chytrze - To czemu ten drugi koń też był osiodłany?

Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, szybko próbując wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo.

\- To dlatego, że staram się go ujeździć i przyzwyczajam go do siodła - powiedział wyjątkowo bez zająkania się. - A teraz daj mi już spokój, Nick. Jestem zajęty spędzaniem czasu z tatą. Poza tym.. nie zbliżaj się więcej do mnie. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas dwóch - uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie, patrząc na jego zmasakrowaną twarz i skierował się w stronę domu.

Kiedy był juz na ganku, usłyszał przez uchylone drzwi jak Robin rozmawia z Louisem. Wiedział, że niegrzecznym  
było podsłuchiwać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- ... powyrywam ci te kłaki z łba. Nie żartuję, jestem do tego zdolny.

\- Obiecuję, że nic nie stanie się pana synowi. Jest ze mną bezpieczny.

\- No ja mam taką nadzieję, młodzieńcu.

\- Naprawdę go nie zranię. Przynajmniej nie umyślnie. Może mi pan wierzyć - Harry ledwo mógł to usłyszeć, ponieważ szatyn powiedział to bardzo cicho, co dodatkowo zagłuszały drzwi. Został w miejscu, w którym się znajdował jeszcze kilka chwil, zanim się ujawnił.

❀

Po godzinie, dwudziestu siedmiu minutach, pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu sekundach, dwóch filiżankach herbaty, jednym talerzyku szarlotki, przygotowanej przez starszego mężczyznę, malutkiej szklance szkockiej i tysiącach rozmów na temat dzieciństwa i zabawnych historii z życia Harry'ego, obydwaj stwierdzili, że najwyższa pora wracać do domu.

W pewnym momencie brunet zauważył, że Tomlinson dziwnie się zachowuje, ale patrząc na to, że wypił on alkohol (może była to jedna szklanka, ale jego tata lubi czasami przesadzić z nadmiarem procentów), nie przejął się tym za bardzo.

Obaj wyszli z chatki, bardzo uważając, biorąc od Robina już przygotowane konie do drogi powrotnej. Pożegnali się ze starcem jeszcze raz i odjechali.

Nie spodziewali się jednak, że Nick, który czekał na to aż Harry będzie wracał, bo prawdę mówiąc, nie uwierzył mu w kłamstwo, które powiedział, zauważy tę dwójkę jadących w stronę starego myślał, że opuszczonego zamku i że będzie ich śledzić aż do końca drogi.

Tej nocy Louis nie spał spokojnie, mając przed oczami kobietę o jasnych blond włosach, która pojawiała się w jego snach od kilku dni. Koszmary zawsze wyglądały tak samo i kończyły się na tym samym - na płaczu małego chłopca, który krzyczał, że tęskni za mamą. Dzisiaj jednak Louis po raz pierwszy zobaczył dokładnie jego twarz. Tym co sprawiło, że nie mógł usnąć i trząsł się gorzej niż na największym mrozie, były _jasno zielone oczy_, które mieniły się w jego śnie od łez.

❀

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał następnego dnia Harry, siadając mu na kolanach i obejmując swoimi długimi ramionami jego szyję. - Jesteś nieobecny od rana, coś się stało?

Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, utrzymując wciąż spuszczoną głowę. Pod jego oczami uwydatniły się mocne worki, które dodawały mu tylko lat.

-Hej, Lou? Co jest?

-Opowiesz mi o swojej mamie? - powiedział, unosząc głowę i łapiąc z nim wzrok.

-O mamie? Przecież mówiłem ci o niej wiele razy - zmarszczył brwi, poprawiając się na jego kolanach, bo jego prawa noga zaczęła drętwieć.

-Tak, ale ty.. um, nigdy nie mówiłeś jak wygląda?

-Sam mało pamiętam. Czemu cię to interesuje?

-Chciałem zobaczyć, czy była taka piękna jak jej syn.

Louis uśmiechnął się, jednak jego uśmiech nie dosięgał oczu, przez co Harry miał ochotę zmarszczyć brwi jeszcze bardziej. Powstrzymał się jednak i pocałował go przelotnie w kącik ust, ubierając na swoją twarz czuły uśmiech.

-Więc? Jej włosy? Oczy? Masz je po niej? - ciągnął dalej.

-Oh, nie. Była blondynką. Włosy mam po tacie - zachichotał, tym razem całując już prawidłowo jego usta. Pogłębiał pocałunek, siadając na nim okrakiem i wtapiając swoje długie palce w jego sierść na karku. -Chcesz iść na górę? - wydyszał w jego ucho.

-Um, myślę, że powinieneś zobaczyć co robi Niall. Pójdę się zdrzemnąć. Strasznie boli mnie głowa. Nie gniewaj się kochanie, okej?

-Ja- tak jasne.

Młodszy mruknął, schodząc z niego i stając niezręcznie przy palącym się kominku.

-Będę w kuchni.. w razie gdybyś mnie potrzebował, czy coś - jednak niebieskooki już tego nie usłyszał, bo zniknął na schodach, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni.

Harry do końca dnia nie widział Louisa. Niebieskooki nie zszedł na dół, aby sprawdzić co robi, nie ruszał się z łóżka, aby coś zjeść, czy umyć się. Tej nocy nie odwrócił się również w jego stronę, nie przytulił i nie pocałował w czubek głowy, tak jak miał w zwyczaju.

Nie podniósł nawet powiek, gdy długie ramiona owinęły się wokół jego dużego ciała, a jedynie wzdrygnął się i zacisnął mocniej oczy.

Okej, zdecydowanie było coś nie tak, a Harry kompletnie nie wiedział, czy jest to naprawdę spowodowane złym samopoczuciem niebieskookiego, czy może chodzi o coś znacznie poważniejszego...

❀

Zastając puste miejsce obok siebie, Harry nad ranem zszedł na dół, po części chcąc się napić, a po części znaleźć Louisa. Docierając do kuchni, usłyszał przyciszone i zdenerwowane głosy. Nigdy nie lubił podsłuchiwać, będąc nauczonym przez tatę, że to nieuprzejme, jednak tym razem postanowił o tym zapomnieć i przyległ do ściany, starając się być jak najciszej się dało.

-Nie zamartwiaj się na zapas - powiedział Zayn, którego głos brzmiał tak samo obojętnie, a zarazem tajemniczo jak zawsze.

-Jak mam się, kurwa, nie zamartwiać, skoro wszystko się zgadza - usłyszał krzyk Louisa, a po chwili huk, przez co podskoczył.

-To pewnie zbieg okoliczności, a ty jak zwykle wymyślasz. Uspokój się, Lou. Gadałeś z nim chociaż?

Harry wyjrzał delikatnie za róg i widząc jak mulat obejmuje go, gładząc jego plecy, zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. O czym i z kim miał rozmawiać? Miał już dać znać o swojej obecności, gdy usłyszał szept pełen bólu, a zarazem złości.

-A co mam mu niby powiedzieć? _Hej, prawdopodobnie zajebałem twoją matkę, ale nie dam sobie rady bez ciebie, nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę?_ Jak ty to sobie, kurwa, wyobrażasz?

Przestał oddychać. Momentalnie zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach, jego głowa zaczęła pulsować, a widok przed nim rozmazywać. Miał wrażenie, że spada i nikt nie może mu pomóc. Modlił się, żeby to był sen. Bo wciąż śnił prawda? Obudzi się w ciepłych ramionach, czując słodki pocałunek na swojej głowie. Przesłyszał się i cała ta rozmowa to jakaś pomyłka. Nie panował nad swoim ciałem, gdy z trzęsącymi się rękoma ruszył w kierunku głosów.

Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, a jego usta zamykały się i otwierały, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Czy było w ogóle coś do dodania?

-Ha-arry, czemu nie śpisz?

-Powiedz, że to nieprawda.

Wystarczającymi słowami była cisza, którą młodszy otrzymał zamiast odpowiedzi.


	22. 21. See you brought out the best of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtf7hC17IBM#action=share

**Wydobyłeś ze mnie to co najlepsze. **

-Nie wierzę - wyszeptał drżącym głosem i kręcąc głową, ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

-Zaczekaj. Harry, do cholery, to nie tak. Ona- ja nie chciałem tego. Ona tu przyszła i...

-Nie mów nic, proszę - zatkał sobie uszy, a przez całą jego twarz przeszedł ogromny grymas bólu. 

-Porozmawiajmy, kochanie - złapał go za nadgarstek, panikując - Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu, błagam.

-Jak mogłeś?

-Nie wiedziałem, że to twoja matka. Nawet cię nie znałem, skąd mogłem wiedzieć-

-Kurwa, Louis! Niczego nie rozumiesz? Zabiłeś człowieka! Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec.

Przez twarz szatyna przebiegło w jednej chwili tysiąc różnych emocji, takich jak strach i przerażenie, aż po zrozumienie i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Czuł się jakby tracił cząstkę siebie, jakby coś chciało się wydobyć z jego ciała i chyba wiedział co to, ale nie chciał dopuścić do siebie takiej myśli. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś wyrywało mu sierść z jego ramion, nóg jak i całej powierzchni jego skóry. W jednej chwili dotarło do niego to jak wielką krzywdę wyrządził w przeszłości i jak bardzo straszne to było. Patrzył się na wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, która wyrażała ogromny ból, a z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Obaj cierpieli. Bardzo.

-Nie, nie, nie - powtarzał jak w transie, upadając na kolana - Nie jestem. Nie jestem, słyszysz? Nie wiedziałem. Przepraszam. Nie zostawiaj mnie, kochanie. Przepraszam. Nie odchodź, proszę. Zrobię co chcesz, ale nie zostawiaj mnie.

Louis złapał go za dłonie, nie pozwalając mu się wyrwać. Wciąż klęczał, a całe jego ciało się trzęsło.

-Jest mi tak strasznie przykro - wyszeptał Harry.

-Wiem, kochanie. Mi też jest strasznie przykro. Czuję się tak cholernie źle ze sobą. Kurwa, tak cholernie źle. Gdybym mógł, cofnąłbym czas i-

-Jest mi przykro, że dałem ci szansę i pomyślałem, że może wcale nie jesteś taką bestią, na jaką wyglądasz. Cóż, myliłem się.

Mimo, że jego serce zostało wyrwane po raz kolejny, nadzieja złamana, zaufanie stracone, a wszystkie słowa rzucone i podeptane, ani jedna pojedyncza łza nie spłynęła po policzkach Harry'ego.

-Nie mów tak. Daj mi to wytłumaczyć. Byłem-

-Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nic mnie już nie obchodzisz, rozumiesz? Zniknij z mojego życia. Nie chcę cię znać, Louis.. ani pamiętać - krzyczał, lecz jego głos zaczął załamywać się przy końcu zdania. Szarpał za kosmyki swoich włosów, a niebieskooki zapragnął złapać jego dłonie i opanować tak jak miał to w zwyczaju. Znał go tak dobrze, każdą część jego ciała. Wiedział jakie przyciski w nim nacisnąć, żeby go uspokoić. Wiedział też, że teraz nie mógł tego zrobić. Wiedział również, że to prawdopodobnie naprawdę koniec, gdy młodszy złapał za klamkę drzwi, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

-Kocham cię, Harry.

Chłopak zaprzestał swoich ruchów, zatrzymując swoją dłoń na klamce, wciąż stojąc tyłem do klęczącego Louisa.

-Kocham cię tak cholernie mocno. Wydobyłeś ze mnie to co najlepsze. Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę.

-To już nie ma znaczenia, Louis.

Z tymi słowami wyszedł z pałacu, a niebieskooki usłyszał dźwięk trzaskających drzwi. Chociaż nie był pewien czy to drzwi, czy może dźwięk jego serca.

Harry wychodząc zabrał ze sobą część jego duszy i tym razem ten kawałek raczej nie zostanie mu oddany już nigdy więcej.

Nie poczuł kiedy na jego ramieniu spoczęła dłoń Zayna, który pomagając mu wstać, zaprowadził go na kanapę i usiadł obok, przytulając mocno do siebie. Nie poczuł łzy, która powędrowała po jego owłosionym policzku wprost do jego ust, które jeszcze wczoraj były całowane przez chłopca, którego tak cholernie zranił.

Nie poczuł nic, ponieważ jak można coś czuć, kiedy twoje serce, dusza i całe ciało umarło?

❀

-Więc myślisz, że to serio koniec?

-Nie wiem skarbie, dzieciak był serio wkurwiony, a ja dawno nie widziałem Louisa w takim stanie. Nie chcę żeby go ranił, serio on-

-Nie zapominaj, że to jego wina.

-To przeszłość, Liam. I nieszczęsny wypadek, sam o tym wiesz. Doskonale znasz go takiego, jakim jest naprawdę. A Harry.. znał go najlepiej z nasz wszystkich. Przed nikim nie otworzył się tak jak przed nim, więc nie rozumiem czemu go tak potraktował.

-Przecież to jego matka.

-Skąd miał o tym wiedzieć? Nawet nie dał mu się wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego go do cholery bronisz? Louis to twój przyjaciel.

-Harry też nim jest. Jestem po prostu obiektywny, tak? On go kocha. Jeśli mają skończyć razem, to wszystko się wyjaśni. Po prostu.. jak ty byś zareagował, gdybyś usłyszał coś takiego? Dajmy mu trochę czasu.

-Obawiam się, że Louis nie ma czasu - Zayn wypuścił zdenerwowany powietrze, opierając się o tył kanapy. Rozluźnił się momentalnie, gdy poczuł na swojej szyi gorący oddech i mokry pocałunek na skroni. Widząc uśmiechniętego blondyna w progu drzwi, uświadomił sobie, że mają jeszcze jeden większy problem. Niall, który jest niczego nieświadomy.

❀

-Ty pieprzony idioto!

Siedział w kuchni przy stole, patrząc się od dwóch godzin w to samo miejsce i użalał się nad sobą, nie wiedząc co dalej robić, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś go wali w plecy, a potem potrząsa ramionami.

-Ja pierdole, wszystko się zjebało.

-Wiem.

-Przecież on ci tego nie wybaczy, boże, dlaczego to musiała być ona. Przecież to jakaś katastrofa, Louis! Co teraz będzie? Boże, biedny Harry.

-Wiem.

Niall chodził w tę i z powrotem, gryząc swoje paznokcie i trzęsąc niespokojnie głową.

-Znam go od dziecka.

Louis podniósł swoją głowę, unosząc wysoko brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Twarz blondyna wyrażała ogromny smutek i zdenerwowanie.

-Harry'ego. Znam go od dziecka. Mieszkałem w tej samej wiosce co on. Potem jego matka zniknęła, a ja z rodzicami przeprowadziłem się do ciebie. Resztę już wiesz.

-Więc to ty jesteś tym przyjacielem, o którym mówił.

-Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo przeżywał jej zniknięcie.

-Po co mi to mówisz? Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej dobić, czy jaki chuj? Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że nie chciałem tego zrobić i to był cholerny wypadek! - wysyczał przez zęby, wstając i podchodząc do blondyna, który momentalnie złagodniał.

-Nie o to mi chodziło, Lou. Po prostu wiem, że.. to co między wami jest, jest prawdziwe i chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem po stronie żadnego z was. Rozumiem go, bo to chyba oczywiste, że tak zareagował, nie? Chłopak, w którym jest zabujany, rozszarpał mu matkę, cóż za ironia.

-Ja pierdole, nie wkurwiaj mnie, bo zaraz rozszarpię ciebie.

-Sory, stary. Już się zamykam. Chodziło mi o to, że rozumiem, że tak się zachował. Nie codziennie dowiadujemy się, że osoba, która nas urodziła, została zabita przez miłość naszego życia, nie?

-Przecież nawet nie wiemy, czy ona zginęła! Kurwa, Niall, zamknij się i wyjdź stąd, bo naprawdę nie-

-Masz rację, ale on tego nie wie - położył dwa palce na swoim lekkim zaroście, imitując zamyślenie - musicie to sobie wyjaśnić.

-To po prostu tak cholernie boli. Jedyna osoba, którą ko- um, do której coś czuję, zostawiła mnie po raz kolejny i wiesz co jest najgorsze? Że to wszystko znowu moja wina. Nie nadaję się do niczego. Dlaczego on w ogóle w to brnął? Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później ja coś zjebię, albo on mnie zostawi. Kurwa mać, zabij mnie.

-Zluzuj gacie bydlaku. Coś wymyślimy. Dajmy mu czas.

W tym samym momencie do swojej niewielkiej chatki wchodził roztrzęsiony Harry, który modlił się aktualnie, aby nie spotkać ojca. Nie miał siły, a nawet nie chciał tłumaczyć mu czemu jest w takim stanie i co się wydarzyło. Dopiero co przekonał go do Louisa i teraz miał powiedzieć mu, że to on prawdopodobnie jest przyczyną, że jego żona nigdy nie wróciła? Jego serce pękało, a głowa pulsowała od emocji, jednak postarał się przybrać na swoją twarz obojętny wyraz.

-Harry. Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał cichy głos ojca i poczuł na swoim ramieniu dużą dłoń starszego mężczyzny.

-Um, tak. Położę się, dobrze?

-Czemu wróciłeś? Mam na myśli, myślałem, że zostaniesz u Louisa dłużej?

Słysząc jego imię przez całe ciało bruneta przeszedł dreszcz, a na twarz ponownie wstąpił grymas bólu.

-Ta, ja.. po prostu źle się czuję, tato. Mogę iść do pokoju?

-Jasne, zrobić ci herbaty? Może masz gorączkę?

-Nie, nie. Po prostu muszę się trochę przespać w własnym łóżku - zaśmiał się bez humoru. Czując jak jego ojciec bierze go w ramiona i kreśli delikatne kółka na plecach, nie mógł powstrzymać się od łez, które wzbierały się w jego oczach. Nie patrząc na twarz Robina, z opuszczoną głową ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni.

Kładąc się w łóżku, nie powstrzymywał już łez, które wcale nie były dowodem jego słabości, a miłości, którą darzył tę istotę. W jego głowie wciąż brzmiał jego głos, gdy klęcząc przed nim mówił po raz pierwszy, że go kocha. Kłamał? Nawet jeśli nie, Harry był pewny, że nie dałby rady być blisko niego ze świadomością, że to on zabrał mu jedną z ważniejszych dla niego osób. Leżał w pustym łóżku, czując pustkę i zimno, które po części spowodowane były brakiem tego ciepłego ciała, które przytulało go każdej nocy, a po części brakiem części jego serca, które zostawił w pałacu.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Harry nie potrafił go znienawidzić. Ponieważ kochał go całym sobą, miłością, której prawdopodobnie nic nie da rady zniszczyć. Darzył go uczuciem, które nic nie da rady zmienić. Louis wziął jego duszę i wytarł ją do czysta, tak aby się w niej zagłębić i pozostawić ślady. Wtargnął w jego serce już na zawsze.

Jedyną osobą, którą nienawidził, był on sam, ponieważ nie potrafił przestać go kochać.

❀

Tygodnie mijały, płatki czerwono krwistej róży opadały, czas leciał, a serce niebieskookiego cierpiało coraz bardziej, nie potrafiąc się poskładać. Stracił jakiekolwiek chęci do dalszego funkcjonowania, odpuszczając sobie nawet dogryzanie Liamowi, gdy przyłapywał go z Zaynem i wypominanie i naśmiewanie się z Nialla, gdy blondyn coś przypadkiem rozlał, czy potłukł. Louis miał wrażenie, że blondyn psuł czasem coś specjalnie, żeby tylko wydobyć z niego jakąś reakcję. Niestety nie dostał żadnej, bo jedynym zajęciem niebieskookiego odkąd Harry go zostawił, było patrzenie się w palący się kominek, albo leżenie w jego pustym łóżku.

Nie pomagał zapach bruneta, którym pochłonięta była pościel, nie pomagały bułeczki maślane, które Liam pewnego dnia mu upiekł na poprawę humoru, ponieważ tak bardzo kojarzyły mu się z nim. Nie pomagały ciuchy zarówno Harry'ego jak i jego samego, które młodszy miał w zwyczaju zakładać, walające się po pałacu.

Myślał, że wystarczającą karą dla niego było to, że został uwięziony w tej postaci, mylił się, nie wiedząc, że los szykuje dla niego coś gorszego. Naprawdę wolałby pozostać bestią już do końca życia, jeżeli tylko Harry by mu wybaczył i wrócił do niego.

-Hej stary, jak tam życie? Nie odpowiadaj, wiem, że chujowo - powiedział blondyn, siadając obok niego i wyciągając do przodu dłonie, widząc, że starszy otwiera usta.

-Słuchaj Niall, naprawdę nie mam ochoty-

-Idziemy do karczmy.

-Świetnie, krzyżyk na drogę. Nie bierzcie tylko moich koni.

-Nie. Ty idziesz. Idziesz z nami i bez dyskusji. Musisz wykorzystać dzień twojej pięknej, normalnej twarzyczki i wyrwać się stąd, bo zwariujesz, a my razem z tobą.

Louis zaśmiał się, prychając i kręcąc głową, wstał otrzepując swoje spodnie.

-Serio, Niall. Odpuść. Idźcie i bawcie się dobrze, ja zostanę i porobię to co zawsze, czyli nic.

-Skończ użalać się nad sobą jak jakaś pieprzona nastolatka. Chodź z nami, poderwij kogoś i zapomnij chociaż na jedną noc o tym dzieciaku - wtrącił się ostrym tonem Zayn, który dopiero co wszedł do salonu.

-Nie, tego nie rób - powiedział, wyciągając palec, aby pogrozić mu jak mama. - Mój statek nie może zatonąć, więc Zayn, łaskawie przestań mu mieszać w głowie i idź po swojego chłoptasia.

-W sumie on ma rację. To wszystko i tak nie ma sensu i skończyło się z chwilą, gdy wyszedł z pałacu.

Dwie godziny później siedział przy barze, popijając z Niallem kolejny kolorowy drink, który podstawiał mu barman. Zayn z Liamem gdzieś zniknęli, a Louis naprawdę nie miał ochoty wiedzieć gdzie są i co robią. Wystarczył mu blondyn, który bełkocząc, nawijał o ostatnim obiedzie, który przyrządził ich przyjaciel. Cóż za ironia, dokładnie miesiąc temu również był w karczmie. Na pakiecie było pełno spoconych i ocierających się o siebie ciał, w tłumie których szatyn chciał zawiesić na kimś oko. Planował upić się tego wieczora i tak jak powiedział mulat, zapomnieć chociaż dziś o właścicielu zielonych oczu. Chciał również znaleźć kogoś z kim mógłby spędzić te noc, jednak póki co zrobił tylko tą pierwszą rzecz. Obraz przed nim się rozmazywał, a otoczenie wirowało. Wstał pewnie, ignorując Nialla i ruszył w stronę parkietu, widząc tam wysokiego bruneta. Przeszedł obok niego, łącząc razem ich spojrzenia i ruszył w kierunku łazienki, jeszcze raz przy końcu odwracając się, aby zalotnie na niego spojrzeć.

Po kilku minutach był dociskany do starej ściany przez tego samego mężczyznę, na którym zawiesił wzrok. Czuć było od niego alkohol, tak jakby pił przez co najmniej tydzień, ale starał się to ignorować. Czuł na swojej szyi gorący oddech, a na biodrach szorstkie dłonie, które zachłannie zmierzały w kierunku jego krocza. Ich usta po chwili zderzyły się ze sobą, a zęby otarły o siebie, przez co w ciasnym pomieszczeniu słychać było zgrzyt i ich nierówny przyspieszony oddech. Było dobrze, Louis chciał jedynie zapomnieć, chciał poczuć jakieś uczucia, emocje, chciał się od tego wszystkiego oderwać. Mógł to zrobić. Z chwilą gdy jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami zostały ściągnięte, a kolana wysokiego bruneta zderzyły się z brudną podłogą karczmy, przed oczami niebieskookiego pojawiły się dwa głębokie dołeczki i najpiękniejszy uśmiech chłopaka, z którym jeszcze kilka tygodni temu budził się w łóżku. Czując zimną dłoń obejmującą jego penisa, zacisnął mocno oczy, chcąc pozbyć się obrazu Harry'ego.

Odsunął się szybko w kąt, odpychając od siebie mężczyznę, który wciąż przy nim klęczał.

-Co jest kurwa? - usłyszał głęboki głos.

-Nie dotykaj mnie - wysyczał i jak najszybciej chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z łazienki.

Nie chciał mieć go przed sobą tak władczego, z zbyt mało kręconymi włosami i zbyt mało delikatnymi dłońmi. Jedyną osobą, przez którą pragnął być dotykany i którą on chciał dotykać był wysoki, tyczkowaty chłopak z bałaganem loków na głowie i jasno zielonymi oczami, w których jeszcze niedawno widział miłość.

Znał każdy skrawek jego ciała, wiedział które miejsca są najbardziej czułe. To z nim i tylko z nim chciał spędzać noce, dnie, lata. To jego kochał i nawet jeśli bardzo starał się wyrzucić go z głowy, wiedział, że za każdym razem by poległ.

_Ponieważ Harry Styles zawładnął całym jego ciałem i życiem._

_A Louis wszystko, czego chciał to nic więcej niż usłyszeć jak puka do jego drzwi._

_Bo jeśli mógłby zobaczyć jego twarz jeszcze raz, był pewien, że mógłby umrzeć szczęśliwy._


	23. 22. Never spent so long on a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JathXgJcxBk#action=share

**Nigdy nie poświęcilem tyle czasu walce, która z góry jest przegrana. **

-Mówiłem, że to zły pomysł.

-Sam to wymyśliłeś, debilu.

-Tak, ale to nie ja kazałem mu podrywać przypadkowych kolesi i najebać się w trzy dupy!

-Chciał o nim zapomnieć!

-Nie kurwa w taki sposób! Poza tym nie, nie chciał. To ty próbujesz mu to wmówić.

-Zamknijcie się do cholery! Znaczy.. przepraszam kochanie, ale dajcie mu spać tak? - dodał szybko Liam, widząc karcące spojrzenie swojego chłopaka.

Louis usłyszał niewyraźne trzy głosy, które tylko pogłębiały ból jego głowy. Otworzył oczy, a promienie wbijające się przez okna do jego sypialni spowodowały, że zamknął je szybko i zakrył się kołdrą.

-Idźcie stąd - wymamrotał niewyraźnie w poduszkę, jęcząc.

-Nie, masz nam powiedzieć co wydarzyło się w tej łazience, że wyleciałeś z niej szybciej niż Niall, gdy czuje jedzenie - powiedział pewnie Zayn, przysiadając na brzegu jego łóżka i ściągając z jego głowy pościel.

-Daj mi spać.

-Zrobił ci coś? Mamy go znaleźć i się nim zająć? Mów do mnie, do cholery, Louis!

-Moja głowa pęka, nie drzyj się, błagam.

-Trzeba było nie upijać się jak świnia - usłyszał w oddali głos Liama, na co mimowolnie przewrócił oczami.

-Nic mi nie zrobił, skończył przede mną na kolanach, ale ja.. odepchnąłem go, jasne? Resztę już widzieliście. Teraz błagam, wyjdźcie i dajcie mi spać.

-To jeszcze nie koniec tej rozmowy - wymamrotał mulat, kierując w jego stronę palec i wstał, łapiąc za koszulki blondyna i Liama, po to aby wyciągnąć ich z sypialni.

❀

Kilka godzin później opatulając się kołdrą, Louis zszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał siedzących przy stole chłopaków. Zayn widząc go, podniósł się i podał szklankę z tabletką przeciwbólową.

-Kocham cię, stary. Wyjdź za mnie.

Słysząc chrząkniecie i widząc jak w jednej sekundzie Liam znajduje się przy mulacie, opatulając jego talię swoimi ramionami, przewrócił oczami i śmiejąc się usiadł przy stole.

-Niall, mówiłeś, że mieszkałeś, um.. z Harrym w jednej miejscowości, tak?

-No i co w związku z tym? - powiedział niepewnie, biorąc do ust gruszkę.

-Mam do ciebie prośbę - nachylił się na rękach w jego stronę, zmierzając wzrokiem jego twarz. Blondyn przestał przeżuwać owoc i spojrzał na niego zainteresowany. - Nie mam jak się z nim skontaktować, a nawet jak bym miał to.. sam rozumiesz. A ja- naprawdę chcę mu to wszystko wyjaśnić. Przekazał byś mu coś?

-Nie będę przewoził mu twojego pudełka spod łóżka.

-Co? Ja pierdole. Miałem na myśli list. Zaraz, kurwa, skąd ty o nim wiesz?

-Przecież ty nie umiesz pisać.

-Ty nie umiesz używać mózgu, a nikt się nie dopierdala.

-To było niemiłe, ale lubię to, wraca nasz stary zgryźliwy Tommo - powiedział, wstając, aby zmierzwić jego włosy.

-Okej mogłem od razu poprosić o to Zayna, albo Liama. Na co ja liczyłem.

-Cicho! Zawiozę mu ten liścik z miłą chęcią - klasnął w dłonie, kończąc jeść gruszkę. Louis przewrócił ponownie oczami. Widząc zdumiony wzrok Liama i uniesiony kącik ust Zayna, skulił się lekko i jak najszybciej opuścił pomieszczenie, aby przeskakując co dwa schodki, znaleźć się w sypialni i zacząć pisać coś co było jego ostatnią szansą.

❀

-Dzień dobry! Miło pana widzieć zdrowego. Jest Harry?

-Um, a ty chłopcze jesteś?

-Oh, no dalej. Nie pamięta mnie pan?

-Czekaj ty-

-No!

-Ty byłeś tym Ognikiem z pałacu tego Louisa, no nie?

-Jezu, panie Styles - blondyn jęknął, waląc się otwartą dłonią prosto w swoją twarz. - To ja, Niall. Przychodziłem tu gdy byliśmy z pańskim synem jeszcze dziećmi.

Robin rozdziawił usta i otworzył szerzej oczy, tylko po to żeby po chwili przyciągnąć blondyna stojącego przed nim do swojej klatki piersiowej i zamknąć go w ramionach.

-Dzieciaku, tyle lat.

-Widzieliśmy się jakieś pół roku temu w lochu - zachichotał, nie odsuwając się jednak, a pozwalając sobie pochłaniać całe ciepło, które starszy mężczyzna mu oferował.

-Nie, to się nie liczy. Wchodź, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Może z tobą porozmawia..

-Mówi pan o Harrym? Um, jak on się trzyma?

-A więc jednak? Co ten bydlak mu zrobił?

-Nie, nie. Spokojnie - uniósł dłonie, chcąc uspokoić zdenerwowanego mężczyznę. Jeśli miał kłamać tylko po to, aby Louis ponownie nie stracił dobrego miana w jego oczach, zrobi to. - Po prostu wynikła lekka awantura, z której powstało właśnie to - pokazał rękoma dookoła, oglądając wnętrze mieszkania.

Po chwili w progu jednych z drzwi zauważył kogoś kto przypominał Harry'ego. Osoba stojąca przed nim, wyglądała jak duch chłopaka przez mocno podkrążone i napuchnięte oczy, tłuste włosy i pogniecione ciuchy.

-Widzisz, tak wygląda od kilku tygodni. Nie chce ze mną gadać i wychodzi tylko po to, aby coś zjeść, chociaż tego też zawsze nie robi - wyszeptał starszy mężczyzna, nachylając się w jego stronę. Niall uniósł dłoń, kładąc ją na jego ramieniu w geście uspokojenia.

-Porozmawiam z nim, niech się pan nie martwi.

Z tymi słowami ruszył w kierunku bruneta, łapiąc go za nadgarstek i wciągając do pokoju, który prawdopodobnie wciąż był jego sypialnią.

-Wow, dużo się tu nie zmieniło.

-Co ty tu robisz? - jego głos był mocno zachrypnięty, a gardło wydawało się być zdrapane, tak jakby Harry darł się przez całą noc.

-Nie cieszysz się? Zapuścisz tu korzenie, jak będziesz siedzieć ciągle tak sam. Poza tym staaaary.. - jęknął, zaciskając palcami swój nos - kiedy ty się kąpałeś?

Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami i zakopał się w łóżku w stercie różnokolorowych koców.

-Jak się trzymasz? Nie odpowiadaj, widzę, że tak chujowo jak Louis. Ehh, nie myśl, że-

Przerwał widząc, jak młodszy zakrywa sobie szybko uszy swoimi dłońmi i zaciska mocno oczy. Zszedł z krzesła, na którym dotąd siedział i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, obejmując bruneta swoimi ramionami.

-Hej Harry, nie musimy o tym gadać.

Było mu go tak cholernie żal. Nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować i jak uspokoić go, widząc, że ciało młodszego zaczyna się trząść. Przytulił go jedynie mocniej i nakrył szczelniej kocem.

-Przepraszam, obiecuję, że nie wspomnę o nim, dopóki o to nie poprosisz. Co chcesz porobić? Może poczytamy coś? Masz tu jakieś gry? Mam nową taktykę na chińczyka.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, myśląc, że cholernie brakowało mu tego energicznego blondyna, który jakimś cudem zawsze potrafił poprawić mu chociaż w małym stopniu humor.

Kilka herbat, kilkanaście rundek w różne planszowe gry i niecałe trzy godziny później Niall postanawia wrócił do pałacu, widząc, że na dworze jest już ciemno.

Stojąc z Harrym przy drzwiach, zaczyna nerwowo przebierać nogami, nie wiedząc jak zrobić coś, po co tak naprawdę tu przyjechał.

-Spotkamy się jeszcze?

-Jasne, Harry. Będę przyjeżdżał tak często, jak tylko będę mógł.

Brunet posłał mu niewyraźny uśmiech, opierając się o próg drzwi.

-Um, posłuchaj. Wiem, że mówiem ci, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, ale.. myślę, że on zasługuje na wyjaśnienia. I- zrób z tym cokolwiek chcesz, ale obiecałem mu, że ci go dam. Więc proszę.

Wyciągnął w jego stronę skrawek papieru zapisany przez niewyraźne i pochyłe pismo Louisa. Nie, nie, nie. Harry nie da rady na to patrzeć. Nie chce trzymać czegoś, co znajdowało się w jego dłoniach.

-Weź to, proszę Niall. Nie chcę tego czytać.

-Harry..

-Proszę - powiedział błagalnym głosem, a jego dolna warga zaczęła drżeć.

-Zostawię to tutaj. Zrobisz z tym co tylko zechcesz. Możesz to spalić, podrzeć, podeptać, nie wiem. Chcę mieć czyste sumienie, bo jeśli mam być szczerzy.. kibicuje wam od samego początku cholernie mocno. I to wszystko nie jest tak proste i oczywiste jak się wydaje. Chyba zdążyłeś już się do tego przyzwyczaić, no nie? - blondyn zaśmiał się bez wyrazu, przytulając go mocno na pożegnanie i kładąc list na stoliku. Wyszedł przez drzwi, wpuszczając do domu chłodne, wiosenne powietrze.

Harry początkowo wziął ten list do swojego pokoju tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby podrzeć go, tak jak zasugerował Niall i wyrzucić do kosza. Jednak trzymając go w swoich dłoniach i jakimś dziwnym sposobem czując przez to Louisa, usiadł na łóżku i otworzył skrawek papieru. Był głupi, bo wiedział, że przez to będzie jeszcze bardziej cierpieć, a jakaś maluteńka, ostatnia część jego serca, która jeszcze przetrwała, po tym już na pewno wyląduje w koszu, w którym zamiast jego powinien znaleźć się list. Zapalił lampkę stojącą przy łóżku i przyjrzał się niewyraźnym słowom napisanym przez niebieskookiego.

_Nigdy nie poświęciłem tyle czasu walce, która z góry była przegrana. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później Ciebie zranię, a jednak wciąż w to brnąłem. Jestem cholernym egoistą, ale jeśli miałbym zdecydować, czy pozwoliłbym temu wszystkiemu rozwijać się jeszcze raz, zrobiłbym to. Zatonąłbym w twoich lokach, oczach, dołeczkach, słodkich boczkach, których tak bardzo się wstydzisz, twoich tyczkowatych nogach, przez które potykasz się na prostej drodze i całym Tobie ponownie. Pozwoliłbym jeszcze raz zatopić się w miłości do Ciebie. _   
_Szukałem ścieżki, którą znów mógłbym zacząć podążać. Szukałem osoby, która potrafiłaby zmienić nie tylko mnie, ale również rozświetlić świat, który mnie otaczał. Potrzebowałem Ciebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, chociaż tak naprawdę wiedziałem, że nie zasługuje na żadne słowo wypowiedziane przez Ciebie, na żaden dotyk, który wydawał się tak bardzo szczery oraz na żadne spojrzenie, które ofiarowałeś mi od tego pamiętnego dnia. Pamiętasz te wszystkie rzeczy, które chcieliśmy i obiecaliśmy sobie pewnej nocy, gdy gwiazdy na niebie wydawały się wyjątkowo jasne? Zrozumiałem, że ktoś taki jak ja, nie ma prawa być kochanym, bo moja miłość jest zwyczajnie niewystarczająca. Nie potrafię dać Ci wystarczająco dużo. Jednak nie potrafię odejść, lecz jeśli to będzie tym czego chcesz, zrobię to, ponieważ nie ma dla mnie rzeczy ważniejszej na świecie niż twoje szczęście, Harry. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie mogłeś kochać mnie bardziej i nigdy nie dam rady właściwie podziękować Ci za każdą chwilę, którą postanowiłeś ze mną spędzić. Nie chcę żebyś myślał, że się nad sobą użalam, chociaż tak naprawdę to jedyna rzecz jaką robię, odkąd odszedłeś. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak ogromnym uczuciem Cię darzę i jak wielkie emocje targają moim ciałem, gdy jesteś przy mnie. Ja pierdole, zobacz jakim beznadziejnym romantykiem stałem się przez Ciebie. Ale prawda jest taka, że dla Ciebie zrobiłbym wszystko. Nie proszę cię o nic, bo doskonale wiem, że nie mam takiego prawa. Jedyne na co liczę, to to, że dasz mi szansę na wytłumaczenie tego wszystkiego, bo to naprawdę nie jest tak proste, jak ci się wydaje._

_Proszę pamiętaj o tym, że Cię kocham, L._

Łza za łzą skapywała z twarzy Harry'ego, mocząc tym samym pościel, która przez ostatnie tygodnia była już do tego przyzwyczajona.

❀ 

-I co?

-Ograłem go w chińczyka. Mówiłem wam, że ta nowa taktyka jest zajebista, no nie?

-Co?

-Próbował się bronić, ale nie nie. Rozegrałem to tak, że nie miał ze mną szans.

-O czym ty, kurwa, mówisz? Do rzeczy, debilu. Przeczytał list?

Louis powiedział podniesionym tonem, łapiąc za nadgarstki blondyna, przez co mniejszy lekko pisnął i odsunął się.

-Nie wiem.

-Jak to nie wiesz! Poprosiłem cię o jedną pieprzoną rzecz i nawet tego nie potrafisz dobrze zrobić?

Widząc skruszoną minę Nialla, mulat stojący obok i przyglądający się całej rozmowie, położył dłonie na ramionach Louisa, po to aby choć trochę go uspokoić.

-No ja tak jakby.. nie widziałem, czy to zrobił? Gdy tylko o tobie wspomniałem od razu zaczął się trząść i zasłaniać sobie uszy. Dałem mu ten list i powiedziałem, żeby zrobił z nim to co chcę. Zrozum mnie, Louis.

Przez twarz szatyna przeszedł cień bólu, przez co szybko spuścił swoją głowę. Wyrwał swoje ciało z uścisku Zayna i skierował się w stronę schodów. Co innego mu pozostało?

Louis powolnym krokiem chodził po pokoju, w którym tak wiele się wydarzyło i tak wiele do niego dotarło. Róża schowana szczelnie pod kloszem, wydawała się być bardziej żywsza niż zwykle, ponieważ jej płatki opadały w niezwykle szybkim tempie. Niebieskooki przejechał palcami po fortepianie, przy którym otworzył swoje serce dla chłopaka, który teraz prawdopodobnie go nienawidzi. Spojrzał w stronę parkietu gdzie kilka miesięcy temu trzymał w swoich ramionach zielonookiego, który szeptał mu tak ważne słowa. Skierował się w stronę balkonu, na którym zostały złożone obietnice i przysięgi, których prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał okazji spełnić. Towarzyszyło mu czyste i gwieździste niebo oraz głośne świerszcze, które tworzyły własną muzykę.

To tandetne, ale jedna gwiazda, która świeciła jak dla niego wyjątkowo jasno, skojarzyła mu się z nocą, która znaczyła dla niego tak wiele. Poczuł wtedy wszystkie uczucia, które dawał mu Harry i pierwszy raz uwierzył, że może jednak los przygotował dla niego coś lepszego, że miłość istnieje. Uświadomił sobie, że oddałby wszystko, żeby wrócić do tej chwili. Zastanawiał się, czy istnieje jakaś maleńka szansa, że brunet w tym momencie również o nim myśli.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w oddalonej o kilka kilometrów wiosce, na kamieniu znajdującym się przed pewnym domem siedział chłopak z jasno zielonymi oczami, myśląc o wszystkim czego dowiedział się w ostatnim czasie i zastanawiając się, czy może jednak powinien pozwolić wytłumaczyć się właścicielowi niebieskich oczu, w których jest zakochany.

Chociaż czy jest jeszcze coś do tłumaczenia? Wszystko wydawało się oczywiste i proste.

Skupił swoją uwagę na jednej, najjaśniejszej gwieździe, która świeciła tak, jakby chciała przekazać wszystkie uczucia, o których oni starają się nie myśleć.

Jakby na nowo chciała połączyć ich zranione serca.


	24. 23. With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s#action=share

**Z brakiem tchu, wyjaśnię nieskończoność. **

Dokładnie dziesięć dni później Harry podejmuje jedną z ważniejszych decyzji, która zmieni wszystko, albo spowoduje, że znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej. Nie dał wytłumaczyć Louisowi zaistniałej sytuacji, jest tego świadomy, ale po tym co usłyszał, był pewny, że nie ma już nic do dodania. W głębi serca pragnął żeby to wszystko okazało się jakimś beznadziejnym nieporozumieniem. Nie mogąc pozbyć się z głowy słów Nialla, powtarzającego mu, że to wszystko nie jest tak proste i oczywiste, jak się wydaje, staje przed drzwiami ogromnego pałacu, niepewnie w nie pukając.

Po chwili widzi przed sobą zdziwione oczy i pusty wyraz twarzy, który zmienia się w zdezorientowanie. Chłopak stojący przed nim otworzył usta, które jednak po chwili zamknął i odsunął się, robiąc miejsce, aby Harry mógł wejść do środka.

-Jest u siebie na górze.

-Posłuchaj Zayn. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale-

-Kto powiedział, że cię nie lubię, dzieciaku? Sprawiłeś, że wrócił Louis sprzed wielu, wielu lat, który znów coś czuję, więc?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, przenosząc ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą.

-Nie mam najmniejszego powodu żeby cię nie lubić, ale.. porozmawiaj z nim i daj mu szanse to wyjaśnić, okej?

Brunet kiwnął jedynie głową i ruszył w stronę schodów, kierując się do drzwi, które tak dobrze znał. Nie zastanawiając się nawet i nie zamierzając pukać, otworzył delikatnie drzwi i wszedł cicho do sypialni.

W łóżku zobaczył postać leżącą do niego tyłem, nakrytą grubą kołdrą, pod którą Harry uwielbiał spać. Bestia przyciskała ją do siebie tak mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w ten sposób niebieskooki pragnął zapełnić pustkę w łóżku, która spowodowana była jego brakiem. Młodszy chłopak podszedł bliżej, aby zobaczyć dokładniej śpiącą twarz Louisa. Właśnie takie jego wydanie _kochał_ najbardziej. _Kocha._

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął delikatnie dłoń i przejechał nią po owłosionym policzku. Nie wiedział czy wariuje, czy naprawdę istota leżąca przed nim wtuliła swoją twarz w jego palce. W oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się łzy, będące wyrazem bezsilności i tęsknotą za niebieskookim leżącym przed nim. Zakrył twarz swoimi dłońmi w momencie, w którym usłyszał jego cichy, zachrypnięty od snu głos.

-Harry?

-D-dlaczego to z-zrobiłeś? Przecież nie jesteś złym _człowiekiem_, jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego, Louis? - powiedział drżącym głosem, kręcąc żałośnie głową.

-Harry..

-Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że jesteś zdolny do czegoś takiego.

-Kochanie..

Słysząc zdrobnienie wypowiedziane przez niebieskookiego, z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się szloch, więc przeniósł szybko swoje dłonie na usta. Louis wyszedł szybko spod kołdry, siadając na brzegu łóżka i wziął ręce bruneta w swoje własne, nie pozwalając mu się wyrwać.

-Posłuchaj tak naprawdę nie wiem, czy twoja matka zginęła.

-Co?

-Ona.. to ona zmieniła mnie w tego potwora.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, a jego twarz zbladła przez co musiał usiąść na łóżku znajdującym się przed nim.

-Co?

-Okej, co ty na to żebym przyniósł nam bułeczki i zrobił herbaty i opowiem ci wszystko od początku? - powiedział błagalnym tonem, patrząc z nadzieją na bruneta i łapiąc ponownie jego dłonie w swoje. Spuścił głowę, gdy chłopak siedzący koło niego, wyrwał je i odsunął się, zachowując jeszcze większy odstęp między nimi.

-Nie, Louis. Mówisz wszystko teraz, albo wychodzę.

-Okej.. tak, masz racje, uh, miejmy już to za sobą. Więc.. Miałem dwanaście lat, gdy do pałacu weszła kobieta i poprosiła mnie żebym ją przenocował. Nie oceniaj mnie, chociaż i tak jestem już gównem w twoich oczach, więc gorzej być nie może. Nie zgodziłem się. Kilka dni wcześniej zmarł mój ojciec, a ja naprawdę nie chciałem wpuszczać do pałacu żadnej nowej osoby. Poza tym.. Harry, ona mi tak cholernie przypominała matkę. Nie ja jestem tutaj ofiarą, wiem, ale to tak bardzo bolało dlatego, nie wiem.. po prostu jej nie wpuściłem.

Brunet chciał coś powiedzieć, ale niebieskooki uniósł szybko palec, pokazując, że nie chce, żeby mu przerywano.

-Dała mi wtedy tę różę - uśmiechnął się bez humoru - naprawdę nie rozumiem co wy wszyscy widzicie w tych kwiatkach. Zamieniła w bestię i dała tę pieprzoną różę, mówiąc, że dopóki kogoś nie pokocham ze wzajemnością, będę w tej postaci i nic, ani nikt tego nie zmieni. I ja- nie potrafię zrozumieć, czemu nic się nie zmienia, bo przecież - wypuścił głośno powietrze, kręcąc głową i przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej Harry'ego - to wszystko ma się wydarzyć dopóki nie opadnie ostatni płatek tego cholernego kwiatka. Oczywiście wkurwiłem się i trochę zbyt ostro zareagowałem, przez co zaatakowała mnie, dźgnęła mnie w ramię i ja-

-Louis..

-Nie przerywaj mi. I ja.. wtedy ją popchnąłem, ona straciła przytomność i na tym w sumie się skończyło. Zabrali mnie z dala od niej, wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Nie oddychała, więc ja po prostu uciekłem i zostawiłem ją rodzicom Nialla. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym więcej. Tak naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie jest jej ciało i czy ona.. wtedy umarła. Zachowałem się jak kompletny chuj, ale byłem tylko dzieckiem, Harry. Próbowałem to wymazać z pamięci.

-To, że byłeś dzieckiem cię nie usprawiedliwia.

-Tak wiem! - powiedział odrobinę zbyt emocjonalnie, unosząc ręce w geście obrony. Przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a widząc, że brunet nie odtrąca go, uniósł dłonie chcąc położyć je na jego policzkach. Skierował jego twarz w swoją stronę tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby wyszeptać w jego usta zdania, które po raz kolejny wywołały łzy w oczach młodszego.

Chociaż one tak naprawdę nawet na moment stamtąd nie zniknęły.

-Tak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Oddałbym wszystko, Harry, aby usłyszeć jeszcze raz, jak mówisz, że ten wszechświat był stworzony, tylko po to by ujrzały go moje oczy.

Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł żałosny szloch, który wydostał się z ust młodszego. Cóż, Harry mógł przysiąc, że słychać też było po raz kolejny dźwięk jego pękającego serca.

Louis miał dość patrzenia na niego jak płacze, chciał zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i całować tak długo, aż zabierze cały ból wypisany na jego twarzy. Co z tego, że spowodowany był przez niego.

-Lou..

-Nie widzisz jak bardzo się zmieniłem? Jak ty mnie zmieniłeś? Nie wiem jak mam żyć bez ciebie, Harry. Może dlatego, że życie bez ciebie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Jestem jakimś pierdolonym romantykiem i gadam gorsze rzeczy niż Zayn do Liama, z których się zawsze naśmiewałem, ale nie mógłbym mieć na to bardziej wyjebane. Tak długo jak pozwolisz mi przy sobie być, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Kurwa ja nie żartuję, wiesz o tym, prawda? Pozwól mi. Kochanie, zrobię wszystko, tylko mi pozwól.

-Louis, ja nie mogę. Przepraszam.

-Czego do cholery nie możesz? - powiedział zbyt ostro, przez co szybko złagodniał, łącząc razem ich palce i kreśląc na jego kciukach małe kółka.   
-Nie rób znów nam tego. Nie każ, któremuś z nas odchodzić - jego głos brzmiał tak żałośnie. Kiedy stał się tak wrażliwy?

Harry pokręcił jedynie głową, nachylił się, całując go ostatni raz w kącik warg i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. 

Cóż. A więc to naprawdę koniec. Louis zjebał wszystko po raz kolejny.

Jego ostatnią szansę.

Gratulacje.

❀ 

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez całą drogę do pałacu był śledzony przez mężczyznę, który pragnął zemsty na osobie, którą zielonooki właśnie opuścił. Nick doskonale wiedząc, że Louis jest w swojej większej i potężniejszej postaci, zabrał ze sobą przyjaciół, którzy pomogą mu odpłacić się za to co wydarzyło się w karczmie. Widząc jak brunet opuszcza pałac, skierował się z nimi wprost do wnętrza budowli, gdzie powitał ich zdezorientowany Louis.

-Znowu się spotykamy - zaśmiał się ironicznie, podchodząc do niego.

-Co ty tu kurwa robisz?

-Jesteś ohydną bestią, która nie zasługuje na nic, a już szczególnie na Harry'ego - prychnął. - Jak mocne zioła musiałeś mu podać, że dzieciak zdecydował się tu zostać? Na ciebie się nawet nie da patrzeć! Kurwa przysięgam, zerzygam się - Nick skinął ręką do swoich kolegów tak, aby się przybliżyli.

-Wypierdalaj stąd.

Nick zaśmiał się okropnie złowieszczym śmiechem, po czym wyciągnął zza swoich pleców szablę. Louis pokręcił rozbawiony głową, jednak cofnął się odrobinę, nie będąc w humorze na bitwę z tym debilem.

Do pomieszczenia po chwili wszedł Liam, prowadząc za sobą Nialla, który trzymał miskę z zupą. Jego łyżka zatrzymała się w buzi, gdy zorientował się jaka scena rozgrywa się przed jego oczami.

-Louis? - powiedział zdenerwowanym głosem Liam, który podszedł niepewnie do przyjaciela.

-Więc teraz potrzebujesz pomocników?

Słysząc ironiczny głos Nicka, niebieskooki nie potrafił dłużej zapanować nad swoimi emocjami, więc walnął go z całej siły w jego twarz, przez co zachwiał się odrobinę do tyłu. Niall panikując podleciał szybko w ich stronę, wymachując łyżką tak, aby odgonić od Louisa nieznajomego i jego bandę. Niestety było mu to na nic, bo Nick jedną ręką wykręcił mu nadgarstek i popchnął na ścianę, tak że po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się huk, gdy głowa blondyna spotkała się z murem.

Liam doleciał szybko do niego, a Louis nie chcąc pozwolić, aby ten kutas krzywdził jego przyjaciół, ruszył w jego stronę, wyciągając swoje pazury, tak aby go zaatakować. Po raz kolejny rozpętała się bójka między tymi dwojga i po raz kolejny to niebieskooki miał przewagę. Cóż, to było do przewidzenia. Louis jednym sprawnym ruchem wyrwał mu z rąk szable i odrzucił w przeciwną stronę. Złapał go za koszulkę i uniósł lekko rozbawiony jego przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie masz prawa do tego żeby cokolwiek czuć - twarz Nicka była czerwona z braku powietrza, po chwili prychnął i plunął niebieskookiemu prosto w twarz. - Twój ojciec mógł zajebać ciebie zamiast twojej matki, taki potwór jak ty nie ma prawa do życia.

-Zamknij się do cholery!

Wzmianka o jego tacie spowodowała, że Louis stracił ostatnią resztkę kontroli nad sobą. Jego oczy pociemniały, a adrenalina i złość zapanowały nad jego ciałem.

-Bo co? Zabijesz mnie? Jesteś taki sam jak swój ojciec. Co w rodzinie to nie ginie, prawda?

Louis złapał za szablę, która jeszcze przed chwilą była skierowana w jego stronę i przyłożył do gardła Nicka. Przez twarz szatyna przebiegł cień strachu i przerażenia.

-Louis nie rób tego - usłyszał jak przez mgłę głos Liama, który starał się podejść jak najbliżej. - Nie jesteś potworem, wiesz o tym. Nie daj się mu sprowokować.

Niebieskooki oddychał szybko i nierówno, wciąż trzymając szable przy gardle szatyna. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nigdy nie spojrzałby w lustro ze świadomością tego co uczynił. Wystarczy, że popełnił tak wielki błąd kilkanaście lat temu. Puścił go, wyrzucając broń i odwracając się w kierunku Nialla, który leżał pod ścianą, z przerażeniem przyglądając się rozgrywającej się scenie. 

-Wszystko w porządku? Nie rozbiłeś sobie-

Nie zdołał dokończyć, ponieważ nagle przed nim po raz kolejny pojawiła się ta twarz, a po ciele rozniósł się obezwładniający ból.

Nick wbił szablę prosto w jego klatkę piersiową. Po pałacu rozniósł się głośny ryk, który słychać było prawdopodobnie w odległości kilku kilometrów.

Brunet, który z trzęsącymi się nogami zamykał furtkę, która oddzielała las od ogrodu posiadłości, słysząc hałas dobiegający z pałacu, zatrzymał się nie wiedząc początkowo co robić. Jego kończyny wrosły w ziemię odmawiając posłuszeństwa, serce przestało pompować krew, a płuca przestały pracować. Po kilku sekundach, które jak dla niego trwały wieczność, zerwał się biegiem w stronę budynku, który dopiero co opuścił.

Wchodząc przez ogromne drzwi miał wrażenie, że zemdleje, gdy jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe. Nie zwracał uwagi na zadowolonego z siebie Nicka, którego mijał w wejściu, jedyne czym widział był obraz bezwładnego ciała Louisa, z którego sączyła się krew.

Nie kontaktował, gdy odsuwał od niego trójkę chłopaków w tym Nialla, który ze łzami w oczach powtarzał jak litanie, że to jego wina. Nie kontaktował, gdy klęknął przy nim, łapiąc jego zimne, wielkie i owłosione dłonie w swoje, tylko po to żeby przybliżyć je do swoich ust i delikatnie pocałować. Krzyczał na cały pałac, szlochał w jego nieruszające się ciało, nie przejmując się ubraniami, które również przemokły krwią. Trząsł się, nie wiedząc co robić i czy w ogóle da się coś zrobić. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał Liama, który uspokajał Zayna, płaczącego w jego ramię. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że pierwszy raz był świadkiem tego jak mulat ukazuje jakieś swoje emocje. Słyszał jak Niall biegnie wraz ze swoją mamą, która również zrozpaczona, błagała bruneta, aby odsunął się i dał jej opatrzyć Louisa. On jednak ani drgał, wciąż leżąc całym sobą na bezwładnym ciele niebieskookiego.

-Harry, kochanie. Pozwól mi go obejrzeć i mu pomóc - usłyszał zmartwiony głos Maury, która położyła mu dłonie na ramionach, delikatnie odciągając go od starszego. Poczuł jak czyjeś trzęsące się ciało obejmuje go, wciskając swoją twarz w jego szyję.

-Przepraszam, to moja wina. Przepraszam, Harry. Nie chciałem.

-Uspokój się. Nic nie jest twoją winą, jasne? - powiedział stojący obok Liam, doskonale czytając młodszemu w myślach i mówiąc to co on sam chciał, ale nie potrafił zmusić swojego języka do współpracy. Odsunął się od niego, posyłając mu przepraszający wyraz twarzy i po raz kolejny klęknął przy Louisie.

Widząc łzy spływające po twarzy mamy Nialla i słysząc jej szept "przykro mi", Harry krzyknął głośniej niż myślał, że jest w stanie. Bił pięściami w jego klatkę piersiową, wierząc, że jakimś cudem to pomoże mu przywrócić Louisa.

-Nie, nie. Przepraszam, Lou. Nie zostawię cię, słyszysz? Nie obchodzi mnie twoja przeszłość. Mam ją gdzieś, rozumiesz? Mieliśmy wyjechać do Holandii, pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś? Zrobimy to. Zrobimy wszystko, tylko proszę.. proszę cię. Kocham cię tak bardzo. K-kocham cię. Proszę.

Harry całował jego nos, oczy i policzki, pozostawiając tam słone łzy, które były dowodem jego wielkiej miłości. Docierając do jego suchych i zimnych ust z jego wnętrza wydarł się głośny szloch, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to może być ostatni raz, gdy są one połączone w jedność.

Minuty mijały, łzy płynęły, krew nadal wypływała, a Harry wciąż leżał na bezwładnym ciele swojej miłości, modląc się, aby jakimś cudem los dał im jeszcze jedną szansę, którą obydwoje postarają się wykorzystać jak najlepiej mogą.

Cóż, los był jednak zbyt okrutny dla tej pary kochanków.

Gdzieś na górze w jednym z pokoi, róża ukryta pod kloszem straciła swój ostatni płatek, zakańczając starą jak świat historię miłosną.


	25. 24. Infinity times infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3PfheWvgl8#action=share

**Nieskończoność razy nieskończoność.**

Nie do końca.

-Serio musiałem umrzeć, żeby usłyszeć to znów od ciebie?

Harry uniósł się szybko z szeroko otwartymi oczami, z których wciąż skapywały łzy.

-C-co? Ja-ak.. przecież ty?

-Myślałeś, że ten kutas serio mnie zabił? Naprawdę masz o mnie aż tak złe zdanie? Harold to przebiło moje serce bardziej niż ta niby szabla - Louis złapał się za klatkę piersiową, chcąc dodać dramatyzmu.

-Ty pieprzony idioto! - usłyszeli krzyk za sobą, a po chwili ciało niebieskookiego było obejmowane przez mulata, który próbował ukryć ślady swojego załamania.

-Nie ruszaj się, Lou. Zaraz opatrzę ci tą ranę. Serio naprawiłeś wszystkim niezłego stracha - powiedziała Maura, która wciąż lekko roztrzęsiona podeszła do niego z jakimiś bandażami.

-A ten czemu ryczy? - spojrzał w kierunku blondyna, który stał przy ścianie wyglądając jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

-Jesteś duchem?

-Tak, przyszedłem cię zabić - powiedział poważnie.

-Przepraszam Louis! Ja chciałem cię tylko obronić, to on się na mnie rzucił!

-Hej Niall. Naprawdę to doceniam. Dzięki, wiesz? - uśmiechnął się, nie chcąc dłużej męczyć przyjaciela, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Harry'ego, który wciąż klęczał trochę dalej od niego. Jego głowa była spuszczona, ale Louis nadal mógł dostrzec kapiące łzy. Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy bawił się swoimi palcami, wykręcając je w różne strony. - Harry.. - wyszeptał w jego stronę, a widząc jak młodszy kręci głową, zmarszczył brwi i chcąc do niego podejść, uniósł się na łokciach, próbując wstać. Przeszkodziły mu jednak delikatne, ale stanowcze dłonie mamy Nialla.

-Leż - powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i skarciła go spojrzeniem. Louis wyszeptał tylko "przepraszam" i skupił swój wzrok ponownie na brunecie.

-Kochanie? Wszystko jest okej. Nie musisz-

-To wcale nie było zabawne, ty skończony kretynie! Dobrze się bawiłeś, patrząc jak każdy z nas myślał, że umarłeś?

Delikatny uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Louisa jeszcze szybciej niż tam się pojawił.

-Ale ja naprawdę straciłem przytomność.. tylko że odzyskałem ją na szczęście w momencie, w którym błagałeś mnie żebym cię nie zostawiał i płakałeś do ucha jak to bardzo mnie kochasz - powiedział kąśliwie.

-Ciebie naprawdę to bawi, no nie?

-Nie, po prostu jestem szczęśliwy, że nadal coś do mnie czujesz - powiedział o wiele ciszej i bardziej wstydliwie, wiedząc, że całej rozmowie przysłuchuje się jego trójka przyjaciół i Maura, która z uśmiechem na ustach przemywała jego ranę.

Harry przewrócił jedynie oczami i przybliżył się do niego bliżej.

-Oczywiście, że nadal coś do ciebie czuję! Tak łatwo nie da się odkochać, Lou.

Niebieskooki wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją dłoń, aby po nią sięgnąć i z wahaniem złączyć ich palce. Widząc, że brunet nie protestuje, wsunął je między jego, po czym przyciągnął całą jego dłoń do swoich ust, które po chwili złączyły się z ciepłą skórą Harry'ego.

-Porzygam się zaraz, jeśli nie przestaniecie - jęknął Zayn z zniesmaczonym wyrazem twarzy.

-Zamknij się, widzę jak się szczerzysz.

-Czemu on wciąż jest bestią? - przerwał Niall, gdy rozcinał bandaż, który przyniosła jego mama. Maura zaprzestała swoich ruchów i głośno wypuściła powietrze. Louis uniósł swoje brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc o co chodzi blondynowi. - No bo skoro wszystko się wyjaśniło, Harry kocha Louiska, Louisek kocha Harry'ego, to o co chodzi?

-Nie bardzo chce mi się o tym teraz myśleć, Niall - wymamrotał niebieskooki, tak naprawdę w głębi duszy będąc przerażonym, że już do końca życia pozostanie w tej postaci, mimo że podobno znalazł tą jedną, jedyną, wielką miłość.

❀

Siedzieli przytuleni na kanapie, czekając na Maurę, która obiecała zrobić jakiś specjalny przepis, który postawi Louisa na nogi. Czuł, że Harry był niepewny w stosunku do niego, przez co w pełni nie mógł czerpać przyjemności z jego obecności. Wciąż nie było między nimi tak jak dawniej i niebieskooki był świadomy, że już prawdopodobnie nigdy to co było, nie wróci. Za każdym razem gdy dotykał swoimi palcami jego szyi, policzka, a nawet dłoni, bądź chciał go pocałować, chłopak nagle znajdował wymówkę i odsuwał się od niego. Cholernie to bolało i Louis wiedział, że jeżeli tak ma wyglądać ich relacja, to tylko oboje będą się męczyć, tkwiąc w tym.

-Harry jeżeli nie jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy.. nie wiem, jeśli nie możesz już ze mną być i nie potrafisz kochać mnie tak jak dawniej, to ja naprawdę nie chcę cię tutaj przetrzymywać - na twarz bruneta wstąpiło zdezorientowanie, a jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej. - Mówiłem ci, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko po to żebyś był szczęśliwy i wcale nie kłamałem. Jeżeli chcesz odejść, zrób to. Nie męcz się ze mną, bo będziemy cierpieć na tym tylko oboje.

Harry odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę, łapiąc twarz niebieskookiego w swoje dłonie.

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Widzę jak reagujesz, gdy próbuję cię pocałować.. gdy cię dotykam, albo-

Nie zdążył dokończyć bo ciepłe wargi bruneta naparły na jego, zderzając ze sobą ich zęby.

-Nie chciałem, żebyś odebrał to w ten sposób. Po prostu- potrzebuję trochę czasu, okej? Ale nie chcę cię zostawiać, Louis. Dopiero prawie cię straciłem - uśmiechnął się niepewnie i pocałował go jeszcze raz tym razem o wiele delikatniej.

Do pomieszczenia weszła mama Nialla, przerywając ich pocałunek. Tuż za nią szedł jej syn, którego prawdopodobnie przyprowadził tutaj zapach parującej zupy, którą przygotowała Maura, tak jak obiecała.

-Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - powiedziała matczynym tonem, głaskając Louisa po głowie, na co zmarszczył śmiesznie nos, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. - Jedz.

Harry odpłynął na moment, rozmyślając nad tym jak teraz będzie wyglądać jego życie i czy na pewno da radę być z Louisem, żyjąc ze świadomością, że to prawdopodobnie on przyczynił się do tego, że nigdy więcej nie spotka swojej matki. Wiedział jedno. Kochał go cholernie mocno i był gotów spróbować.

Louis skupił całą swoją uwagę na daniu, które rzekomo miało postawić go na nogi, więc również nie zauważył nowego gościa, który pojawił się w salonie.

-Dla mnie też znajdzie się talerzyk tej zupki, Maura?

Usłyszeli delikatny głos przez co wszyscy szybko zwrócili głowę w stronę dźwięku. Louis wypluł zupę, Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem, Niall wypuścił z rąk jabłko, a Maura wstała radośnie, otwierając szeroko swoje ramiona.

-Kopę lat! Nadal tak piękna, jak pamiętam.

\- Nie żartuj sobie. Dopiero co widziałyśmy się tydzień temu, kochana - zaśmiała się delikatnie.

Blond włosa kobieta z lekkimi zmarszczkami na twarzy przytuliła mamę Nialla, chichocząc w sposób, który wydawał się Louisowi tak bardzo znajomy. W prawej dłoni trzymała tą samą różę, która ukryta była szczelnie pod kloszem i zamknięta była w pokoju na piętrze.

Niestety kwiat nie przypominał już ani trochę róży, ponieważ jedyne co z niego zostało to patyk i kolce. Kobieta wciąż stojąc w ramionach Maury, skupiła swoje spojrzenie na Harrym. Młodszy chłopak po chwili zobaczył w jej oczach to, za czym tęsknił przez połowę swojego życia.

-Mama? - wyszeptał i wstał niepewnie, aby podejść w jej stronę. Widząc łzy w jasnych oczach blondynki, która również zaczęła do niego powoli podchodzić, Harry wpadł w jej ramiona, wdychając zapach, który wydawał się dla niego tak bardzo znajomy.

-Oh, kochanie. Tak bardzo wydoroślałeś. Spójrz na siebie, jesteś już prawdziwym mężczyzną.. moim małym mężczyzną - pociągnęła nosem, przykładając dłoń do jego głowy, tylko po to żeby po chwili wsadzić palce w jego puszyste loki.

-Jak- co ty tu robisz? Gdzie byłaś? Przecież ty podobno nie żyjesz? Louis mówił, że ty- przecież to niemożliwe. Gdzie byłaś, mamo? Czemu nie wróciłaś? Nic nie rozumiem, boże- przerwał, gdy w jego płucach zabrakło powietrza.

-Spokojnie kochanie - zaśmiała się lekko, łapiąc go za dłoń i prowadząc w stronę kanapy, na której wciąż siedział przestraszony Louis. Wraz z momentem, w którym ciała starszej kobiety i bruneta spotkały się z sofą, niebieskooki odskoczył w kąt salonu. Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, po czym skierował się ponownie do swojej matki.

-Może pójdziemy w jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce?

-Jasne, co tylko chcesz.

Po kilku minutach spacerowali ogrodem, który coraz bardziej się rozrastał i zieleniał. Harry uwielbiał to miejsce, stawiając je na podium razem z łóżkiem i sypialnią Louisa. Wymyślił te listę zaraz po tym, gdy Niall przedstawił mu swoją, mówiąc, że u niego trzy pierwsze miejsca zajmuje kuchnia. Wyszedł z inicjatywą spaceru, doskonale wiedząc, że dla Louisa też nie jest to łatwe. Dziwne było to, że jego matka nie wydawała się być zła na niebieskookiego, ona go po prostu ignorowała. Z drugiej strony chłopak chciał po prostu spędzić z nią trochę czasu sam na sam, to chyba było oczywiste.

-Od czego chcesz zacząć?

-Po co pojawiłaś się wtedy w domu Louisa?

-To długa historia, kochanie - wzdychnęła, siadając na drewnianej ławce.

-Mamy czas, prawda? Chyba, że znowu zamierzasz nas zostawić - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Momentalnie poczuł skruchę i dodał szybko - przepraszam.

-Znałam się z mamą Louisa. Przyjaźniłyśmy się w trójkę od dzieciństwa. Ja, Jay i Maura - uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie, łapiąc w palce źdźbło trawy, prawdopodobnie tylko po to, aby zająć czymś dłonie. -Potem urwał mi się z nimi kontakt, bo moja rodzina zmuszona była opuścić miasteczko. Kilkanaście lat później ona nas odnalazła i poprosiła o pomoc.

Harry przysunął się do niej bliżej, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Znał część historii od Louisa, ale nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądała ona ze strony jego matki.

-Mieszkała z tyranem, który znęcał się nad nią i jej dzieckiem. Wciąż pamiętam wyraz jej twarzy, gdy dawała nam to lusterko, mówiąc, że to już długo nie potrwa i po prostu chce mieć pewność, że będziemy mieć oko na Louisa. Miała rację.. ale to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej niż myślała. Zmarł jego ojciec, zostawiając go całkowicie samego. Chociaż to dziecko tak naprawdę nigdy go nie miało. Na początku radził sobie dobrze, ale później.. nie wiem, odbiło mu. Miał tylko dwanaście lat, cały pałac na głowie i brak żadnej rodziny przy sobie. Cóż, jego ojciec zabił-

-Wiem, mamo - przerwał szybko, nie chcąc ponownie o tym słuchać. Wciąż miał przed oczami twarz Louisa, gdy mu o tym opowiadał i to naprawdę mu wystarczyło.

-Okej, tak jasne. Więc.. on po prostu nie miał osoby, która mogła go pokierować. Stał się nieczułym i bezwzględnym dla służby władcą, ale ja wiedziałam, że w ten sposób próbuje się obronić, że to tylko przykrywka. Wzięłam więc różę i poszłam tam, chcąc-

-Czemu różę?

-Nie przerywaj mi, Harry - powiedziała, bijąc go żartobliwie po dłoniach - Ah, tak. To ominęłam. Więc nasza trójka poznała się na polu dzikich róż i tak jakoś zostało, zawsze dla nas była symbolem naszej przyjaźni i nie wiem.. jedności? Myślałam, że może Jay również zaraziła swojego syna miłością do tych kwiatów, więc miałam nadzieję, że mnie wpuści, a ja będę mogła mu pomóc. Był tylko dzieckiem. Niczego nieświadomym, zranionym dzieckiem. Weszłam do tego pałacu i zobaczyłam te same oczy, te same rysy twarzy. Od razu wiedziałam, że to syn Jay. Cóż, nie sądziłam, że Louis aż tak bardzo się rozwścieczy.

-Zaraz, jednego tu nie rozumiem. Po co cała ta akcja z bestią?

-Chciałyśmy go z Maurą trochę ukarać.. i dodać trochę dramatyzmu - zaśmiała się, przez co Harry zmarszczył brwi.

-Uwięziłaś go w postaci jakiegoś przerośniętego, włochatego psa tylko po to żeby dodać dramatyzmu?

-Oh, już tak nie narzekaj. W końcu zakochałeś się w tym _zwierzu_ prawda?

-Mamo!

-Chcieliśmy żeby nauczył się szanować ludzi, żeby odnalazł swoją wrażliwą stronę i stał się taki jaki był naprawdę wewnątrz siebie. Cóż, żadna z nas nie przemyślała, że będzie trwać to tak długo - wypuściła zdenerwowana powietrze.

-Dlaczego nie wróciłaś? Tata sobie bez ciebie nie radził. Nie miałem matki, bo ty wymyśliłaś sobie jakieś odgrywanie czarów na obcym dziecku!

-Wiedziałyśmy, że to będziesz ty od samego początku. Nie mogłam wrócić.

-S-słucham?

-Lusterko - powiedziała jedynie, ale widząc wciąż zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy syna, zakładając nogę na nogę, dodała - pokazało nam, że to ty będziesz osobą, która pomoże mu odnaleźć siebie. Co miałam zrobić? To było przeznaczenie, Harry.

-Przecież to niedorzeczne - jęknął, kręcąc głową.

-A jednak prawdziwe. Uczucie, którym darzy cię Louis jest znacznie silniejsze niż każda z nas przewidziała.

Harry zarumienił się mocno, więc jak najszybciej spuścił swoją twarz, chcąc aby przydługie loki zasłoniły mu policzki.

-Powinieneś je przyciąć, skarbie.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

-Twoje włosy.

-Więc czemu on wciąż jest w takiej postaci? - zignorował mamę.

Blond włosa kobieta zaśmiała się jedynie i wstając, nachyliła się w jego stronę, aby zmierzwić mu włosy, a następnie pocałować w czubek głowy.

-Myślisz, że ojciec dostanie zawału, gdy mnie zobaczy?

Kilka minut później jego matka opuszczała bramę pałacu na jednym z koni, zmierzając w stronę miasteczka, w którym czekał na nią mężczyzna, który już dawno pogodził się z jej stratą.

❀

Wszedł do salonu, w którym wciąż siedział oniemiały Louis z Niallem u boku i Liamem na fotelu, który trzymał mulata na swoich kolanach. Niebieskooki widząc go spiął się, a na jego twarz wstąpił strach. Harry podszedł do kanapy pewnym krokiem i siadając obok, wtulił całe swoje ciało w sparaliżowanego i zdziwionego Louisa.

-Um, jak to się stało, że ona żyje? - wymamrotał niebieskooki, wciąż nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr.

-Długa historia, opowiem ci wieczorem, dobrze?

Jeszcze większa zmarszczka pojawiła się na twarzy Louisa, a jego brwi prawie złączyły się w jedność, jednak postanowił odpuścić i dać chłopakowi tyle czasu, ile potrzebuje.

Kilka minut później cała trójka siedziała przy stole w kuchni, śmiejąc się głośno i obserwując Harry'ego, który ugniatał bułeczki maślane, ponieważ Louis je sobie zażyczył „Naprawdę długo nie jadłem twoich bułeczek, nie każ mi dłużej czekać". Jeśli Louis wyszeptał to wprost do jego ucha, mając na myśli zupełnie co innego, a twarz Harry'ego stała się bardziej czerwona niż kolor dorodnego buraka, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

-Jezu, stary. Jak zobaczyłem twoją mamę, to mi szczęka opadła - powiedział rozmarzony Niall, który podjadał co chwilę surowe ciasto.

-Fuj - brunet mruknął zniesmaczony na komentarz blondyna, zakrywając sobie twarz brudnymi od mąki dłońmi. Cóż, Louis stał się odrobine nostalgiczny, patrząc na jego umazaną białą twarz. Brunet nie przejmując się tym, aby wytrzeć policzki, po chwili wyciągnął z piekarnika jedną porcję bułeczek maślanych, kładąc je na stole. Widząc jak Louis wyciągnął rękę, chcąc jedną z nich ukraść, złapał za szmatkę i bez zastanowienia uderzył nią dłoń niebieskookiego.

-Auć! Za co to?

-Rozboli cię brzuch, Lou. Są jeszcze gorące.

-No właśnie, _Lou_. _Rozboli cię brzuch_. Co my wtedy zrobimy? - mruknął Zayn, naśladując głos Harry'ego. Jasne było to, że mulat się z niego nabija, przez co Louis zachichotał cicho, a widząc obrażoną minę bruneta, przyciągnął go za kołnierz i pocałował w czubek nosa, przy okazji strzepując pozostałości mąki z policzków.

-Kurde, gdyby nie to, że przyjaźni się z moją matką i ma męża to- Niall przerwał, czując jak ktoś wali go w potylice.

-Coś ty dzisiaj taki agresywny? - blondyn jęknął, pocierając wspomniane miejsce.

Louis przyglądał się tym sceną z uśmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, że mimo wszystko był cholernym szczęściarzem. Był wdzięczny mając przy sobie takich przyjaciół. Zayna, który zawsze, nieważne co, wstawi się za nim, Liama, który gdy będzie trzeba, przemówi mu do rozsądku i nawet Nialla, który mimo tego, że podnosił mu ciśnienie o każdej porze dnia, był wciąż przy nim i znosił jego humorki. Louis po akcji z Nickiem był pewien, że blondyn zrobiłby dla niego wiele, atakując nawet łyżką uzbrojonego faceta.

I najważniejsze.

Miał Harry'ego, który pokochał go takim jakim jest.

Miał przyszłość, w której na pewno nie zabraknie szczupłego chłopaka z tyczkowatymi nogami i przydługimi lokami na głowie.

Miał uczucie, które każdego dnia rozsadzało coraz mocniej jego klatkę piersiową, które sprawiało, że chciał być lepszy, które roztapiało już praktycznie do końca jego zlodowaciałe serce.

_Nieskończoność razy nieskończoność._

Prawda?

❀

-Więc to wszystko od samego początku było zaplanowane?

Harry jęknął w poduszkę, wypuszczając zdenerwowany powietrze. Od dwóch godzin leżał z Louisem w łóżku i opowiadał mu po raz kolejny, to co powiedziała mu mama.

-Możemy iść spać? Jutro z rana jedziemy do moich rodziców - widząc grymas na twarzy niebieskookiego, szybko uniósł palec, aby przyłożyć go do jego ust. - Ani słowa. Pójdziesz tam ze mną i koniec. Z tego co wywnioskowałem, moja mama traktuje cię jak drugie dziecko, więc najgorsze co może ci zrobić, to wziąć na kolanka i sprawić pogadankę na temat traktowania ludzi.

-Podmienię się z Niallem, on chętnie wejdzie jej na kolanka, co o tym sądzisz? - zaśmiał się, odsuwając zniesmaczonego bruneta, który bił jego brzuch swoimi piąstkami. -Myślisz, że powie wszystko twojemu tacie?

-Nie wiem, mogłaby. Wtedy by ci się dostało - odburknął, nakrywając szczelniej jego ciało kołdrą i przy okazji zabierając ją całą niebieskookiemu.

-Ej, nie dąsaj się - zaświergotał, obejmując go mocno w pasie i łaskocząc. Cóż, jak wspomniał, zawsze wiedział jakich przycisków użyć w danej sytuacji. -Nie mam zamiaru myśleć o przyszłości - wyszeptał po jakimś czasie Louis, gdy młodszy nie odzywał się ani słowem, a jego oddech zaczął się normować.

Gładził delikatnie jego ramię, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim wciąż ma możliwość trzymać to drobne, tyczkowate ciało w swoich ramionach.

-Mhm? - usłyszał pomruk bruneta, który po chwili głośno ziewnął w jego koszulkę.

-Dopóki leżysz tutaj ze mną, a ja mam możliwość przytulania cię, całowania każdej części twojego ciała, każdego skrawku twojej delikatnej skóry, nie chcę myśleć o przyszłości. Sprawiasz, że chcę być lepszy. Będę dla ciebie starał się być jak najlepszym, kochanie.

-Nie musisz tego robić, po prostu bądź sobą. To chyba jasne, że kocham cię takiego jakim jesteś, skoro pozwalam owłosionemu zwierzęciu mnie całować - zaśmiał się, łącząc razem ich usta, po czym odnalazł jego dłoń, by móc spleść razem ich palce. Sygnet na jego palcu wydawał się palić, gdy ocierał się o zimną skórę dłoni niebieskookiego.

Gdzieś w tle grała pozytywka, którą Harry otrzymał od niego na urodziny. Wydobywała piękną melodię, która od tej pory kojarzyć się będzie Louisowi tylko i wyłącznie z dobrymi chwilami.

Starszy mężczyzna wciąż zastanawiał się co poszło nie tak. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Harry go kocha, więc czemu wciąż jest w tej postaci? Spóźnił się? Jest coś, co zrobił źle?

-Masz rację. Nie myślmy o przyszłości. Ważne jest tylko tu i teraz - wyszeptał brunet, przerywając jego myśli.

-Będziesz chciał wrócić do domu? - Louis zadał pytanie, które od kilku godzin zaprzątało mu głowę. Młodszy chłopak uniósł się na łokciu i zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi - no do rodziców, do wioski.

-Mój dom jest tam, gdzie jesteś ty, Lou - wyszeptał, łapiąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie.

-Jesteś takim beznadziejnym romantykiem, Harold - mruknął, przewracając czule oczami.

-Kochasz mnie takiego.

-Cóż, chyba po raz pierwszy masz rację. Nie zdarza ci się to często - zaśmiał się, czując jak młodszy ponownie atakuje piąstkami jego ciało. 

❀

Następnego dnia gdy Harry obudził się, czując na sobie ramiona oplatające go od tyłu, uświadomił sobie, że są one zbyt drobne i krótkie, a przede wszystkim zbyt mało owłosione. Obrócił się szybko w stronę Louisa, a widząc spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie twarz niebieskookiego, jego guzikowaty nos i roztrzepane na wszystkie strony kasztanowe włosy, z jego ust wydarł się pisk.

Przed nim leżała człowiecza wersja Louisa, który słysząc hałas wydany przez Harry'ego, zmarszczył nos i schował twarz w poduszkę.

-Zamknij się, bo będziesz spał na podłodze.

Harry nadal wpatrywał się w jego drobne ciało z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdziawionymi usta, przez co wyglądał komicznie.

Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że wystarczyło jedynie to, aby docenili wszystko to co mają i właśnie na tym się skupili. Nie na przeszłości, nie na przyszłości. Liczyła się tylko i wyłącznie teraźniejszość.

Louis znalazł osobę, która dostarczyła mu tlen przywracający go do życia.

Harry pomógł odnaleźć mu ścieżkę, którą ma podążać, przy okazji zmieniając go i rozświetlając jego świat, nie robiąc zupełnie nic oprócz kochania go. I to wystarczyło w zupełności.

_Z brakiem tchu, wyjaśnił nieskończoność. Jak niespotykane i piękne jest to, że naprawdę istnieją._


	26. Epilog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rI4cMgTDL98#action=share

**Jeżeli chcecie bardziej wczuć się w klimat całego epilogu, zachęcamy do włączenia utworu, który znajduje się w linku. Nie pożałujecie.**

**Nuvole bianche. **

_Mógłbym obiecać, że będę cię trzymać i kochać. _

Letniego poranka obudziłem się w pustym łóżku z rozkopaną kołdrą i pomiętą poduszką. Znalazłem cię w toalecie, opróżniającego swój żołądek.

Najwyraźniej kolacja, którą przyrządziliśmy wspólnie, musiała ci zaszkodzić, przez co teraz siedziałeś w tej zimnej pieprzonej toalecie od kilku godzin i nie zamierzałeś mnie wpuścić.

Co jakiś czas ciszę przerywał dźwięk wydobywanych przez ciebie wymiotów, a ja gdyby nie to, że to ty, znajdowałbym się pewnie w podobnej sytuacji na sam ten odgłos.

Siedziałem oparty o ścianę, próbując nie zasnąć i nie zostawić cię tu samego. Podniosłem się, momentalnie rozbudzając się, gdy usłyszałem twój przytłumiony szloch po drugiej stronie.

\- Harry, kochanie, błagam cię otwórz te cholernie drzwi.

\- N-nie.

Słyszałem twój jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zachrypnięty głos, który prawdopodobnie spowodowany był ciągłymi wymiotami i czkania, które przerywały ci odpowiedź.

\- Do cholery, wyważę je za moment. Wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolny.

Nie spodziewałem się, że gdy tylko nacisnę na klamkę, ona ustąpi. Nawet przez chwilę przez głowę mi nie przeszło to, że się po prostu nie zamknąłeś. Okej, jestem głupi.

Gdy zobaczyłem twoje trzęsące się ciało, skulone na tej zimnej podłodze, pochylające się nad sedesem, posklejane od potu włosy i zarumienione policzki, które kontrastowały z tak bladą skórą moje serce stanęło na moment, tylko po to żebym po chwili jak najszybciej uklęknął przy tobie i zwrócił twoją twarz w swoją stronę.

\- Przynieść ci coś? Herbaty? Może poproszę Maurę żeby zrobiła ci te swoje ziółka, co?

Spojrzałeś na mnie ogromnymi zielonymi i załzawionymi oczami, a ja zapragnąłem zabrać całe zło tego świata z dala od ciebie.

\- Kochanie..

\- Idź stąd, Lou. J-jestem ohydny - przez twoje ciało po raz kolejny przeszedł dreszcz.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wziąłem cię w swoje ramiona i skierowałem się do naszej sypialni. Stwierdziłem, że nie pozwolę ci siedzieć tu sam, tylko dlatego że ubzdurałeś sobie, że nie chcesz mi się pokazywać, najwyżej zarzygałbyś nam całe łóżko, nie dbałem o to. Naprawdę wolałem to niż widok twojego trzęsącego się ciała w łazience.

Nie protestowałeś, może byłeś już zwyczajnie zbyt wymęczony.

Położyłem cię najdelikatniej jak potrafiłem po twojej stronie, która wciąż była w takim samym stanie jaką ją zostawiłeś i nakryłem szczelnie kołdrą żeby nawet jeden gram zimna nie dotarł do twojego ciała. W tym samym momencie, w którym ja znalazłem się na łóżku, ty odwróciłeś się w drugą stronę, skulając i chowając twarz w poduszkę.

\- Nie patrz na mnie, proszę.

Przewróciłem oczami i przysunąłem się bliżej, tylko po to żeby objąć cię w pasie i odrobinę przyciągnąć. Zrobiłem to głównie dlatego żeby cię ogrzać, ale również po to żeby pokazać ci, że mam wyjebane na twoje rzyganie. Cóż, być może nie potrafiłem też usnąć bez ciebie w swoich ramionach.

Jesteśmy razem prawie dwa lata, do cholery, naprawdę myślałeś, że mógłbym się tobą brzydzić? 

\- Mówiłem, że będę cię trzymać i kochać zawsze, no nie? To też się do tego zalicza, Harry. Nie działają na mnie twoje zarzygane włosy i klejące ciało, naprawdę.

Zaśmiałem się słysząc twój jęk i skierowałem swoje dłonie na twój brzuch, tylko po to żeby go pomasować, tak jak masowała mnie moja mama w dzieciństwie.

\- Śpij, kochanie. 

_Mógłbym obiecać, że będę tutaj w zdrowiu i w chorobie. _

Kolejne miesiące były dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie. Twoje życie stanęło w miejscu, kiedy po chwilach nieograniczonego niczym szczęścia nadeszło to, co przychodzi niespodziewanie, wywracając życie do góry nogami.

Choroba.

Każdy dzień od czasu wiadomości Anne spędzałeś ze swoim ojczymem. Nie byłem przy tobie zawsze. Chociaż starałem się być zawsze wtedy, kiedy tylko mogłem. Nie zwracałem w tym wszystkim uwagi na siebie, wtedy najważniejszy byłeś ty. Wiedziałem kiedy potrzebowałeś samotności, a kiedy chciałeś zwinąć się w moich ramionach i wyrzucić z siebie wszystko. Nie reagowałem agresywnie nawet wtedy, gdy zaczynałeś kłótnie, wbijając w moje serce sztylety. Wiedziałem, że to minie.

I mijało.

Zawsze przyjeżdżałeś później z wioski z opuchniętymi, czerwonymi oczami błagając o moje przebaczenie, a ja to robiłem. Ponieważ cię kocham.

Najgorszy był jednak w tym wszystkim czas, który zbliżał Robina do ostatecznego pożegnania się ze swoją rodziną. Wszyscy byli wypruci z sił. Łącznie ze mną. Lecz mimo wszystko dążyłem do tego, byś czuł się przy mnie bezpiecznie.

Musiałem być silny. Musiałem być silny dla osoby, która sprawiła, że moja siła powróciła. Musiałem być silny dla ciebie.

Więc w momencie, gdy powieki Robina opadły już na zawsze, wciąż cię trzymałem. Mocno i szczelnie, próbując trzymać cię w jednej części. Nawet jeśli mogło to skutkować moją własną samodestrukcją.

_Mógłbym powiedzieć "póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy", ale tego nie zrobię. _

Widziałem, że od kilku minut coś cię dręczyło. Bawiłeś się swoimi palcami później odwracając sie na prawy bok i malowałeś niewidoczne wzorki na mojej piersi. Odwróciłem głowę i posłałem pytający wzrok, a jedyne co otrzymałem to wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Dobra, co jest? - zapytałem cię nie mogąc wytrzymać już myśli, które napływały do mojej głowy. 

\- Dokąd my zmierzamy, Louis?

\- Co masz na myśli? Masz jakieś wątpliwości? - zdziwiłeś mnie tym pytaniem, przez chwilę nawet myślałem, że chcesz odejść.

\- Po prostu... Boję się końca. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Spędzimy całe życie razem, a potem tak nagle... - gestykulowałeś swoimi rękami. - koniec.

Milczałem przez dłuższy czas patrząc sie w sufit dopóki się nie odezwałeś.

\- Powinieneś teraz powiedziec coś w stylu "póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy" wiesz, jak w tych wszystkich romansidłach. - powiedziałeś patrząc się na mnie z tym żabim wyrazem twarzy, który zawsze mnie tak rozczulał. Ale tym razem zauważyłem w nim wahanie.

\- Nie powiem tego, ponieważ śmierć nie jest dla nas żadną przeszkodą. - widziałem jak marszczysz na mnie brwi, ale po chwili na twoją twarz wrócił uśmiech. Zabrałem twoją błądzącą dłoń z mojej klatki piersiowej i pocałowałem powoli z osobna każdy palec. - Przed nami jeszcze całe życie, kochanie. Nie myśl o końcu, żyj teraźniejszością.

_Te ślubowania są dla optymistycznych par, pełnych nadziei. _

Podniosłeś delikatnie swoją głowę, a twoje oczy świeciły jaśniej niż ogień. Twój wzrok możliwe, że parzył.

Czułem na sobie niesamowicie wiele par oczu. Tych przyjaciół, rodziny. Powinienem czuć się osaczony, ale czułem, że byłem bezpieczny. Szczególnie, że na przeciwko mnie stał mój najlepszy przyjaciel i anioł w pięknych lokach.

Kiedy wsuwałem złoty pierścionek na twój palec, czułem drżenie twojej dłoni, więc ścisnąłem ją w uspokajającym geście. Wciąż widziałem przebłyski łez w twoich pięknych, nieskazitelnie zielonych oczach, które zaczęły się pojawiać przy składaniu mojej przysięgi.

Nadeszła twoja kolej. Delikatnie wziąłeś obrączkę w swoje długie palce, próbując z całych sił zachować spokój i po chwili na mojej dłoni znajdował się klasyczny pierścionek. Powstrzymywałem łzy i zaciskałem usta patrząc w górę, próbując nie rozkleić się w trakcie ceremonii.

Oddałbym wiele, żeby była ze mną w tym momencie.

Zbliżyłem się do twoich ust. Mojego kochanka. Mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mojego męża. Pocałowałem cię namiętnie i pomimo salki pełnej ludzi, czułem jak gdybyśmy byli sami. Przekazałem ci wszystkie moje uczucia, a ty je odwzajemniłeś. Odwzajemniłeś je jak w ten dzień, kiedy jeszcze nie byłem pewien czego chce. Kiedy wiedziałem tylko, że chcę zatrzymać tego młodego, lokowanego chłopca, który tak bardzo działał mi wtedy na nerwy. Kiedy czułem, jakbyś powoli wyciągał z mojego wewnętrznego muru poszczególne cegiełki, odkładając je gdzieś na bok i dokopując się w końcu do mojego serca.

Więc mimo, że nie jesteśmy optymistyczną i pełną nadziei parą, wiem, że chciałbym zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, byś czuł się przy mnie kochany i bezpieczny. Aż po naszą śmierć i kolejne życie, nieważne jakie ono będzie. Znajdę cię wszędzie i nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.

_Nie jestem optymistą, nie jestem pełen nadziei, jestem pewien. Jestem wytrwały. Więc tego jestem pewien._

\- Wynoś się stąd! Zniknij z moich oczu! Bierz wszystko co twoje i nie wracaj tu nigdy - krzyczałem w twoją stronę, a mój zachrypnięty głos roznosił się po całym pałacowym korytarzu. Twoją twarz przeciął ból, ale mogłem dostrzec malującą się w twoich oczach determinację, po chwili poczułem twoje silne ramiona wokół mojej talii.

\- Co ty odpierdalasz Styles?! - warknąłem w twoją stronę i spróbowałem się wydostać z mocnego uścisku.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam zabrać to co moje, więc to robię - powiedziałeś opanowanym głosem, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zdenerwowało. Jeszcze przez chwilę próbowałem się uwolnić, ale posadziłeś mnie na kuchennym blacie wchodząc pomiędzy moje nogi, uniemożliwiając ruchy. To zawsze ty byłeś tym trzeźwomyślącym w czasie naszych kłótni.

Uniosłeś swoją dłoń, tak, bym mógł zobaczyć twoją obrączkę, którą wkładałem na twój palec tak niedawno. W tym momencie złapało mnie okropne poczucie winy, więc przytrzymałem twoją rękę splątując nasze palce i podniosłem do swoich ust, całując delikatnie niebieski kamień, szepcząc ciche _"przepraszam"_.

_Jesteś moim partnerem, _

Byliśmy wtedy z przyjaciółmi. Trzymaliśmy między sobą mały dystans po wcześniejszej kłótni. Nie chciałem, żebyś myślał, że zależy mi tak bardzo. Ty chyba też. Więc razem z Niallem, Zaynem i Liamem znaleźliśmy się w małym barze, by trochę sobie odpuścić. Oczywiście nie siedziałeś obok mnie.

Czas leciał mi wtedy dość szybko, pewnie to zasługa alkoholu, jaki wtedy w siebię wpakowałem. Ale wciąż byłem czujny i mój wzrok nie spuszczał cię na więcej niż pięć minut. Najwidoczniej czas ten nie był zbyt bezpieczny, bo w następnej chwili widziałem jak bezwstydnie i złośliwie stoisz przy barze, flirtując z jakimś pieprzonym pracownikiem, którego najprawdopodobniej poprosiłeś o drinka. Czułem jak moja krew zaczyna płynąć szybciej, a dłonie zaciskają się w pięści.

Szybko wypiłem mój ostatni kieliszek wódki, idąc od razu w twoim kierunku. Położyłem wtedy dłoń nisko na twoich plecach i odwróciłem całe twoje ciało w moją stronę. W mojej pijanej głowie powstał pomysł na zrobienie show dla tego chłoptasia, który przed chwilą myślał, że ma cię owiniętego wokół palca.

Nawet nie wiesz jak chorą satysfakcję czułem, kiedy odwzajemniłeś mój pocałunek, a chłopak zza baru odwrócił zdenerwowany wzrok. Więc złapałem cię mocno przypominając sobie wszystkie kształty twojego ciała.

Obaj wciąż jesteśmy uparci i zaborczy względem siebie. _Mylę się, Harry? _

_Moim kochankiem, _

Leżeliśmy na kocu, w cieniu, który dawało duże drzewo, znajdujące się właściwie jako jedyne na dużej polanie niedaleko naszego pałacu. Byłeś pomiędzy moimi nogami i obserwowałeś to dziecko, którym obiecaliśmy się zająć. Cóż, ty obiecałeś. Ja nie zamierzałem przykładać do tego ręki.

Patrzyłem na ciebie, gdy sięgnąłeś dłonią do koszyka, leżącego pomiędzy nami i wyciągnąłeś z niego dużą, czerwoną truskawkę. Przyglądałeś się jej chwilę, po czym wyciągnąłeś do mnie dłoń i skierowałeś owoc do ust. Bez zastanowienia otworzyłem je, aby poczuć ten słodki smak. 

Naszą błogą ciszę przerwał płacz dziecka, przez co mimowolnie przewróciłem oczami. Wyrwałeś się z moich ramion i szybko podbiegłeś do dziewczynki, która najwyraźniej przewróciła się, albo pragnęła po prostu uwagi. Skrzyżowałem ramiona, obserwując jak podniosłeś ją i przytuliłeś do swojej piersi.

\- Ciiii maluszku, nic się nie dzieje.

\- Mówiłem, że to chujowy pomysł. Mogli ją dać Maurze.

\- Louis! Język, tu jest dziecko!

Przewróciłem ponownie oczami i wstałem otrzepując spodnie.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? - powiedziałeś do mnie z dziewczynką na rękach, którą oparłeś sobie na biodrze.

Po chwili dzieciak zaczął ci się wyrywać przez co zmarszczyłeś śmiesznie czoło. Cóż, mogłeś przeżyć wszystko, ale nie to że dziecko cię nie lubi.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem, który szybko ucichł, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mała wyciąga ręce w moją stronę.

Podałeś mi ją, a ona chlipnęła ostatni raz i wtuliła swoją malutką twarzyczkę w moją szyję. Jej blond włosy łaskotały moją skórę, a dziecięce łzy moczyły koszulkę. Zamarłem i nie potrafiłem się ruszyć.

Cóż, chciałem, naprawdę chciałem przewrócić oczami i ci ją oddać, ale nie mogłem. Jedyne co potrafiłem w tamtej chwili zrobić, to położyć swoją dłoń na główce dziecka i lekko przycisnąć ją do siebie.

\- Nie szczerz się tak - syknąłem w twoją stronę, jedocześnie kołysząc dziecko.

\- Wiesz - zaczyna się - tak się zastanawiałem ostatnio i myślałem, że no, wiesz...

\- Nie dowiem się dopóki mi nie powiesz, nie?

\- No bo, wiesz - zatrzymałeś się i popatrzyłeś na dziewczynkę, która uspokajała się w moich ramionach. - Nie chciałbyś może, wiesz, dziecka? - powiedziałeś to tak cicho, że obawiałem się, że ty sam ledwie to usłyszałeś.

\- Dziecka? - popatrzyłem na ciebie trochę zaskoczony jak i przerażony. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Nie.

\- Tak. Jesteśmy ze sobą już tyle lat, nie chciałbyś zrobić kolejnego kroku w naszym związku? - popatrzyłeś się na mnie nieśmiało. Pomyśleć, że nadal się tak zawstydzasz i czerwienisz, jak na początku.

\- Nie ma mowy, Harry. Przepraszam, ale nie. Nigdy. Nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Czemu?

Twoja dolna warga zaczęła drżeć. O nie, tylko nie to. Odstawiłem dziecko, które uspokoiło się całkowicie, a ja miałem nadzieję, że w tym czasie wybije ci ten pomysł z głowy. Wiedziałem, jak bardzo o tym marzyłeś, ale-

\- Nie umiem się obchodzić z dziećmi. Przecież wiesz o tym.

\- Nie wierzę ci, że to jedyny powód, Louis.

Gdy zobaczyłem twoją spuszczoną głowę i to jak bawiłeś się nerwowo swoimi palcami, uległem. Kurwa, owinąłeś sobie mnie wokół paluszka. Dosłownie.

\- No dobra. Wiesz jakie miałem dzieciństwo. Nie chcę, by nasze dzieci miały tak samo. Nie chcę być taki jak on.

\- Słucham? - popatrzyłeś się na mnie z politowaniem i niedowierzaniem. - Jesteś strasznie głupi, wiesz o tym? Nie jesteś taki jak on. Nigdy nie będziesz.

Pochyliłeś się do mnie i mnie pocałowałeś. Przyciągnąłem cię bliżej, chcąc pogłębić pieszczotę. Naszą małą chwilę przerwał ten dzieciak, ciągnący za moją nogawkę. Gdy nasz wzrok skupił się na niej, uniosła w swoich małych rączkach coś co wyglądało jak..

\- Um, wow. Znalazłaś kamień. Nieźle, dzieciaku.

Walnąłeś mnie w ramię, po czym ukucnąłeś przy małej.

\- Kamyczek w kształcie serca! - podekscytowanie w jej oczach biło, aż na kilometr. - Dam go mojej mamusi i tatusiowi, jak wrócą - uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokazała nam kamyk.

Usiadła kładąc kawałek skały obok swojej nogi i sięgnęła do koszyka leżącego przed nią, wyciągając opakowanie owoców. Ścisnęła w swojej dłoni truskawkę, która wyprysnęła wprost na jej buzię, brudząc twarz. Przygotowywałem się mentalnie na to, że za chwilę usłyszę płacz dziecka, lecz ona zaczęła głośno chichotać.

Popatrzyłem się na ciebie, czując twoje spojrzenie, a widząc, że patrzysz na mnie tym cholernym wzrokiem pełnym nadziei, pokręciłem zrezygnowany wzrok, tylko po to żeby po chwili przytaknąć.

Wiem, że wiedziałeś, co mam na myśli bo kilka sekund później obejmowałeś mnie swoimi niemożliwie długimi ramionami, szepcząc mi jak bardzo mnie kochasz. 

_Moim najlepszym przyjacielem. _

\- No dajesz! Strzelaj! - krzyczałem do ciebie z drugiego końca naszego prowizorycznego boiska. Stałeś na przeciwko mnie z piłką oddaloną od ciebie o kilka metrów, patrząc zlęknionym wzrokiem w jej stronę, tak jakby miała cię zabić.

\- Nie potrafię, Louis!

\- Przestań być dzieckiem, kopnij tę piłkę chociaż raz.

\- Nienawidzę cię - krzyknąłeś do mnie, a ja uśmiechnąłem się widząc twoją wkurzoną twarz, doskonale wiedząc, że kochasz mnie najmocniej na świecie.

Zamknąłeś oczy, po czym ruszyłeś w stronę piłki, lecz jak na niezdarę przystało, nie trafiłeś w nią, przewracając się do tyłu i lądując na plecach.

Wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem widząc twój zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Louis! Nie śmiej się i pomóż mi wstać!

Podszedłem do ciebie powolutku, nadal się śmiejąc.

\- To nie jest zabawne.

\- Jest i to bardzo, skarbie.

\- Nie możesz się ze mnie śmiać jeśli mnie kochasz - wydąłeś wargę. W co ty ze mną pogrywasz?

Przewróciłem jedynie oczami i z westchnięciem podałem ci rękę. Cóż, nie przewidziałem, że ten mały gnojek pociągnie mnie na siebie, a ja będę wbijać swoją twarz w mokrą trawę. Czułem jak twoje ciało drżało pode mną ze śmiechu, a co ja mogłem zrobić? Zachichotałem i wtuliłem się w twoją szyję, ponieważ przez ciebie byłem pieprzonym mięczakiem. 

_Moje serce biło dla ciebie_. 

Trzymałem cię blisko przez resztę wieczora. Leżeliśmy w pokoju naszego wieloletniego pałacu. Przypominałem ci wszystkie momenty naszego życia, przeglądając mój zeszyt z opisanymi chwilami, nie chcąc pominąć, żadnej, nawet najmniej istotnej rzeczy.

Widziałem, że czujesz się coraz gorzej i słabiej, a widząc cię w takim stanie, cierpienie to przechodziło również na mnie.

Odłożyłem notes na stolik nocny i zaświeciłem małą lampkę. Okryłem cię kocem, a zaraz po tym kołdrą. Było zimno, nie pozwoliłbym żebyś marzł.

Dołączyłem do ciebie, moje ruchy były powolne, czułem, że nasz czas jest tym dzisiejszym. Dziś, gdy gwiazdy świecą prawie tak jasno, jak w dniu naszego ślubowania.

Więc teraz, gdy czułem jak bicie zwalnia, a uścisk twoich palców na mojej koszulce lżeje, byłem pewien, że to nadchodzi. Widziałem jak ciężej oddychasz, a twoje oczy próbowały walczyć z resztą ciała, chcąc pozostać jak najdłużej otwarte. 

Wypływały z nich wielkie łzy, które mogłem zobaczyć dzięki słabnącemu światłu żarówki ze stolika. Patrzyłeś się na mnie z cierpieniem, którego ja nie potrafiłem zmazać z twojej pięknej, oznaczonej czasem twarzy. Więc gładziłem wolną dłonią twoją twarz, próbując dodać ci otuchy.

Kolor twoich oczu, choć wyblakły wciąż działał na mnie tak samo. Wciąż widziałem w nim swoją przyszłość, nawet jeśli życie, w którym trwaliśmy, właśnie się kończyło.

Obiecałem ci, że zobaczymy się za niedługo. Pomimo łez i zaciskającego się gardła, miałem nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz. Spotkamy się. Czy to w następnym życiu, czy w wyimaginowanym przez społeczeństwo niebie.

Praca twojego serca spadła do minimum, a twoje dłonie i nogi ostatnimi resztkami sił splątały się z moimi. Po chwili nie czułem już twojego oddechu, nie czułem twoich palców ściskających moje, nie czułem serca, które kochało mnie najbardziej na świecie. Czułem ohydną pustkę, która powoli wyżerała mnie od środka.

Moje serce biło dla ciebie.

Kilka godzin później leżeliśmy już razem. Wciąż w tej samej pozycji. Nasze ciała były zimne mimo tego, że próbowałem okryć nas najszczelniej jak potrafiłem. Serca skończyły swoją długą, męczącą pracę, a dusze podążyły w długą wędrówkę, która możliwe, że skończy się dla nas szczęśliwie.

I nawet gdybym był zmuszony szukać cię na całej kuli ziemskiej, w całej galaktyce, na całym wszechświecie kolejny raz i przez tysiące przyszłych żyć, zrobiłbym to bez wahania.

Więc będę cię wypatrywał zza _białych chmur_ lub zza miliarda gwiazd. Będę obserwował, będę szukał i nie przestanę, póki nie znajdziemy się ponownie. Tak jak obiecałem, śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

_Obiecałem ci mnie._

_I dotrzymałem tej obietnicy._

KONIEC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście musi być nawiązanie do tytułu utworu, który wykorzystałyśmy w epilogu. Nuvole bianche (tł. białe chmury), mamy nadzieję, że je zauważyliście w jednym z ostatnich akapitów. :)
> 
> Teksty wypisane pochyloną czcionką inspirowane monologiem z serialu Grey's Anatomy.


End file.
